Daughter of Khione
by LovelyAngel13
Summary: Bianca Mist can summon snow out of nowhere and cause things to magically occur. Unfortunately, she accidentally freezes herself for fifty years, until she is rescued. She enters a new life, attending Hogwarts and Camp Half-Blood. What she doesn't know is how this witch and demigod is needed by Voldemort. Shortened summary. Found also on Wattpad.
1. Prologue 1

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson, except for my OC. J.K. Rowling and Rick Riordan does. I use the Harry Potter movies and the Percy Jackson books. (Imagine that Nico can shadow-travel when he was little, but then he got his memory wiped and has to develop it again from Minos later on. You guys know the story, well if you read the originals.) This story is also found on Wattpad.**

* * *

 **3rd POV**

In the distance, there was a girl, about six years old, running towards a house. Her dark brown hair, almost nearly to black, waved in the cold air around her.

She is Bianca. She continued running away from home. Cold wet droplets fell from her face, landing on the ground. She didn't bring anything with her, for she had nothing that she could bring.

She grew up without a mother. From her father, she heard that her mother had died from a car accident. After her father found out about the accident, he blamed everything on Bianca as she grows up. She reminded him of his wife, and he detested this. Memories of her mother wash in whenever he sees her. He begins the physical treatment on her.

Bianca was just only six. She didn't understand why her father would do this.

She arrived at the familiar brown door, the door that led to the house that always welcomed her. She knocked the door furiously until it opened up.

"Anca..." She heard the familiar voice call upon her nickname.

She looked up, analyzing the black messy hair of a familiar friend. Nico di Angelo.

She huffed, exhaling the stress within her out."Nico," she cried. She leaned towards him, feeling his arms wrap around her in comfort.

"Come on, Anca. Let's get inside."

She nodded.

Bianca, Nico's older sister, started tending her wound on her arm.

 _Kind of a coincidence that they both have the same name, right?_

"Is it better, Anca?" Bianca asked.

Anca nodded. Nico's mother helped clean the tear on her face.

"Strange..." Nico's mother whispered, wiping Anca's face with a towel."Your face is cold."

"Probably from outside, mamma," Nico suggested.

"Anca, are you hungry? There are still some leftovers from our dinner," Nico's mother informed. Anca shook her head."Okay, I'm going to set up your bed in Bianca's room."

Anca nodded, and Nico's mother got up to leave.

Bianca finished fixing Anca's arm with a roll of bandages."There, that should do it."

Anca smiled, staring at her injuries that she received earlier from her supposedly guardian."T-thank you," she croaked out.

"It's no problem, Anca." Bianca got up."Do you want to take a bath?"

Anca shook her head."I'm fine, thank you..."

Bianca nodded."Okay, I'll see you upstairs." She left, leaving Nico and Anca alone.

"You alright, Anca?" Nico asked, gently picking up her bandaged arm.

Anca sighed, slowly nodding."It j-just hurts..."

He released her arm and opened his arms out for a hug. She crawled into his embrace, both holding each other tightly.

"It'll be okay, Anca. It'll be okay," he soothes."I won't let _him_ ever touch you again. You could always stay with us, Anca..."

She sighed, closing her eyes. She drifted off to sleep.

Anca woke up, sweating from a nightmare in Nico's sister's room. She figured that she fell asleep in Nico's arms, and he moved her here. She looked over and watched the clock tick. It was only four in the morning. She got out from her bed. Her arm stung a little, but that didn't stop her. She was frightened. She had to tell Nico about her nightmare. Like always.

She slowly opened the door that led to the hallways. She looked back at Bianca, who was still sound asleep on her bed. She closed the door and walked through the dark halls.

She found Nico's room and opened it gently, careful to not wake anyone else up. She found Nico sleeping on his bed, one leg stuck out in the open. As she entered, she closed the door. She walked closer until she heard Nico softly snoring.

She smiled. She started producing something cold, something that would have never happened during the summer, something so extraordinary for a human being. A snowball. She created a snowball out of her tiny, little hands. She aimed at Nico's face and threw it.

He immediately jumped out from his bed, almost screaming, from the coldness and wetness of the snowball. She covered his mouth, shushing him with her finger on her smiling lips.

She pushed Nico."Scoot over."

He obeyed, and they laid there, looking up at his ceiling.

"Nightmare?" He guessed.

"Yeah. It was about this lady in a pretty white dress. But...she was turning people into ice. It was horrible," Anca recalled.

"Wanna go shadow-travel? It might cheer you up," Nico suggested.

"Okay," Anca smiled.

Nico looked towards his lamp. He found a shadow near him from the lamp area. He grabbed Anca's hand, and they disappeared from the bed. They landed on a tree branch.

Anca turned to him."You had to choose the trees."

He laughed, scratching his messy bed hair."Sorry."

"We're going to be caught, Nico. What if the bad people come and get us?"

Nico chuckled."Like that'll ever happen. they live far, far away. Besides, it's really early in the morning. Who would wake up at this time?"

She smiled. Anca rested on Nico's shoulder while looking up at the sky. Anca's eyes were drooping.

Suddenly, an idea popped into Nico's head.

"Hey...wanna see what I can do?"

Anca got off of him, staring."What is it?" She smiled."Is it one of your tricks again?"

He nodded, grinning at her. He had his hands aimed at the ground. Something bony popped out of the ground. It was a puppy in skeletal form.

"It's a doggy!" She exclaimed."But...it's very skinny..."

They both looked at each other and laughed. They watched as the skeletal dog ran around in circles, chasing after its skeletal tail.

Suddenly, there was a bright light on both their faces.

"There she is!" She heard a male's voice shout.

Fear was written on Anca's face. She noticed that it was one of her dad's friends."I found your daughter, Will!"

"N-Nico..." She shook Nico's arm."W-we need to go. They're after me!"

He nodded, searching around him."L-let me find a shadow..."

They carefully jumped off of the tree branch, landing on the ground. He held her hand tightly, so she wouldn't be afraid. He tried searching for any light source.

"N-Nico..."Anca begged, tearing up. She gripped his hand tighter.

"I-I can't find any shadows!" He cried.

She spotted her dad with something shiny and familiar from his hand, something he used on her before. Knife. Or was it an ax? She began panicking. He threw the sharp object at them. On her own instinct, she let go of Nico's hand, creating ice shards that flew at her dad and the object. It fell to the ground, making a clambering noise as it touched the road.

With the hits of those ice shards, her father collapsed. From afar, she noticed cold blood spilling out from his body.

"Will! Will!" Her dad's friend exclaimed, rushing towards him.

As the friend reached him, kneeling down by her father's side, she watched the friend shake her dad. She couldn't believe that she did that. Her arms fell at her side.

"Anca..." Nico whispered, calling to her.

Anca stared with widened eyes."I-I killed him, Nico. I-I killed my dad..."

Nico shook his head."No, you didn't. It was self-defense! If you didn't do that, the knife would go kill you," he persuaded.

"B-but I killed him, Nico," she whispered.

Nico grabbed her shoulders. They looked at each other, seeing the tears on each other's faces.

"Listen, you're not a murderer, okay?"

 _Lies_ , her mind spoke.

"Then why are you crying?" She whispered.

He hesitated."I'm worried about you."

"GET HER!" Someone roared.

They looked above and saw a mob forming. The skeletal dog growled, barking at the mob.

The mob was afraid, but eventually had the courage to destroy the dog. They grabbed both Nico and Bianca, screaming into their faces.

"Killing your own father! That is unacceptable!" A lady cried.

"You should be put in jail!" Someone shouted.

"No! Hanging!" Someone else yelled.

"NOOO!" A familiar voice loudly exclaimed, stopping everyone's movements.

Everyone turned to the loud voice. It was coming from Nico's sister.

She and Nico's mom pushed through the mob to get to both Nico and Anca."She will not go to jail nor go anywhere else!"

"She killed her own father!" Someone brought up.

"What if your own parents were trying to kill you, huh?! What would you have done?!" She argued.

Everyone was silent for awhile. Nico found Anca's hand and gripped it tight.  
The temperature dropped in this summer weather. There was sadness and despair in the air. Everyone felt emotionless. They felt dead, like death taking up someone whom we love away from us.

"W-what's going on?" Someone cried.

Anca turned to Nico, who was leaning onto her. She noticed his pale face and droopy eyes.

"Nico?" She called. His legs gave up, falling forward."Nico!" She exclaimed, luckily catching him.

Everything turned back to normal.

"Let's go to the juvenile court and see what the judge has to say," someone suggested.

Bianca sighed, looking at Anca and Nico."Alright then."

Bianca went over to Nico and checked up on him."He'll wake up sooner. He'll be alright," she assured, staring into Anca's concerned eyes.

They went to the juvenile court.

"Bianca Noelle Mist, you are hereby sent to London to be admitted into an orphanage. Case dismissed!" The judge shouted, banging his gavel.

Everyone in the courtroom began cheering, except for Nico, Bianca, and Nico's mom.

Bianca pulled Anca into a meaningful hug."Anca...I'm so sorry. I'm really sorry," she cried.

Anca hugged back."It's okay, Bianca. It's not your fault."

"Why London...Why so far away?" Nico's mother cried, leaning towards Anca. Nico's mom embraced her too tight, almost choking her."Oh...Anca. Oh...sweet, sweet Anca," Nico's mother sobbed into Anca's hair.

The one who was most heartbroken was Nico. It seemed like the world was falling apart. He blamed himself. This would not have happened if he shadow traveled outside.

Anca ran up to him.

"Nico...I-I'm going to miss you," she confessed.

Nico sadly nodded."M-me too."

"I won't forget your shadow-traveling and the dead animals."

"I won't forget your snowballs and you."

He watched her take off her black bracelet. She placed it on Nico's left wrist.

"This is your bracelet, though," he said.

Anca smiled."I know. I want you to keep it. I want you to remember me. Even if I'm gone, I'll be right here. With you."

"I'll be right back."

He quickly went outside to pick up a pink lily he found on the ground. The laid in his palm. The color of it drained to gray, giving it a dead look.

"Here, keep it."

Anca chuckled, accepting the flower."It's a dead flower, Nico. How am I supposed to keep it?"

"Just keep it, Anca. Memories."

She nodded, chuckling."Okay."

They had their last hug.

"Don't faint again, okay?" He nodded. Anca tucked the dead flower in her hair

Nico and his family watched the people take her away.

As Anca arrived at London, she walked into the restroom to use the toilet at the airport.

After using the toilet, she began washing her hands . She glanced at the mirror and noticed a lady in a white dress.

The lady was from her nightmare.

She instinctively shot out snow/ice at the mirror, but it reflected back, hitting Anca's full body. She became what is known as, frozen.


	2. Prologue 2

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson, except for my OC. J.K. Rowling and Rick Riordan does, not me.** **This story is also found on Wattpad.**

* * *

 **Some Years Later...**

 **3rd POV**

"Please, go to the airport. Immediately. Tom," a voice called."Please pick up our daughter..."

"Daughter?" The man, Tom, whispered, not knowing he has one.

There was a beautiful lady with black long hair and coffee brown eyes dressed in white in front of him. He recognized the woman.

She nodded."Please, she's lonely there. Wake up."

Tom opened his eyes, waking up in a dark room of his house in Little Hangleton. He rose up from his bed and began changing his clothes to go to the airport. That was all he thought about. He grabbed his keys and opened his front door to go out. However, there a boy, looking about sixteen years old, in front of him.

"Who may you be?" Tom asked.

The boy smiled."Who do you think I am?"

Tom was getting impatient."Um, the neighbor?" He tried passing through the sixteen-year-old boy."I'm sorry, child, but I'm in a hurry. A daughter of mine is waiting for me at the airport," he said. Tom rushed down the steps.

The boy smirked."The muggle airport, you say?" The boy frowned, gripping a ring. He drew his wand out."Avada Kedavra!"

There was a bright green flash.

 **Fifty Years Later...**

 **Harry's POV**

We sat in the airports' seats, waiting for Uncle Vernon's sister to arrive from her flight. I was bored.

"Uncle Vernon, can I use the restroom?" I lied.

"Whatever."

I smiled. I got up, adventuring the airport. I passed the boy's and girl's restroom when I heard a shriek. I turned around, seeing a lady coming out of the girl's restroom screaming.

She grabbed onto the female security's shirt and pointed at the restroom."There's a frozen person in the restroom! Get rid of it!"

 _Frozen person?_

I got closer. I looked around to see if anyone was around me, except for the security and the screaming lady who didn't notice me.

I took a peek in the girl's restroom. There was a frozen girl. She had dark brown hair and looked shocked. She was surrounded by this ice cube looking thing. However, there seemed to be a hole through the cube. The hole was located around her wrist area. I caught a mark on her wrist as well.

I touched my forehead, feeling a sting.

 _The mark looks similar to mine...But...how did this even happen?_

I watched a cat crawl in. My eyebrows furrowed. I was about to catch the cat, but it was too fast.

I looked back at the frozen person, but it was gone. I rubbed my eyes. I was pretty sure I saw it.

"What are you doing here, kiddo? This is the woman's restroom," the security informed.

"Oh...um, I'm waiting for my mum," I lied.

"Oh..ok." The security went in and came back out."There is no frozen person in there, miss. You're probably imagining things." The security walked away.

"But...I saw it!" The lady screamed.

 **Dumbledore's POV**

I heard someone enter my office. As I looked up, there was a frozen girl and a cat, who transformed into Professor McGonagall.

The little girl with dark brown hair had a shocked expression on her face.

"I finally found her, Albus. It seemed like there was a disillusion charm on her that caused her to be hidden from the muggles. However, the charm seems to be unusually wearing off, revealing her frozen self. What should we do with her?"

I walked around, examining the frozen girl. I leaned down, staring at the ice figure. I scanned at the hole, which seemed to be drilled through the ice. It had created a mark on the girl's wrist.

"The mark, Minerva. Look," I whispered.

She gasped."That's..." She shook her head."It's so similar to Harry Potter's. It's such a coincidence for it to be the same shape..."

I looked at her."Could it be...Lord Voldemort?"

She shook her head."Impossible. If so, why? How? This girl?"

"I think I may have to research on this a bit, Minerva..."

She slowly nodded.

"Hmm...let's find a way to sublimate the ice," I stated.

"The fireplace, perhaps? If we use Incendio, it could burn the child," Minerva suggested.

I began the fireplace with my wand. We set the frozen child next to it and waited. After two hours, the ice wasn't melting.

"Let's try Incendio then," I said, gripping my wand.

"Wouldn't it burn the child?"

"I don't think it would. After putting her at the fireplace, it looks like the ice should be really strong." She nodded, agreeing with me."Incendio."

Flames shot out from my wand into the ice. The ice melted a little. I chuckled.

"It seems like the girl being frozen kept her from aging, don't you think?"I sighed."Would you care to help me, Minerva?"

"Certainly," she replied.

"Incendio," we both casted.

The ice melted faster than last time. The frozen girl was soon unfrozen. Professor McGonagall went to get a blanket to wrap it around the girl. Warmth and color was spreading throughout her body.

The girl stared at us."W-who are you? Am I at the orphanage?"

We both chuckled.

"No, you're not at the orphanage. You're at Hogwarts. I'm Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts."

"And I'm Minerva McGonagall. You may call me Professor McGonagall," she introduced."What's yours, dear?"

"Bianca M-Mist," she stuttered.

"Are you hungry, Bianca? You could go to the Great Hall and eat anything you'd like."

She smiled."Okay."

I spotted a dead flower tucked in her hair. I squinted, seeing the lily more closely.

 _Strange and peculiar..._

Suddenly, she started scratching at the mark on her wrist.

"What's wrong, Bianca dear?" I questioned. I pointed at her scar."Is that hurting you?" She nodded.

I turned to Minerva."Take her to the Hospital Wing after she eats. Perhaps Madam Pomfrey could create a remedy for this."

"Yes, Albus."

She turned back to Bianca."Let me guide you there, Bianca."

Professor McGonagall took Bianca's hand and left my office.

 **Bianca's POV**

"How old are you?" The lady in the green robes asked me.

"Six. What's today?" I wondered.

"Um...we're in the year of 1986-" I stopped moving, and Professor McGonagall came to me."What is it, dear?"

"I-I'm not supposed to be here," I stated, realizing that I should be in a different year.

"W-what do you mean, Bianca?"

"I should be in the 1930s? I am not sure..." She shrugged.

"Let's get to the Great Hall. You can tell me everything."

I nodded and let Professor McGonagall guide me.

As I entered the Great Hall, everyone was staring at me. I heard whisperings and saw people giving me looks.

"Where would you like to sit, Bianca?" Professor McGonagall asked.

I looked around the Great Hall. I spotted a boy with black messy hair. He looked just like Nico. My face brightened. I let go of Professor McGonagall's hand, running towards Nico.

"Nico!" I called.

As I got closer, I froze, realizing it wasn't Nico. It was someone else. I began crying.

"Bianca!" I heard Professor McGonagall called.

I ran back to her."I don't want to eat anymore."

"But aren't you hungry?"

"I'm not hungry. I want to go back to where Dumble...Dumbly... is," I stated. I tried saying the man's name from earlier, but it was too hard and too long.

"Well, why aren't you hungry, little girl?" I turned around, seeing a male ghost.

"Who are you?" I asked, wiping my tears.

"I'm Nearly Headless Nick," he responded.

"Nearly Headless Nick?"

He grabbed his head and lifted it, showing me something, but Professor McGonagall blocked my way.

"Nearly Headless Nick! She's only a child!" She exclaimed.

I peeked from Professor McGonagall's robes, seeing Nearly Headless Nick revealing his inner neck.

 _Ew..._

Professor McGonagall sighed."Anyways, Nearly Headless Nick, would you escort her to the Hospital Wing first and then to headmaster?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Of course, let us go!" Nearly Headless Nick guided me back to Professor Dumbledore.


	3. Prologue 3

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson, except for my OC. J. K. Rowling and Rick Riordan does, not me.** **This story is also found on Wattpad.**

* * *

 **Dumbledore's POV**

I noticed Bianca entering the office, seeing her wrist bandaged up.

"Oh..you're done eating, Bianca?" I asked.

She shook her head."I don't wanna eat."

"Oh..would you care for some chocolate frogs then?" I offered.

"Chocolate frogs?"

She hopped onto the chair, sitting down.

"Yes," I replied, giving her the box."They hop quite a lot."

After three minutes, she couldn't open the box. I went over to her and helped her open the box. A chocolate frog hopped out, but I caught it, showing it to her.

"It's alive!" She exclaimed.

"Yes, do you want to eat it? It's safe."

She nodded, and I handed her the frog. She ate it in one quick bite. She licked her chocolate lips, being satisfied from the chocolate energy. She saw the card and picked it up.

"Is this you?" She asked, showing it to me.

"Yes, that is. Do you want to see a magic trick?" I asked.

"Sure!"

She leaned closer across from me. I aimed my wand at my quill. The quill began writing by itself.

"Woah...That's cool! I had a friend who makes dead things move! " She recalled."It was fun."

"What was his name?" I asked.

She hesitated. Tears were forming in her eyes.

I held a thin smile."You can tell me his name later if you would like, Bianca."

She slowly smiled and nodded."I will."

The next few days came. Bianca spent her time exploring through the castle, entering into many different rooms and classrooms and watching the teachers teach. She always liked to spend her time with me in my office though. She took interest in Fawkes, the phoenix, when he burst into flames and reborn again.

"Dumbly, what is that?" She asked, pointing at the creature.

"That dear is a phoenix, Fawkes. He's a companion of mine," I answered.

She began petting him."He's beautiful," she whispered.

I smiled.

 **(Don't know if Dumbledore has a house other than Hogwarts, but he's gonna have one here.)**

On January 12, she turned seven.

At the end of the school year, she chose to go home with me.

We apparated to my house. She would always boast that her friend could apparate too but with shadows and excluding the dizziness and nausea she received from the apparition.

The next week, we sat at the table, eating breakfast. She was finally able to tell me who her friend was.

She smiled."Nico di Angelo," she responded.

"Nico di Angelo, you say?"

She nodded, smiling.

"My dad always beats me up, and Nico was the one who comforts me with his sister and mom. We were best pals."

"How about your mom?"

"M-my mom?" She looked down, picking at her food with her fork."She died in a car accident. That's what my dad said."

I sighed. It's been a rough life for her. I opened my arms for a hug, embracing her.

"I'm sorry that I had to ask that."

She shook her head."It's fine, Dumbly."

We pulled from the hug. I glared at her."I need to teach you how to say my name correctly."

She giggled."But I like the name. Dumbly, Dumbly, Dumbly," she repeated.

The next month came.

She ran into the living room.

"Dumbly! I can't find my flower!" She bawled.

I folded the Daily Prophet, setting the newspaper on the coffee table.

"Have you checked your bed?"

She nodded.

Suddenly, something floated to her. It was the flower.

"Bianca, is that perhaps your flower?"

She looked up."Where?!"

She spotted the flower. She aimed for it.

"There it is!"

She put it back in her hair.

I stared at her in shock.

 _Strange...She must be a witch...but there's something more to it..._


	4. Chapter 1 Weasleys

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson, except for my OC. J. K. Rowling and Rick Riordan does, not me.** **This story is also found on Wattpad. I'll try to update two chapters the scheduled day if one chapter is short. If a chapter is long, then I'm keeping it to one chapter.**

* * *

 **Dumbledore's POV**

These days, we both had grown closer to each other. We each learned of our favorites, our habits, and our dislikes/ likes. However, what Bianca doesn't know is herself.

I knocked on her door."Bianca, are you in here?"

"Yes, Dumbly!"

I opened the door and see that she making a snowman on the floor. I tried not to get shocked from her ability. She wasn't just a witch. She was more than that. There must be a correlation between her and winter. Whenever it's the season of autumn or winter, she doesn't need to wear a coat or jacket.

"Bianca, I need to talk to you."

"Okay, Dumbly. What is it?" She continued making the snowman.

I sat next to her."Bianca, you're a witch," I stated.

She glanced at me and continued making the snowman.

"Great joke, Dumbly." She faked a laugh."So funny! It's not Halloween yet, Dumbly!"

She made the snowman come to life. It began running around the room.

"Bianca, I'm being serious."

As she made the snowman disintegrate back into snow, she turned to me.

"Even though magic is real, witches and wizards aren't, Dumbly."

"Actually, they are. You know Hogwarts, right?" She nodded."Well, that's a school for witches and wizards."

"So...is that why I can do this?" Snow appeared, falling around her.

"Well...not exactly, Bianca."

"I'll tell you more in the future once I figure out on why you are able to do this, but I need for you to know that you are a witch."

"Okay, I believe you, Dumbly. When am I going to Hogwarts?" She wondered.

"You will get your letter around the age of eleven," I informed.

She slowly nodded, trying to understand she's a witch. She began making the snowman come alive once again.

"Is Professor McGonagall one too?"

"Yes, she-" A knock at the front door disturbed us."I'll be right back, okay?"

She nodded, and I left her to her room.

 **Bianca's POV**

I started following Dumbly out too.

 _Who would be at our house?_

I peeked through the halls and heard voices.

"We need to go now, headmaster," I heard an unfamiliar nasal voice spoke.

"Yes, I know. But first, I need to tell the child. I need to send her to the Weasley's," I heard Dumbly's voice.

"I could do that for you," I heard a different voice that was thick.

"Oh really, Hagrid? Thank you, very much."

I came closer and saw Dumbly, a giant hairy man, and a man with black hair and black robes.

"Who are these people, Dumbly?" I questioned.

Dumbly turned to me and smiled."These are good people. You'll know them soon when you enter Hogwarts as a student. Bianca, I need you to go pack your stuff and follow Hagrid." He gestured at the giant man.

I shook my head in refusal."I don't want to go!" I cried."I wanna stay here. I wanna stay here with you!"

"Headmaster, we'll be late," the man with black hair and robes informed.

I glared at him. The air started to grow cold.

"W-where are you going, Dumbly?" I wondered

"I have to go on an important business," he replied.

"Can I come too?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, Bianca, but it's dangerous. I want you to go with Hagrid. He'll take you to the Weasley's house, and I need you to stay there."

"Forever?"

He hesitated, but then he nodded.

I shook my head. I did not want to go at all.

"B-but...what if they don't like me?" I asked as my excuse.

He chuckled."Don't worry, they'll like you, Bianca."

"Will we still meet each other?"

He smiled."Of course, Bianca. I'll come visit you. Quickly and get your things."

I looked at Hagrid, the giant man. He smiled at me, and I knew that I could trust him.

I ran to my room. I made the snowman pack my stuff for me. Once it finished, I carried my stuff out while it trailed behind me. I noticed the black-haired man and Hagrid had their eyes widened at my snowman.

I looked at Dumbly."You'll be safe, right?" He nodded.

I gave him a hug and left with Hagrid. I saw Dumbly give Hagrid a letter and whispered something to Hagrid. Hagrid nodded and went with me. I turned around for a look at him and waved at him. He smiled, waving back.

* * *

We drove on a flying motorcycle. I hugged my snowman tightly.

"So, your name is Bianca, right?" He asked.

I nodded."Who are the Weasleys?" I asked.

"The Weasleys? They're a great family. Even though they're not that wealthy, they're carin'. Better than the Malfoys."

"Malfoys?"

"They're evil and cruel."

I nodded, understanding.

* * *

We arrived at the Weasley's house. I took a look at the house. It was...huge. It looked amazing. Despite the mud, it was great.

"Let's go, Bianca."He carried my stuff. I hugged my snowman close to me. We went to the doorstep, and Hagrid knocked on the door.

The door opened immediately. A short woman with red hair saw me and smiled.

"This is Bianca, right?"

"Yes, Dumbledore want me to give this to you."Hagrid handed the letter to her. He turned to me."I'll see you when you get to Hogwarts, Bianca."

"Me too. Thank you for the ride, Hagrid," I thanked.

He ruffled my hair."Bye, Bianca."

I waved him a good bye."Bye, Hagrid."

He left.

The woman finished reading the letter and led me inside. She closed the door and guided me to the kitchen.

"I'm Mrs. Weasley. You may call me Molly. You must be hungry, Bianca. Everyone is awake and eating breakfast. Why don't you join in?"

There was a lot of children.

"Everyone, say 'hi' to Bianca. She'll be staying here for the rest of the being."

"As in forever?" A redheaded boy asked with a lot of food stuffed in his mouth.

"What did I say about talking with your food!" Mrs. Weasley smacked his head.

I giggled a bit.

The boy swallowed his food.

"Mum, Ron can't help it," a red-headed twin said.

"Yeah, he wants to impress the ladies," the other twin said.

The twins started laughing with their food in their mouths. I made the food frozen. They immediately went quiet, staring at me.

"You should listen to your mother, or you won't get your food," I stated.

I made turned their food back to normal.

 _That'll teach them to listen to their mum._

I sat in an empty seat which was next to a red-headed girl.

The twins ate in silence.

"Aren't you that crying girl from the Great Hall?" I heard someone asked.

I looked up, glaring at the oldest boy in the table."You were the one yelling, 'Nico!', aren't you?"

 _How dare he..._

The room grew colder than at Dumbly's house. Everyone was shivering.

"Mind your own business," I hissed.

My snowman started growling at him. It began snowing in the house.

 _Stop, Anca..._

The snow immediately stopped. The snowman disappeared. The temperature was normal.

I stood up, looking around. I heard Nico's voice. I was sure it was Nico's.

"Nico?"

No one replied.

I blacked out.


	5. Chapter 2 Dog

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson, except for my OC. J. K. Rowling and Rick Riordan does, not me.** **This story is also found on Wattpad. I'll try to update two chapters the scheduled day if one chapter is short. If a chapter is long, then I'm keeping it to one chapter.**

* * *

 **Fred's POV**

She fell on me. She was really cold. It felt like winter again.

Mum helped her to the couch. She put the hot wet towel on Bianca's forehead.

"Everyone go play outside and don't come back in until I say so," she ordered.

We obeyed, and we started playing Quidditch.

"That girl is strange," George commented.

"Yeah, especially with that dead looking flower in her hair," Percy said.

"Stop being mean," Ginny yelled."It's her personality."

"It's all your fault, Percy!" Ron blamed."Couldn't you just keep your mouth shut!"

"Who is Nico, anyways?" I wondered.

Everyone stayed silent.

"Let's just play Quidditch. It's bad talking behind someone's back," Ginny said.

* * *

We played Quidditch for a few hours. We were finally called back in. Bianca was no longer on the couch, but building a snowman in the corner.

"Ginny, she'll be sharing a room with you," mum stated.

George, Percy, and Ron stared at Ginny in disbelief.

"Good luck," they whispered, so quiet that Bianca couldn't hear.

"Stop being mean to her," Ginny said. Ginny went skipping to Bianca. She sat down next to her and played with the snowman.

I watched Bianca smile brighten. Bianca created the snowman come to life.

"Woah!" Ginny exclaimed."That's amazing! Can you teach me how to do that?!"

Bianca laughed."It's not easy, but I'll try to," Bianca said.

* * *

Few months came, and Ginny and Bianca grew really close. They acted like sisters. Percy left for Hogwarts a long time ago, and it just left George, Ron, Ginny, and me.

We finished breakfast and went outside.

"Let's play Quidditch!" Ron shouted.

"What's Quidditch?" Bianca asked.

"Let's show her, guys. Shall we?" I asked.

"We shall," George, Ron, and Ginny exclaimed

Bianca made a snow cushion and watched us play. I was with George and Ron was with Ginny.

"That's not fair! You're stronger than us!" Ron exclaimed after five rounds.

"That's why you get Bianca to play on your team!" George said.

"Yeah! You understand, Bianca?" I asked.

Bianca stood up, dusting herself."A little."

Ginny climbed off her broom to get Bianca a broom from the shack.

"You know how to fly?" Ginny asked. Bianca shook her head."Well, it's very easy for some people. Try it and copy me." Bianca nodded.

She climbed onto her broom, and the broom floated. Bianca looked shocked and kept swinging her legs. She started flying in circles slowly. She was better than Ron, who always fell off.

"I think I'm getting the hang of it!" She exclaimed.

"Good! Let the games begin!"

George and I were winning still.

"We're still losing!" Ron complained.

"Eh...maybe you suck," George said.

"Hey! We don't suck at Quidditch!" Ginny shouted.

I saw Bianca, Ron, and Ginny huddle up together. I wonder what they're planning.

 **Bianca's POV**

"Hey, I'm gonna use my powers. How about that?" I suggested.

"That's brilliant!" Ron exclaimed."Even though that's cheating...OK!"

"Alright, but be safe while doing it," Ginny whispered.

I smiled cheekily."I will."

We got on our brooms, and the ninth round began.

At the end of the game, our team was because of my powers.

"Yay! WE WON!" Ron yelled.

I climbed off, cheering with Ginny and Ron. Suddenly, Ron pointed at something.

"Hey...is that a dog?"

I turned around and saw the skeletal dog. I ran to the dog. Ron and Ginny were right behind me. I scooped up the dog.

Nico popped into my mind.

My eyes widened, examining the skeletal dog."Did Nico send you here? I-is he alive?" I stopped.

 _Nico couldn't be alive. It's been like fifty years. He probably...died._

The dog held an old, ruined parchment in its mouth. I took the parchment out and read. Ron and Ginny were behind me.

" 'I'm in Croatia'?" Ron read.

I looked at the dog."When did he give this to you?" I asked.

I dropped the dog down. The dog sniffed around and ran for a stick, biting onto it. The dog used it to write on the ground.

"50?" Ginny read.

The skeletal dog was trying to find me. It took fifty years for the dog to find me?

"Is he alive?" I asked.

The dog disintegrated to the ground.

 _So is that a yes? Or a no?_

"Woah...that's creepy," Ron commented.

I looked at both of them.

"Can you guys pretend that you didn't see that?"

They nodded."We promise!"


	6. Chapter 3 Diagon Alley

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson, except for my OC. J. K. Rowling and Rick Riordan does, not me.** **This story is also found on Wattpad. I'll try to update two chapters the scheduled day if one chapter is short. If a chapter is long, then I'm keeping it to one chapter. Reviews are welcomed!**

* * *

 **Four Years Later...**

 **Bianca's POV**

It was finally the year I could go to Hogwarts! All I need is to get my letter, and I can finally see Dumbly! He has been visiting me during Christmas breaks and summer, but I still miss him a lot.

I miss coming to Hogwarts with him. I miss exploring and adventuring through the halls and corridors of the castle. I miss watching the professors teach. I miss hanging around with Dumbly and Fawkes, his pet phoenix, in his office.

I went downstairs to eat breakfast with the Weasley's. I sat by Ginny like always and quietly ate my pancakes. Mr. Weasley came in from the gate, possibly coming back from work at the Ministry.

"Hi, dad," everyone greeted.

"Hello, Mr. Weasley," I greeted.

"Hi, children. Hi, Bianca."

He sat down at the table, and we continued to eat.

Errol, the owl, came in. He crashed into the window. I cringed

 _Poor owl...Every_ _single_ _time_.

Percy helped him into the house.

"Hey...it's our Hogwarts letters!" Percy exclaimed, looking through them.

He gave each of ours, and I was thrilled to see mine, seeing my name on one of the letters. Ron, who is also starting his first year with me, received his also, but not Ginny.

Ginny scanned my letter."Mum, can't I go to? I'm going to be alone at home," she whined.

"Next year, you'll get to go, Ginny."

"But I want to go now!" Ginny whined.

"Don't worry, Ginny. We'll bring you back a toilet seat," Fred said.

"Yeah! It'll be dirty and filled with-"

Mrs. Weasley smacked George's head. He massaged the area where he was hit.

"You two will not bring a toilet seat back home. It will stay at Hogwarts."

* * *

We went to Diagon Alley. I finally get to go to Gringotts! I had to have an adult with me, so Mr. Weasley went with me. The others followed Mrs. Weasley, and some just dispersed. We entered the wizarding bank. Mr. Weasley handed the key to the goblin, and the goblin guided us to a minecart.

The minecart ride was fun, like always. The goblin opened up my vault, which I shared with Dumbly.

The Weasleys explained to me about the blood relation thing. They explained about Muggle-borns, Half-bloods, and Pure-bloods. The Weasleys were the pure-bloods. I assumed I was a Muggle-Born. My parents were definitely not witches or wizards.

I walked inside, and the vault was filled with so much money. There were stacks and piles everywhere, touching the roof and filling the room. Mr. Weasley's mouth dropped. I went to get a bag. I filled many galleons in it and gave it to Mr. Weasley.

"Here you go, Mr. Weasley. This is for you."

"Bianca, you didn't have to," Mr. Weasley said, pushing it back to me.

"Take it, Mr. Weasley. It's my thanks for taking care of me."

I got an another bag and filled more money in it for myself and for the Hogwarts stuff.

I saw a note stuck to a pile of galleons. I picked the note up and read to myself." A gift from Hecate."

 _Hecate? Pretty sure only Dumbly and I use this vault._

"Are you done, Bianca?" Mr. Weasley called.

I looked back and put the note where it was.

"Yeah!"

I left the vault.

* * *

We wandered through the streets and bought my things. Then, I went to Ollivander's alone since Mr. Weasley had to go find the others. I entered and was greeted by the owner.

"Miss Bianca, so great to see you here," Mr. Ollivander greeted.

"Thanks. I'm here to get a wand," I said.

"Of course, that's what everyone's here for." He searched through the shelves and handed a wand to me."Try it."

I gave it a flick and the window exploded into showers of glass. I quickly put the wand on the table; I didn't want to cause any more destructions.

"Um..." He opened another box and gave me another wand."Try this one, then."

I took the wand and gave it a flick. The broken glass fixed back into a window.

He smiled."Hmm...a nine-inch alder...Phoenix feather..." I watched him bend the wand."Quite flexible...Interesting..."

I didn't really care about it. I just wanted a wand.

"How much is it?" I asked.

"7 galleons," he replied.

I gave him the right amount and left the wand shop.

* * *

All I need to buy is a pet. I knew what to buy. An owl. I've been dying to get an owl.

I ran to the owl shop and entered, hearing the chimes and the ring to the door. I was greeted by a lot of owls and other pets. I mainly looked at the owls, choosing the one that I liked the most. I spotted a brown owl that I really liked, but someone already bought it.

Suddenly, I heard big, giant footsteps enter the shop. I turned around, annoyed with the floor shaking. I realized it was Hagrid.

"Hagrid!" I exclaimed.

I ran to hug him, and he hugged me back.

"Bianca! You grew! I remember you were sooo tiny." He gestured with his hands.

I chuckled."I'm a big girl now. What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Oh, I'm buyin' a present for 'Arry Potter. You know him?" I shook my head."He's the one who defeated..."He looked around and bent down to me."You-Know-Who," he whispered.

"You-Know-Who?" I asked.

"You don't know him? He's a dark, dark, dark, dark wizard. Evil that wizard he is."

"Why is he called, You-Know-Who?"

"Well...everyone fears his name."

"What's his real name?" I asked.

He shook his head."Um...I can't tell you. It's too risky."

"Risky? Come on, Hagrid. He's dead."

"All right, fine." He bent down to my ear."Voldemort," he whispered.

"Voldemort?"

He shushed me."Now, I want you to never say his name. Just say, You-Know-Who."

"But, why? Voldemort's dead, Hagrid."

He shushed me, and I felt spit sprinkle on my face.

"Fine, I won't say his name out randomly."

"Good. Now..."

He looked around at the owls. He spotted the snowy owl in the cage. He observed it and bought it.

"I've got to go. Do you want to come with me? I'll wait for you."

"Okay!"

I quickly looked around and spotted another barn owl. I got three bags of owl treats. I paid for both of them and left with Hagrid.

I stared at the barn owl, and it stared back at me. Its eyes were dark and black, and it reminded me of Nico's black messy hair. I should name it Nico, and it will be Nico.

After I bought the owl, Nico, we walked down and stopped at Ollivander's. Hagrid peered through the window and spotted a boy named, Harry Potter.

He walked out and saw me. Harry Potter had black messy hair. At first, I thought he was Nico, but this Harry Potter wore glasses and had green eyes. I stared at his forehead. He had a scar that looked just like mine on my wrist. Suddenly, my wrist started burning. I shook it off, ignoring the urge to itch it.

"Who's this, Hagrid?" Harry questioned, looking up at Hagrid.

"Oh...this is Bianca Mist. Say hi, Bianca."

I became shy."H-hello," I stuttered.

"Hi, I'm Harry Potter. Nice to meet you."

He took out his hand, and I shook it.


	7. Chapter 4 Anger

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson, except for my OC. J. K. Rowling and Rick Riordan does, not me. (Imagine they were in the same time period as Percy Jackson). This story is also found on Wattpad. I'll try to update two chapters the scheduled day if one chapter is short. If a chapter is long, then I'm keeping it to one chapter.** **Reviews are welcomed!**

* * *

 **Bianca's POV**

In a short amount of time, Harry and I got really close, even though we just met.

"You know, Bianca, I think I've seen you somewhere," Harry said.

"Where?"

"I don't know because it might have been my imagination. But some years ago, I went to an airport, and I saw you in the restroom. It might've been my imagination, though..."

I froze.

 _He saw me frozen?!_

"Bianca!" I heard Ginny's voice.

"Bianca!" I heard Ron's voice after Ginny's call.

"We're going to leave you stranded here!" I heard Fred and George yell.

"I-I have to go. I'll see you at Hogwarts then?"

Harry nodded. We waved good-bye, and I ran to the Weasley's.

* * *

We got back to the burrow.

"What'd you name it?" Ron asked, staring at my owl.

"Nico," I replied.

"Nico? Why Nico? Does everything have to be Nico?" Ron questioned.

I turned to him.

The temperature in the room dropped.

I hadn't been angry at all the past years, except for the one from Percy.

Everyone stared at me, expecting something bad to happen to Ron.

I closed my eyes and calmed down. I felt the temperature rise back again.

"I'll let you go this time. Next time, I will turn you into an ice sculpture."Ron gulped at my threat.

"Bianca!" Mrs. Weasley smacked my head for the very first time."Go up to your room until I say you can come out! There will be no threats in this house!"

I massaged my head and obeyed. I stomped upstairs. I opened the room and slammed it. I laid all of my supplies on the ground.

I laid on my bed, and the room began to freeze from my anger. It started to snow also. I turned my head, so I could face Nico, the owl. I pulled the dead flower from my hair and played with it. It was the only thing I had from the real Nico.

I sighed.

 _I bet I look strange for always wearing this dead flower. But...I'm too attached to it to let it go._

"I miss you, Nico," I whispered.

My owl chirped and snuggled in its fur from the cold and snow.

"Not you, Nico," I sighed."I wish we can shadow-travel again."

I set the flower on the table beside my bed and stared.

 _Maybe I shouldn't be angry... Besides, it is my fault for threatening him. I should go apologize..._

I snuggled close to my pillow. The temperature of the room started to drop a bit. Soon, I fell asleep.

 **Ginny's POV**

Mum still hadn't called Bianca out yet. It's been hours, and it's almost dinner time. Maybe mum forgot.

"Mum!" I yelled from the living room."When is Bianca coming out?!"

"Oh...yes! Tell her to come down!"

I sighed.

I got up from the couch and went up to our room. I turned on the knob, but it wouldn't budge. I sighed, knowing that Bianca probably freezed our room.

"Mom! Bianca froze the room!"

"I'll be up there in just a second."

I heard a door open and turned, seeing Fred coming out of his room."She froze the room?" I nodded and sighed.

Mum came and got out her wand."Incendio," she whispered. The door was on fire.

"Mum!" We both shouted, seeing our door burst into flames.

"I know! Aguamenti!"

Water splashed on the door, and it left a burnt mark.

"Thanks for burning our door, mum," I thanked.

"Don't worry, daddy will fix it." She opened the door and looked at everything.

There was a blizzard going on in our room. We saw her owl shivering from the cold.

"Oh, that poor owl!" Mum cried.

Mum went over to get the owl. She carried the owl downstairs.

"I'll be right back! Don't do anything! Stay where you are!"

We peeked into the room. Even though we didn't enter the room, we began shivering from the cold.

"Dang...how come I can't do this when I was little?" Fred complained.

"Who knows," I mumbled.

Mum came within a minute."Where's Bianca?"

We spotted her sleeping on the bed. It was strange that she could survive through this. It's also stranger that she could create these kind of things.

"There she is," Fred pointed out.

He was about to wake her up, but a tiny snow creature with a pointy snow pitchfork almost poked him.

"Get back!" The creature growled.

We all jumped backward, frightened from it. Mum instinctively pushed us back behind her, aiming her wand at the creature.

"Lower your wand, witch. I don't allow you to wake the daughter of Khione up."

"The what?" Fred asked.

"Incendio!" Mum casted at the creature.

The creature melted. Bianca began screaming.

"Bianca!" We cried.

We ran to her. There was a burn on her arm. She began crying.

"We need to bring her to St. Mungo's," mum stated, examining the burn that she think she caused.

"But what about Hogwarts, mum?" I brought up.

"She'll be fine. She has enough time to get ready for Hogwarts. St. Mungo's will clean her up in a jiffy."

* * *

We brought her to the St. Mungo's. We all waited in the waiting room. We couldn't be left back at the Burrow, since dad wasn't back yet from work, and mum didn't want to leave us all alone. She was terrified that something would go wrong if she had left us back there. The doctor finally came out from the room.

"Is Albus Dumbledore here, yet?" He asked.

We looked around.

 _Why would Dumbledore be here?_

"Yes, I'm here." We all turned to the voice of Dumbledore.

The doctor gestured both mum and the headmaster of Hogwarts into the room. They closed the room. Fred and George ran over to the door, trying to hear the conversation.


	8. Chapter 5 Living with a Satyr

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson, except for my OC. J. K. Rowling and Rick Riordan does, not me. (Imagine they were in the same time period as Percy Jackson). This story is also found on Wattpad.** **I'll try to update two chapters the scheduled day if one chapter is short. If a chapter is long, then I'm keeping it to one chapter. Reviews are welcomed!**

* * *

 **Dumbledore's POV**

It's been two days. Mrs. Weasley sat next to Bianca, caressing her hand. She was muttering to herself that she shouldn't have sent Bianca upstairs.

"Um...a satyr doctor will come in and explain all of this to you, since..." The doctor scratched his head."It's really complicated. I apologize."

We nodded, waiting for this "satyr doctor". The doctor exited and a new one came in. The new doctor clumsily walked in, wearing a long-sleeved t-shirt, jeans, and a cap. Muggle-like clothing. We watched him changed his form into a man with goat legs, a beard, horns, and a tail. He has an upper body of a man while the lower body of a goat. Very hairy with its goat legs, hooves, and goat horns.

Mrs. Weasley's eyes widened at the sight the creature.

"Hi, I'm Grover Underwood." Grover, the satyr, looked at Mrs. Weasley's shocked reaction."Oh...um, don't worry, I'm not dangerous." He looked around."Yeah...this is awkward. I know this is kind of strange for y'all to see someone like this."

I shook Grover's hand, and Mrs. Weasley hesitantly shook his."You're a doctor?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Well...not the kind of doctor you mean, but...I'm a protector. I protect demigods, and I'm here to send Bianca safely to Camp Half-Blood."

We were all silent.

Mrs. Weasley rapidly blinked her eyes."Excuse me?"

Grover gestured to Bianca."She is a demigod. One of her parents are either a god or goddess, and her other parents are mortals. And-" he observed Bianca for some seconds,"-from her abilities that you've explained to us, I assume that she's the daughter of Khione, the goddess of snow." He shrugged."Well, I guess from my studies and education."

"Is that why she can control snow/ice?" I questioned.

"Yes, and since she's in this magical hospital...I'm guessing she's one of Hecate's children, right?"

"Hecate, as in the goddess of magic?" I spoke up.

He smiled."Yeah! You know some stuff do you?" He laughed."Well, yes, she must be witch. Anyways, what I think is...that if she creates something out of ice or snow or her mother created something to protect her, like that snow creature in her room, it would burn her if she was attacked by fire."He shrugged."Well, I don't know much. Maybe Chiron can clarify. He's a better expert than me."

"Is there a reason why it didn't hurt her when I tried to melt the ice when she was frozen?" I asked.

"That...I am not quite sure. However, it was her reflex when she was frightened, I suppose." He sighed, yawning and stretching his goat legs.

"So...who's the guardian of Bianca?"

Mrs. Weasley and I looked at each other, and we looked back at Grover.

"I am," Mrs. Weasley responded.

"Good. I need your permission for letting Bianca come with me."

"What?"

"She has to come to Camp Half-Blood. She isn't safe here."

"Excuse me, but Hogwarts is the safest place in the world," Mrs. Weasley argued.

"Demigods attract monsters, Mrs. Weasley. It's very dangerous for Bianca to be roaming around with monsters trying to get her. When she's in Camp Half-Blood, no monsters would be able to enter. A lot of demigods nowadays stay there, where they'll be protected."

"Can't she go to Camp Half-Blood and Hogwarts? She needs her education," Mrs. Weasley persuaded.

"Hm...How about this? I can put a satyr with her when she goes to Hogwarts. He can protect her when monsters do come to kill her. When her year at Hogwarts is over, she can come to Camp Half-Blood during the summer. If there are a perhaps a lot of monsters there, then she'll immediately come to stay at Camp Half-Blood," Grover explained.

"Where is this, Camp Half-Blood?" I asked.

"New York."

"New York? In America?" Mrs. Weasley gasped.

"Yeah! Do you agree with the plan?"

"I think it's brilliant," I commented.

She hesitated and soon agreed as well. Grover got up and shook our hands.

"Great. I'm going to contact Saffron, the satyr, who will be with her wherever she goes."

Grover left to go get the satyr he was talking about.

 _I was curious on how they were able to come here. Perhaps apparition? Floo Network? Flight?_

Grover, the satyr, came back."Well, Saffron is on his way here. His flight should be arriving by possibly tonight?"

"Thank you, Grover," we thanked.

He glanced at the sleeping girl on the bed."Hmm...she must be worn out." He sighed."I still think Camp-Half Blood is better for her, ya know?"

* * *

Night arrived. I cancelled all of my schedules to wait for Bianca to wake up.

The door knocked, and Grover entered, following by an unfamiliar man, who looked similar to Grover. Mrs. Weasley and I stood up, welcoming him.

"Well, ma'am and sir, this is Saffron," Grover introduced.

Saffron smiled."Hello, I'm Saffron."

"Well, the doctors over here said she could leave once she wakes up." He turned to Saffron."When she wakes up, explain everything to her."

Saffron's eyes widened."G-Grover! You know that it'll attract more monsters!"

Grover sighed."It may be difficult to protect her since she knows about herself. , but I know you'll do your best. You can't just leave a curious girl asking so many questions on why she could control powers or why a goat man is following her," he whispered. Saffron nodded, agreeing."Feed her these." Grover handed Saffron a bag of small cubes."Well, you know when to give these to her." He pulled something else out as well."Also, give her this." Grover handed Saffron a dagger."It's made of celestial bronze."

"A dagger!? Why a dagger!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed."Absolutely not!"

"When I'm not able to protect her, she can protect herself without using her powers," Saffron explained.

He took the dagger, thanking Grover. The dagger transformed to a hair clip. Grover bid his farewells to us.

Saffron looked at me."You must be the headmaster of Hogwarts." He shook my hand."Warning, I don't do well at school."

I smiled, chuckling."Don't worry, you'll do just fine."

 **Bianca's POV**

I stared at Saffron with his explanation. I blinked repetitively back at him and the hair clip.

 _So...this was why..._

Suddenly, I thought of Nico.

 _Maybe he was a demigod too!_

"Do you know Nico di Angelo? Is he at Camp Half-Blood?" I questioned.

"Hm...I never heard of that name," he said."Who is he?"

"He's my best friend! He can travel using the shadowy areas and bring back dead dogs too! But...it's kind of made from bones..."

Saffron stared at me with his bulging eyes.

"I...H-he should be there then..."

My face brightened.

 **Fred's POV**

Once dad came back home from work, he took us to St. Mungo's to visit Bianca. I entered the hospital room and was greeted by a man with goat legs, a tail, and horns.

"Uh...who's the hairy guy?" I asked.

"No clue..." George whispered.

"Satyr," he corrected."Anyways, let's go home."

 _Wait...home? We just got here. Why is he here though?_

A happy Bianca hopped off the bed and hugged Professor Dumbledore.

"Bye, Dumbly! I'll see you at Hogwarts."

We went home with a hairy goat man and heard the explanation of Bianca.

 **Bianca's POV**

Days passed. Saffron and I got closer to each other.

Well, it's more like I, who stuck onto him like glue, asking a bunch of questions.

Today was the day where we go to Hogwarts came.

I packed all my stuff and brought it down the living room. I made sure I had my hair clip clipped in my hair. Saffron was in his human disguise dragging his luggage outside of the house. I ran outside with my trunk as well.

I stared at a drink and a bag of small cubes. At the hospital, he made me eat them. It was very delicious. It tasted like chocolate frogs.

"What's that?" I wondered.

"Nectar and Ambrosia. It helps heal wounds. Only for demigods and gods."

I watched him zip up his bag, swinging it over his shoulders.

"So...When am I going to Camp Half-Blood?" I asked.

"Summer," he replied.

"So is Nico gonna be there?"

"I don't know."

"What abo-"

He cuts me off."For a daughter of Khione, you don't sound like her."

"What is she like then?" I asked.

"Well, kind of quiet...calm...has a bad attitude. She loves turning people into ice statues."

Well then...

Saffron continued, loading the luggage into the car."However, she is beautiful. She has the same looks like you."

"Should I be disliking or loving her?"

"She's your mother, but if I were you, I would've hated her."

 _I want to meet her... I want to test this attitude of hers... I want to see her..._

We surprisingly all fit in the enchanted car. We began flying to King's Cross, well, obviously with the Invisibility Booster. You can't let any Muggles see this at all.


	9. Chapter 6 Basilisk on the Hogwarts Expre

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson, except for my OC. J. K. Rowling and Rick Riordan does, not me. (Imagine they were in the same time period as Percy Jackson). This story is also found on Wattpad.** **I'll try to update two chapters the scheduled day if one chapter is short. If a chapter is long, then I'm keeping it to one chapter. Reviews are welcomed!**

* * *

 **Bianca's POV**

"It's the same every year, packed with muggles," Mr. Weasley said, as we pushed our trolleys.

We stopped pushing them, arriving at Platform 9 ¾, which was between Platform 9 and 10.

"All right, Percy, you first." Percy pushed to the wall. I watched Saffron's reaction. He didn't seem surprised.

"You're not shocked?"

"Nah, I've seen weirder things back at Camp Half-Blood."

 _Hm... I want to visit this Camp Half-Blood._

Mrs. Weasley turned to Fred."Fred, you next."

"He's not Fred, I am," a twin exclaimed.

"Honestly, woman, you call yourself our mother?"

I couldn't help but laugh.

To be honest, I had difficulty in the past differentiating which twin was who when I began living in the Burrow. Now, I was able to pick out which one was Fred or George.

"I'm sorry, George," Mrs. Weasley apologized to Fred.

"I'm only joking. I am Fred," he confessed.

Fred pushed his trolley to the wall, and George ran after him.

"Excuse me!" I heard a familiar voice.

We turned around, and I saw Harry, the boy who I met up with at Diagon Alley.

"Could you tell me how to..." Harry stuttered off on how to explain running into the wall.

"How to get onto the platform?" Mrs. Weasley finished for him. Harry nodded."Not to worry, dear. It's Ron's, Bianca's, and Saffron's first time to Hogwarts as well."

Harry looked at me and smiled.

"All you do is walk straight at the wall between platforms 9 and 10." I watched Harry nod."Best to run if you're nervous."

"Good luck," I heard Ginny wished.

They stepped aside for Harry to run to. After he disappeared through the wall, we each came running through.

I hugged and bid my farewells to Ginny, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

When I stepped foot onto the Hogwarts Express train, I began adventuring. I found an empty compartment and sat across from Saffron. I noticed that Ron had disappeared.

"Where did Ron go?" I peered through the compartment's door.

"Probably to stare and drool at the candy cart. I saw that lady with the trolley earlier," Saffron said."He'll find us."

I nodded and relaxed while staring out at the window. I spotted Ginny on the platform. I banged on the window, grabbing her attention.

Her face brightened, finding me.

We started playing a game of 'Can you hear me?' We were trying to speak words to each other through the window.

"What?!" I screamed to the window.

We both giggled, not understanding each other. I heard someone enter our compartment. I turned around, seeing Harry there.

"Hey, Harry!" I greeted.

"Hi Bianca!"

He looked at Saffron and quickly sat next to me. He was probably afraid of Saffron. Saffron did look a bit older...and hairy.

"Hi, I'm Harry Potter." Harry took out his hand.

Saffron shook his hand."Saffron Clover."

The train began to start moving, chugging to our destination. I noticed Saffron already sleeping.

It was only Harry and me. I guess I should tell him."Hey, Harry, you know that imagination that you told me about back at Diagon Alley?"

"Yeah."

"Well, to be honest, that was real. I was frozen." I explained to him my whole story.

It took him a few minutes to understand."Y-you froze yourself?"

I sighed."It was an accident. I think I saw my real mother in the mirror, but I was really scared at that time." He slowly nodded. I sighed, yawning."I should go to sleep. Fred and George told me that it's a long ride there. Will you wake me up?"

He nodded."Of course."

I laid my head on the window.

 **Harry's POV**

"Excuse me," a voice asked, coming into our compartment.

I turned to the voice, seeing the red-headed boy I saw minutes ago."Do you mind? Everywhere else is full."

"Not at all," Harry said.

Ron got in and sat next to the sleeping Saffron.

"I'm Ron by the way. Ron Weasley," he introduced.

"I'm Harry. Harry Potter."

His eyes widened."S-so it's true? I mean, do you really have t-the-" he pointed to his forehead."-the scar?"

I smiled, showing my scar. He examined it.

"Woah...wicked. Ya know, your scar looks exactly the same as Bianca's!"

Ron and I turned to Bianca.

"It's on her wrist," Ron whispered.

I finally had a closer look of her.

 _It did look like mine...This is kind of strange..._

"To be honest, she was scary at first. But after spending lots of days, months, and years together, she gotten nicer."

We heard a sound of wheels coming our way.

"Anything from the trolley, dears?" The lady asked.

"No, thanks."

He lifted his bag of...of whatever that was.

"I'm all set." I looked at him, knowing he wanted some.

I fished through my pockets, grabbing the galleons I got at Gringotts.

"We'll take the lot."

I gave my money to her, and we ate in delight.

"Shouldn't we wake up Bianca and Saffron?" I wondered.

Ron shook his head, stuffing himself with candy."Nah..."

The train suddenly started to rock back and forth. Immediately, Saffron woke up, jumping up from his seat.

 _What was his deal?_

Ron and I watched him open the door and peeked his head out, looking left and right down the aisle.

"What's wrong, Saffron?" Ron asked.

Bianca began stirring. She slowly opened her eyes, seeing Saffron out of the compartment.

"Saffron?" She called. She also got up, heading towards ."Monsters?" I heard her whispered.

 _Monsters? She wasn't joking about this story of hers._

Bianca stepped outside, looking both ways for any "monsters". She tugged on Saffron."Come on, let's get inside."

"I smell something..." He whispered. He finally stepped back in.

She spotted the candy on the table."Ooh! I want some!"

She aimed for the chocolate frogs.

I stared at both Saffron and Bianca. I sighed, shrugging.

 **Bianca's POV**

"Anyways, Fred gave me a spell to turn him yellow. Want to see?" Ron proposed.

 _Oh, it's that spell._

I smiled, recalling when Fred and George told him the spell for Scabbers, Ron's pet rat.

Harry nodded."Sure."

Ron took his wand out and cleared his throat."Suns-"

We were interrupted by a girl in the familiar Hogwarts uniform with bushy brown hair. She looked around in our compartment. She sighed.

"Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named, Neville, lost one."

We shook our heads.

"No," Ron replied.

She scanned at what Ron was about to do.

"Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see then."

Ron cleared his throat again."Sunshine daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow."

Instead of the rat turning yellow, the box of Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans popped out of Scabbers head.

"Are you sure that's a real spell?" She lightly chuckled."Well, it's not very good, is it? Of course, I would've tried to use simple ones for myself, but they only worked for me." She took her wand out.

Ron and Saffron moved so she could sit across from Harry. She pointed her wand at Harry's glasses.

"For example, Oculus Reparo."

Cracks were heard, and we watched Harry's glasses be fixed. Harry took off his glasses and began to examine his glasses, awing at the magic. I awed at the magic as well.

"That's better isn't it?" She tucked her wand away, looking at all of us. Her eyes landed on Harry. She gasped."Holy crickets! You're Harry Potter!" She straightened herself."I'm Hermione Granger," she introduced. Her eyebrows furrowed, looking at Ron Weasley."And...you are?"

"Uh...Ron Weasley," he said with the candy still in his mouth.

She gave a face."Pleasure," she commented.

She looked at Saffron."Saffron Clover," he introduced.

She turned to me."I'm Bianca Mist," I stated.

She looked at all of us."You all better change into your robes. I expect we will be arriving soon." She got up and left. She was about to leave but came back, looking at Ron."You've got dirt on your nose by the way. Did you know? Just right there." She pointed at the area on her face.

Ron began to smudge at the area she directed at. She left back to wherever she came from.

"Well, she was annoying," Saffron snorted.

I hit him."That's mean!"

"It's the truth," he said.

Ron nodded, agreeing.

Listening to Hermione Granger, I left the compartment to go to the bathroom to change. I finished putting on my robes and looked at myself in the mirror.

Suddenly, the train started to rock, making me hold onto the wall to stable myself. I heard a flush coming from the toilet.

I raised an eyebrow, looking at the toilet."I was pretty sure I didn't use the restroom nor flushed at all," I spoke to myself aloud.

I walked closer, seeing a tiny long snake-like creature in the toilet. I could only see the tail, and I saw fire spinning around in it.

My eyes widened.

 _This thing caused the train to rock?Wait, was that fire I saw?_

I needed Saffron here. I moved quietly to the door. I opened it and peeked out for Saffron. I spotted him already in his robes.

"Pst!" I hissed. He didn't respond, continuing his way back to our compartment."Saffron!" I hissed.

He turned around, eyebrows raised at me. I gestured him to come over, and he did.

He leaned towards me."What's up?"

"Um...I think I found something in the toilet," I whispered.

His eyebrows rose. He entered inside, and we shut the door, locking it. I unclipped my hair clip, revealing my dagger. He got out his hidden rapier.

I pointed at the toilet.

"I think it's a snake. It seemed like it was spitting out fire," I informed.

"Basilisk," he corrected. He eyed the toilet."Alright, I suggest you not to use your powers. Since basilisks can spit out fire, it could burn you like last time." I slowly nodded, noting this information."

 _Apparently, I'm allergic to fire?_

"And...don't look into its eyes," he added.

"Is there a reason why?" I asked.

"You wanna die from staring into its eyes?"

"Hm...Never mind."

The basilisk heard us and looked up. I looked directly at the toilet seat instead. Saffron tried to stab it, but it kept swimming in the toilet.

"How I freeze it," I suggested.

"No, like I said, you'll burn yourself," he objected.

He tried stabbing the snake again.

"But-"

"No butts, Bianca."

My fingers were itching to go stab this tiny basilisk or snake thingie. This will be my very first time battling a monster with a dagger. I sighed, building up my courage. I went over to help him stab the tiny basilisk."It's very poisonous, so watch out."

Suddenly, I thought of a very good idea.

"What are basilisks scared of?"

"Weasels. Why? Are you going to summon a live weasel here, or get Ron here?"

I chuckled."Very funny. I wish I could, but his mum would kill me if I let him near any monsters."

I made a weasel out of ice. I set it at the edge of the toilet. The basilisk glanced at it, and the toilet flushed. The basilisk disappeared.

We relaxed, putting away our weapons.


	10. Chapter 7 Year 1- Sorting Ceremony

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson, except for my OC. J. K. Rowling and Rick Riordan does, not me. (Imagine they were in the same time period as Percy Jackson). This story is also found on Wattpad. I'll try to update two chapters the scheduled day if one chapter is short. If a chapter is long, then I'm keeping it to one chapter. Reviews are welcomed!**

* * *

 **Bianca's POV**

Before we left to go with Hagrid on the boats, Saffron had decided to stop by the trolley to get some pumpkin pasties. It seems like he really likes them. I watched him stuffed them into his bag. We began to follow Hagrid to the boats. I got in a boat with Saffron and Hermione. Saffron kept staring at the water, making sure no monsters would attack us. I didn't care really. Hogwarts is pretty safe the last time I was here.

Hermione and I got along very well, talking about Hogwarts and the classes itself.

"That's a strange pretty flower in your hair," she brought up.

I touched the dead flower from Nico and smiled.

"Thanks. It may look weird to you or others, but I don't care. It's a special flower."

She smiled."It must be very special to you then." She looks off into the distance."Oh, look at that architecture!"

I remembered this castle ever since I was six. It still looked the same as before. I could see the lights coming out of the windows. I noticed the towers. I could even point out which were which rooms.

* * *

The boat ride finally ended, and we entered the castle. I walked up the stairs with Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Saffron.

We stopped in front of a lady with a green hat and robes. She was blocking the entrance to the Great Hall. I looked at her, and my face brightened. I began jumping a bit at my spot.

 _I get to see Dumbly! Professor McGonagall, the other teachers, and the ghosts! Ooh! I wonder who's the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher!_

I began waving to Professor McGonagall, and she looked at me. She winked and then turned to everyone else.

"Welcome to Hogwarts!" She greeted."In a few moments, you'll pass through these doors and join your classmates. But before you could take your seats, you must be sorted into your Houses. The Houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Now, while you're here, your House will be like your family. Your triumph will earn you points, and any rule breaking, you will lose points. At the end of the year, the House with the most points is awarded the House Cup."

There was a croak beside Professor McGonagall.

"Trevor!" We heard a boy exclaim. He rushed over to pick up his toad. He stood up, staring at her."S-sorry," he apologized. We all giggled. He went back to where he stood earlier.

"The sorting ceremony will begin momentarily," she finished.

She left.

 _I'm finally gonna be sorted!_

"It's true then," an unfamiliar voice said behind us.

We turned around, looking at a boy with blonde greasy hair.

"What they're saying on the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts."

Everyone began gasping and whispering. He gestured to his friends."This is Crabbe and Goyle. And I'm Malfoy." He moved closer to Harry."Draco Malfoy."

Ron snickered. I looked at the Malfoy dude.

 _So this is what Hagrid means by the Malfoy family._ _.._

Draco glared at Ron.

"Think my name's funny, do you? Don't think I need to ask yours. Red hair and a hand-me-down robe. You must be a Weasley."

Draco turned back to Harry.

"You'll soon find out that some wizarding families are better than others. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort." He glared at Ron before looking back at Harry."I can help you there." He took his hand out, asking for a handshake.

"I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks," Harry rejected.

Both Ron, Saffron, and I began snickering.

 _Serves that Malfoy right!_

Professor McGonagall came back."We're ready for you now. Follow me."

We followed Professor McGonagall into the Great Hall.

I sighed, remembering the Great Hall. I looked up at the ceiling like the rest of the others, who were awing at the clear night sky and the floating candles. We stopped and gave our attention to Professor McGonagall.

"Now, before we begin, Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words," she said.

Dumbly stood up.

My hands were fidgeting in excitement.

 _It's Dumbly!_

"I have a few start-of-term notices I wish to announce. The first years, please note that the Dark Forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also, our caretaker, Mr. Filch, has asked me to remind you that the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death. Thank you."

He sat down.

"Now, when I call your name, you will come forth. I shall place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses."

She opened her scroll and looked at the list of names."Susan Bones!"

Susan came, and the sorting hat placed her in Hufflepuff.

"Saffron Clover!" He went up and sat on the stool.

It took a minute for the hat to scream which House Saffron should be sorted in."GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table cheered.

"Hermione Granger!"

"Oh no. Ok, relax," she told herself.

I patted her back."You'll do fine," I whispered.

She smiled.

"Mental that one, I'm telling you," Ron said.

I elbowed his rib cage.

As Hermione sat on the stool, Professor McGonagall placed the sorting hat on her head.

"Ah, right then. Hmm...okay, GRYFFINDOR!" The hat yelled.

The Gryffindor table cheered. Hermione smiled and ran to the Gryffindor table.

The other students were sorted. Hufflepuffs. Ravenclaws. Gryffindors. Slytherins.

"Draco Malfoy!" Professor McGonagall calls.

When the hat touched Draco's hair, the hat immediately screamed,"SLYTHERIN!"

 _Wow...it barely touched his head._

"Bianca Mist!"

I skipped up to Professor McGonagall, smiling at her. I heard whispers around. I sat down on the stool.

"Oh, my sister says that that girl has been here before!" Someone hissed.

"Yeah! It was rumored that she was related to Dumbledore!" Another person gossiped.

"She doesn't even look like him!"

"How did she even get in the castle then at that age?"

I ignored the whispers in the Great Hall, waiting for Professor McGonagall to place the Sorting Hat on me.

"Glad to see you back here, Bianca," she whispered, smiling.

I smiled back at her."I missed you all so much!"

She finally placed the Sorting Hat on me.

"Hm...I can see so much bravery and a lot of cleverness. Oh, loyalty and ambition. Determination...Hmm...very difficult to put you...Oh, what is this? Power? Hm...I think you would fit in...GRYFFINDOR!"

My jaw dropped. Molly and Mr. Weasley are gonna be so proud! If Ginny and Ron get into Gryffindor too, then we'll all be Gryffindors!

There was cheering and clapping coming from the Gryffindor table.

Professor McGonagall took off the hat from my head. She patted my back."Congratulations, Bianca."

I smiled back. I turned to see Dumbly's reaction.

 _I was also in the House where Professor McGonagall and Dumbly were in!_

His twinkling eyes smiled at me. My face brightened more.

I ran off to sit beside Hermione and Saffron and across from Fred and George. They all congratulated me, giving me high fives.

Ron was put into Gryffindor like all of his family members, now it all left with Harry. The Sorting Hat took a long time with Harry. It was either Slytherin or Gryffindor for him. After a couple of minutes, Harry was finally placed in Gryffindor.

The sorting ended, and we could finally eat.

I was about to eat, but Saffron nudged me. I looked at him."What is it?"

He pointed over to where a man with purple robes and turban hat was staring at me but looked away. My scar on my wrist was burning, and I winced. I began itching it.

"He keeps staring at you. I think...he's a monster."

Soon, the burning went away. I chuckled, pulling my fingers away from my scar."That's impossible. Maybe he was looking at you. Probably because your tail is sticking out." Immediately, Saffron turned around, looking at his butt.

 _So gullible..._

He faced me."You liar."

I laughed at him.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack." I stuck my tongue out at him and ate.

* * *

Dinner was finally over. I wanted to go chat with the teachers, but we had to be sent off to our common rooms.

We followed Percy, who was leading us to the Gryffindor common room. We stopped at the Fat Lady's portrait."Password?"

"Caput Draconis," Percy answered. The portrait opened, and we entered."Welcome to the Gryffindor common room."He gestures at the dormitories."Boy's dormitories are upstairs and down to your left. Girls on the same on your right. You'll find all your belongings have already been brought up."

"Night, Saffron," I wished, waving him a goodnight.

"Scream or yell if any monsters come."

I made a face.

"Come on, on my first day here?"

"You may never know~"

I laughed.

We went our separate ways.

Hermione and I climbed up the stairs to our dormitories. We shared a bunk bed together. I slept on the top, and she slept on the bottom.

"Today was awesome, right Bianca?" She whispered below.

I sighed, stretching my arms."Yeah..."

She yawned."Let's go to sleep. We're getting our class schedules tomorrow."

I shook my head, even though she couldn't see me.

"I can't sleep. I'm too hyper," I giggled, squirming on my bed.

"Well, I'm going to sleep. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," I whispered back.

Despite the thrill and excitement within me, I fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 8 Year 1- From the Library

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson, except for my OC. J. K. Rowling and Rick Riordan does, not me. (Imagine they were in the same time period as Percy Jackson). This story is also found on Wattpad. I'll try to update two chapters the scheduled day if one chapter is short. If a chapter is long, then I'm keeping it to one chapter. Reviews are welcomed!**

* * *

 **Bianca's POV**

I felt someone shake me.

"Come on, Bianca. Wake up~"

I felt another nudge.

"Wake up..."

I groaned, opening my eyes, glancing at Hermione, who was already in her robes and uniform.

"I don't want to..." I whined, pulling my covers over me.

"Come on, we'll be late for class," Hermione reasoned.

I sat up, itching my arm. I squinted my eyes at her.

"What time is it?" I whispered.

"6:30," she answered.

My jaw dropped at her.

"In the morning?! You're kidding!"

"Yeah! We could go to the library and read!"

"Who reads a book in the morning?! What library opens that early!"

"Come on, it'll be fun!"

"Just five more minutes, and I'll come with you," I promised.

"Deal!"

 **Five Minutes Later...**

"Come on, Bianca! Five minutes are up!"

I groaned."Five more minutes..."

She started shaking me."Come on and get changed."

I yawned, getting out of bed. It took me fifteen minutes to get ready. We both got our bags and headed to the Great Hall.

Professor McGonagall gave us our schedules in the Great Hall.

"You two are early. Next time, come at the usual time." She looked at me."Never thought you would be an early bird, Bianca."

I looked up at her.

Last time when I was here, I would usually wake up around 8 or 9.

I laughed."I wonder why..."

"I'll see you two in class then."

I ate slowly to stall time. Hermione was already finished within ten minutes. She waited for me to finish my breakfast. Soon, I finished. We grabbed our bags and walked to go find the library.

"Time?" I asked.

"Almost 7:00," she answered.

I sighed. I should've eaten slower.

* * *

We finally found the library and entered. My fingers skimmed through the many textures and covers of different books in the Legal Section.

Suddenly, I thought of a good idea. I should find books about Khione, gods and goddesses, and demigods.

I went to find Madam Pince, who was in charge of the library. I went up to her desk.

"Excuse me, do you have any books about Greek Mythology?"

She pointed to the Reference Section."Thank you."

I went over to the section. It covered quite a lot of counter-attacks. There were Curses, Hexes, and Jinxes. There were the subjects of Hogwarts as well. My eyes landed on a book about an Animagus. Professor McGonagall was one; she was a cat. I've seen her as one before as well. I pulled the book out of the bookshelf and began to read the summary.

" 'An Animagus can change into the form of an animal.' "

I closed the book.

"Not what I'm looking for."

I opened up a book about a Metamorphmagus.

" 'Metamorphmagi are born with the ability to change their appearance at will.' "

I closed it.

"Cool, but nope."

I opened the book about Parselmouths.

" 'The ability to speak the language of snakes and to command them is extremely rare.' "

I sighed and put the book up.

"Boring."

I noticed a blue book about Demigods. I pulled it out and spotted a big book about Roman and Greek Gods near it too. I got both of them and went to find Hermione.

She was sitting at an empty table with stacks of books already. She was reading a book about Transfiguration, which was our first class.

I looked at the analog clock. It was 7:45. I looked back at Hermione.

"Can we leave now?" I whined.

"Five more minutes. Let me finish this book."

I pulled a chair and sat next to her.

I opened the Demigod book. I started to read silently.

" 'Demigods, or half-bloods, are a race of beings who are half human, half god.' "

My eyebrows furrowed at the page."So I'm not a Muggle-born?" I gasped to myself out loud.

Hermione heard me."Muggle-born? What do you mean?"

She set her opened book face down and peered over my shoulder. She began reading.

"Wait...why are you reading this? Gods and goddesses are myths, Bianca."

I looked around. No one was here except for us and Madame Pince.

 _You know, since it's too early in the morning._

"Hermione, this is a secret, and you can't tell anyone, okay?"

She nodded.

"I'm a demigod, Hermione."

I began to explain to her my whole story, leaving out Nico though.

"What? That doesn't make any sense."

"You know Saffron, right?" She nodded."He's a satyr. You know? Those half-man, half-goat stuff?"

"A satyr? What? He doesn't look like one."

"He's in a human disguise."

"Oh..."

"He's not actually a wizard," I whispered to her.

"How is he able to do spells? The teachers and the students are gonna get suspicious."

"Well...the teachers already know about him, but...there's this goddess of magic, Hecate, who created a special wand for him to be able to use. Well, that's what I heard from him."

"Wah...it must've been cool to be a demigod and a witch. Who's your godly parent?"

"Khione? I'm trying to figure out about my mother."

I looked at the analog clock again. It was 8:10.

"Let's go back to the common room, okay?"

She nodded.

We gathered our books and checked them out. We headed towards the Gryffindor common room.

"It must be fun controlling ice and snow," she said.

"Yeah, but there are consequences..."

We entered the common room. It was empty. Everyone must've been at the Great Hall, eating breakfast. Hermione went up to the dormitory to put up some of the books. She came down with five books from her stack.

We sat on the couch. I put the book about Romans and Greeks in my bag. Hermione put four of them in hers. I was surprised that everything all fit in her bag.

I opened the Demigod book and continued reading silently.

" 'Many of them are known to also have ADHD and dyslexia.' "

I thought. _Do I have them?_

I shrugged and continued reading.

" 'When a demigod reaches a certain age, normally early teens, their powers start to manifest. At this time, demigods will release a scent that monsters are able to detect. This scent will become stronger if the child learns they are a demigod."

I gasped."So that's why!"

"What's what?" Hermione asked.

I showed her the page, and she read. She starts reading a different page.

" 'Most demigods wait to be claimed. Children of Athena are claimed at birth, while others have to demonstrate some form of their parents' trait to be noticed, either through cunning, powers, skills, or even beauty. Otherwise, they are placed in Hermes' cabin, as he is the patron of travelers, anyone is welcomed there, including children of minor gods who aren't important enough to have a cabin.' "She looked at me."Is Khione a minor or one of the Olympians?"

I took out the book from my bag.

"Let me check."

I opened the book and flipped through the pages. I passed a page about Aphrodite, Apollo, Artemis, Athena, Boreas, Hades, Hermes, and stopped at Khione.

I saw her picture. It was beautiful. I touched her face.

 _This is my mom?_

"Woah...she's really pretty." She began to read." 'Khione is the minor Greek goddess of snow and daughter of Boreas. She likes to turn people into ice sculptures.' "

"Well, then...I can see why Saffron hates her," I said.

"Maybe she has some strange issues," Hermione suggested.

"Yeah, probably. Hopefully, I don't turn out like her, turning people into ice statues."

"Holy crickets! Class is starting in thirty minutes. Let's go!"

I whined."That early!?"

I put the Roman and Greek book in my bag anyways. She dragged me out.

"Come on!" I held the book to my chest.


	12. Chapter 9 Year 1- Think of Nico

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson, except for my OC. J. K. Rowling and Rick Riordan does, not me. (Imagine they were in the same time period as Percy Jackson). This story is also found on Wattpad. I'll try to update two chapters the scheduled day if one chapter is short. If a chapter is long, then I'm keeping it to one chapter. Reviews are welcomed!**

* * *

 **Bianca's POV**

Hermione and I were the first ones in Transfiguration. Professor McGonagall turned around from the chalkboard and saw us.

"Early ones again?"

Hermione nodded."Of course!"

We sat in the front row, waiting for the class to begin. I nudged Hermione, and she looked at me. I pulled out the Demigod book and opened it up, scooting closer to her.

"Put that book away, Bianca," I heard Professor McGonagall ordered.

I turned around, seeing that no one was even in class yet.

"But no one's here, professor."

"Put it away, before students start finding out about you," she commanded.

"Students already did, professor."

"Put it away, Bianca."

I sighed, putting the book away.

"You need to stop telling others, Bianca. You're gonna put yourself in danger if you go telling the wrong people."

"Yes, ma'am..."

After she finished our assignment on the board, she transformed into a cat.

Students began to file in, and I noticed Saffron sat behind me.

"Where were you in the morning?"

I pointed at Hermione."Library."

He sighed in relief."I thought a monster kidnapped you or something."

"Don't worry,-" I showed him my hair clip on my head"-I got this with me."

He chuckled, shaking his head.

"What's so funny?"

"You."

I stuck out my tongue, turning back to my desk.

The students currently in the class all began to read the instructions on the chalkboard that Professor McGonagall had written. We began our assignment, taking paper and our quills out.

A few minutes later, we heard the door opened. We turned around, seeing Harry and Ron running. I sighed, continuing my work.

 **Harry's POV**

Transfiguration ended. We all packed and went to our next class, Potions. Ron and I watched as Hermione, Bianca, and somehow Saffron speed walked to the dungeons.

"Do they really want to learn that badly?" Ron asked. I shrugged."I think Hermione turned Bianca and Saffron into her."

I shook my head."Nah, Saffron probably had to be beside her, so he could protect her. Don't you think so?"

Ron nodded."Yeah."

"You know, I'm kind of confused on why there are monsters after her," I brought up.

"I have no clue at all either. I just know that he has to stay with her for a looong time."

 **Bianca's POV**

"Why does it have to be so cold in here," Ron whined, entering Potions class.

I turned to him."It feels good. I like it," I chirped.

"Of course you like it. You're like...Immune to the cold!"

The door opened, and everyone became silent. A man with black, greasy hair and robes went up to the front. I recognized him. He was the one at Dumbly's house with Hagrid. It was Professor Snape. I don't usually visit his classroom back then. I was mainly in there because of his cold room. Probably two or three times, until he kicked me out because I dropped and broke a flask. I didn't understand why he was so cold and mean.

Professor Snape strode down the desks."There will be no foolish wand-waving or silly incantations in this class." He spun around, staring at the class."As such, I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art that is potion-making. However, for those select few who possess the predisposition...I can tell you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death." It was all silent." Then again, maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel confident enough to not pay attention."

I knew he was talking about Harry since he was staring at him. I looked up from my paper that I was writing on. Hermione nudged Harry, who kept on writing. He looked at her and paid attention.

"Mr. Potter...our new celebrity," he spat."Tell me, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

I turn beside me, seeing Hermione's hand shot up. Harry shook his head.

"You don't know? Well, let's try again. Where, Mr. Potter, would you look at if I asked you to find me a bezoar?"

Again, Hermione's hand shot up.

"I don't know, sir," Harry replied.

"And, what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

 _Why was he still asking these questions when Harry obviously didn't know?_

Hermione's hand shot up higher.

"I don't know, sir," Harry repeated.

I stared at the professor.

 _Why is he seriously picking on Harry? He didn't do anything wrong._

"Pity. Clearly, fame isn't everything, is it, Mr. Potter?"

"Clearly, Hermione knows. So, it's a pity to not ask her," Harry remarked.

Everyone, including me, began snickering.

 _Nice combat, Harry._

"Silence," the professor ordered the class.

He went over to Harry's desk."Put your hand down, you silly girl," he said to Hermione to which she obeyed.

He pulled a stool across Harry's desk. He started giving out the answers from his questions he asked earlier. I quickly wrote them down. He spoke soo fast, my hand was about to fall off.

"Well, why aren't you all copying this down?" I watched as everyone started writing.

"I'm done," I stated, laying down my quill.

He turned to me. He went over and picked up my notebook. He sneered and threw it back on my desk.

"You spelled 'bezoar' wrong," he said.

He left from my desk, leaving my mouth gaping.

"6 points from Gryffindor," he said.

 _Just because I spelled a word incorrectly?! Is he insane?_

I got up, and the room temperature dropped down more. All of the students began to chatter their teeth and shiver more.

"Excuse me, professor?"

Hermione got up and tried pushing me back down on my seat.

"Bianca, stop this. Stop it, Bianca," she pleaded.

One of Professor Snape's eye brow raised, staring at me in curiosity.

"It's just six points," Ron whispered.

"Yeah, six points for spelling one single word wrong," I muttered.

 **Harry's POV**

I saw Saffron got up.

"Nico. Think of Nico, think of Nico," he whispered."He wouldn't want you to act like this."

The normal temperature of the dungeon returned, and everyone stopped shivering and chattering. Well, most of them, unless they couldn't stand the usual temperature.

Bianca huffed and fell back to her seat, leaning onto Saffron. She closed her eyes, covering her face. She's probably trying to control it because I could feel the temperature in the room fighting to go back to normal.

"What are you? A monster?" A student exclaimed, rubbing their skin for warmth.

"Maybe she still can't control her magical abilities," Malfoy commented. He snickered."You know, when you're at that age where you do magical stuff. Seems like she can't control it yet." He laughed."I remembered mine. I controlled mine when I was born!"

I bit my lip.

"Mr. Clover," Professor Snape called.

Saffron looked up."Yes, sir?"

"Escort Miss Mist to Professor Dumbledore's office," Snape ordered.

Saffron nodded, helping Bianca up."Yes, sir."

"Also, an additional 6 points taken from Gryffindor."

 _Now, this is just unfair._

I glared at him as I walked out.


	13. Chapter 10 Year 1- Cold Letter

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson, except for my OC. J. K. Rowling and Rick Riordan does, not me. (Imagine they were in the same time period as Percy Jackson). This story is also found on Wattpad. I'll try to update two chapters the scheduled day if one chapter is short. If a chapter is long, then I'm keeping it to one chapter. Reviews are welcomed!**

* * *

 **Bianca's POV**

"You shouldn't have done that, Bianca," Saffron scolded as he guided me to Dumbly's office.

"I know. I couldn't help it." It was all silent."Am I acting like Khione?" I whispered.

He sighed, shaking his head."Well, you haven't turned anyone into ice sculptures, so no."

That made me smile.

We reached the familiar statue that led up to Dumbly's office. We said the password and entered, finding Dumbly sitting on his chair behind his desk.

"I heard you froze the room, Bianca, is it true?" He asked as we walked closer.

 _Man, how does Dumbly find out so quick!_

I nodded, looking down."Sorry, Dumbly." I turned to the familiar phoenix, petting it, hoping that I could be distracted from the consequence I may deserve.

"Saffron, if this ever happens again, use the Hot-Air Charm. It'll help her cool off." Saffron nodded."You may leave. I want to discuss something with Bianca."

He turned to me and then left, leaving me standing in front of Dumbly.

Dumbly smiled, assuring me that I was in no trouble at all. It made me relaxed.

I pouted."I missed you Dumbly."

He chuckled."Of course, I miss you too." He got up, giving me a hug.

I snuggled into him."You don't come to the Burrow that much anymore," I complained, looking up at him.

"I apologize for that, dear Bianca. I do have business to attend to. Very important."

I sighed. _Of course..._

We pulled away.

"Is this business doing well? Are you almost done with it?"

"Hmm...well, not exactly. I'm missing some information that could help me solve it."

"Oh, alright then...Could I be any of help?" I asked.

He shook his head, chuckling."It is fine, Bianca, enjoy your first years at camp. I want you to relax and enjoy. Maybe...in the future, you can."

Hidden behind my innocent smile, was my brain cranking.

 _There's something bothering him...but he can't tell me. Most likely because I'm too little. Perhaps when I'm older, I can understand..._

"This ability of yours, Bianca..."

"Yes?" I responded.

"Can you make this room cold like what you did earlier?"

 _Strange command, but okay..._

"Um...sure?"

Instantly, the temperature in Dumbly's office dropped. I raised it back up in seconds.

Dumbly observed me."Alright."

I blinked."May I know why, Dumbly?"

He smiled."I was just curious."

I laughed."You've seen me done it a couple of times back at the house though, Dumbly."

He continued, smiling."I just wanted to see. Anyways, let's head to the Great Hall, shall we?"

I shook my head, giggling.

 _Peculiar, Dumbly._

We both headed to the Great Hall. I sat beside Hermione. She handed me my bag.

"You okay?" I nodded."Good. There was almost a fight between Harry and Malfoy."

"Well, he deserved it!" Harry argued.

I smiled at him."Thanks, Harry." He smiled back."Did you lose any points for it?"

He coughed."Of course! That Snape seems to really hate Harry!" Ron exclaimed, stabbing his chicken.

Lunch ended, and we started preparing for our next class. We had free time at the moment; we decided to relax in the common room

"Oh gosh, I'm so tired!" I flopped on the couch, dropping my bag.

"Hey, Bianca, I heard you've frozen Snape's dungeon," George brought up, slinging an arm over my shoulders.

"Yeah, is it true?" Fred asked.

"Yes, it's true. What about it?" I sighed, looking at them.

"Was he mad?" Fred asked.

"Sad?" George asked.

"Glad?"

"Fred, why would Snape be glad?" George asked, hitting Fred's shoulder.

"Well, he got his room colder than before."

I got up, avoiding the conversation."I'm taking a shower."

I went up the girl's dormitories to get my clothes.

 **Fred's POV**

I nudged George.

"I think she's mad," I muttered.

"Of course she's mad, Freddie. You think she's glad?"

"Hah!"

I looked at her bag on the couch. I picked it up.

"Hey, that's Bianca's," Hermione said. She was about to take it, but I dodged her hand that reached for the bag.

"I can give it to her," I said.

Bianca's POV

I started to change into my clothes. Suddenly, I spotted fire in the tub. I leaped away from it, noticing something slimy and long

I groaned.

The stupid basilisk was back. I spotted my hair clip on the sink table.

I created the weasel again. I set it at the edge. In seconds, the basilisk was gone. I sighed. Today's not going well for me.

I went back to the Gryffindor common room, trying to find Saffron. I found him sitting near the fireplace with other people. I went over to him. I dragged him away from the people.

We went to an empty corner."The basilisk came again," I whispered.

"Did you kill it?" I shook my head. He sighs."The next time we see it, we have to kill it."

I chuckled."Watch there be more...Maybe this school is infested with them," I suggested.

"Hey, Bianca!" We turned, seeing Fred holding up my bag.

"Hey, that's my bag."

I went over to grab it, but he didn't let me get it. I reached for it, but he went higher.

"Give me my bag, Fred."

"Magic word?" He asked.

I sighed. He was so childish.

"Do you want me to turn you into an ice sculpture?"

He dropped the bag on the floor.

"Thank you."

I picked my bag up. I went up my dormitory to put it on my bed.

The next week came, where there will be Flying lessons and Quidditch tryouts. We sat in the Great Hall for breakfast. Everyone was there already.

I nudged Hermione."See Hermione, it's fun when everyone is here. No one likes waking up early."

She stuck her tongue at me in protest."Whatever, Bianca."

We watched Seamus blow himself up. We all laughed and giggled at his burnt face. The owls started coming in. I saw Nico, my owl, flying.

I looked strangely at Nico. I never sent any letters, though. It landed in front of me. There was a letter attached to it. I opened it and read silently.

 _" 'Dear Bianca Mist,_

 _Saffron told me that you knew Nico di Angelo a lot. I'm sorry, but I don't know any Nicos at Camp Half-Blood here. Maybe he'll turn up sooner. I will let you know if he does._

 _Grover' "_

I sighed.

 _No Nico yet..._

I turned to Hermione."You have any paper and ink with you?" I asked.

"Yeah." She took it out from her bag and handed them to me.

I started writing.

 _"_ _'_ _Dear Grover,_

 _I see then...Please contact me soon if there's anything about Nico._ _Thank you so much!_

 _Sincerely,_

 _Bianca_ _'_ _"_

I folded my letter. I gave it to Nico."Give this to Grover, okay?" Nico chirped and left.


	14. Chapter 11 Year 1- New Seeker and Chaser

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson, except for my OC. J. K. Rowling and Rick Riordan does, not me. (Imagine they were in the same time period as Percy Jackson). This story is also found on Wattpad. I'll try to update two chapters the scheduled day if one chapter is short. If a chapter is long, then I'm keeping it to one chapter. Reviews are welcomed!**

* * *

Bianca's POV

It was time for our Flying Lessons. We were outside, and in front of us, were brooms. I stood beside Ron and Saffron.

"Good afternoon, class," Madam Hooch exclaimed.

"Good afternoon, Madam Hooch," we all greeted.

"Welcome to your first flying lesson. Well, what are you waiting for? Everyone step up to the left side of their broomstick. Come on now, hurry up." We all obeyed."Stick your right hand over the broom and say 'Up!'," Madam Hooch instructed.

I followed her instructions."Up!"

The broom immediately flew up into my hands like before at the Burrow when I learned how to fly with the Weasley siblings.

I smiled. I looked over and see Harry had his broom in his hand as well. Ron, Saffron, and Hermione were struggling. Ron was able to do it back at Burrow.

 _I wonder what's up now with him..._

"Up!" Ron shouted at his broom.

The broom crashed into his face. I couldn't help but laugh with Harry.

"Shut up, you guys," Ron retorted.

He did seem like a good flyer back at the Burrow though.

"Now, once you've got hold of your broom, I want you to mount it, and grip it tight," Madame Hooch instructed."You don't want to be sliding off the end."

I climbed onto my broom.

"When I blow my whistle, I want each of you to kick off from the ground, hard. Keep your broom steady, hover for a moment, then lean forward slightly, and touch back down. On my whistle...three, two-"

I noticed Neville floating.

"Mr. Longbottom..." She called. Students shouted at him to come back down, but Neville continued flying up."M-Mr. Longbottom!"

Since he was unable to control his broom, he began flying away."W-woah!" He screamed.

"Neville!" Everyone called."Get back down here, Neville!"

 _I-I...I needed to save him._

"I'll be right back," I told Saffron, getting myself into a comfortable stance.

"Where do you think you are going?" He asked, grabbing onto my arm.

"Up," I said, gesturing at Neville.

I kicked my feet off the ground and flew into the air.

"Miss Mist! You get down here!"

Neville was hanging off on a statue. His broom dropped down, but I caught the broom in time with my hands. I flew closer to Neville.

"Okay, Neville. I'm going to catch you, okay?" He nodded. However, his cloak was slowly being ripped from the statue.

The statue tore his cloak away, sending him feets down.

"Uh! AH!"

I shot my hands at the ground, creating a pile of snow underneath him. He landed onto the snow pile. He groaned.

"Everyone out of the way!" I heard Madam Hooch yell.

I flew down, jumping off from my broom. I watched her hoisting Neville up.

"Everyone is to keep their feet firmly on the ground while I take Mr. Longbottom to the hospital wing." She looked at me." Especially you, Miss Mist. 5 points from Gryffindor. I'll let Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall deal with you. If I see a single broom in the air, the one riding it will find themselves out of Hogwarts before they can say, 'Quidditch'." She left.

"Did you see his face? Maybe if the fat lump had given this a squeeze, he would've remembered to fall on his fat arse," Malfoy said.

I stepped up in front of him."That's very mean of you, Malfoy."

He glared at me, probably thinking that I still couldn't control myself.

Harry stood beside me."Give it, Malfoy."

"No, I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find." He mounted onto his broom."How about on the roof?" He kicked his feet off the ground, flying into the air. He smirked down at us."What's the matter? A bit beyond your reach?"

 _Oh, this git._

Harry got on his broom. Hermione marched up to him.

"Harry! No way! You heard what Madam Hooch said. Besides, you don't even know how to fly!" He flew."What an idiot..."

I was about to hop onto my broom as well, but Hermione and Saffron stopped me.

"Bianca!" Hermione called after me."You're already in trouble. Why more!?"

"Exactly!" Saffron scolded, restraining me.

We watched Harry fly up, meeting with Malfoy."Give it here, Malfoy, or I'll knock you off your broom!" Harry exclaimed.

"Is that so?"

Harry aimed towards Malfoy, but Malfoy dodged him.

He smirked."Have it your way then." He tossed Neville's Remembrall away.

 _Git..._

I stared at the Remembrall, analyzing the wind capacity and its volume. Even when Saffron had a grip on me, I created an ice slide. Everyone gasped at my actions.

"Harry! Get the ball!"

My ice slide went around and around, following the Remembrall's movement.

Saffron squeezed me."You had to do that..." He sighed, shaking his head.

We watched Harry zoom, circling around for Neville's Remembrall. He was getting near it. He outstretched his hands, reaching for it.

 _Come on...Ah! Why didn't I think of this before!_

My ice slide halted, creating a wall to prevent the Remembrall from sliding down further.

The Remembrall collided against the wall, stopping. Harry grabbed it. He turned to me, smiling.

"Thank you," he mouthed.

I smiled, letting the ice fade away into the air. Harry finally landed on the ground, where everyone started running at Harry to congratulate him. Some surprisingly ran up to me.

"How'd you do that?! That was amazing!" They exclaimed.

"Harry Potter! Bianca!" I heard a familiar voice.

 _Oh no..._

All of the students turned, seeing Professor McGonagall.

 _I was in so much trouble..._

"Harry Potter. Bianca. Follow me."

Saffron shook his head in disapproval as I gave him my broom.

* * *

Professor McGonagall led Harry and me down the corridors, stopping by the classroom of Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.

She turned to us."You two wait here," Professor McGonagall ordered. She peeked inside. I took a glimpse inside the classroom, seeing the familiar teacher in purple robes and a turban holding a reptile."Professor Quirrell, excuse me. Could I borrow Wood for a moment?"

He glanced at Harry and I, who were peeking inside.

My scar began to itch, but I held the itching in, not wanting to scratch it in front of them.

Professor Quirrell nodded."Well, yes, of course."

An older boy came out of the classroom, and Professor Quirrell resumed his lesson.

"Potter, Bianca, this is Oliver Wood," Professor McGonagall introduced to us. She turned to the boy, Oliver."Wood, I have found you a Seeker and possibly a Chaser!"

Our jaws dropped. We turned to each other.

 _Huh? Wait, this is a mistake! Why are we not getting punished?!_

Oliver looked at both of us, smiling at his new team members of the Quidditch team.

"However, Bianca," Professor McGonagall spoke up."I need to speak to you, please."

 _Well...Nevermind about that._

Oliver Wood had gone back to his house. Harry had run back to Ron, Hermione, and Saffron. Professor McGonagall was leading me into her office.

"Professor McGonagall, I don't think I should be playing in Quidditch," I started."I m-mean... What if I use my powers on accident? I think you've gone the wrong person, Professor McGonagall!"

She gave me an assured smile."Don't worry, there won't be."

She pulled out a red box out from her desk drawers and handed it to me.

"Here, I got it last week when I found out you were starting Hogwarts. Open it."

I opened the red box, and two red gloves were present. I held them up.

"Gloves?"

I still didn't know what they were for.

"Put them on, Bianca."

I put the gloves on.

"They're a different kind of gloves you may think it is, Bianca. Try using your powers."

I nodded. I tried producing a snowman. However, the snow didn't appear. My eyes widened, looking up at Professor McGonagall.

"Wow! Thank you so much!" I hugged her, grateful that I have something that can prevent me from doing any harm or revealing my identity.

 _Well...I have exposed myself...But just something that could stop it._

She smiled."That'll help you for Quidditch."

I smiled."So...why am I not getting punished?"

 _And...I regret mentioning that._

"Yes, now..." She cleared her throat, and I knew what was coming."WHAT IN MERLIN ARE YOU DOING OUT THERE, USING YOUR POWERS?! You want everyone to find out who you are?! You are exposing yourself!" She scolded.

I cringed, accepting the scoldings.

"Professor McGonagall! I couldn't help it! Malfoy was bullying and reading the poor kid!" I gave an excuse.

She sighed, placing her hand on her forehead."I suggest you not to make any more ice or snow, understand?"

I nodded."I understand."

"Or there will be some consequences for it, Bianca. I might have to send you to Camp Half-Blood."

My eyes widened."No no no. I'm good, professor. I'll be a good girl!" She smiled.

"Now, I'm gonna have to give you detention for this, Bianca." I nodded, accepting my punishment.

* * *

I left her office and entered the Great Hall. People began to crowd around me, asking me questions about the ice slide and the snow pile.

"How'd you do that?" A boy from Hufflepuff ask.

"Can you teach me how to do that?" A girl from Ravenclaw pleaded.

I shrugged, pretending that I had amnesia."Um...I don't know what you're talking about... Sorry."

I felt someone pull me away from the people.

"Are you out of your mind!?" The person scolded, and I knew who it was. Saffron Clover."You shouldn't be creating snow or ice!"

"Yes...I know, Saffron! B-but...I couldn't help it!" I reasoned, trying to extinguish the stress I was receiving.

I huffed, trying to keep my cool. His eyes widened at me, realizing his mistake.

 _Do not ever anger the children of Khione._

He was silent."H-hey...Bianca," he called.

I sighed. I turned around, walking away. I looked down at my hands. The gloves were securing me. I was glad that these gloves were keeping my emotions from lashing out. I exited the Great Hall, stepping onto the stairs to go back to the common room. However, it began to move.

 _Ugh...why at this time?_

The stairs stopped moving, connecting with another section of stairs. I stepped up, seeing a dark corridor in front of my eyes. I recognized this.

 _It was the 3rd-floor corridor._


	15. Chapter 12 Year 1- Cerberus and Trolls

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson, except for my OC. J. K. Rowling and Rick Riordan does, not me. (Imagine they were in the same time period as Percy Jackson). This story is also found on Wattpad. I'll try to update two chapters the scheduled day if one chapter is short. If a chapter is long, then I'm keeping it to one chapter. Reviews are welcomed!**

* * *

 **Bianca's POV**

The stairs had left me. A new stairway appeared, and I stepped on it. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were on it.

"Bianca!" They called.

 _Why are they here?_

I joined them and walked down the corridor.

"Why are you guys here?" I wondered.

"W-we...I don't know," Ron spoke.

"We just ended up here," Harry replied.

We spotted a familiar cat.

"That's Filch's cat!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Run! Let's hide through that door!" Harry shouted, pointing to a brown door in the distance.

We reached the door that Harry was talking about. He tried opening it.

"It's locked!"

"That's it! We're done for!" Ron cried.

"Move over!" Hermione said, pushing herself to the front.

They obeyed. She took her wand out."Alohomora!"

The door unlocked, and she opened the door.

"Get in!"

We slipped in, shutting the door. However, in front of us was a three-headed dog.

Uh oh...

The dog seemed to sense us and woke up. It growled, causing us all to scream. It began barking. We all ran out of the room. We tried closing the door, but it wouldn't close shut because of the dog.

"Hold on, let me freeze it!" I took off my gloves.

 _I'll only promise myself to use my powers in case of emergencies..._

They stepped away. Within seconds, the door froze. The movements to the door stopped. I put my gloves back on. I went to lock the door.

"The ice will melt soon. Let's go."

They nodded. We went back to the common room in a hurry.

* * *

"What do they think they're doing? Keeping a thing like that locked up in a school?" Ron exclaimed.

"You don't use your eyes, do you?" Hermione began."Didn't you see what it was standing on?"

"I wasn't looking at its feet! I was a bit preoccupied with its heads. Or maybe you didn't notice...there were three!"

"It was standing on a trap door. Which means, it wasn't there by accident," Hermione explained.

"Then...is it guarding something?" I guessed.

"Guarding something?" Harry asked.

Hermione nodded."That's right. Now, if you two don't mind, I'm going to bed before either of you come up with another clever idea to get killed, or worse...expelled!" She took my arm."Let's go!" She dragged me up to our dormitory.

* * *

The next day, I decided to visit Dumbly. I wanted to show him what Professor McGonagall had given me.

"Sherbet lemon!" I whispered the password to the gargoyle, who guarded Dumbly's office.

The gargoyle statue moved out of the way, allowing me to enter the office.

"Dumbly!" I called.

He seemed to be pacing when I entered.

I lifted up my hands."Look at what Professor McGonagall gave me, Dumbly!"

He looked up, staring at me and then at my gloves with his twinkling blue eyes. He smiled."What beautiful gloves you have, Bianca," he complimented, walking closer. He gently touched my hand, examining the gloves that protected my powers."Does it work very well?"

I bobbed my head."Yep!"

"That's good, Bianca!"

"Were you busy, Dumbly?"

He shook his head, walking to his cabinet."Not at all. Thinking, actually." He pulled a box out of the cabinet."Wizard Skittles?"

I smiled, nodding to join his game of Wizard Skittles.

 _I missed the good old times..._

* * *

The next month came, and Saffron and I were still not talking. I was giving him a cold shoulder. I sat far away from him during breakfast, sitting between the Weasley twins.

"Hey, what's up with you? You and Saffron used to sit together," George said.

"We got in an argument," I told.

"Hmm...tell us," Fred said.

"Everything," George added.

"So, you know how I created the ice slide and the snow pile during Flying Lessons with Madame Hooch, right?"

They nodded.

"Yeah...everyone was literally swarming around you," George commented.

"It looked like they were envious of your abilities if you ask me," Fred said.

I gave a smile.

 _But boy...do they not know the consequences of having powers..._

I continued."Well, after I got back from Professor McGonagall, he scolded me. Like, come on, I already told Professor McGonagall I wouldn't do it anymore. Shouldn't he know that everyone learns from mistakes?" I groaned."But nooo, he had to add this onto me."

Suddenly, Fred got up from the table. He pointed his fork at Saffron.

"Yo, goat dude!" I pulled him down, stuffing his mouth with bread.

I sighed in frustration."Can you keep your mouth shut?"

He chewed on the bread, glaring at Saffron.

"So...she gave you these gloves?" George asked, holding her hand.

"It helps?" Fred wondered.

"Yeah, it is very useful!" I smiled.

"Anyways, want us to prank Saffron for you?" George asked.

"Yeah! It'll be fun. You could join us!" Fred exclaimed.

"Hmmm...no...it's okay. Just do a tiny prank, okay?"

There was a hoot in the air.

"Hey Bianca, isn't that Nico?" George asked.

My heart kind of fluttered.

 _Is it really Nico?_

I turned, seeing my owl.

 _No...just my pet owl._

I looked up."Oh yeah, it is."

Nico flew down, landing in front of me. There was a letter attached to its feet.

I opened the letter and read silently.

 _" 'Dear Bianca,_

 _Chiron may know something about Nico since Saffron has described his abilities to us. Don't worry, you'll get to know Chiron soon._

 _Grover' "_

Fred looked at me."What is it?"

"Um...just a letter," I responded, getting up.

* * *

Months and days have passed.

I was getting ready for Charms. Hermione was waiting for me.

"Ready now, Bianca?"

"Yep!" I threw my bag over my shoulders.

In Charms, we learned the levitation spell. I laughed so much because of Seamus, who blew himself up. Like always.

Hermione and I started walking on the Hogwarts grounds to catch up to the others. Ron, Harry, Saffron, and their friends were in front of us.

" 'It's levi-o-sa, not levio-sar.' She's a nightmare, honestly!" We heard Ron imitated."It's no wonder she hasn't got any friends other than Bianca!"

Hermione froze, looking down and clutching her books to her chest.

"H-Hermione?" I called.

She left me, running forward. She pushed through the boys, running straight.

"I think she heard you," I heard Harry whisper.

I marched over to Ron."Really, Ron? Really?" I shook my head. I sighed, looking at the figure of Hermione."Hermione! Wait up!" I ran after her.

* * *

Hermione decided to lock herself in the stall instead of going to Great Hall and eat dinner. I sat on the floor, waiting for her.

"Come on, Hermione. It's Halloween! We're going to miss the feast!"

"Go without me," she cried.

I sighed."Hermione..."

My stomach started growling. Even though I was hungry, I stayed in the bathroom with Hermione.

 **Fred's POV**

I tried searching for Bianca among the Great Halls, but she was nowhere to be found.

 _Where was she?_

I went over to where Harry, Ron, Saffron, Seamus, Dean, and Neville was at.

"Have you guys seen Bianca?" They all shook their heads.

"Oh, she's with Hermione," the round boy, Neville, spoke up,"Parvati said that Hermione wouldn't come out of the girl's bathroom. She said that Hermione has been in there all afternoon, crying while Bianca stayed with her."

"They didn't come to the feast yet?" I asked.

"No...They must be starving," Neville said.

Suddenly, Professor Quirrell came running in. Everyone stared at the man in purple robes and a turban.

"Troll in the dungeon! Troll in the dungeon!" He shrieked, stopping in the center of the Great hall."Thought you ought to know..." He collapsed.

Everyone began freaking out.

 **Bianca's POV**

"How about now, Hermione?" I asked for the umpteenth time.

"Y-yeah."

She finally opened the stall. I got up from the bathroom floor and hugged her.

"Ron is a git for saying that. Want me to turn him into a statue?"

She smiled, shaking her head."It's okay. Well...maybe...freeze him for just a second?"

We giggled. We began to hear big footsteps stomping into the restroom. We looked at each other.

 _What kind of human being have footsteps that are so loud?_

Our heads turned to the entrance, seeing this huge, ugly, creature with this large club.

"I-is t-that what I think it is?" I whispered.

"A troll," she gasped.

We slowly stepped back. I took off my gloves and tucked them inside my robes. I unclipped my hair clip, watching it morph into a dagger and pushed Hermione back.

It noticed us and lifted its club in the air to whack us."Get in the stall!" I screamed.

She obeyed. The troll began destroying the stalls with his large stick. I made an ice shield that would protect her.

"Get away from her!" I yelled, jumping on the troll.

It swung me back and forth before I could even stab it. I was screaming as it swung me back and forth.

I heard footsteps running in."Bianca! Hermione!" I heard Ron, Harry, and Saffron shouted.

The troll swung me at a wall. My back hit the wall, slowly falling onto the floor. I tried getting up, but I kept tripping on my way.

I glared at the troll. The bathroom's temperature was freezing. I could see everyone's breath as they exhaled. Ice shards were created, floating behind me.

"You messed with the wrong person," I growled.

The ice shards shot towards the troll, stabbing the troll's body. The troll roared, picking at the ice shards that were inside of it.

I leaned onto the wall for support. Hermione was beside me, helping me.

 **Saffron's POV**

After Ron levitated the troll's club to hit itself, I got out of my human disguise. I fished out my rapier. The troll fell from Ron's doings, and I began stabbing it to make sure it was dead. Dust was soon clustering around. It was gonna disappear.

"It's dead, right?" I heard Hermione whispered.

I nodded, cleaning my rapier. I put them back. The professors all came, shocked at the troll and me.

"Oh my goodness!" Professor McGonagall gasped."Explain yourselves!"

"It's my fault, Professor McGonagall!" Hermione stated.

"Wha-Miss Granger?"

"I went looking for the troll. I've read about them, and I thought I could handle it. Bianca and the others followed me because they knew that I would get into trouble. If Bianca, Harry, Ron, and Saffron hadn't come and found me, I'd probably be dead," Hermione explained.

"Be that as it may. It was an extremely foolish thing to do. I would have expected more rational behavior on your part, and I am very disappointed in you, Miss Granger. Five points will be taken from Gryffindor for your serious lack of judgment. As for you four, I just hope you realize how fortunate you are. Not many first year students could take on a full-grown mountain troll, and live to tell the tale! Five points will be awarded to each of you...for sheer dumb luck."

"So...can I go to the H-hospital Wing?" I heard Bianca croaked.

"Oh, yes." Professor McGonagall gently held Bianca. She turned to me."Put on your human disguise and follow me." I nodded.


	16. Chapter 13 Year 1- Quidditch and Khione

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson, except for my OC. J. K. Rowling and Rick Riordan does, not me. (Imagine they were in the same time period as Percy Jackson). This story is also found on Wattpad. I'll try to update two chapters the scheduled day if one chapter is short. If a chapter is long, then I'm keeping it to one chapter. Reviews are welcomed!**

* * *

 **Bianca's POV**

I was on the bed in the Hospital Wing.

"Did you bring the nectar and ambrosia?" Professor McGonagall asked Saffron.

"Yes, ma'am," he replied.

He handed it to Madam Pomfrey. Professor McGonagall took one look at me. She sighed and left. Madam Pomfrey poured the nectar in a cup. She handed it to me.

"Drink it," she told me.

I took the cup and drank. Madam Pomfrey poured the ambrosia on a plate. There were about three pieces. She handed me the plate.

"Eat it, dear."

I took a bite. It was amazing as always. Ah...the chocolate frogs. I licked my fingers and lips. I finished the three pieces. I gave the plate to Madam Pomfrey.

"Can I have some more?" I asked.

"If you have too much, it can make you feverish and die," Saffron warned."What does it taste like?" Saffron asked.

"Chocolate frogs," I replied."It's like before."

"Ambrosia takes the taste of the user's favorite foods."

I nodded."Okay, you may go back to your common room," Madam Pomfrey said.

* * *

We both walked back to the common room silently."I'm sorry for getting mad at you,"I apologized.

"Yeah, I'm sorry too," he said."I did not do my job well to protect you."

We entered the common room.

I shook my head."At least you try to get me out of trouble, Saffron. It's fine. Well, I'll see you in the morning then. I wish you a good night, Saffron."

"You as well," he bid.

* * *

The next month came. Both Harry and I had received brooms for Quidditch, and today was the Quidditch match. The Gryffindors were against the Slytherin. Oliver had Harry and I prepared so much. I also had a one on one training with the other Chasers, as well.

I pulled on my gloves and stretched my hands. I tied my hair in the pony tail, and the tiny hairs that were still in my face, I had them trapped by my hair clip.

I felt someone nudge me in the shoulder."You nervous?" Fred asked.

I turned, seeing Fred."A bit, but it'll blow off."

We got out onto the field.

"Good luck, Bianca," he wished.

I smiled."You too."

The match began with Madam Hooch throwing the Quaffle in the air. Immediately, the Chasers hunted for it. The Slytherins snatched it first, but Katie Bell, one of the Gryffindors Chasers, stole it from them. When the Slytherins caught up to her, she threw me the Quaffle ball. I zoomed for the goals, launching the Quaffle through them.

"Bianca Mist scores!" Lee Jordan announced."Ten points for Gryffindor!"

There were cheers and claps around. I smiled as George and Fred high fived me.

We were about to score another one, but the Slytherins seized it, heading to our goals.

"Marcus Flint scores! Ten points for Gryffindor!"

I sighed. Angelina Johnson darted for the Quaffle, speeding for the goal, but a Chaser snatched it, heading to our goals again. I raced for him, watching Oliver kick the Quaffle away from a throw of a Slytherin Chaser. I noticed that the Slytherin team Captain took one of his Beater's bat and threw the Quaffle that was flying in the air towards Oliver. I was about to take off my gloves, but I caught Professor McGonagall shaking her head. I sighed.

 _That captain will pay!_

The Slytherin scored. It's time for me to pick up my speed. Angelina threw the Quaffle to me, which led to me swimming through the Slytherin Chasers. I squinted, aiming for the Slytherin goal.

Suddenly, I felt a presence, and I turned, seeing two Slytherins beside to me. They pushed me back and forth, shoving me into a tent. I lost the Quaffle and fell down, ripping through the cover of the tent. I was not going to lose here. I got back up, dusting the dirt off of myself. I mounted my broom and zoomed up from the tent and into the air. I spotted a Quaffle almost entering through our goal. I sped my way through, stealing the Quaffle ball with my hands. I tossed it towards Katie, who was near the Slytherin's goal. She caught it and sent it into the goal.

There were loud applauses from the crowd. I looked up at Harry, who was chasing apparently after the Snitch.

George flew over to me.

"You okay, ice cube?" I nodded.

"Quit calling me that."

He stuck his tongue out. Suddenly, I heard a familiar cry. We looked up, seeing Harry being flung left and right on his broom. He was clutching onto his broom for dear life.

"Harry!" I screamed.

I raced to him, but the Slytherin captain knocked me off my broom.

"Ah!" I hollered, gripping tightly onto my broom.

I was trying to get back on the broom, but I was unsuccessful due to gravity. I felt someone lift me, stopping my face. I opened my eyes, seeing Fred.

"T-thanks," I stuttered.

"We're going to win this game and beat those Slytherin gits," he promised.

I smiled, nodding. He helped me get back on my broom, and I soared away, scoring with the other Gryffindor Chasers. Below me, I spotted Harry throwing up the Golden Snitch. The Golden Snitched landed into his hands, and the match ended with the Gryffindors winning. I began clapping, flying to the ground. I got off of my broom, hugging Harry.

"We won! You did it! We won the match!"

* * *

Days passed, and we went to Hagrid's to have a conversation with him. Before, we were discussing about the three headed dog. We had a feeling Hagrid would know about the monster, so we decided to go there.

"Fluffy? That beast has a name?" Saffron commented.

"Well, of course, he's got a name! He's mine! I bought him off an Irish feller I met down at the pub last year. Then I lent 'im to Dumbledore to guard the..." He stopped.

"Yes?" We asked, waiting for Hagrid to continue.

"I shouldn't have said that," Hagrid stated."No more questions! Don't ask any more questions! That's top-secret, that is."

"But Hagrid, whatever Fluffy's guarding, Snape's trying to steal it!" Harry exclaimed.

"Codswallop! Professor Snape is a Hogwarts teacher!"

"Hogwarts teacher or not, I know a spell when I see one! I've read all about them. You've got to keep eye contact, and Snape wasn't blinking!" Hermione explained.

"Now, you listen to me, all five of ya. You're meddlin' in things that ought not to be meddled in. It's dangerous!" He warned."What that dog is guarding is strictly between Professor Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel."

"Nicholas Flamel?" We all asked.

"I shouldn't have said that. I shouldn't have said that," Hagrid repeated, turning away and leaving us before we pried any more information out of him.

"Nicholas Flamel. Who's Nicholas Flamel?" Harry wondered.

We shrugged.

* * *

It was almost Christmas, and I sat in the Great Hall with Harry, Saffron, Ron, Fred, and George. Saffron. I was watching Harry and Ron play wizard chess. It was very interesting to see them magically come to life and battle. I see Hermione coming towards us.

"Hermione!" I called, running to hug her a goodbye.

"I see you've packed," Ron spoke up.

"See you haven't," Hermione said.

"Change of plans. My parents have decided to go to Romania to visit my brother, Charlie. He's studying dragons there," Ron informed.

"Good. You can help Harry, Bianca, and Saffron then. They're going to go and look in the library for information on Nicholas Flamel."

"We've looked a hundred times!" Ron whined.

"Not in the Restricted Section. Happy Christmas!" She turned to me."I'll owl you!"

* * *

There was only one more day until Christmas. I sat in the common room, making a snowman with Fred and George. Saffron was taking a nap on the couch.

"I'm glad you guys didn't do the prank," I whispered.

"We would've," Fred and George mumbled.

"You guys know how to ice skate?" I asked randomly.

They looked at each other."Ehh..."

I smiled. I couldn't believe that I didn't teach them back at the Burrow. I walked to the window. I searching for the Black Lake. It was frozen and snowing.

"Let's go outside. I'll teach you."

I was wearing a red sweater and purple skirt with golden stockings. The twins were wearing full-on sweaters, coats, and scarves. I had no reason to wear my gloves at the time, so I took it off.

"It's not that cold," I said.

"To you, it's not!" They blurted.

I giggled. Ron, Harry, and Saffron came out also in sweaters, coats, beanies, and scarfs. I took my gloves off for one minute, making the skates out of my ice and snow. I put my gloves back on. They all kept tripping on the skates though.

Ron was tightly gripping onto Harry. I kept circling around all of them, laughing. I grabbed Saffron's hands, dragging him farther away from land.

"Come on, Saffron! You can do it!" I encouraged.

"No," he refused.

"Fine," I pouted, leaving him on the shore."Party pooper~"

I took Fred and George, locking my arms through theirs. George began tripping. I watched him face planted the Black Lake. I burst out laughing, pulling him back off. Suddenly, Fred starts falling as well.

"You two are soo hilarious."

I began to skate away from them, leaving them to fall over and over.

"Wait up, Bianca!" George called after me."Man, why is she so good!"

I giggled, sticking my tongue out at them. I skated over to where Ron and Harry were, dragging them around. However, they tripped over their feet and fell on top of each other, laughing. Then, I stumbled over their bodies, collapsing above them.

 **Harry's POV**

Suddenly, the giggling Bianca started glowing.

 _What was happening?_

She didn't notice until she found out that all of us were staring at her.

"Why are you guys staring at me?" She asked. She looked down at herself and gasped."I-I'm glowing...Why am I glowing?!"

"Khione," Saffron muttered beside me.

Bianca looked up at Saffron."W-what?"

"Behind you."

She spun around, facing a woman that looked just like Bianca. However, the woman with black hair and coffee brown eyes looked much older, and she wore a white dress that shimmered among the snow. Calm and elegant. Like snow. She's beautiful like a goddess.

 **Bianca's POV**

My mind raced through the information I received months ago from the books I rented at the library.

 _This is Khione. This is my mom._

"Darling!" Khione called, opening her arms out to me.

"M-mom?" I called. She nodded, waiting for me to approach to her. I hesitated.

She flashed a smile at me."Come on, sweetie."

I slowly skated over to her and hugged her, sighing.

 _Cold. What I love._

"My daughter..." She stroked my hair."People are trying to find you, Bianca," she whispered into my ear."Don't tell them anything, darling. Don't answer them at all."

"W-who are they?" I asked.

 _Nico?_

"They're people who're after your friend, Nico. You know him do you?"

I nodded.

 _How does she know?_

"Bianca! Don't listen to her! She's charm speaking you!" I heard someone shout.

I looked behind me, seeing Saffron trying to get to me.

Khione pointed at Saffron."He's a part of them. You don't want your friend to get hurt, do you?"

"Really?"

She nodded."Freeze him," Khione commanded."That'll stop him."

I felt a strong breeze behind me. I raised my hands, targeting at a nervous Saffron. However, something blocked my path. I looked at it. A familiar person.

My eyes softened, seeing him. Shaggy black hair. Oliver skin. Dark eyes.

 _No way... You shouldn't be here._

"Nico?" I called.

"Don't do it. Your mom is brainwashing to you," he persuaded."Don't become like her. You can't become like her."

I slowly nodded, looking down at my feet. I closed my eyes, falling into his arms.

 _Thank you for being here._

 **Fred's POV**

Bianca extended her hands out at Saffron. These white things were swirling at her palms.

 _I can't believe her mother would do this..._ _Even though her mum is really pretty, this is not right._

I was tripping my way towards her. Finally, I reached her, gripping her shoulders. She whispered something that I couldn't hear.

"Don't do it," I told."Your mom is brainwashing to you."

She looked at me, slowly nodding. She fell forward, and I caught her just in time. However, it seemed like I lost my balance. I tripped, falling on my back but with Bianca on top of me. The skates on all of our feet disappeared. We all helped her get back into the castle to send her to the Hospital Wing. She was currently in the Hospital Wing with Saffron.

Ron shivered."That gave me the chills. Bloody hell, that was creepy!" Ron commented.

"Very," Harry agreed.


	17. Chapter 14 Year 1- Christmas and Mirror

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson, except for my OC. J. K. Rowling and Rick Riordan does, not me. (Imagine they were in the same time period as Percy Jackson). This story is also found on Wattpad. I'll try to update two chapters the scheduled day if one chapter is short. If a chapter is long, then I'm keeping it to one chapter. Reviews are welcomed!**

* * *

 **Bianca's POV**

I got back that night, sitting in the common room. They explained to me what happened, and I kept apologizing to Saffron. I was forever sorry.

 _I can't believe I almost did that. Ugh, am I gonna have a collection of ice sculptures!_

"You're fine, Bianca," Saffron assured.

"I could've made you as my first statue!" I cried.

"It was charm speak, Bianca!" He sighed."I wonder why she can't charm speak either...Maybe she hasn't practiced?" I heard him mutter to himself.

 _Practice?_

He shook his head, looking back up at me.

"You should go rest, Bianca," he ordered. He went up to his dormitory.

I sighed, flopping myself on the couch. I stared at the others."Are you sure it wasn't Nico who caught me?"

"We're pretty sure," they all said.

"We don't even know what Nico looks like," George added.

"But, I was sure that it was Nico. I saw his black hair. And-"

"It was Fred, Bianca," Harry cuts me off.

"Yeah, you should listen to Saffron. You should get some rest, Bianca. In a few days, it will be Christmas! We'll be getting presents!" Ron exclaimed.

I sighed, bothered about Khione."Is it possible that she could come to me when I'm sleeping?"

"How about we all sleep in the common room? We could all have a sleepover!" Fred suggested."If she comes, start screaming your head off. We'll be beside you to hear the alarm."

I smiled."Alright," I agreed.

I ran up fast to get my pillow and blanket from the dormitory. After that, I climbed down the stairs.

"I'm gonna take the couch though," I claimed.

I flopped on the couch, covering myself with a blanket, feeling safe that they were all beside me.

* * *

The next day arrived, and I decided to visit Dumbly. I wanted to talk about what had happened yesterday. I was frightened, and I knew that I was comfortable talking about this to Dumbly.

"Acid Pops," I said to the gargoyle statue.

It moved, allowing me to pass through. I walked up the stairs, seeing Dumbly sitting at his desk.

"Oh, Bianca, how are you doing?" He asked, not even looking up. He was focused on his paperwork.

I walked closer."Um...I don't know really, Dumbly." I sat on a stool, facing him.

His eyes looked at me. He settled his quill down.

"Would you like to tell me what happened?"

"I..." I stopped, trying to think of the right words to explain to him about the incident."My mom visited me yesterday."

"Khione?"

I nodded."Saffron told me that she was using this 'charm speak' on me, using me to freeze Saffron." I shivered."It was horrible. I was so scared. It was the most frightening experience of my life, Dumbly..."

"Charm speak, you say, Bianca?" I nodded."Could you try this 'charm speak' on me then?"

I frowned."B-but...I don't know how to charm speak, Dumbly..."

He stood up, having his hands behind his back. He began pacing around by his desk."Hm...demand something from me."

"Um...I want chocolate frogs?"

He chuckled, shaking his head."I think you need to put more force into that. Put in a lot of confidence and strength."

I decided to change what I wanted. I wanted to demand something that seemed impossible.

"Resign from being the Headmaster of Hogwarts," I commanded.

He stopped pacing, turning towards me.

 _So?_

He smiled."Almost fell for it, dear Bianca."

I gave a big sigh. I was indeed afraid that he would submit to my charm speaking. I would never forgive myself if I was the reason that he quitted.

"Practice a bit harder when you grow older."

* * *

Christmas has finally arrived. I still felt pretty lonely without Hermione with me.

I felt the morning light shine on me. I opened my eyes and stretched, relaxed that I didn't see my mom in my sleep at all. I sat up, rubbing my eyes. After I washed up, I walked downstairs, spotting presents below the Christmas tree.

I smiled, heading to the tree. I found a lot of presents underneath it. Most of the people were already there, crowding around the tree. They all grabbed at what was theirs, ripping up the wraps to check out their Christmas gift.

I gathered mine, sitting on the floor with the others. I opened my gift from Mrs. Weasley. I got a red sweater that had the letter 'B' on it. I wore it on over my pajamas. It seemed like Saffron and Harry got Mrs. Weasley's sweaters as well! I smiled, smelling the scent of the Burrow.

I went back to opening the other presents. I got one from Hermione. I opened it up, seeing a pack of Glacial Snow Flakes, my second favorite candy next to Chocolate Frogs. I went to open the next gift from Ron and Harry. They both gave me more candy. Fred gave me cards which shuffle by themselves, while George gave me some Hiccough Sweets.

I glared at George."Hey! Are you serious on this?"

He began laughing, seeing my reaction. There was a story behind this. Back at the Burrow, there was a time where I couldn't stop hiccuping. As I hiccuped, apparently, I expelled out frost and snow.

I continued opening my gifts. I opened one that was from Professor McGonagall. She gave me a Spell-Checking Quill. I smiled. My dyslexia affects my spelling a lot, so this is useful for tests or exams. I opened a gift from Dumbly. He gave me a Lunascope, which shows moon phases. I opened Saffron's gift. He had got me a pack of Chocolate Frogs.

 _I'll definitely enjoy this._

Then, we all head to the Great Hall for breakfast.

 **Some time has passed.**

 **Harry's POV**

After I seen my parents through the mirror, I ran back to the common room.

 _I just couldn't believe that they were there!_

I woke Ron and Bianca up and dragged them with me. We escaped the common room quietly, avoiding Filch and his cat.

We entered the room, and the mirror was still there.

"Come on, guys! Look! It's my parents!" I pointed at the mirror, seeing my parents and me.

"I only see us," Ron said.

"Look in properly," I told."Go on, stand there. There! You see them, don't you? That's-"

"That's me!" Ron exclaimed."Only, I'm Head Boy. And I'm holding the Quidditch Cup. A-and. bloody hell! I'm Quidditch captain too! I look good!"

I turned to Bianca."Bianca, don't you see my parents?"

She smiled, walking closer, pressing her hands against the mirror.

"I see Nico," she whispered.

Her smile brightened every second. She sat down, pressing her fingers against the mirror.

"I see his sister and his mom too," she described.

"Harry, do you think this mirror shows the future?" Ron asked.

"How can it? Both my parents are dead."

Bianca and I stayed back, admiring the mirror for some hours. However, we heard Professor Dumbledore's voice behind us. Dumbledore told both Bianca and I that we couldn't go back looking for the Mirror of Erised again. When we tried going back to the place, it wasn't there anymore. It seemed like he moved it somewhere else, somewhere out of our reach. We gave up, going back to the common room.


	18. Chapter 15 Year 1- Detention and Mysteri

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson, except for my OC. J. K. Rowling and Rick Riordan does, not me. (Imagine they were in the same time period as Percy Jackson). This story is also found on Wattpad. I'll try to update two chapters the scheduled day if one chapter is short. If a chapter is long, then I'm keeping it to one chapter. Reviews are welcomed!**

* * *

 **Bianca's POV**

Christmas break has ended, and everyone returned to Hogwarts. Many more weeks have passed, and I still haven't received a letter from Grover.

 _He must be too busy..._ I sighed.

* * *

Days flew by, and today, we decided to go the library where Hermione explained to us about Nicholas Flamel.

After Ron, Hermione, Harry, and I found read something about Flamel, we decided to visit Hagrid's hut. Once we entered, we found Hagrid carrying a big egg.

"Um, Hagrid, what's that you're carrying?" Harry wondered.

"Well, this?" He gestured to us."Is a dragon egg."

"A dragon egg? Where did you get that?" Hermione questioned, unsure if it was forbidden to have one in Hogwarts.

"Well-"

Before Hagrid could explain, we heard some crackings coming from the egg. He laid it down, letting us watch pieces of the shell fall out. We could visibly see the baby dragon now as it stretched itself.

"What are you gonna name it, Hagrid?" Ron asked.

"Hmm, well I was thinkin' about Norbert. And..."

My eyes spotted something blonde out the window. I squinted, seeing a tuft of blonde hair. I knew who it had belonged to.

I nudged everyone, gesturing them to the figure who was now running back up to the castle.

"Malfoy!" Harry hissed.

"I think we should head back before he tattle tells," Hermione suggested.

We all agreed. We all left Hagrid's hut, going up into the castle.

"Hagrid always wanted a dragon. He told me so the first time I ever met him," Harry told.

"It's crazy! And worse, Malfoy knows," Ron said.

"I don't understand. Is that a bad thing?" Hermione asked.

I nodded."It's a bad thing," I said.

"Good evening," we heard a familiar voice in front of us.

 _Uh oh..._

We looked up, our eyes meeting with Professor McGonagall's. We gulped.

* * *

We had landed ourselves in Professor McGonagall's office. Along with Malfoy.

"Nothing, I repeat nothing, gives a student the right to walk about the school at night." She looked at me. "Especially you, Bianca." She shook her head in disappointment."Therefore, as punishment for your actions, fifty points will be taken."

"Fifty!" We gasped.

Malfoy smirked.

"Each," she stated."And to ensure it doesn't happen again, all five of you will receive detention."

"Excuse me, professor," Malfoy spoke up."Perhaps, I heard you wrong. I thought you said, 'the five of us'."

"No, you heard me correctly, Mr. Malfoy. You see, honorable as your intentions were, you were out of bed after hours. You will join your classmates in detention."

* * *

The day that we dreaded arrived. Detention.

Hermione was freaking out how it would be her first time to get something like this. She almost started crying.

Filch led us back to Hagrid's hut. I was thinking about how Saffron should've been with me a few days ago, but nooo. Fred, George, and Lee were bored and decided to prank his goat legs, so now he can't walk with the swollen legs of his.

 _Merlin's beard...I should have stopped them._

When Filch handed us to Hagrid, he left us, heading up back to the castle. Since Hagrid has some business he had to do in the Forbidden Forest, we all followed him.

For safety precautions, I brought my wand and made sure my hair clip was in my hair, like always.

Suddenly, we halted because Hagrid squatted down, touching something on the ground. He picked up something gooey.

"Hagrid, what is that?" Harry asked, staring at Hagrid's gooey finger.

He showed his finger to us."This is unicorn blood." Our eyes widened."A few weeks ago, I found one dead. Now, this one's been hurt by somethin'. So, it's our job to go and find the poor beast. Ron, Hermione, you'll come with me. And, Harry, Bianca, you'll go with Malfoy."

My eyes widened more, staring at Hagrid.

 _You're kidding..._

"Then I want Fang too!" Malfoy exclaimed.

After Malfoy got Fang like wanted, we parted ways.

I stood between both Harry and Malfoy as we adventured through the woods.

"Wait till my father hears this," I heard Malfoy muttered as we walked deeper.

I rolled my eyes.

Suddenly, Fang began growling. We all turned to the dog.

"What is it, Fang?" Harry asked

Suddenly, my wrist started burning.

"Ah!" I clutched onto my wrist.

"I-is that a unicorn?!" Draco cried, pointing at the creature on the ground.

There was a unicorn lying, and something cloaked in black seemed to be covering our view. We couldn't see the creature completely.

I turned to Harry and noticed him clutching his forehead too.

"Harry?" I called.

The cloaked thing seemed to realize our presence and looked up at us, resulting in a scream from Malfoy. Malfoy darted out first with Fang trailing behind him.

Even though I was in pain, I blocked Harry away from the thing as it glided towards us.

"Stay away from us," I warned, as we stepped back.

I pulled my gloves off, threatening with my hands aimed at the creature. The creature did not seem to listen. It seemed like Harry stumbled onto a root and tripped, falling onto the ground.

"You're not going away? Fine by me."

I was about to attack it, but something half horse and half man came, shooing it away from us. I sighed, grabbing my gloves and putting them on.

I turned to Harry."You okay?" I asked, helping him up.

He nodded."You?" I nodded.

The half horse and half man turned to us."Harry Potter, you must leave. And you, Bianca Mist, must leave to Camp Half-Blood."

 _What? But I don't want to leave!_

"You two are known to many creatures here, especially you, Bianca Mist. The Forest is not safe at this time."

I crossed my arms."How do you know me? Who are you?" I questioned.

"I'm Firenze, a centaur. Shouldn't I know you, Bianca Mist? Chiron is my cousin."

"Who?" I asked, confused.

"You'll know him once you get to Camp Half-Blood."

"What was that thing you saved us from?" Harry wondered.

"A monstrous creature," Firenze replied."It is a terrible crime to slay a unicorn. Drinking the blood of a unicorn will keep you alive even if you are an inch from death, but at a terrible price. For you have slain something so pure, that from the moment the blood touches your lips, you will have a half-life cursed life."

"But, who would choose such a life?" We asked in unison.

"Can you think of no one?"

There was silence before our eyes widened, looking at each other.

"You mean to say, that thing that killed the unicorn and was drinking its blood, was Voldemort?" Harry guessed.

"Do you know what is hidden in the school at this very moment?"

Harry and I looked at each other in realization once again and then back at the centaur.

"The Sorcerer's Stone!"

We began to hear familiar barks and calls.

"Bianca! Harry!" I heard Hermione's voice.

We turned around, seeing the others.

"Bianca! Harry!" Hermione called, rushing to me for a hug.

"Hello there, Firenze," Hagrid greeted."I see you've met our young Mr. Potter and Miss Mist." Hagrid turned to us,"You all right?"

We both nodded.

Firenze looked at Harry."Harry Potter, this is where I leave you. And-" he looked at me."I suggest you stay at Camp Half-Blood. You're not safe here with all the monsters and creatures on your scent."

I huffed.

 _Like that'll stop me! I've got a satyr with me! Just...not at the moment._

* * *

We were at the Hospital Wing, sitting around Saffron, who was unfortunately in the bed due to some shenanigans. His goat legs were still swollen after the pranking incident. Fred and George didn't have a reverse potion for it nor did Lee Jordan. Madame Pomfrey assured that the potion would be ready for him by tomorrow afternoon, so that's good.

I decided to take notes for him and do his homework while he was out on the bed.

"You mean, You-Know-Who's out there, right now, in the forest?" Saffron asked.

"But he's weak. He's living off the unicorns," Harry explained."Don't you see? We had it wrong. Snape doesn't want the stone for himself, he wants the stone for Voldemort. With the Elixir of Life, Voldemort will be strong again. He'll...he'll come back."

I watched Harry sit, looking down at his hands.

"But if he comes back, you don't think he'll try to kill you, do you?" Ron wondered.

"Ron, I think if he'd had the chance, he might've tried to kill him tonight," I responded.

I watched Ron gulp.

 _This Voldemort...whatever he is...he has to be stopped._

"And to think, I've been worrying about my Potions final..." I heard Ron muttered.

"Wait a minute...we're forgetting one thing though," Hermione interrupted.

"What?"

We all looked at her.

"Who's the one wizard Voldemort always feared?" She asked.

Our eyes widened, realizing.

"Dumbledore, right?" Ron spoke up.

"Yeah!" I agreed.

"As long as Dumbledore's around, you're safe. As long as Dumbledore's around, you can't be touched!" Hermione reasoned.

I watched Harry give a small smile.

* * *

Harry, Hermione, Ron, and I were all walking outside in the courtyard.

"I've always heard Hogwarts' end of the year exams were frightful, but I found that rather enjoyable," I heard Hermione beside me brings up.

"Speak for yourself," said Ron.

I noticed Harry clutching his head.

"Harry? You okay?" I asked.

"My scar...it keeps burning," he replies.

I stared down at my scar. It wasn't burning like his.

"It's happened before," Hermione commented.

He shook his head."Not like this."

"Perhaps, you should go see the nurse," Ron told.

"I think it's a warning," Harry said."It means dangers coming."

We began to hear music from an instrument playing.

"Oh...of course!" We heard Harry muttered aloud.

"What is it?" I asked.

We followed Harry as he began approaching towards Hagrid's hut. We spotted Hagrid sitting outside, playing his flute or reed.

"Don't you think it's a bit odd that what Hagrid wants more than anything is a dragon...and a stranger shows up and just happens to have one?" Harry questioned."I mean, how many people wander around with dragon eggs in their pockets? Why didn't I see it before?"

We ran towards Hagrid.

"Hagrid, who gave you the dragon egg? What did he look like?" Harry interrogated.

Hagrid stopped playing his instrument, staring at us.

"I don't know. I never saw his face. He kept his hood up," he replied.

"The stranger, though...You and he must have talked."

"Well, he wanted to know what sort of creatures I looked after. I told him. I said, 'After Fluffy, a dragon's gonna be no problem.' "

"And did he seem interested in Fluffy?" Harry interrogated more.

"Well, of course, he was interested in Fluffy! How often do you come across a three-headed dog, even if you're in the trade? But I told him. I said, 'The trick with any beast is to know how to calm him.' Take Fluffy, for example, just play him a bit of music and he falls straight to sleep."

We looked at each other with our bulging eyes.

"I shouldn't have told you that."

 _Yeah...you shouldn't have...But Snape's gonna get the Stone!_

We all took off, running back to the castle.

"W-where you going?! Wait!" He called after us.


	19. Chapter 16 Year 1- Trapdoor and Goodbyes

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson, except for my OC. J. K. Rowling and Rick Riordan does, not me. (Imagine they were in the same time period as Percy Jackson). This story is also found on Wattpad. I'll try to update two chapters the scheduled day if one chapter is short. If a chapter is long, then I'm keeping it to one chapter. Reviews are welcomed!**

* * *

 **Bianca's POV**

After finding out from Hagrid, we all ran to Professor McGonagall's classroom, entering it.

"We have to see Professor Dumbledore immediately!" Harry panted.

"I'm afraid Professor Dumbledore's not here. He received an urgent owl from the Ministry of Magic and left immediately for London," she informed.

"He's gone!?" He exclaimed, looking at us, then back at Professor McGonagall.

"This is really important, professor!" I begged.

"This is about the Sorcerer's Stone!" Harry stated.

Her eyes widened at us."How did you know-"

"Someone's going to try to steal it!" Hermione cried.

"I-I don't know how you four found out about the Stone, but I assure you, it is perfectly well protected. Now, would you go back to your dormitories quietly?"

We all sighed, exiting her classroom.

"That was no stranger Hagrid met," Harry said."It was Snape. Which means that he knows how to get past Fluffy."

"And with Dumbledore gone-"

We heard a familiar nasal voice cutting Hermione off."Good afternoon."

We all spun around, seeing Professor Snape.

"Now, what would four young Gryffindors such as yourselves be doing...inside on a day like this?" He questioned.

"We were...we were just-" Hermione stuttered, being interrupted by him.

"You'd ought be careful. People will think you're..." He curiously stared at Harry,"...up to something." He gave Harry another look before leaving.

"Now what are we going to do?" Hermione hissed at us.

"We go down the trapdoor. Tonight," Harry declared.

* * *

Night arrived. We made sure every girl in our dormitory was asleep, so we could go to the trap door.

I threw my gloves on the bed, knowing I wouldn't need them, and tucked my hair clip in my hair.

"Ready, Hermione?" I asked.

She nodded. We crept down the Gryffindor common room where we met up with Ron and Harry. Saffron doesn't know that I am sneaking out, but if he does, he'll want me to stay back. I can't let Hermione, Ron, and Harry do this alone. They're gonna get themselves killed. After Hermione casted a spell on Neville, who was with his toad, Trevor, we all exited the common room under Harry's invisibility cloak. It's a surprise that we all could fit.

"Ow! You stepped on my foot!" I heard Hermione hissed at Ron.

"Sorry," Ron apologized.

* * *

Finally, we arrived at the 3rd-floor corridor, heading for the door that contained the three headed dog.

Hermione drew her wand out and pointed at the door."Alohomora," she whispered.

We entered the trapdoor, seeing Fluffy.

"Wait a minute...he's..." Fluffy's exhalation blew the invisibility cloak off of us.

"Snoring..." I finished for Ron.

 _I just hope he doesn't pick up my scent._

"Snape's already been here. He's put a spell on the harp," Harry explained.

We all stared at the harp playing itself. We all stepped closer towards Fluffy.

"Ugh...it's got a horrible breath!" Ron groaned.

It exhaled again, and I covered my mouth, holding my breath. I was afraid it would smell me, but I knew holding my breath wouldn't help.

"We have to move its paw," Harry stated.

"What?!" Ron mouthed.

"Come on!"

We all grabbed its paw, pushing it. I noticed it stirring.

My eyes widened.

 _Oh no..._

Harry lifted up the door, revealing darkness.

"I'll go first. Don't follow until I give you a sign," Harry ordered."If something bad happens, get yourselves out..."

"Wait...d-doesn't it seem a bit...quiet though?" I whispered.

"The harp," Hermione spoke up."It stopped playing."

We all turned at the instrument, which wasn't playing.

I noticed some kind of slobber flop onto Ron's shoulder.

"Ron!" I hissed, grabbing his attention.

I pointed at the goo. He turned, looking down at his shoulder. He made a face.

"Ugh! Yuck!"

He touched the drool from his shoulder, trying to get it off of his fingers.

Then, we began to hear some growls. We all slowly looked up, noticing shadows covering us.

"Oh no..." I mumbled.

Our eyes met with the snarling three-headed dog.

"JUMP!" Harry shouted.

Fluffy began to bark at us. I watched Harry dove in, and Hermione followed after him.

"Ron!" I called, gesturing at him.

He followed after my call. I looked back at the three-headed dog, who was about to bite me, and jumped.

"Aah!" I heard Ron screaming, landing on some mushy black rope-like vines.

I landed down beside him.

"Whoa...Luckily this plant-thing is here," I heard Ron sighed.

I watched the plants start to move around us, tying us up. I noticed it was restraining everyone. I pressed my hands on the vines, grabbing it. I froze the vines, trying to prevent them from moving. However, it broke its frozen state, slithering around more.

"Ah!" I screamed.

"Bianca! You can't use your powers here!" Hermione cried." You all have to stop moving. This is Devil's Snare. You have to relax. If you don't, it will only kill you faster."

I nodded, following her instructions.

"Kill us faster?! Oh, now I can relax!" Ron burst out.

She made a face, and I watched her disappear from our eyes. My eyes widened.

"Hermione!" We screamed.

Suddenly, I was sucked in, landing wherever Hermione was.

"Bianca!" They cried.

"Now what are we gonna do?!" Ron cried.

Hermione helped me up, and we stared up at them.

"Just relax!" Hermione and I both yelled.

"Where are you two?!" We heard Harry ask.

"Just do what she said earlier!" I shouted.

"Harry!" I heard Ron called.

Before Harry could land on his bottom, my snow piles caught him.

He looked at me."Thanks."

I gave a small smile.

"He's not relaxing, is he?" Harry asked, looking above.

Hermione shook her head."Apparently not."

"Help! Help me!" We heard Ron screamed.

"We've got to do something!" I panicked.

"What then!" Harry said.

"I remember reading something in Herbology!" Hermione recalled."Devil's Snare...Devil's Snare..."

We heard quiet yelps coming from Ron.

"It's deadly fun...but will sulk in the sun!"

My eyes widened at her."That's it, Hermione! It hates sunlight!"

I watched her take out her wand and point it up at the Devil's Snare.

"Lumos Solem!" She casted.

A beam of light shot out from her wand. We watch the plant make hiss and recoil away. Soon, Ron came falling down, but I created a snow pile for him.

"Ron, are you okay?" Harry asked.

I helped Ron up.

"Yeah..." He groaned. He stared at the plants above.

"Luckily we didn't panic," he sighed.

"Luckily, Hermione pays attention in Herbology," I told.

Suddenly, there was a noise coming from somewhere, and we turned to it.

"What is that?" Hermione wondered.

"I don't know..."Harry turned to us."Sounds like wings."

We followed the noise and entered a room, looking above at these golden flying objects.

"Curious...I've never seen birds like these," Hermione whispered.

I shook my head."They're not birds..." I replied, staring at the objects flying around.

"They're keys," Harry continued."And I'll bet one of them fits that door," Harry finished, gesturing to the door across the room.

There was a floating broomstick in front of us as we walked closer.

"What's this all about?" Hermione asked.

Harry shook his head."I don't know."

We watched Ron take his wand out, approaching the door. Hermione followed after him.

"Strange..." I hear Harry murmured.

"Alohomora!" I heard Ron. He turned to Hermione."Well, it was worth a try."

Hermione groaned."What're we going to do? There must be a thousand keys up there!"

We looked above.

"We're looking for a big old fashioned one. Probably rusty like the handle," Ron declared.

"There!" Harry exclaimed, pointing at it.

I nodded."I see it!" I gasped."The one with the broken wing!"

 _How are we gonna get it?_

We all looked at the broom.

"What's wrong, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"It's too simple," he replied.

"Simple? Come on, Harry! You're the youngest seeker in a century!" I retorted.

"Yeah! If Snape can catch it on that old broomstick, you can!"Ron encourages.

"But you're a Chaser, Bianca!" Harry said.

I smiled."Don't worry...I have other ways to fly."

He nodded, stepping forward to touch the broom. Once Harry grabbed it, the flying keys began swarming around him. He climbed on, swatting them away.

I shook my head, seeing him fly with those bothersome keys. I extended my hands out, creating frozen steps in front of me as I ran above, following after Harry.

 **(A/N: Elsa** styleee **. Jk, I'll shut up now.)**

A snowball appeared in my hand, and I threw them at the keys. I tried to aim for the one that didn't have the broken wing. I watched the keys fall one by one as my snowballs hit them. I began to create an ice barrier, blocking half of the flying keys that were attacking him. My eyes scanned for the correct one.

"Catch the key!" I heard Harry shouted.

I noticed below that Hermione was trying to unlock the door.

"Hurry up!" I heard Ron screamed.

I continued creating ice barriers to prevent them from getting to Harry. However, it seemed like more keys were popping out of nowhere. I began to hear the door click, and I looked below, seeing Ron and Hermione opening the door.

"Come on, guys!" They yelled at us.

I dropped down from my ice steps, producing an ice slide that led me to the doorway. I got in, as well as Harry following after me. Ron and Hermione slammed the door before the keys could come attacking us. We all sighed, walking farther away from those keys. We stopped at an another door, and Harry opened it. We entered, slowly walking into this vast dark land.

"I don't like this," Hermione whispered."I don't like this at all."

"Where are we?" I wondered, looking around.

"A graveyard?" Harry asked.

"This is no graveyard..." I heard Ron whispered.

We watch him courageously approach first, looking around.

"It's a chess board," he stated.

The room brightened up more, revealing a giant chess board before our eyes.

We stepped onto the board, following Ron.

Harry spotted something, pointing at it."There's the door!"

We tried to walk through the chess pieces. However, the chess pieces blocked us with their swords. Our eyes widened, and we backed away.

"Now what do we do?" Hermione whispered.

"It's obvious, isn't it? We've got to play our way across the room," Ron responded."All right, Harry," he looked at him,"you take the empty bishop's square." He turned to Hermione."Hermione, you'll be the rook." He turned to me."Bianca, you'll be the other rook. As for me, I'll be a knight," Ron instructed.

We got to our positions.

I was used to playing the smaller version of Wizard Chess with the others, but this?! This is too much.

"What happens now?" Hermione asked.

"Well, white moves first," Ron told."And then...we play."

We watched a white pawn approach forward from the other side.

"Ron, you don't suppose this'll be like...real wizard's chess, do you?" Hermione questioned.

Ron didn't answer.

 _Oh my...it would mean...That means, there will be destruction._

"You there, D-5!" Ron called.

A black pawn moved forward, diagonal to the white pawn. We watched the white pawn raises its sword and slice Ron's black one. We all stared at it in shock.

Ron gulped."Yes, Hermione, I think this is going to be exactly like wizard's chess..."

We all turned to him.

 _This is crazy!_

The game continued with pieces smashing each other, and we all winced at them.

"Wait a minute..."Harry spoke up.

"You understand right, Harry," I heard Ron said."Once I make my move, the Queen will take me...then you'll be free to check the King.

My eyes widened, realizing."No, Ron!" I exclaimed, as well as Harry.

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

"He's going to sacrifice himself!" Harry screamed.

"No, Ron, you can't!" Hermione objected."There must be another way!"

Ron turned around, looking at Hermione."Do you want to stop Snape or not?"

We all looked down.

"Harry, it's you that has to go on. I know it. Not me, not Hermione, not Bianca, you."

Harry nodded.

Ron turned to me."Bianca...catch me will you?"

I immediately nodded."I w-will."

He took a deep breath."Knight...to H-3."

We watched Ron move his knight to his defeat.

"Check," Ron stated.

We watched the queen turn and advance towards Ron. It stopped, taking out its sword to smash Ron's knight.

"AHHH!" He shrieked, falling off.

"I GOT YOU, RON!"

Snow shot out of my hands to where I would predict Ron will land. I exhaled, seeing him land on my snow pile. However, there were pieces above from the knight hitting him as they fell. My snow was unable to reach to him at the moment.

"RON!" We all called.

Hermione was about to head to him.

"NO! Don't move!" Harry yelled, stopping Hermione."Don't forget, we're still playing."

 _So what if we're still playing?!_

Hermione slowly nodded, stepping back. Harry moved diagonally in front of the king.

"Checkmate," he said.

We watched the king's sword fall on the ground in front of Harry. Knowing our victory, we advanced towards Ron. My eyes softened at the sight of him.

"Take care of Ron. Then, go to the owlery. Send a message to Dumbledore," Harry commanded."Ron's right...I have to go on."

"You'll be okay, Harry. You're a great wizard," Hermione told.

I nodded."You really are, Harry."

"Not as good as you two..."

I smiled, shaking my head."It's just my demigod ability."

Hermione nodded."Books and cleverness? There are more important things. Friendship and bravery."

"Harry, just be careful, okay?" I pleaded with Hermione agreeing.

He nodded. We watched him get up, walking to the door that would lead him to Snape.

We sighed, looking at each other.

"Let's go," I stated, and she nodded.

* * *

We did what Harry told us to do. And now...I am being lectured by Saffron.

"How could you, Bianca?! You are already after by other monsters and you want to add some more!"

I winced at his loud scolding.

"Calm down..."

"CALM DOWN?!"

I covered my ears.

 _Man...he is one loud satyr._

"Look! You are even hurt!" He yelled, examining my injuries that were bandaged up by Madame Pomfrey.

"You are really overprotective, huh, dear Saffron?" I heard a familiar voice.

"Yeah...Poor Bianca has to suffer...Tsk tsk tsk...What's life without a few little risks?"

My face brightened, seeing Fred and George saving the day. They both swung their arms over my shoulders, pulling at me tighter.

I watched Saffron redden, leaving.

I giggle."Thanks, guys."

"No problemo, Bianca," George said, ruffling my hair.

Fred smiled."We're always here to save the day." Fred ruffled even more, messing up my black hair.

They left, leaving me to fix my hair back into place.

"Bianca!" I heard familiar voices call after me.

I turned to the voices, smiling."Hermione! Ron!"

I ran towards them, so we could go to see Harry. We stood at the stairwell balcony, waiting for Harry.

"It seems Saffron was very overprotective," Hermione brought up.

I grinned."Of course...he is supposed to be protecting me."

"Does he fancy you perhaps?" Ron asked.

"Ew..." Hermione and I shrieked, shaking our heads.

"Obviously, we're too young!" I reasoned.

"Well, he's not. He seems older," Ron objected.

"He's a satyr though," Hermione backs me up.

"What's so wrong being a satyr?"

We noticed some footsteps, and we turned, seeing Harry.

"All right there, Ron?" Harry asked below

"All right. You?" Ron responded.

"Alright." Harry turned to Hermione and me."Hermione and Bianca?"

We both smiled, simultaneously replying,"Never better."

* * *

We were all finally relaxing and eating in the Great Hall. We all heard taps on a glass coming from the professor's table. We all gave them our attention.

Dumbly stood up, speaking."Another year gone. And now as I understand it, the House Cup needs awarding. And the points stand as thus: In fourth place, Gryffindor with three hundred and twelve points." I heard claps around, mostly coming from the Slytherin table. I groaned, facepalming myself."Third place, Hufflepuff with three hundred and fifty-two points." I slowly clapped for them, trying my hardest to at least give good sportsmanship."In second place, Ravenclaw with four hundred points." There were cheers and woos and more clapping."And in first place, with four hundred and seventy-two points, Slytherin."

I gave soundless claps.

Finally, the cheers from the Slytherins died down.

"Yes, yes, well done Slytherin," Dumbly congratulated."However, recent events must be taken into account. And I have a few last-minute points to award."

 _W-what?_

"To Miss Hermione Granger, for the cool use of intellect when others were in grave peril. 50 points." My eyes widened at her, and I began to woo and clap for her.

"Hermione!" I mouthed and nudged her with excitement."Congrats!"

She blushed, thanking me.

"Second, to Mr. Ronald Weasley, for the best-played game of chess Hogwarts has seen these many years. 50 points."

I clapped louder, congratulating him.

"Third, to Miss Bianca Mist-"

My eyes widened more.

 _Me? Are you sure?_

"- for putting others first and a brilliant way of protection. 50 points."

Hermione smiled at me."Congrats to you too!" She mouthed.

"And third, to Mr. Harry Potter, for pure nerve and outstanding courage. I award Gryffindor House another 50 points."

More cheers and applause came.

"I can't believe this!" I exclaimed.

"And finally, it takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to your enemies. But a great deal more to stand up to your friends. I award thirty points to Neville Longbottom."

More claps were heard as we all congratulated Neville.

"Assuming my calculations are correct, I believe that a change of decorations is in order." Dumbly clapped his hand, and all the decorations changed from Slytherin to Gryffindor."Gryffindor wins the House Cup."

 _YESSS!_

* * *

"Come on now. Hurry up, you'll be late! Train's leaving. Go on. Come on, hurry up," I heard Hagrid.

"Bye, Hagrid!" I called, waving.

He waved back as well."Be safe at Camp Half-Blood! Protect her real well, alright, Saffron?"

Saffron smiled."Of course!"

I smiled as well, entering the train with Saffron. We all sat in the same compartment.

"Are you two really going to New York after we arrive at Kings Cross Station?" I heard Hermione asked, sitting across from Saffron and me.

I nodded."We're going straight to the airport."

"You both have tickets as well?" Ron asked. We nodded."And I didn't know about this?!"

"Did you not here your mum and dad before we started Hogwarts?"

Ron shook his head."What?! For how long?!

"Until school begins I think?" Saffron replied."Not quite sure."

I gave a smile."But isn't that great? I would be able to learn more about myself. I'll be able to learn how to defend and fight and also learn how to control my ability more!"

"You'll be safe?" Harry asked.

I nodded."Of course, I'll be safe!"

"You're going to be so farther away from us..." Hermione complained with Harry and Ron nodding right after her.

"Let's write to each other then, huh?" I proposed.

They all agreed.


	20. Chapter 17 Fury and Gray Sisters

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson, except for my OC. J. K. Rowling and Rick Riordan does, not me. (Imagine they were in the same time period as Percy Jackson). This story is also found on Wattpad. I'll try to update two chapters the scheduled day if one chapter is short. If a chapter is long, then I'm keeping it to one chapter. Reviews are welcomed!**

* * *

 **Bianca's POV**

Finally, we arrived in New York. We exited the gates, stepping into the main building.

"Hey Saffron, I'm gonna go use the restroom, okay? Wait out here," I told.

He nodded, stretching.

I enter the restroom, using the toilet. Once I finished, I got out of the stall, washing my hands at the sink. I reached for the towels, wiping my wet hands. I began to put back my gloves on.

I was almost there at Camp Half-Blood, where I can get to the bottom of this problem. Few months have passed, and I still haven't gotten letters from Grover!

"It's highly unusual for someone to be wearing gloves on a summer day like this," I heard someone in an American accent said.

I turned to a random lady who was talking to me. I smiled, chuckling."Yeah...I like wearing gloves."

"Oh...really? Wanna see mine?"

 _Oh...great...another person who likes wearing gloves..._

I was about to leave the restroom, but I froze, seeing the woman's transformation. There was shock displayed across my face as I stepped backward, staring into her glowing eyes. Leathery bat-like wings ripped through the back of her dress. I noticed her fingernails growing into claws. Her mouth opened at me, revealing her yellow fangs.

I patted myself for my wand.

"Hm...weapons not there, I see?"The monster in front of me began.

 _Crap...I left my wand in my trunk. I didn't think I would need it here! Wait! Hair clip!_

I unfastened my hair clip out of my hair, unclipping it. I tried to attack the monster, but it pinned me against the wall, making me drop my dagger.

"S-Saffron!"I called, but the monster slammed my mouth shut with her hand.

Her claws from her other hand dug through my shirt, pinning me against the wall.

"How dare you escape death! Now you'll see what you get!"

 _Death?!_

My eyes landed on the floor, where my dagger was lying on. I wasn't able to reach for my dagger on the floor, so I immediately tore pulled off my gloves, throwing them onto the floor. I held both of her wrists, freezing her arms in place. I jumped off of her, freezing her legs as well. I circled around her, watching the ice reach to the top of her body.

"No!" She screamed before the ice slammed her mouth shut.

I quickly grabbed my dagger and backed away to go get Saffron.

"Saffron!" I cried, finding him.

I caught his attention, gesturing to him to come. At first, he looked at me like crazy, but he finally obliged to my request. I watched him embarrassingly enter the girl's restroom. However, his embarrassment stopped, realizing the frozen creature.

"Dang...No wonder I was sniffing like crazy..."

 _Ah, forgot, he can smell monsters._

"A fury?" I heard him muttered, pulling me behind him."What's it doing here though?"

"A what? Fury?"

"Furies are monsters that serve the god, Hades. They punish the crimes of the wicked and each of them represents as avenging a certain crime," he explained to me."I don't know why they are here though..."

"Then let's leave!" I suggested.

He turned to me."And if they start chasing you again? Kill it before it does! Use your dagger!"

I nodded. Suddenly, there was something bothering in my chest. I knelt down, pressing my hand at the area.

His eyes widened, kneeling down beside me."Bianca!" He called."What's wrong?!"

I shook my head, staring at the struggling fury. I began to notice cracks in the ice that surrounded her.

"The ice..." I whispered.

He turned to the fury, widening his eyes. He swiftly turned to me."Let go of her, Bianca! Unfreeze her!"

I raised my eyebrows."A-ARE YOU CRAZY?! You're gonna let this fury out again!" I managed to scream from my pain."Ah..."

"JUST DO IT!"

I obeyed, releasing my grip on her. The pain in my chest began to stop. Saffron was holding the fury back while kicking her with his goat legs.

 _Woah...since when did Saffron change?_

I shook my head.

 _Focus, Bianca! Saffron is in trouble!_

"Saffron, move!" I exclaimed.

He obeyed, and I rammed my dagger into her. I watched the fury turn into dust.

"Celestial bronze. We've gotta leave now before any other monsters appear. There are only certain weapons to kill monsters," Saffron explained.

"Great...now you tell me. We have to have proper weapons to kill!"

He sighed, grabbing my wrist and pulling me.

* * *

We quickly got our luggage and exited the airport. I opened my trunk and shoved my gloves in. You may never know if one of those furies will come back. I closed my trunk and began petting Nico through the cage. Then, I looked around, seeing that the muggles aren't giving Nico any negative attention.

 _Don't they see the owl?_

I sighed in relief, shrugging.

 _Oh well...I don't need to worry._

We stood at the edge of the sidewalk, looking for a taxi. I noticed Saffron whispering some stuff and throwing a golden object that looked like a galleon on the road.

It sounded like he was saying,"Stop, Chariot of Damnation," but I don't know. I was probably mishearing things.

My eyebrows furrowed as I watched the "galleon" disappear.

"Saffron, what's that?" I wondered.

"Drachma," he replied.

"Huh?"

Unexpectedly, a smoky gray looking taxi appeared in front of us. I looked around to see if anyone saw. The muggles or humans seemed to not care. Saffron opened the trunk, taking my stuff and his and putting it in the trunk of the taxi.

"Drachmas can be used to pay the Gray Sisters to take you anywhere as long as it's within their serving area. It can also create an Iris Message and much more," he explained.

I stared at him still in confusion. The taxi door opened by itself, and we entered the taxi, sitting beside each other with Nico beside me by the window.

"Camp Half-Blood, please," Saffron told.

"Of course, of course. Back there again," I heard a voice sigh, but I decided to ignore it.

 _Again?_

The taxi began moving, but it was unusually fast, causing us to jump forward.

 _Are we even going at the right speed limit?_

"Gray Sisters? Iris Message?" I whispered to him.

"We're the Gray Sisters!" The drivers in front of us simultaneously greeted.

This was when I realized there three people in the front seat. My eyes widened at a car in front of us.

 _How could they even fit..._

"Look out!" I shouted.

Nico began to madly squawk beside me. I was searching for the seatbelts, but there was only a large black chain instead. One of the Gray Sisters swerved, entering the wrong lane. My head crashed against Saffron's chin.

"Ow!" He hissed, clutching his jaw.

"Sorry!" I apologized. I turned to those Gray Sisters."What does the meaning, 'Look out!' mean to you?!" I yelled.

"Don't worry, we've got this under control, darlings. We do have our licenses after all," One of the Gray Sisters assured.

I spotted their licenses in front of us, and I examined it closely.

 _Blimey..._

"Y-you guys don't have eyes..." I mumbled.

They all turned around, smiling at us. The sight of them frightened me.

 _WHY? Why are their occupations a taxi driver?!_

"AH!" Saffron and I screamed, as we almost ran into another car.

Nico was screeching beside me.

I punched Saffron, quickly glaring at him."You've just sent us to immediate death!" I mouthed.

"We do have an eye, right, Anger?" One argued."Where did I put it?"

She went searching for them, finally pulling it out from somewhere.

"Ah! There it is, sis!" Another sister pointed out.

"Ah, thanks, Tempest," Anger thanked, almost placing it back into her eye socket.

"Give it to the driver!" I screamed.

I watched Anger put the eyeball into the one who was driving.

"Finally!"

"You're welcome, Wasp," Anger said.

"Where's the other one?!" Saffron scolded.

I clutched onto him tightly as the car dangerously shifted left, passing a slow car. Saffron and I almost fell forward as we came to an abrupt stop.

"We're here~" They all sang.

"Ooh..what is that?" One wondered.

"Yikes! We gotta get out!" One shouted.

"Agree! Let's get out of here!" One cried.

We quickly got out of the cab with our stuff because the Gray Sisters were ushering us. Saffron and I coughed as the smoke coming out from the taxi dangerously left. We swatted away the smoke until it was gone.

I turned to Saffron, glaring at him."We are never using that taxi. Ever."

I grabbed my luggage and Nico's cage and dragged to where we would find wherever Camp Half-Blood was located at.


	21. Chapter 18 Bulls and Dinner

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson, except for my OC. J. K. Rowling and Rick Riordan does, not me. (Imagine they were in the same time period as Percy Jackson). This story is also found on Wattpad. I'll try to update two chapters the scheduled day if one chapter is short. If a chapter is long, then I'm keeping it to one chapter. Reviews are welcomed!**

* * *

 **Bianca's POV**

"Saffron, so are we here, yet?" I whined as we climbed another hill and passed many trees.

"We're almost there. We just have to pass-"

I cut him off, chuckling."A wall? Where's 9 ¾?" I teased.

"Ha ha, Bianca, so funny."

As we walked closer, I began fanning myself.

"Is it hot here or is it just me?" I asked. I looked down at myself."Wow...I am sweating. A lot."

Saffron was sniffing."Monsters."

I noticed something in a distance."Saffron, why are there people on that hill?"

"We're under attack," he stated.

 _Wow...great. Just in time._

"What are those...Why are those elephants breathing out fire?" I wondered.

"Those aren't elephants, Bianca...Those are bulls," he corrected.

I heard a shriek coming from the people fighting the bulls.

"Bianca, I advise you to get behind me," he commanded.

"Why? Shouldn't we help them?"

He turned around and gasped at the sight of me. I looked down at myself again and noticed that my shirt is drenched. I felt sticky and tired.

 _Was it because of the temperature?_

"At this state, you can't. You are the daughter of Khione, goddess of snow. You are gonna melt, so you must stay away from them."

I slowly nodded. I looked at the monsters.

"I thought Camp Half-Blood was well-protected just like Hogwarts?"

He shrugged. I watched him pull out his "wand" and pointed it at our stuff. It shrunk. He picked them up from the ground, handing them to me.

 _And I thought we're not allowed to do magic outside of school..._

I stared at them in awe."Don't you have to say some incantations?"

"Remember, I'm not a wizard. Hecate is helping. Besides, there are nonverbal spells."

I nodded, a bit disappointed that he was just a satyr."I forgot..."

"Put our things safely."

I nodded, staring at the miniature Nico before putting him and our belongings in my pocket.

"Now, stay behind me."

I nodded, seeing him reveal his goat legs. We were running up to the hill. I noticed people running around with their helmets on fire.

"Hold the line!" I heard a girl's voice.

Suddenly, one of the bulls was heading towards the girl who yelled earlier.

"Behind you! Look out!" I yelled simultaneously with a boy few feets away from me that looked one year older than me.

We looked at each other. I stared into his sea green eyes, but I stopped staring when I saw the girl fly backward, landing her on the ground. I watched the boy drag the girl out of the way and fight a different bull that was after her.

"Come on, Bianca!" Saffron called."Stop staring!"

I felt Saffron tug me, pulling me to an area where there were houses and cabins.

"Let me go!" I heard the same voice of the girl from earlier."Percy, curse you!"

I assumed that the sea green eyes boy that dragged her away was named Percy.

"Bianca, stay here, okay? I-I'll be right back."

Before I could say anything, Saffron already left to help the people fight. I watched as the boy, Percy, moved out of the way as one of the bulls exhaled flames at him.

"W-watch out!" I yelled.

The other bull was charging at him.

 _What to do...what to do..._

I looked at Saffron, who was with the others.

 _Um...sorry, Saffron._

I unclipped my hair clip.

"I, Annabeth Chase, give you permission to enter camp!" I turned my head to see a girl with blonde hair and gray eyes scream.

I ran towards Percy and the charging bull. I reached between Percy and the bull, creating a tough icy shield, which was slowly melting, around him. I noticed a tall dude getting between me and the bull.

 _What is this kid doing?!_

I wasn't able to surround my shield around him fast enough.

"Tyson!" Percy called.

I assumed that the kid between the bull and me was named Tyson.

 _He was gonna be fried!_

"BAD COW!" I heard a shout coming from the kid, Tyson.

I let my ice shield melt on its own, and I watched Tyson fight the bull. We watched the bull fall on its back, steam coming out of its head. The girl, Annabeth, came over to check Percy, giving him the nectar that I recognized.

She turned to me, checking me as well."You're fine," she sighed.

"What about the other bull," Percy questioned.

She points down at the hill where the girl, who cursed Percy, already taken care of. She took off her helmet, heading towards us.

"You. Ruined. Everything! I had it under control!"

 _It didn't seem like it._

"Good to see you too, Clarisse," Annabeth greeted.

I just stared at her. Once Annabeth mentioned about wounded campers, she headed off.

"You didn't die," I heard Percy panted.

I looked at Tyson. He was no ordinary boy. He was a Cyclops. I stepped back, seeing them normally conversing.

 _He's not gonna attack us?_

"BIANCA!" I heard a familiar voice roared.

I jumped, spinning around.

 _Oh, Merlin's beard, he was furious, alright..._

He stomped toward me, grabbing my wrist. He smiled at Annabeth, Percy, and Tyson."Sorry if she caused a burden," Saffron apologized.

The girl, Annabeth, began speaking."Um...it's no problem...um..."

"I'm Saffron," he greeted."I'll be taking her away now."

He began to drag me back into the area of where the cabins were.

"I told you, Bianca! I told you to stay where you were!" He scolded.

"They were gonna be fried..."

He stopped, turning around to face me.

"So, you are letting yourself get fried first?"

 _Possibly..._

He groaned. He spun around and continued pulling me into a big sky blue house.

"So stubborn!" I heard him mutter.

 **Percy's POV**

When Annabeth, Tyson, and I got into the Big House, we found Chiron in his apartment with his favorite music on, and he was talking to the satyr, Saffron, and the girl from earlier.

"She's the girl from before. The one creating the shield. Who is she?" I whispered to Annabeth.

She shrugged."I never seen her here. I might've seen the satyr, but I'm not sure..."

"Pony!" Tyson cried.

We all turned to Tyson.

"I beg your pardon?" Chiron began.

Annabeth ran up and hugged him."Chiron, what's happening? You're not...leaving?"

He ruffled her hair."Hello, child." He turned to me."And Percy, my goodness. You've grown over the year!"

"Clarisse said you were...you were..."

"Fired," Chiron finished for me.

"Fired?" The confused girl in a British accent asked.

He nodded."Well, someone had to take the blame. Lord Zeus was most upset. The tree he'd created from the spirit of his daughter was poisoned. Mr. D had to punish someone."

"Beside himself, you mean," I growled.

 **Bianca's POV**

I was still confused about this whole situation.

Chiron being framed for poisoning this tree. Poison from this Tartarus place. Camp dying. Percy wanting to go find something. River Styx (whatever that thing was). This new Tantalus dude...

"Anyways...I want you all to meet Bianca Mist and Saffron Clover."

I waved, and they gave me a thin smile. Only Tyson waved back.

"She's a newcomer that came from London with Saffron as her protector."

A conch horn blew.

"W-what does that mean?" I asked.

"Dinner," Annabeth replied.

"Go, you will meet him at the pavilion," Chiron told."I'll contact your mother, Percy. Just remember my warning!"

We waited for Percy, Annabeth, and Tyson to leave.

He sighed."Anyways, since Dionysus is probably too busy eating now, I'll tell you what you must do, and I'll inform him later." I nodded."Since you are the daughter of Khione and a descendant of Hecate as well, you should be placed as the daughter of Khione. No one here knows that you are both, so you will stay as Khione's daughter. Don't reveal your wand or magic to anyone else or any information about being a witch, you got that? It would be a disaster if everyone knew."

I nodded."But...I don't understand..."

"Don't worry. You'll have Saffron here," he said, gesturing to Saffron."He knows a lot here, and he'll explain to you about this area. So, since unclaimed children or children of minor gods are placed in Hermes Cabin, Cabin 11, you will stay there."

I nodded, taking in the information.

"Is Grover here perhaps?" I asked.

He was silent.

"Sir?"

I noticed Saffron was quiet as well.

"Well...he's been missing, I would say," Chiron responded.

My eyebrows furrowed."Missing?"

He nodded."No need to worry. He'll come back. Hopefully..." He turned to Saffron."Take good care of her, Saffron." Saffron nodded.

"W-wait!" I called, watching him leave.

 _But I need answers!_

"If you need me, use the Iris Message."

We slowly nodded.

 _I don't even understand what this Iris Message is!_

* * *

We were sent to the pavilion after getting my t-shirt and dropping my stuff in the Hermes cabin.

"I'll see you later, Bianca." He pointed at a big group wearing the same shirt as I was."Follow them. They're your cabin mates."

I nodded, watching him disappear to somewhere. I sighed, walking towards the Hermes group.

 _It's just me now...I wish I could've just stayed at Hogwarts instead._

There were these two "twins" named, Travis and Connor Stoll, who led us to our table that was covered with a white tablecloth fringed with purple. They surprisingly remind me of Fred and George. It's very coincidental that Travis and Connor are troublemakers too.

I sat next to a girl, who didn't realize me until now.

"Oh? I never seen you before, but of course, Hermes is the one with a lot of kids. I'm Alice. You?"

"Hi, I'm Bianca," I greeted, shaking her hand.

"Oh, you're from Britain?"

"Well..."

I wasn't actually from Britain. I kind of slowly developed an accent there because of my friends.

"Sure... I'm a newcomer."

"Ah...I heard. Your flower is...interesting," she pointed out.

I reached for Nico's lily that is somehow still tucked in my hair.

 _Strange..._

I smiled."Thanks."

She nudged her friend next to her.

"What Alice?"

Alice pointed at me."We've got a British newcomer, Julia."

"Hm...who's your parent?" Julia asked.

"Um..." I scratched my head.

I wasn't sure if I was allowed to say her name, so to be on the safe side, I said something different.

"I-I'm from a minor god."

"Ah..."

"Ew...who invited that?" I heard a voice.

I turned seeing Tyson and Percy.

 _What's wrong with inviting them?_

I watched Percy talking with a man in a Hawaiian shirt and another man in an orange prisoner's jumpsuit. I spotted Saffron sitting with his other satyr friends. I smiled, glad that he wasn't forced to be with me.

Seeing how we're seated, it felt like Hogwarts but with more houses.

My eyes and ears moved back to Percy and the men whose names were Dionysus and Tantalus. I looked and back at my dinner that a wood nymph served. I was about to eat, but I noticed everyone throwing their food into the fire.

 _Why are people..._

Before Alice and Julia did what the others did, they turned around, dragging me with them.

"Ah...we forgot. We tribute portions of our food to the gods by burning it in the fire," Alice explained.

"Yeah, they like the smell of burnt food," Julia added.

"Hermes...accept my offering," I heard from each of them.

I nodded, copying them. I sighed."Khione, accept my offerings too...even though we don't get along," I whispered. I scooped some more food into the fire."Hermes, thanks for taking me in...um...accept my offering?"

When we were finished, we walked back to our table and began eating.

 _Well...this is slowly turning out good, I guess._


	22. Chapter 19 Letters and Chariot

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson, except for my OC. J. K. Rowling and Rick Riordan does, not me. (Imagine they were in the same time period as Percy Jackson). This story is also found on Wattpad. I'll try to update two chapters the scheduled day if one chapter is short. If a chapter is long, then I'm keeping it to one chapter. Reviews are welcomed!**

* * *

 **Bianca's POV**

A satyr blew his conch horn, grabbing our attention. I watched Tantalus begin talking, but I ignored half of it. I didn't have a good vibe about him at all.

"On my first day of authority, I'd like to say what a pleasant form of punishment it is to be here," he continued."Over the course of the summer, I hope to torture...um...interact with each and every one of you children. You all look good enough to eat."

 _What..._

Dionysus politely clapped, leading to some light applause from the satyrs. I noticed Saffron clapping softly. Obviously, he's thinking like me.

Tyson was uncomfortably standing at the head table. Every time he tried to scoot out, Tantalus pulled him back. I frowned, pitying him.

"And now some changes!" Tantalus exclaimed, giving a crooked smile."We are reinstituting the chariot races!"

Murmurs broke out at all the tables, while I'm still confused.

Tantalus continued."Now I know that these races were discontinued years ago due to some technical problems."

"Three deaths and twenty-six mutilations," someone at the Apollo table spoke up.

"Yes, yes!" Tantalus said."But I know that you will all join me in welcoming the return of this camp tradition. Golden laurels will go to the winning charioteers each month. Teams may register in the morning! The first race will be held in three days time. We will release you from most of your regular activities to prepare your chariots and choose your horses. Oh, did I mention that the winner's team's cabin will have no chores for the month?"

Everyone began conversing once again.

 _We have chores here?_

We watched Clarisse objecting. I noticed a sign on her back that read, "YOU MOO, GIRL!"

I frowned a bit. I watched as her cabin mates pulled her back into her seat.

Tantalus continued talking about how Tyson is a monster.

 _I didn't think so. He helped destroy one of the bulls!_

Suddenly, there was this bright green trident light circling above Tyson's head. Everyone was gasping.

I nudged Julia."Hey, what does that mean?"

"The cyclops just got claimed by Poseidon..."

Tantalus started laughing, but I didn't understand why."Well, I think we know where to put the beast now. By the gods, I can see the family resemblance!"

Everyone laughed, but I didn't. This was mean, but Tyson didn't seem to notice.

* * *

Dinner ended, and we went back to our cabins.

I shared a bunk bed with Sonia, a daughter of a minor god, while Alice and Julia shared one. Our bunk beds were next to each other though. I had the top bed, while Sonia had the bottom. The same goes for Alice. Alice was on top, while Julia was on the bottom.

"Let's go, shower, guys," Alice called.

"Ok..." I grabbed my stuff, slipping into my flip flops. I turned Sonia."You coming?"

"Hm...I'll come later," she replied.

I nodded, heading out with Alice and Julia.

* * *

We were walking towards the showers, but I realized that it seemed too crowded.

 _I really don't want to wait in line...Ooh...I could owl my friends._

Since Saffron has Nico now, I could visit him. It would be a troublesome to let my cabin mates see my owl.

"Hey, guys, I'm gonna go leave for awhile. I have to go talk to someone," I informed.

"Oh...okay," Julia said.

"Don't forget that our curfew is 11:00 PM sharp!" Alice reminded.

I nodded."Got it!" I left to go find Saffron.

* * *

"Saffron!" I called.

 _Man...where do satyrs stay at?_

I was passing the volleyball court, looking around in the dark.

"Bianca! What are you doing!" I heard the familiar voice I was searching for.

I spun around, facing a curious Saffron."The shower lines were long, so I wanted to owl my friends."

He sighed, gesturing me to follow him."Let's go."

* * *

He led me to where the satyrs stayed at.

"Nico!" I exclaimed, spotting the chirping owl in the corner.

"Only the satyrs know about him," he stated.

"Thanks, Saffron," I told.

I set my stuff on a table, allowing the poor owl out of his cage.

"Write quickly, Bianca, before those harpies catch you."

I nodded.

 _" 'Dear Hermione,_

 _Well, I finally arrived here, and I may have encountered some situations. Is it normal for furies (some bat-like monsters) and bulls to be attacking Camp Half-Blood? NO, OF COURSE NOT. Once I get here, it's all a mess. It's all because of someone poisoning a barrier that keeps monsters out. I'm hoping that I'll adapt here quickly. I've made friends that I could talk to though. I miss you and others, as well as Hogwarts. I might still prefer Hogwarts over this. Maybe, it'll take some time for me to like this camp place. Enjoy your summer! Owl you again soon!_

 _Love,_

 _Bianca' "_

I took out more parchments for the Weasley's family and Harry, explaining to them what I wrote to Hermione and how I wanted to see them. I got another parchment out for Dumbly. I began writing.

 _" 'Dumbly,_

 _I really miss you. Things have been happening here at Camp Half-Blood because of someone poisoning the protection barrier. Monsters are appearing out of nowhere. How is it safer than Hogwarts? I want to go back...but I also have made new friends here as well. I want to see you again, Dumbly. I'll owl you again later! Have a great summer!_

 _Love,_

 _Bianca' "_

"Done, Bianca?" He asked, checking on me.

I nodded."Yep."

"Ok, come on, we have to release him secretly."

We exited out of the room, meeting once again with the dark night. I turned to Nico, who flew onto my arm. I secured my letters to his feet.

"Give these to Hermione, Harry, Dumbly, and the Weasley family, okay?" I whispered.

He chirped, flying off. We both watched him fly into the night sky.

* * *

A few weeks passed, and I was finally adapted to the camp's schedule. There was always Capture the Flag on Fridays in the evenings. I also have participated in their lava climbing wall. I was a bit frightened by the lava, but Percy, Annabeth, and Saffron told me it was for an extra challenge for half-bloods. I was a bit surprised that Saffron didn't stop me from climbing, but I guess it's because the infirmary was nearby. I always finish the lava wall with sweat drenching my face and t-shirt, which had smoking holes in it. There was a point where I almost collapsed from the heat and exhaustion.

There was a beach, so I spent some time swimming around with Percy and the others. The water did help cool me down from this weather. There were also stables that contained pegasi and horses, and I visit them from time to time whenever I go horseback riding with Annabeth. There were chores that I've done with my cabin mates. The campfires were fun, especially the singing. Most of all, I've been trained how to fight properly with my weapons, and I've been learning about Greek Mythology and Ancient Greek as well.

I came back from Arts and Crafts with the Hephaestus Cabin, and I fell onto Sonia's bed since mine was too high up.

I was sore and exhausted. I built up some muscles here and there. I lost my pale skin, even though I tried to stay out of the sun. Although, most of these activities are outdoors. I tried to take a nap, but I realized that I had to go help create the chariot with Connor, Travis, Alice, Julia, and the others even though I wasn't the child of Hermes. I gathered the rest of my energy and pulled myself up. I left the cabin and headed my way towards where our chariot would be.

* * *

"Bianca!" I heard a familiar call.

I turned around, smiling at the one-eyed kid.

I waved."Hi, Tyson!"

It was so cruel of people making fun of Tyson, so I decided to be friends with him, Percy, and Annabeth. Seriously, Annabeth reminds me of Hermione. She's so intelligent, well, of course, she's the daughter of Athena. If she were in Hogwarts, she could've been a Ravenclaw. As they recalled their adventures from last year, I was astonished. It must've been rough for them than my years at Hogwarts.

"Wanna see our chariot?" Tyson asked.

I nodded, walking closer towards Tyson. I noticed it was only him.

"Where's Percy?" I wondered, staring at their blue and white chariot with wave designs on the sides and trident on the front.

"He will come."

I nodded. It seemed like Percy and Annabeth got in an argument. Earlier, I noticed them avoiding each other.

"That's a nice chariot, Tyson! It's so beautiful!"

He blushed."Thank you, Bianca."

"Hey, I gotta go, Tyson. I have to finish my chariot. I'll see you later, huh?"

"Okay! I'll tell Percy that you visit!"

I smiled, nodding."Keep up the good work, Tyson!"

I left to go find my cabin mates.

* * *

The chariot race was about to begin, but as everyone was heading to the race, Percy explained his dream to me about Grover since he knew I was seeking for Grover.

Of course, I would believe his dream, but I wasn't sure whether Annabeth would. He told me that he would tell her before the race began.

Our chariot was green and kind of old-looking. I wanted it to be a different color, but they refused. The decision was made that Travis and Connor would man the chariot, which I totally disagreed with.

I stepped into the bleachers, sitting down with Alice, Julia, and Sonia in the stands. The chariot race was about to begin. Suddenly, I heard some screeches above. I looked up, seeing these crazy birds.

I nudged Alice, pointing up."Why..."

There was a crash heard below. Our attention turned to the Hermes chariot ramming into the flipping Apollo chariot. I heard familiar laughter coming from the Stoll brothers. I sighed, letting Fred and George appear in my mind. Suddenly, there were screams coming from behind and around me. We turned around, seeing the strange birds attacking our cabin mates.

"AHHHHH!" We heard people shriek.

The birds began pecking my friends as well, and I noticed their evil-looking eyes and their bronzed beaks.

"Get it off!" Julia yelped.

I took off my hair clip, running towards Julia and stabbing the bird. The bird dropped down.

"T-thanks, Bianca. Watch out!" Julia warned.

I turned around, earning myself a slash on my cheek. My cheek stung and noticed blood. I glared at the bird, freezing it with my eyes. My eyes widened. I looked around, seeing if anyone saw, but it looks like they were too into the chaos of the birds.

 _How..._

"Stymphalian birds!" I heard Annabeth yelled.

I ignored what I just did, turning to Annabeth, who was battling with the birds.

 _So...these are the names of these vicious birds._

I continued to stab the Stymphalian birds that attacked the people.

"Duck!" I heard an Athena child shout at me.

I obeyed, hearing a screech of the bird that was gonna attack me. I looked at the Athena girl.

"Thanks."

There was a bird heading for her, so I moved her, stabbing it.

"Where the bloody hell are these birds coming from?!" I screamed as one scratched at my arm.

"Everything's under control! Not to worry!" I heard Tantalus assure.

"Ha, yeah right..." I muttered, knocking down a bird.

It was finally under control when Percy and Annabeth brought out Chiron's boom box and played it.

Most of the chariots were destroyed, and almost everyone was wounded. And then, here's this crazy dude, Tantalus, who still announced the winner of this chariot race. The winner was a stunned-looking Clarisse.

I sighed. It was unfair that Annabeth, Percy, and Tyson were sent to scrub pots and platters all afternoon in the underground kitchen with the harpies, so I decided to help them.

"Oh, Bianca, you're here!" Tyson greeted.

I smiled, waving at Tyson."Hi!"

I grabbed the asbestos gloves and aprons and wore them.

"You know, you don't have to be here, Bianca. You didn't 'disturbed' the birds," Annabeth sighed.

I gave a thin smile."I know... But I still want to help."

They all smiled.

After Percy explaining his dream to Annabeth, we were talking about the only thing in the world that could save the camp.

"What is it?" I questioned.

"Here's a hint. What do you get when you skin a ram?" Annabeth asked.

"You get dirty?" Percy guessed.

"A fleece?" I guessed.

She smiled at me."The coat of a ram is called a fleece. If that ram happens to have a golden wool-"

Percy cuts her off."The Golden Fleece. Are you serious?"


	23. Chapter 20 Quest and Princess Andromeda

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson, except for my OC. J. K. Rowling and Rick Riordan does, not me. (Imagine they were in the same time period as Percy Jackson). This story is also found on Wattpad. I'll try to update two chapters the scheduled day if one chapter is short. If a chapter is long, then I'm keeping it to one chapter. Reviews are welcomed!**

* * *

 **Bianca's POV**

After Annabeth explained to us the story of the Fleece, we've created a plan to go rescue Grover.

"Wait, what if it's a trap?" Annabeth began.

"What choice do we even have?" I spoke up,

I really wanted to go save Grover, not just because I wanted answers but because he's also their friend.

"Are you going to help me rescue Grover or not?" Percy told.

She sighed."Percy, we'll have to fight a Cyclops. Polyphemus, the worst of the Cyclopes. And there's only one place his island could be, the Sea of Monsters."

My eyebrows furrowed."Where's that?" I wondered.

"It's the same sea Odysseus sailed through, and Jason, and Aeneas, and all the others. It's the sea all heroes sail through on their adventures. It used to be in the Mediterranean, but it shifts locations as the West's center of power shifts."

"Like Mount Olympus being above the Empire State Building and Hades being under Los Angeles?" Percy guessed.

Annabeth nodded."It is off the east coast of the U.S. Now, just northeast of Florida. The mortals even have a name for it."

"The Bermuda Triangle?"

I didn't understand exactly what they were even talking about. Well, I've heard of the Bermuda Triangle, but the other places, I wasn't sure of.

She winked."Exactly."

We decided to get an approval for a quest from Tantalus at the campfire in front of the everybody, so the whole camp will hear and pressure him.

* * *

Night came with Apollo's cabin leading the sing-alongs.

"Sir?" I heard Percy began.

"Our kitchen boy has something to say?" Tantalus answered.

There were snickers around me. I watched him stand up, looking at both Annabeth and me. We nodded, both simultaneously stood up.

"We have an idea to save the camp."

Percy started explaining about the Golden Fleece, his dream, and Polyphemus' island. He started reciting some numbers, which were sailing coordinates.

"That'd be somewhere in the Atlantic, off the coast of Florida," Annabeth added.

"The Sea of Monsters," I included."We need a quest."

Suddenly, the campers repeated what I said, making me jump. It was louder and repetitive.

 _Man...these kids have lots of spirit._

"Fine!" Tantalus shouted, silencing everyone."You want me to assign a quest?"

"YES!" Everyone chanted.

"Very well, I will allow our champion to consult the Oracle. And I think the choice of champion is obvious...It should be the one who has earned the camp's respect, who has proven resourceful in the chariot races and courageous in the defense of the camp. You shall lead this quest... Clarisse!" He announced.

My jaw dropped.

 _But Percy was the one having the dream and this empathy linkie thing!_

"CLARISSE! CLARISSE!" Her cabin, Ares, cheered.

Clarisse stood up, looking stunned. She swallowed, clearing her throat."I-I accept the quest!"

"Wait!" Percy interrupted."Grover is my friend. The dream came to me."

"Sit down!" One of the Ares campers ordered."You had your chance last summer!"

"Yeah! He just wants to be in the spotlight again!" Another camper yelled.

I caught Clarisse glaring at Percy.

"I accept the quest!" She repeated."I, Clarisse, daughter of Ares, will save the camp!"

The Ares campers loudly cheered. Annabeth protested, and the Athena campers joined in. Everyone began taking sides, arguing with each other. I ducked at a marshmallow being thrown.

"Silence, you brats!" Tantalus commanded.

Everyone obeyed, and he began telling a ghost story, probably about himself. After his story ended, we watched Clarisse hurry off to the Big House to go to this Oracle, who tells prophecies. Then, the fire was extinguished, and the campers went back to their cabins.

* * *

I was frustrated, frustrated at Tantalus' actions.

Annabeth and I were walking to the cabins, ranting about Tantalus.

I sighed. I spotted Saffron from a far distance waving his hands to catch my attention. I turned to Annabeth."I gotta go. Saffron needs me,"I informed.

She nodded."Goodnight, Bianca."

I smiled."You too, Annabeth."

I left her, heading towards Saffron.

He led me to where we were last time, and Nico was there with letters.

"Nico!" I called, rushing towards him.

I petted him, receiving the letters. I examined at who sent me the letters. They were from the Weasleys, Dumbly, and Hermione, but I didn't see Harry's.

I frowned.

 _Where was Harry's?_

"I heard about what happened at the campfire," Saffron began.

I sighed, nodding. I took the letters and folded them, tucking them in my pockets. I planned to read them at the cabin; it was in fact almost curfew. I gave a smile to Nico.

"I'll see you later," I whispered, resulting a chirp from him.

I walked out with Saffron.

"I really dislike this Tantalus dude," I ranted.

"I know...listen, don't go on the quest," he said.

I chuckled."How am I supposed to go? Clarisse is the one leading. She's probably gonna bring her cabin mates instead of me. She barely even knows me."

"I'm just making sure you don't wander off into danger."

"I think danger wanders off to me, Saffron." I stopped, realizing that we were almost at my cabin,"I'll see you later, Saffron. It's almost curfew."

He nodded."Night, Bianca."

"Night. Don't let the harpies get to you."

He smirked.

* * *

I slowly walked to my cabin, entering it. Most of my cabin mates were asleep. I carefully walked to my bunk bed, climbing onto my bed. I sighed, pulling up the covers. I gave my last stretch, hitting my head against my pillow. I closed my eyes shut.

Suddenly, I heard Percy's voice yell,"Help!"

My eyes sprung open. I sat up, looking around at everyone if anyone heard, but they were still in bed. I heard Percy's voice again.

 _What danger did Percy get himself into at this hour?!_

Quietly, I climbed down my bed. I secretly rushed out of my cabin and towards the direction where the voice was coming from. However, I bumped into something, causing myself to fall on the ground. I was praying that it wasn't those harpies.

Thankfully, it wasn't. I looked up, seeing Tyson.

"T-Tyson..."

He helped me up. I noticed Annabeth was there as well.

 _Why are they here?_

"I heard Percy's voice calling for help," I explained.

"We did too," they both agreed.

 _Okay...then there definitely must be something wrong with Percy..._

* * *

Trying our best to avoid the harpies, we began to search for Percy. It took us minutes, but we finally found him at the beach.

"What's going on?" Annabeth questioned."I heard you calling for help!"

"Me, too!" Tyson added."Heard you yell, 'Bad things are attacking!'"

Percy eyebrows furrowed, shaking his head."I didn't call you guys," Percy disagreed."I'm fine. "

"But then who..." I whispered, eyeing the four yellow duffel bags, the bottle of vitamins, and this container with this compass-like lid Percy was holding.

"Listen, we don't have much time," Percy told.

Percy began explaining about his conversation with Hermes, the god of roads, speed, messengers, commerce, travel, thieves, merchants, athletes, and deliverers. Then, there was this screech from a distance, most likely from the harpies.

"Percy, we have to do this quest," Annabeth insisted.

"We'll get expelled, you know," Percy warned."Trust me, I'm an expert at getting expelled."

A few weeks ago, Percy retold a story of how he got expelled so many times at school. To be honest, I pitied him. I would've been devastated if I got expelled from Hogwarts.

"So? If we fail, there won't be any camp to come back to," I explained.

Then, there was an argument whether Tyson should go or not. If he stayed, he would get made fun of more. However, if he went, he'd probably get us all killed. We finally decided that he would go.

From a distance, we began to notice cruise ship sailing its way.

"So, how are we getting to that ship?" I questioned.

We watched Percy step into the water. The screeches of the harpies were getting louder.

"The harpies are coming!" Annabeth warned.

I looked back, seeing that the harpies were close. Suddenly, there were four heads of white stallions popping out of the water and nearing the shore.

"Fish ponies!" Tyson exclaimed.

We watched the fish ponies climb onto land, revealing their front as horses and their back as fishes.

 _Woah..._

"Hippocampi!" Annabeth gasped.

 _Hippocampi?_

"They're beautiful..." She awed.

I stared at them, scanning their gorgeous their silvery bodies and glistening scales.

There was a loud screech again behind us, and we turned around, spotting the harpies. We grabbed the duffel bags and mounted our hippocampi, who plunged through the waves.

I smiled, as the wind greeted me. We sped through the waves, getting close to the large cruise ship. I noticed that the ship's name was painted in black letters.

"Princess Andromeda?" I read.

There was this big three-story-tall young and beautiful woman with black hair wearing a white Greek chiton attached to to the front of the ship.

"How do we get on board?" Annabeth shouted over the loud crashing waves.

The hippocampi seemed to understand because it swam up next to a ladder attached on the side of the ship's hull. Annabeth went first, and I followed after her, thanking my hippocampus. Percy was next, leaving Tyson still with his hippocampus.

"Can't we take Rainbow?" Tyson begged.

I looked at Tyson's large hippocampus, assuming that it was Rainbow.

"Rainbow...well, he can't climb ladders," Percy explained."We have to go."

Tyson sniffled, bidding a farewell to Rainbow.

"We'll see him again in the future, Tyson," I told.

Tyson nodded."Tomorrow!"

I sighed."I hope," I mumbled.

* * *

After sneaking around the corridors, shops, and many cabins, we realized that we haven't met any muggles.

"It's a ghost ship," Percy stated.

"No," Tyson disagreed."Bad smell."

"I don't smell anything though," Annabeth said.

"Yeah," I agreed.

"Cyclopes are like satyrs. They can smell monsters," Percy explained."Right, Tyson?"

We turned to a nervous nodding Tyson. I stared at him closely. He had two eyes instead of one. The Mist must've done this to him since we're away from camp.

"What do you smell, Tyson?" I asked.

"Something bad," he answered.

"Great...that clears it up," Annabeth grumbled.

We entered an area where there was a swimming pool, empty desk chairs, and a bar. There was also a climbing wall, a putt-putt golf course, and a restaurant.

I did feel a strange aura here.

"We need a hiding place," Percy whispered."Somewhere safe to sleep."

We all agreed. We were exhausted. We explored a few more corridors until we found an empty cabin on the ninth level. The door was open.

 _Weird..._

We entered and found a basket of chocolate goodies on the table, and an iced-down bottle of sparkling cider on the nightstand, and a mint on the pillow with a handwritten note.

It read: Enjoy your cruise!

We opened our duffel bags that Hermes had given us.

 _Wow...my belongings were in here._

I found my clothes, some toiletries, camp rations, money, my wand, and drachmas.

 _Wait...how did my wand and my other things end up here?_

"We'll be next door," Annabeth informed."Don't drink or eat anything."

 _But I want the chocolate..._

I sighed in defeat.

"You think this place is enchanted?" Percy asked.

She frowned, shrugging."I don't know. Something isn't right."

I nodded."Just be careful," I warned.

* * *

We locked our doors.

I dropped my duffel bag on the couch."I'm gonna take the couch. You can take the bed," I stated, flopping on the furniture.

She turned off the lights, and I heard her shuffling onto the bed.

I closed my eyes and tried to sleep. However, sleeping was difficult for me tonight. I patted my pants, finding my letters that I had stuffed into. I pulled them out.

 _I forgot about these_...

Once I saw Dumbly's letter, I ripped it open, dying to know what he wrote.

 _" 'Bianca,_

 _I miss you too. I am not sure why there are monsters appearing there. It's very strange and I am concerned on why someone would poison the tree. I'm glad you have made new friends. Please be safe there, Bianca._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Dumbledore_

 _(not Dumbly, Bianca, but I don't mind)' "_

I smiled at his letter. I moved to Hermione's letter.

 _" 'Dear Bianca,_

 _THAT IS INSANE! You need to get out of that place, Bianca! Please, I can't let my best friend get hurt! It's great that you've made friends there though, Bianca. But have you told Dumbledore? Maybe he can get you and Saffron safely out of there! Wish we can hang out, but you are across the ocean!_

 _Love,_

 _Hermione' "_

I sighed.

 _I wish I can get out here too, Hermione...But...I am stuck on a boat, saving the camp..._

I moved onto the Weasleys' letters, which contained the twins, Ron's, and Ginny's separate letters inside it too.

I was about to continue reading, but I heard someone call my name.

"Bianca?" I heard Annabeth call."You awake?"

"Oh...yeah..." I stuffed all of my letters in my duffel bag."Can't sleep."

"Bianca?" She called.

"Hm?"

"Just curious, but...who is your parent? Your minor god or goddess?" She randomly asked.

I hesitated as Khione popped in my head.

 _Should I tell her?_

"Or do you perhaps not know your parent?" She questioned.

"Well...I have met her...it's just...we are in a bad mother and daughter relationship right now. I barely know her, and from what people have said, she's one cold, cruel lady. She..."

My memory of almost hurting Saffron blew by.

I shook my head."I'm afraid of her," I confessed. I chuckled."I'm afraid of my own mother."

"Well, when you are ready, you can tell me who she is. From my knowledge, I'm not sure who she is from your description. She must be a very minor goddess then..."

"Yeah..."

Then, there was silence. I glanced at my duffel bag.

"Annabeth?" I called.

"Hm?"

I smiled."Thanks."

"For what?"

"For listening. Even though I haven't fully explained myself yet."

"No problem, Bianca."

I smiled, looking back at my duffel bag.

 _I'll read them later...I should go sleep._

I took out the lily in my hair, placing it somewhere safe in a mini Ziploc bag from my duffel bag. I snuggled against the pillow, closing my eyes.

"Goodnight," I heard her voice after a few minutes of silence.


	24. Chapter 21 Monsters and Betrayer

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson, except for my OC. J. K. Rowling and Rick Riordan does, not me. (Imagine they were in the same time period as Percy Jackson). This story is also found on Wattpad. I'll try to update two chapters the scheduled day if one chapter is short. If a chapter is long, then I'm keeping it to one chapter. Reviews are welcomed!**

* * *

 **Bianca's POV**

I woke up to a ship's whistle and a voice on the intercom. I stirred in the couch, groaning.

"Come on, Bianca~"

I opened my eyes and noticed Annabeth already dressed. I got up and went to the restroom to wash my face and brush.

"Good morning, passengers!" A voice with an Australian accent greeted."We'll be at sea all day today. Excellent weather for the poolside mambo party! Don't forget, our million dollar bingo in the Kraken Lounge at one o'clock." I finished washing up and was dressed in a new outfit."And for our special guests, disemboweling practice on the Promenade!"

I went over to the couch to grab my duffel bag.

"You ready?" Annabeth asked.

I nodded."Yeah, let's go."

We went to the boy's room, knocking on their door. We stuck our heads in, seeing their disheveled hair. It seemed like they had just woken up. We waited for them to dress, and once they were done, we ventured out into the ship.

We were surprised to see people there. There was a dozen senior citizens heading to breakfast. A muggle dad was taking his kids to the pool for a morning swim. There were crew members strolling the deck, greeting the people. No one even asked who we were. They weren't paying any attention to us.

"We are on a cruise. We are having fun," I heard a muggle dad stated to his kids.

"Yes," his kids replied simultaneously with their blank expressions."We are having a blast. We will swim in the pool."

 _Ok..._

"They're strange..." I whispered as we watched them wander off.

"Good morning," a muggle crew member greeted us."We all are enjoying ourselves aboard the Princess Andromeda. Have a nice day."

We watched him leave us.

"Okay, this is weird," Annabeth agreed."They're like all in some kind of trance."

We entered the cafeteria and spotted a dog-like monster, known as a hellhound, from Percy and Annabeth, in there. It had its front paws on the buffet line, and its face was planted in the scrambled eggs section. I noticed that there was this middle-aged muggle couple standing in the line right behind the dog, patiently waiting for their turn to get some eggs.

 _Do these muggles not see that monster dog? But of course, it's the Mist, right?_

"Not hungry anymore..." Tyson mumbled.

We began hearing a snake-like voice come from the corridor.

"Ssssix more joined yesssterday..."

Annabeth gestured towards the women's restroom, and we all immediately ducked inside. It was kind of embarrassing to see Percy and Tyson in the girl's restroom, but we're kind of in a dangerous situation right now. They slithered, passing the bathroom.

 _More of these talking snakes?_

"Yesss..." another snake-like voice hissed.

"He drawssss them...Sssoon we will be ssstrong..."

We watched the snake-like creatures slither into the cafeteria hissing.

"We have to get out of here," Annabeth declared.

"You think I want to be in the girl's restroom?" Percy spoke up.

"Not that, Percy! She means the ship!" I rephrased."We have to get off the ship."

"Smells bad," Tyson commented, wrinkling his nose."And dog eats all the eggs. We must leave the restroom and ship."

There was an unfamiliar male's voice outside.

"-only a matter of time. Don't push me, Agrius!"

"I'm not pushing you!" An angry man's deep voice growled."I'm just saying if this gamble doesn't pay off-"

"It'll pay off," the other male's voice from earlier snapped."They'll take the bait. Now, we've got to get to the admiralty suite and check on the casket." Their voices faded down the corridor.

"Leave now?" Tyson whimpered.

"I agree," I stated.

Annabeth and Percy turned to each other.

"We can't," Percy said.

My eyebrows furrowed."Why not? Do you want to be stuck in this ship with these monsters?!"

"We have to find out what Luke is up to," Annabeth explained.

"Luke?" I asked.

She sighed."He betrayed us, he betrayed Camp Half-Blood." She shook her head."It's a long story."

Annabeth volunteered to go alone since she has her cap of invisibility. However, Percy argued saying it was too dangerous. Finally, we all decided that everyone would go.

* * *

We had to go back to our cabins because unfortunately, Percy and Tyson had left their duffel bags back in there without knowing that there were monsters here. Once they grabbed their stuff, we sneaked through the corridors towards the admiralty suite.

Annabeth invisibly scouted ahead, while Percy, Tyson, and I hid whenever someone passed by. However, most of the people we saw were glassy-eyed zombie passengers. As we climbed up the stairs to deck thirteen where the admiralty suite was, Annabeth hissed at us.

"Hide!" She pushed us into a supply closet.

There were male voices coming down the hall.

"You see that Aethiopian drakon in the cargo hold?" One said.

 _Aethiopian what?_

"Yeah, it's awesome," the other guy laughed.

"I hear they got two more coming," another voice exclaimed."They keep arriving at this rate, oh, man, no contest!" Their voices receded down the corridor.

"That was Chris Rodriguez!" Annabeth gasped, taking off her cap, which caused her to become visible.

 _Who?_

"He's from Cabin Eleven, Bianca's cabin."

"I don't recall a Chris Rodriguez," I told.

"What's another half-blood doing here though?" Percy wondered.

We kept walking down the corridor.

"Guys," Annabeth called, stopping suddenly."Look."

She stood in front of a glass wall looking down into the center of the ship from high above. At the bottom was the Promenade, a mall full of shops. I came near to look as well. My eyes widened, and I froze.

There was a group of monsters assembled in front of the candy store. There was a dozen of these giants, apparently called Laistrygonian giants, two hellhounds, like the one from the buffet, and these humanoid females with twin serpent tails instead of legs.

"What is that..." I whispered.

"Scythian Dracaenae," Annabeth replied."Dragon women. "

The monsters made a semicircle around a young guy in Greek armor who was hacking on a straw dummy. I noticed that the dummy was wearing the orange Camp Half-Blood T-shirt. As we watched, the guy in armor stabbed the dummy through its belly and ripped upward. I gulped. Straw flew everywhere. The monsters cheered and howled. I felt my body go numb.

"Come on," Percy ushered."The sooner we find Luke the better."

At the end of the hallway, there were double oak doors that looked bolder from the other doors we passed. When we were thirty feet away, Tyson stopped.

"Voices inside," he warned.

"You can hear that far?" Percy wondered.

Tyson closed his eye, concentrating onto the voices.

His voice changed to a husky one." '-the prophecy ourselves. The fools won't know which way to turn.' "

Tyson's voice changed again, becoming deeper and gruffer. It was similar to the other guy we'd heard talking to Luke outside the cafeteria.

" 'You really think the old horseman is gone for good?' "

 _Horseman?_

Tyson began to laugh, which scared the crap out of me.

" 'They can't trust him. Not with the skeletons in his closet. The poisoning of the tree was the final straw.' "

I caught Annabeth shivering at "Tyson's" voice."Stop that, Tyson! How do you do that? It's creepy."

Tyson opened his eye."Just listening."

"Keep going," Percy said."What else are they saying?"

Tyson closed his eye again.

" 'Quiet!' "He hissed in a gruff voice. His voice changed to the one where it sounded like Luke to them." 'Are you sure?' "

" 'Yes,' "Tyson replied in the gruff voice." 'Right outside.' "

 _Wait a minute..._

We all turned to each other.

"Run!" Percy hissed.

The doors of the stateroom burst open. There was a blond boy with blue eyes, flanked by two hairy giants armed with javelins. Their bronze tips aimed right at our chests.

"Well, if it isn't my two favorite cousins," Luke greeted with a crooked smile."Come right in. "

There were huge windows curved along the back wall, looking out over the stern of the ship. Green sea and blue sky stretched all the way to the horizon. A Persian rug covered the floor. Two plush sofas occupied the middle of the room, with a canopied bed in one corner and a mahogany dining table in the other. The table was loaded with pizza boxes, bottles of soda, and a stack of roast beef sandwiches on a silver platter. I noticed that there was a ten-foot long golden casket on a velvet dais at the back of the room.

 _Why in Merlin is there a casket?_

"Well," Luke began, spreading his arms."A little nicer than Cabin Eleven, huh?"

I never seen him at Camp Half-Blood nor in Cabin Eleven. He wore a button-down shirt, khaki pants, and leather loafers. There was a scar under his eye that I just noticed.

"Sit," he invited.

He waved his hand and four dining chairs scooted themselves into the center of the room. I was about to sit down, but I realized Percy and Annabeth weren't moving, so I stayed at my position.

Luke's large friends were still pointing their javelins at us. They were about eight feet tall and wore only blue jeans, probably because their chests were already filled with thick brown fur. They also had claws and paws. Their noses were snout-like, and their teeth were all sharp canines.

"Ah...where are my manners?" He gestured to them."These are my assistants, Agrius and Oreius. Perhaps you've heard of them. "

We didn't give a response.

"You don't know Agrius and Oreius' story?" Luke asked."Well..."

He began telling us the story how they came to be.

We watched them clumsily quarrel until we paid back attention to Luke, who was comfortable on the sofa with his feet propped on the coffee table.

"Well, Percy, we let you survive another year. I hope you appreciated it. How's your mom? How's school?"

"You poisoned Thalia's tree," Percy muttered.

Luke sighed."Right to the point, eh? Okay, sure I poisoned the tree. So what?"

My eyes widened at his confession.

"How could you?" Annabeth shouted."Thalia saved your life! Our lives! How could you dishonor her-"

"I didn't dishonor her!" Luke snapped at her."The gods dishonored her, Annabeth! If Thalia were alive, she'd be on my side. "

"Liar!" She called.

"If you knew what was coming, you'd understand-"

"I understand you want to destroy the camp!" She cuts him off."You're a monster!"

Luke shook his head. "The gods have blinded you. Can't you imagine a world without them, Annabeth? What good is that ancient history you study? Three thousand years of baggage! The West is rotten to the core. It has to be destroyed. Join me! We can start the world anew. We could use your intelligence, Annabeth."

"Because you have none of your own!" She cried.

 _Ooh...you go Annabeth._

His eyes narrowed."I know you, Annabeth. You deserve better than tagging along on some hopeless quest to save the camp. Half-Blood Hill will be overrun by monsters within the month. The heroes who survive will have no choice but to join us or be hunted to extinction. You really want to be on a losing team...With company like this?" Luke pointed at Tyson.

"Hey!" I shouted, completely offended that he was discriminating Tyson.

"Traveling with a Cyclops," Luke continued, not even noticing me."Talk about dishonoring Thalia's memory! I'm surprised at you, Annabeth. You of all people-"

"Stop it!" She screamed.

I watched Annabeth bury her head in her hands. She looked like she was about to cry, which boiled my anger more towards whoever this Luke was.

"Leave her alone," Percy ordered."And leave Tyson out this."

Luke laughed."Oh, yeah, I heard your father claimed him." He chuckled."I know all about that. And about your plan to find the Fleece. What were those coordinates, again? 30, 31, 75, 12? You see, I still have friends at camp who keep me posted."

"Spies, you mean," Percy scoffed.

He shrugged."How many insults from your father can you stand, Percy? You think he's grateful to you? You think Poseidon cares for you any more than he cares for this monster?"

Tyson clenched his fists and made a rumbling sound down in his throat. My hand reached for Tyson's arm.

Luke chuckled."The gods are so using you, Percy. Do you have any idea what's in store for you if you reach your sixteenth birthday? Has Chiron even told you the prophecy?" He narrowed his eyes at me."Especially her..." He was stroking his chin in a thinking way, staring at me."Something about you is strange..." I froze, watching him curl his lips into a smile.

 _Was he thinking what I was thinking?_

"You've got a prophecy, little one..."

 _What_ _?_

"A prophecy?" I whispered.

He nodded, clucking his tongue."A big one. One that has other prophecies revolved around." He gave me a smile."Would you like to hear?"

 _I was curious, but...wait..._

"H-how do you know that?" I wondered.

He chuckled."You don't even know about yourself?"

 _He knows..._

My heart began racing.

The chuckling Luke turned to the others."You don't know who she is?"

"I know what I need to know," Percy said."Like, who my enemies are, and she is not one."

"Then you're a fool."

Tyson smashed the nearest dining chair to splinters, causing me to jump.

"Percy is not a fool!" He roared.

I watched him charge at Luke. His fists collided towards Luke's head. However, the twins intercepted. They each caught one of Tyson's arms and stopped him, pushing him back. Tyson stumbled, falling to the carpet so hard that the deck shook.

"Too bad, Cyclops," Luke said."Looks like my grizzly friends together are more than a match for your strength. Maybe I should let them-"

"Luke," Percy cuts him off."Listen to me, your father sent us."

"Don't. Even. Mention. Him," he growled.

"He told us to take this boat. I thought it was just for a ride, but he sent us here to find you. He told me he won't give up on you, no matter how angry you are."

"Angry?" Luke roared."Give up on me? He abandoned me, Percy! I want Olympus destroyed! Every throne crushed to rubble! You tell Hermes it's going to happen, too. Each time a half-blood joins us, the Olympians grow weaker and we grow stronger." He pointed to the coffin."He grows stronger."

 _So...there's a creature inside that coffin?_

"So?" Percy began."What's so special...Whoa, you don't mean-"

"He is re-forming," Luke stated.

 _Huh?_

"Little by little, we're calling his life force out of the pit. With every recruit who pledges our cause, another small piece appears-"

"That's disgusting!" Annabeth exclaimed.

Luke sneered at Annabeth."Your mother was born from Zeus's split skull, Annabeth."

 _Woah...this Greek Mythology is getting stranger and stranger._

Luke continued,"I wouldn't talk. Soon there will be enough of the titan lord so that we can make him whole again. We will piece together a new body for him, a work worthy of the forges of Hephaestus."

"You're insane," Annabeth mumbled.

"Join us and you'll be rewarded. We have powerful friends, sponsors rich enough to buy this cruise ship and much more. Percy, your mother will never have to work again. You can buy her a mansion. You can have power, fame-whatever you want. The powerful Bianca, you can have anything with that power of yours. You can rule the world with it."

 _He knows my name?! What kind of stalker..._

He continued."Annabeth, you can realize your dream of being an architect. You can build a monument to last a thousand years. A temple to the lords of the next age!"

"Go to Tartarus," she cursed.

I didn't know what that meant, but I am assuming hell.

Luke sighed."A shame..."

He picked up something that looked like a TV remote and pressed a red button. Within seconds the door of the stateroom opened and two uniformed crew members came in, armed with nightsticks. They had the same glassy-eyed look as the other mortals we've seen on the ship.

"Ah, good, security. I'm afraid we have some stowaways."

"Yes, sir."

Luke turned to Oreius."It's time to feed the Aethiopian drakon. Take these fools below and show them how it's done."

Oreius grinned stupidly."Hehe! Hehe!"

"Let me go, too," Agrius grumbled."My brother is worthless. That Cyclops-"

"-is no threat," Luke finished for him. He glanced back at the golden casket as if something were troubling him."Agrius, stay here. We have important matters to discuss. "

"But-"

"Oreius, don't fail me. Stay in the hold to make sure the drakon is properly fed." He looked at me."It seems like they don't know about your little secret...I'll give you guys a hint on her." He smirked."Magic," he hinted.

 _Oh no...He knows...HOW DOES HE EVEN KNOW THIS?!_

The others looked at me strangely.

He sighed, shaking his head."It's a shame that you got stuck with these..." He glared at Percy, Annabeth, and Tyson.

Oreius prodded us with his javelin and herded us out of the stateroom, followed by the two human security guards. As we walked down the corridor, they kept on glancing at me. I bet they were curious about me as well. We exited the corridor amidships and walked across an open deck lined with lifeboats. Once we got to the other side, we took the elevator down into the hold.

"Now," I heard Percy whispered.

I watched Tyson turned around and smacked Oreius thirty feet backwards into the swimming pool, right into the middle of the zombie tourist family.

"Ah!" The kids yelped in unison."We are not having a blast in the pool!"

One of the security guards drew his nightstick, but Annabeth knocked the wind out of him with a well-placed kick. The other guard ran for the nearest alarm box.

"Stop him!" Annabeth yelled.

I aimed my hands at his feet, freezing his legs. However, he had already hit the alarm. I watched him screaming at his feet that were trapped around by ice. They all looked at what I had done to the guard.

Red lights began to flash, and the sirens were wailing.

"Lifeboat!" Percy yelled.

We ran for the nearest one. By the time we got the cover of the lifeboat off, monsters and more security men were swarming the deck, pushing tourists and waiters with trays of tropical drinks aside. There was a guy in Greek armor that drew his sword and charged, but he slipped in a puddle of piña colada. Laistrygonian archers assembled on the deck above us, notching arrows in their enormous bows.

"How do you launch this thing?" Annabeth screamed.

One of the doggy monsters leaped at Percy, but Tyson slammed it aside with a fire extinguisher.

"Get in!" Percy ordered.

He uncapped a pen, revealing his weapon, and slashed the first volley of arrows out of the air. Any second we would be overwhelmed. The lifeboat was hanging over the side of the ship, high above the water. Annabeth, Tyson, and I were having no luck with the release pulley.

"Hold on!" I exclaimed.

I unfastened my hair clip and sliced the ropes. Streams of arrows flew over our heads as the lifeboat dropped down to the ocean.


	25. Chapter 22 Escape and Hydra

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson, except for my OC. J. K. Rowling and Rick Riordan does, not me. (Imagine they were in the same time period as Percy Jackson). This story is also found on Wattpad. I'll try to update two chapters the scheduled day if one chapter is short. If a chapter is long, then I'm keeping it to one chapter. Reviews are welcomed!**

* * *

 **Bianca's POV**

"Thermos!" Percy screamed as we hurtled toward the water.

"What?" Annabeth and I cried.

We were holding onto the boat straps for dear life. I felt the arrows and javelins whistling past us through the wind. I ducked, still clutching onto the straps.

"Hang on!" I heard Percy shout.

"We are!" Annabeth and I yelled in unison.

"Tighter!"

As I closed my eyes, I felt a strong gust of wind. I felt the boat bump the water. We were skipping like stones on the water and then, we were zooming across the water. I opened my eyes, feeling the water splash against me.

 _Is this what a Thermos does?_

I smiled.

 _I like this._

There was a wail of outrage from the ship behind us. I turned around, seeing the Princess Andromeda fading to the size of a white toy boat in the distance. Soon, it was gone.

"We should send an Iris message to Chiron," Percy began.

Annabeth nodded.

 _Iris message?_

The wind from the thermos stirred up a spray of water that created a rainbow in the sunlight. I watched Annabeth pull out a gold drachma and throw it into the water mist. She began to pray for this rainbow goddess to show us Chiron, and soon, his face appeared.

My face brightened.

However, I noticed that there was some kind of weird strobe light flashing in the background and rock music blaring. During this, we had a long conversation with him, explaining about how we snuck away from camp, Luke and the Princess Andromeda, and this coffin for this monster dude's remain. However, I wasn't sure if he could hear that between the noise on his end and the wind and waves on ours.

"Percy," Chiron called."You have to watch out for-" His voice was drowned out by the loud shouting behind him.

"What?" Percy yelled over the noise.

"Curse my relatives!" Chiron ducked as a plate flew over his head and shattered somewhere out of sight."Annabeth, you shouldn't have let Percy leave camp! But if you do get the Fleece-"

"Yeah, baby!" Somebody behind Chiron yelled."Woo-hoooooo!"

My eyes widened, hearing the music turn up louder.

"-Miami," Chiron continued."I'll try to keep watch-"

Soon, Chiron was gone.

"That was interesting," I spoke up.

* * *

During our boat ride, we spent forty-five minutes staring off into the view and then talking.

"You...what Luke said..." Annabeth began, staring at me.

I shrugged."Well, I don't know whatever prophecy he was talking about, that's for sure."

"You shot out ice at that man," Percy brought up.

"I'm the daughter of Khione, goddess of snow," I introduced myself.

"But...she's a minor goddess. Why would he say you are a part of this big prophecy?"

I smiled at Annabeth's cleverness."You're getting somewhere, Annabeth." I sighed."He is correct that I am hiding a secret from you guys but..."

"But?"

"Chiron told me not to tell anyone, so...I don't know..."

"We'll keep it a secret!" Tyson promised.

I gave a smiled.

"Is it something big?" Percy wondered.

I hesitated, then nodded."There is a whole another world out there than here," I began.

The ones I love from Hogwarts and the Burrow appeared in my mind.

I smiled, staring at the new people I befriended."I'm...I'm a witch," I confessed.

"Hecate's children?" Percy asked.

"Hm...something like that? I'm not really her daughter though..."

"You are a pretty witch! Not the ugly kind," Tyson said.

I smiled."Thanks, Tyson."

"So...you are the daughter of Khione and a somewhat descendant of Hecate?" Annabeth questioned.

"Hm...if you put it that way, yes."

I pulled out my wand from my duffel bag.

"A wand! You have a broom too?" Tyson wondered.

I chuckled."It's...back at home."

"How about spells? Like Abracadabra!"

I shook my head."I can't do spells here."

"So, he's saying that you're the most powerful one out of all?"

I shrugged."Aren't there people like me in Camp Half-Blood too?"

I noticed Percy and Annabeth look at each other and then back at me.

"Bianca, you would be called a god or goddess if the immortal parents mated together."

I frowned.

 _Who am I if there aren't people like me?_

My eyes shifted off into the distance.

 _Why aren't there people like me here? This doesn't make sense. So, my mom mated with either a Muggle-born, Half-blood, or Pure-blood, and then I received both genes?_

I sighed.

 _This is so confusing. There_ _aren't people like me at Hogwarts_ _... And there_ _aren't people like me at Camp Half-Blood._ _..Great..._

"Bianca? You okay?" I heard Annabeth asked.

I shrugged."It's very disappointing to not know about my own background."

She sighed."You'll get there, Bianca. We all eventually get to know about ourselves."

* * *

Soon, we spotted land. The beach was lined with hotels. The water was crowded with fishing boats and tankers.

"That's Virginia Beach!" Annabeth pointed out as we approached the shoreline."Oh my gods, how did the Princess Andromeda travel so far overnight? That's like-"

"Five hundred and thirty nautical miles," Percy finished for her.

I stared at him."How did you know that?"

"I-I'm not sure."

"Wait..." Annabeth thought for a moment."Percy, what's our position?"

"36 degrees, 44 minutes north, 76 degrees, 2 minutes west," Percy instantly replied.

My jaw dropped.

 _Woah..._

He shook my head."Whoa. How did I know that?"

"Because of your dad," Annabeth guessed. "When you're at sea, you have perfect bearings.

"That is so cool..." I gasped.

"Other boat is coming," Tyson mentioned.

We turned around.. There was a coast guard vessel definitely on our tail now. Its lights were flashing, and it was also gaining speed.

"We can't let them catch us. They'll ask too many questions," Percy told.

"Keep going into Chesapeake Bay," Annabeth instructed."I know a place we can hide."

I watched Percy loosen the thermos cap a little more. A burst of wind sent us whizzing around the northern tip of Virginia Beach into Chesapeake Bay. I watched the coast guard boat fade just like the Princess Andromeda. We didn't slow down until the shores of the bay narrowed on either side, and we realized we'd entered the mouth of a river.

"There," Annabeth directed."Past that sandbar."

We swerved into a swampy area filled with marsh grass. Percy hauled the lifeboat at the foot of a giant cypress. Vine-covered trees loomed above us while insects sang in the woods. The air was humid and hot, and steam curled off from the river. I felt myself begin to sweat.

"Come on," Annabeth ushered."It's just down the bank. "

"What is?" I asked.

"Just follow." She grabbed her duffel bag."And we'd better cover the boat. We don't want to draw attention."

We nodded.

After burying the lifeboat with branches, we followed Annabeth along the shore. Our feet sunk in the mud.

"Not a good place," Tyson commented.

 _I agree._

After another few minutes of walking, Annabeth said,"Here."

Before us, there was a pile of brambles. Then, Annabeth moved aside a woven circle of branches, acting like a door, revealing the inside of the camouflaged shelter. The inside was big enough for four, even with Tyson being the fourth one. The walls were woven from plant material, like a Native American hut, but they looked pretty waterproof. Stacked in the corner was everything you could want for a campout. There were sleeping bags, blankets, an ice chest, and a kerosene lamp. There were also demigod provisions.

"A half-blood hideout..." I looked at Annabeth in awe."You made this place?"

"Thalia and I," she replied quietly."And Luke..."

"So..." Percy began."You don't think Luke will look for us here?"

She shook her head."We made a dozen of safe houses like this. I doubt Luke even remembers where they are. Or cares."

I watched her threw herself down on the blankets and started going through her duffel bag. I sighed, knowing what she was feeling.

"Um, Tyson?" Percy called."Would you mind scouting around outside? Like, look for a wilderness convenience store or something?"

"Convenience store?"

"Yeah, for snacks. Powdered donuts or something. Just don't go too far. "

"Powdered donuts," Tyson said earnestly."I will look for powdered donuts in the wilderness." He turned to me."Bianca! Wanna go with me?"

I nodded."Sure." I turned to them."We'll be right back."

* * *

We headed outside.

"Donuts, here we come~" Tyson sings.

I chuckled.

"Monster Donut!" I heard Tyson cried, pointing at a shop that read: MONSTER DONUT

I watched him run towards the shop to buy donuts like he wanted to.

However, it was very odd and strange. A donut shop was in the middle of the woods. It looked brand new, with brightly lit windows, a parking area, and a little road leading off into the forest, but there was nothing else around. No cars parked in the lot. We could see one employee reading a magazine behind the cash register.

 _How was this even here?_

I began hearing this scraping noise. Immediately, I turned to the noise, seeing this thing that had multiple necks, each with hissing reptilian head. My eyes searched for a bush, and I dove into it, pressing my back against it.

"Powdered donuts...donut...donut...donut," I heard Tyson chant.

I looked at the monster and then at Tyson. It seemed that it didn't mind Tyson, probably because he is a Cyclops.

"Bianca?" I heard Tyson call.

 _Please..._

I closed my eyes.

"Probably back with Percy."

I gave a silent sigh. I slowly unclipped my hair clip, revealing my dagger. I held onto it tightly, worried that the monster would come out of nowhere. I didn't dare turn to look for it, so I used my dagger as a mirror.

It was strange. It was too quiet. Not until I heard a twig snap feets away.

"Scatter!" I heard a feminine familiar voice yell.

I turned around, seeing Annabeth. I squatted.

"Annabeth!" I hissed.

She looked at me."Bianca!" She ran towards me, pulling me into a quick hug.

We spotted this green liquid splashed against an elm tree. The trunk was smoking and then, it began disintegrating. The tree toppled straight towards the petrified Tyson. My eyes widened as I noticed the monster was right in front of him.

"What is he doing?!" I hissed."What is that thing?!"

"Hydra," she whispered to me.

We watched Percy uncap Riptide, drawing the Hydra's attention. One of the heads snapped at him. Without thinking, he swung his sword.

"No!" Annabeth shouted.

Percy had already sliced the Hydra's head off. It rolled away into the grass, leaving a flailing stump, which immediately stopped bleeding and began to swell like a balloon. Seconds later, the wounded neck split into two necks, each of which grew a full-size head. It was now an eight-headed Hydra.

 _What just happened..._

"Percy!" I scolded.

"You just opened another Monster Donut shop somewhere!" Annabeth continued.

He dodged a spray of acid."I'm about to die and you're worried about that? How do we kill it?"

"Fire!" Annabeth yelled."We have to have fire!"

"Fire?" I questioned.

"The Hydra's heads would only stop multiplying if we burned the stumps before they regrow," Annabeth explained."Well, that's what Heracles had done, anyway."

He backed up toward the river with the Hydra following. We moved to his left and tried to distract one of the heads. However, one head knocked me to ground, as well as Annabeth rolling next to me.

"No hitting my friends!" Tyson charged in, putting himself between the Hydra and us.

We got up on our feet. Tyson began smashing at the Hydra's heads with his fists so fast. We kept inching backward, dodging acid splashes and deflecting their snapping heads without cutting them off. Suddenly, we heard this strange chug-chug-chug sound. It was so powerful that it made the river bank shake, like an earthquake had begun.

"What's that noise?" Annabeth shouted, keeping her eyes on the Hydra.

"Steam engine," Tyson responded.

"What?"

We ducked as the Hydra spat acid over our heads.

"There! Prepare the thirty-two-pounder!" We heard a familiar feminine voice shout from the river behind us.

"They're too close, m'lady!" We heard a male voice exclaim.

"Damn the heroes!" a feminine voice cursed."Full steam ahead!"

"Aye, m'lady," another voice yelled.

"Fire at will, Captain!" another voice screamed

"Hit the dirt!" Annabeth shouted.

We dove for the ground, hearing a BOOM echoed from the river. There was a flash of light, a ton of smoke, and the Hydra exploded right in front of us, showering us with nasty green slime that vaporized as soon as it hit.

"Gross!" Annabeth and I simultaneously cried.

"Steamship!" Tyson hollered.


	26. Chapter 23 CSS Birmingham and the Two Se

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson, except for my OC. J. K. Rowling and Rick Riordan does, not me. (Imagine they were in the same time period as Percy Jackson). This story is also found on Wattpad. I apologize for not updating much enough these past weeks/days. It is due to Hurricane Irma, and I haven't found the time during the evacuation to update. Because of this, I will update today, and the next update will be on Sunday night? Hopefully?**

* * *

 **Bianca's POV**

Chugging toward us down the river was this strangest ship that rode low in the water like a submarine. In the middle was a trapezoid-shaped casemate with slats on each side for cannons. A flag with a wild boar and spear on a blood red field waved above. Lining the deck were zombies in gray uniforms. The name along the prow was in moss-covered letters: CSS Birmingham. Standing next to the smoking cannon that had almost killed us was a familiar girl from Camp Half-Blood wearing full Greek battle armor.

 _It was Clarisse!_

"Losers," Clarisse sneered."But I suppose I have to rescue you. Come aboard."

* * *

We boarded the ship, and Clarisse began giving us a tour. The dark rooms were very much overcrowded with dead sailors.

"You are in so much trouble," Clarisse sang.

Everywhere we went, dead Confederate sailors stared at us with their ghostly bearded faces shimmering over their skulls. Tyson was especially terrified of them. Throughout the tour, he insisted me to hold his hand, and I did. Finally, we were escorted to dinner. The CSS Birmingham captain's quarters were about the size of a walk-in closet, but it was still much bigger than any other room on board. The table was set with white linen and china. Peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, potato chips, and Dr. Peppers were served by skeletal crewmen.

"Tantalus expelled you for eternity," Clarisse brought up.

 _Hm...what I great start for me at Camp Half-Blood._

"Mr. D said if any of you show your face at camp again, he'll turn you into squirrels and run you over with his SUV."

"Did they give you this ship?" Percy asked.

"Course not. My father did."

"Ares?"

Clarisse sneered."You think your daddy is the only one with sea power? The spirits on the losing side of every war owe a tribute to Ares. That's their curse for being defeated. I prayed to my father for a naval transport and here it is. These guys will do anything I tell them. Won't you, Captain?"

The captain, who stood behind her, looked stiff and angry. He nodded."If it means an end to this infernal war, ma'am, peace at last, we'll do anything. Destroy anyone."

Clarisse smiled."Destroy anyone. I like that."

Tyson and I gulped.

"Clarisse," Annabeth began."Luke might be after the Fleece, too. We saw him. He's got the coordinates and he's heading south. He has a cruise ship full of monsters-"

"Good! I'll blow him out of the water."

"You don't understand," Annabeth told."We have to combine forces. Let us help you-"

"No!" Clarisse's fist pounded the table."This is my quest, smart girl! Finally, I get to be the hero, and you two will not steal my chance."

"Where are your cabin mates?" I wondered."You were allowed to take two friends with you, weren't you?"

She was quiet."They didn't...I let them stay behind. To protect the camp."

"You mean even the people in your own cabin wouldn't help you?" Percy questioned.

"Shut up, Prissy! I don't need them! Or you!"

"Clarisse," Percy called, trying to get her attention."Tantalus is using you. He doesn't care about the camp. He'd love to see it destroyed. He's setting you up to fail. "

"No! I don't care what the Oracle-" She stopped herself.

Percy's eyebrows furrowed."What? What did the Oracle tell you?"

"Nothing," she replied without hesitation.

Her ears turned pink.

"All you need to know is that I'm finishing this quest, and you're not helping. On the other hand, I can't let you go..."

My forehead wrinkled."So we're prisoners?" I rephrased.

"Guests. For now."

She propped her feet up on the white linen tablecloth and opened another Dr. Pepper.

"Captain, take them below. Assign them hammocks on the berth deck. If they don't mind their manners, show them how we deal with enemy spies."

* * *

I began to hear someone calling me.

"Bianca!" I heard a whisper.

I began to feel someone shake me, and I opened my eyes to see Tyson above me.

I sat up."Oh...Tyson, what is it?"

"Um..." He scratched his head."I can't sleep..."

I looked around, seeing Annabeth and Percy still sleeping in each of their hammocks.

"Oh...ok." I got off of my hammock."Then, do you want to go up on the deck?"

He smiled, nodding.

* * *

We walked out and up to the spar deck where the sun was slowly rising, and there were a few zombie officers around.

I sighed, feeling the sea breeze."I like this very much."

"Tyson too," he agreed.

I smiled, creating some snow falling in my hands."Do you think we'll be able to arrive back to the camp on time, Tyson?"

He nodded."I believe in Percy, Annabeth, and you. And the other girl too."

I smiled, playing with the snow. I began to hear footsteps behind me, and we turned, seeing Annabeth.

"Good Morning, Annabeth," I greeted.

"Morning, Bia-"

Suddenly, the alarm bells rang. My eyes searched for where the sounds are coming from.

"W-what's happening?"

Annabeth pointed toward something at a distance.

"That's land, right?" Annabeth asked.

I turned to her direction, squinting my eyes at what she was pointing at.

The alarm bells rang again. The zombie officers and soldiers were running around, yelling orders. We noticed Percy with a strange expression coming up as well.

"What's wrong?" Annabeth asked him."Another dream?"

He nodded, but he didn't say anything. We also saw Clarisse coming up and grabbing a pair of binoculars from a zombie officer.

"At last. Captain, full steam ahead!" She exclaimed.

"Where are we?" I yelled over the roaring engine and the noises from the soldiers and officers.

"I think we're somewhere off the coast of northern Florida!"

The engine groaned as we increased speed.

"Too much strain on the pistons. Not meant for deep water," Tyson muttered nervously.

I turned to him.

 _How does he know that?_

As we approached closer, we were able to see the land. To the north, a huge mass of rock rose out of the sea, an island with cliffs at least a hundred feet tall. About half a mile south of that, the other patch of darkness was a storm brewing. The sky and sea boiled together in a roaring mass.

"Hurricane?" Annabeth asked.

"No," Clarisse said."Charybdis. "

Annabeth paled."Are you crazy?"

 _Huh?_

"Only way into the Sea of Monsters. Straight between Charybdis and her sister Scylla." Clarisse pointed to the top of the cliffs.

"What do you mean the only way?" Percy questioned."The sea is wide open! Just sail around them. "

Clarisse rolled her eyes."Don't you know anything? If I tried to sail around them, they would just appear in my path again. If you want to get into the Sea of Monsters, you have to sail through them."

"What about the Clashing Rocks?" Annabeth suggested."That's another gateway. Jason used it. "

"I can't blow apart rocks with my cannons," Clarisse told."Monsters, on the other hand..."

"You are crazy," Annabeth said.

"Watch and learn, Wise Girl." Clarisse turned to the captain."Set course for Charybdis!"

"Aye, m'lady. "

The engine groaned again, and the ship began to pick up speed.

"What's Charybdis?" I wondered.

"Charybdis sucks up the sea and spits it back out again," she responded.

"What about Scylla?" Percy asked.

"She lives in a cave, up on those cliffs. If we get too close, her snaky heads will come down and start plucking sailors off the ship. "

"Choose Scylla then," he decided."Everybody goes below deck, and we chug right past."

"No!" Clarisse objected."If Scylla doesn't get her easy meat, she might pick up the whole ship. Besides, she's too high to make a good target. My cannons can't shoot straight up. Charybdis just sits there at the center of her whirlwind. We're going to steam straight toward her, train our guns on her, and blow her to Tartarus!"

The engine hummed. The boilers were heating up so much I could feel the deck getting warm beneath my feet. I felt myself sweating. It was too hot. I stared at the red Ares flag whipping in the wind.

As we got closer to the monsters, the sound of Charybdis got louder and louder. Every time this monster, Charybdis, inhaled, the ship shuddered and lurched forward. Every time she exhaled, we rose in the water and were buffeted by ten-foot waves.

The undead sailors calmly went about their business on the spar deck. They probably didn't care about getting destroyed because they were already deceased.

Annabeth gripped the rail."You still have your thermos full of wind?" She asked Percy.

He nodded."But it's too dangerous to use with a whirlpool like that. More wind might just make things worse. "

"What about controlling the water?" She asked."You're Poseidon's son. You've done it before."

"I-I can't," he said miserably.

"We need a backup plan," Annabeth stated."This isn't going to work."

"Annabeth is right," Tyson said."Engine's no good."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I-It's hot..." I mumbled.

They turned to me with their eyes widening.

"Bianca...you're..."

 _Sweating. Like crazy. Yeah._

"Pressure. Pistons need fixing," Tyson told.

Before he could explain, there was a loud roar. The ship lurched forward, and we were thrown to the deck. The ship was in the whirlpool.

"Full reverse!" I heard Clarisse scream above the noise.

The sea churned around us. The waves crashing over the deck.

 _Am I in a heat stroke yet?_

"Get us within firing range! Make ready starboard cannons!"

I watched dead Confederates rushed back and forth. The propeller grinded into reverse, trying to slow the ship, but we kept sliding toward the center of the vortex.

A zombie sailor burst out of the hold and ran to Clarisse. His gray uniform was smoking, and I wrinkled at the smell. His beard was on fire.

"Boiler room overheating, ma'am! She's going to blow!"

"Well, get down there and fix it!"

"Can't!" The sailor yelled."We're vaporizing in the heat. "

"Urgh!" Clarisse groaned."All I need is a few more minutes! Just enough to get in range!"

"We're going in too fast," the captain explained."Prepare yourself for death."

"No!" Tyson bellowed."I can fix it. "

Clarisse looked at him incredulously."You?"

"He's a Cyclops," Annabeth informed."He's immune to fire. And he knows mechanics."

"Go!" Clarisse ordered.

"Tyson, no!" Percy grabbed his arm."It's too dangerous!" He pleaded.

Tyson patted his hand."Only way, brother." His expression was determined and confident."I will fix it. Be right back."

I watched him follow the smoldering sailor down the hatch. The ship lurched again and Annabeth held onto me. I looked up and saw Charybdis. She appeared only a few hundred yards away, through a swirl of mist and smoke and water.

The first thing I noticed was the reef-a black crag of coral with a fig tree clinging to the top, an oddly peaceful thing in the middle of a maelstrom. All around it, water curved into a funnel, like light around a black hole. Then I saw the horrible thing anchored to the reef just below the waterline. There was an enormous mouth with slimy lips and mossy teeth the size of rowboats. There were bands of corroded scummy metal with pieces of fish and driftwood and floating garbage stuck between them.

Charybdis was nothing but a huge black maw with bad teeth alignment, and she'd done nothing for centuries but eat without brushing after meals. As I watched, the entire sea around her was sucked into the void-sharks, schools of fish, a giant squid. I realized that in a few seconds, the CSS Birmingham would be next.

"Lady Clarisse," the captain called."Starboard and forward guns are in range!"

"Fire!" Clarisse commanded.

Three rounds were blasted into the monster's maw. One blew off the edge of an incisor. Another disappeared into her gullet. The third hit one of Charybdis' retaining bands and shot back at us, snapping the Ares flag off its pole.

"Again!" Clarisse ordered.

The gunners reloaded, but it seemed hopeless. We were being sucked in too fast. Then, the vibrations in the deck changed. The hum of the engine got stronger and steadier. The ship shuddered, and we started pulling away from the mouth.

"Tyson did it!" Annabeth said.

"Wait!" Clarisse shouted."We need to stay close!"

"We'll die!" Percy exclaimed."We have to move away. "

I gripped onto the rail as the ship fought against the suction. The broken Ares flag raced past us and lodged into Charybdis. We weren't making much progress, but at least we were holding our own. Suddenly, the mouth snapped shut. The sea died to absolute peace. Water washed over Charybdis.

Then, just as quickly as it had closed, the mouth exploded open, spitting out a wall of water, ejecting everything inedible, including our cannonballs, one of which slammed into the side of the CSS Birmingham. We were thrown backward on a wave that must've been forty feet high. We were still spinning out of control, hurtling toward the cliffs on the opposite side of the strait. Another smoldering sailor burst out of the hold. He stumbled into Clarisse, almost knocking them both overboard.

"The engine is about to blow!" Someone hollered.

"Where's Tyson?" Percy and I simultaneously demanded.

"Still down there," the sailor informed."Holding it together somehow, though I don't know for how much longer."

"We have to abandon ship," the captain warned.

"No!" Clarisse refused.

"We have no choice, m'lady. The hull is already cracking apart! She can't-" He never finished his sentence.

Something brown and green shot from the sky snatched up the captain and lifted him away. All that was left were his leather boots. My eyes widened, and I stepped back.

"Scylla!" a sailor exclaimed, as another column of reptilian flesh shot from the cliffs and snapped him up.

It happened so fast I couldn't even make out the thing's face, only a flash of teeth and scales.

"Everyone get below!" Percy yelled.

"We can't!" Clarisse drew her own sword."Below deck is in flames. "

"Lifeboats!" Annabeth screamed."Quick!"

"They'll never get clear of the cliffs. We'll all be eaten!" Clarisse cried.

We were in such a mess.

"We have to try," Annabeth persuaded."Percy, the thermos. "

Percy shook his head."I can't leave Tyson!"

 _My wand...And my letters! The lily!_

"We have to get the boats ready!" Annabeth shouted.

With all the strength I had, I took off running to the hammocks.

"Bianca!" I heard Annabeth scream."Where are you going!? You're gonna die in that heat!"

As I ran, Scylla's heads rained from the sky like a meteor shower with teeth, plucking off Confederate sailors one after another.

"Get the other boat," I heard Percy shout over the chaos."I'll get Tyson and Bianca."

* * *

It was hotter as I ran farther. I found my duffel bag on the ground next to the hammock that I slept in. I pulled out my wand and swung my duffel bag. Next, I had to search for Tyson. Even though I might die from this heat, I had to find him.

I ran out, searching Tyson. However, I felt this huge explosion lifting me up into the air. It blew me out of the ship into the ocean. I closed my eyes shut into unconsciousness as my body collided with the water.


	27. Chapter 24 Polyphemus and Rescue

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson, except for my OC. J. K. Rowling and Rick Riordan does, not me. (Imagine they were in the same time period as Percy Jackson). This story is also found on Wattpad. As promised, I updated on Sunday! I'll try to update two chapters the scheduled day if one chapter is short. If a chapter is long, then I'm keeping it to one chapter. Reviews are welcomed!**

* * *

 **Bianca's POV**

"Wake up! British girl! Wake up!" I heard a familiar voice call, shaking me.

I groaned. My eyes opened, seeing Clarisse with her sword. Her clothes looked drenched, as well as her hair.

 _What happened?_

She helped me sat up. I was feeling sore and sticky everywhere. I looked at my surroundings. There were green fields and tropical fruit trees. There was also this strange aura. I could feel all my injuries being healed if I could be near it.

"Where are we?" I whispered as I stood up from the sand.

She shrugged."Let's go explore, British girl."

"It's Bianca," I corrected, but she ignored me. I sighed, following her.

 _Hold on..._

I halted, realizing what I was forgetting.

 _Percy. Annabeth. Tyson. The ship. Where were they?_

My eyes furrowed. I spun around, searching for any sign of them.

"W-where are the others? Where's Percy, Annabeth, and Tyson?" I questioned.

She didn't respond.

"Clarisse," I called. I caught up to her, grabbing her elbow and spinning her around where she faced me."Where are they!"

She threw her hands up."I don't know! I don't know where they are!" She cried."Once the CSS Birmingham exploded, we fled. A-and then after an hour or so...I spotted you floating on the water with this stick thingie that you held onto tightly, as well as your bag."

I stared at my wand that was somehow still in my hand, which was red. My eyes widened, releasing my tight grip. The redness was probably because I held it too tightly. I loosened my grip on it. I slipped in inside my bag.

Clarisse continued,"I thought you were dead, so I swam to you and rescued you onto the lifeboat! You were unconscious for a long time until we reached this island!"

I collapsed onto the ground, burying my head in my hands.

 _What in Merlin... How am I supposed to survive? Without Percy, Annabeth, or Tyson... Where are we anyways? How do I get back?_

"I'm going crazy...I'm going crazy...I'm going crazy..." I repeated to myself.

 _How am I supposed to go back...How am I supposed to live now? I barely know this girl and now I am stuck with her?! How am I supposed to go back to Hogwarts and be with the others?!_

"Come on, Bianca! Get yourself together!" Clarisse yelled, pulling me up and shaking me.

I began to cry. I wanted to be with everyone else. I shook my head."I-I'm sorry...I can't..."

She gasped."Hold on, a-are those ice?" She wondered, coming closer to me.

I sniffled, trying to contain my sobs. She picked up a tiny ice cube from the tiny pile on the ground that fell from my eyes. I hiccuped. She stared at me with curiosity.

"How..." She examined me closely."Who are your parents?"

"K-Khione's..." I croaked."I am the daughter of Khione."

"I never knew she had a daughter..."

Suddenly, we began hearing an animal sound. It sounded like a sheep's. We turned to where the noise was coming from. In the meadow at the base of the ravine, several dozen sheep were crowding around. They looked peaceful enough, but they were humongous. Past them was a path that led up into the hills. At the top of the path, near the edge of the canyon, there was a massive oak tree. Something gold glittered in its branches.

 _Was that the fleece?_

"The Fleece..." I sniffled."Shouldn't it be well protected though?"

A deer emerged from the bushes, and it trotted into the meadow, probably looking for grass to eat. All of a sudden, the sheep all bleated at once and rushed towards the animal. It happened so fast that the deer stumbled and was lost in a sea of wool and trampling hooves. Grass and tufts of fur flew into the air. A second later the sheep all moved away, back to their regular peaceful wanderings. The deer was now a pile of clean white bones.

I gasped.

"Come on, British girl. Let's go," she ushered me.

I nodded, slinging my wet duffel bag across my shoulder.

* * *

We began walking and climbing up a hill. Within an hour, we spotted a cave.

"Should we take a break?" I asked."We've been walking for an hour now."

"Man, you whine too much, British girl."

"It's Bianca," I corrected again." B-I-A-N-C-A," I spelled for her.

"Whatever...Let's head for that cave and rest then, British girl."

I rolled my eyes, following her.

* * *

We entered the cave.

My eyes widened, seeing a familiar satyr. However, the satyr was in a wedding dress.

"Grover?" I called.

He looked up, seeing Clarissa and I, with his bulging eyes.

I ran towards him."Grover!"

"Bianca!" He repeatedly shook his head."Don't! He's here!"

I stopped."What?"

"HEY! GIVE ME MY SWORD!" I heard Clarisse yell behind me.

I spun around, seeing a Cyclops dressed in a baby blue tuxedo staring at both of us.

My eyes widened.

"Hm...dinner!"

I reached for my hair clip in my hair. However, he grabbed both Clarisse and me by the waist before I could unfasten it.

"LET GO!" Clarisse and I screamed.

My bag dropped from my shoulder, landing on the ground. I caught Grover running after it, having it in his possession.

I was about to freeze the Cyclops' stupid big hand of his, but I stopped myself. I sniffed.

 _Heat. There's fire here somewhere._

The Cyclops, Polyphemus, tied both of us up and hung us upside down above a pot of boiling water.

I sighed.

 _Seriously...I'm sweating like crazy. Again._

I closed my eyes from the headache that I was receiving.

"Garrr!" Clarisse struggled against the ropes.

"You're a feisty one!" Polyphemus bellowed.

"Challenge me!" She cried."Give me back my sword and I'll fight you!"

Polyphemus roared with laughter."Hm...Eat loudmouth girl now or wait for wedding feast?" Polyphemus wondered."What does my bride think?"

He turned to Grover, who was backing up but almost tripped over his dress.

"Oh, um...I'm not hungry right now, dear. Perhaps-"

"Did you say 'bride'?" Clarisse demanded."Who- Grover?"

I slowly opened my eyes, glaring at her.

"Shut up, Clarisse," I hissed.

I created some snow that covered her mouth. However, it all melted from the steam of the boiling water within seconds.

"What 'Grover'?"

"The satyr!" Clarisse yelled.

I shook my head.

 _When will this girl shut up?_

"Oh!" Grover yelped."The poor thing's brain is boiling from that hot water. Put her down, dear!"

"I agree!" I yelled.

Polyphemus's eyelids narrowed over his baleful milky eye as if he were trying to see us more clearly.

 _Was he blind?_

"What satyr?" Polyphemus asked."Satyrs are good eating. You bring me a satyr?"

"No, you big idiot!" Clarisse shouted."That satyr! Grover!"

I tried to kick her, but it ended up as a gentle kick. We were slowly swinging around the pot.

"The one in the wedding dress!"

"SHUT UP, CLARISSE!" I screamed at her.

I was getting tired of wasting my energy on her. I was seeing black spots everywhere. I shook my head, trying to get rid of them. However, it was unsuccessful.

Polyphemus turned and ripped off Grover's wedding veil that revealed his curly hair, his scruffy adolescent beard, and his tiny horns. It reminded me of Saffron. Polyphemus breathed heavily, trying to contain his anger.

"I don't see very well," he growled."Not since many years ago when the other hero stabbed me in the eye. But YOU'RE-NO-LADY-CYCLOPS!"

The Cyclops grabbed Grover's dress and tore it away. Underneath, the old Grover reappeared in his jeans and T-shirt. He yelped and ducked as the monster swiped over his head.

"Stop!" Grover pleaded."Don't eat me raw! I-I have a good recipe!"

Polyphemus was hesitating with a boulder in his hand, ready to smash Grover.

"Recipe?" He asked Grover.

"Oh y-yes! You don't want to eat me raw. You'll get E. coli and botulism and all sorts of horrible things. I'll taste much better grilled over a slow fire. With mango chutney! You could go get some mangos right now, down there in the woods. I'll just wait here."

Polyphemus pondered over this.

 _Oh...please, Mr. Cyclops sir...Just go get some mangos..._

"Grilled satyr with mango chutney," Polyphemus contemplated.

He turned to us."You a satyr, too?"

"No, you overgrown pile of dung!" She retorted."I'm a girl! The daughter of Ares! Now untie me so I can rip your arms off!"

"Rip my arms off," Polyphemus repeated.

"And stuff them down your throat!"

"You got spunk."

"Let me down! Let us down!" She demanded at the top of her lungs.

Polyphemus snatched up Grover.

"Have to graze sheep now. Wedding postponed until tonight. Then we'll eat satyr for the main course!"

"But...You're still getting married?" Grover sounded hurt."Who's the bride?"

Polyphemus looked toward the boiling pot.

Clarisse made a strangled sound."Oh, no! You can't be serious. I'm not-"

"Wait! Which one is the bride? You can't have two brides, dear," Grover reasoned.

Polyphemus laughed."Who says I can't have both?"

Polyphemus plucked us off the rope, tossing us and Grover deep into the cave.

"Make yourself comfortable! I come back at sundown for the big event!"

Grover caught me before I collapsed onto the ground.

"You okay, Bianca?"

I slowly nodded, trying to steady myself even with the ropes on me.

"Man...you look like a glazed donut right now." He helped me sit down.

I smirked."Thanks, Grover. I'll cool off soon. The heat is farther away now."

"Hey!" Clarisse called behind me."Cut the ropes off of us!"

Grover got safety scissors and began cutting.

 _Where does he even get safety scissors...I have a dagger._

"Grover, that's not gonna work..." I muttered.

"Shut up! It will!" She argued.

I sighed, trying to reach for my hairclip. However, I forgot that I was tied to Clarisse.

"I have a-"

She cut me off."Be quiet, British girl! Our only source are the scissors!"

 _This girl...Fine..._

I took a nap.

* * *

Clarisse's voice woke me up from my rest."It's no good," Clarisse complained."This rope is like iron!"

"Just a few more minutes!" Grover told.

 _This girl is so aggravating._

Pointy icicles shot up from the ground, ripping the ropes apart.

Grover scrambled away with his scissors. I stood up, and the icicles disappeared as well.

"Ah...I forgot. You could do that," Grover said."Why didn't we think of that first?"

I glared at Clarisse."I wonder why... I even have a dagger which could've helped too."

"Shut it, British girl."

I scoffed, getting up. I slung my bag that Grover had saved.

"Percy?" Clarisse called."You're supposed to be blown up!"

 _Percy? No way..._

I spun around, seeing the familiar boy with sea-green eyes. My face brightened.

 _That means Annabeth is here too!_

"Perrrrrcy!" Grover shouted and tackled him with a hug."You heard me! You came!"

"Yeah, buddy. Of course, I came."

"Percy!" I screamed, running towards him. I engulfed him into a hug."Blimey! I thought you were gone!" I cried, pulling away.

"I know...I thought you were gone too. I wished Tyson was here though..."

My smile faded."H-he's not with you?" He shook his head."Where's Annabeth?" I asked.

"Outside," he answered."But there's no time to talk. Was anyone else on board your lifeboat?"

"No," Clarisse replied."Just me. Everybody else aboard the Birmingham... Well, I didn't even know you guys made it out. I only found Bianca after some minutes."

"Okay. Come on, then. We have to help-"

An explosion echoed through the cave, followed by a scream. It was Annabeth's scream.

"I got Nobody!" I heard Polyphemus bellow.

We crept to the cave entrance and saw the Cyclops, grinning wickedly, holding up empty air. He shook his fist, and a baseball cap fluttered to the ground. Annabeth was hanging upside down.

"Hah!" Polyphemus cackled."Nasty invisible girl! Already got feisty one for wife. Means you gotta be grilled with mango chutney!"

Annabeth struggled, but she looked dazed. She had a nasty cut on her forehead and her eyes were glassy.

"I'll rush him," Percy whispered to us."Our ship is around the back of the island. You all-"

"No way," we objected in unison.

Clarisse had armed herself with a rams-horn spear from the cave. Grover had found a sheep's thigh bone, which he didn't look too happy about, but he was gripping it like a club, ready to attack. I unfastened my hairclip.

"We'll take him together," Clarisse growled.

I nodded.

"Yeah," Grover said.

Then, he blinked like he couldn't believe he'd just agreed with Clarisse about something.

"All right," Percy began."Attack plan Macedonia. "

We nodded. We'd all taken the same training courses at Camp Half-Blood. We would sneak around either side and attack Polyphemus from the flanks while Percy held his attention in the front. We moved out.

"Hey, Ugly!" Percy called, lifting up Riptide.

The giant whirled toward him."Another one? Who are you?"

"Put down my friend. I'm the one who insulted you. "

"You are Nobody?"

"That's right, you smelly bucket of nose drool!" Percy insulted. I stifled a laugh. "I'm Nobody, and I'm proud of it! Now, put her down and get over here. I want to stab your eye out again. "

Polyphemus roared, dropping Annabeth.

"Annabeth!" I called.

Snow shot out of my hands towards Annabeth's direction, creating a snow-like bed.

"For Pan!" I heard Grover roar.

There was a battle between going on as I helped Annabeth. I reached the motionless Annabeth. The bed disappeared with my touch and I caught her in my arms.

"Annabeth!" I called again, shaking her to wake up.

I looked up at the battle. Grover was running towards me. Clarisse and Percy were charging Polyphemus again and again, stabbing at him.

 _We needed to get out of here._

I spotted Annabeth's cap in the distance. I wanted to use my wand, but I decided against it. I wasn't supposed to use magic outside of school. I scanned the battle before my eyes. Then, I ran for the cap and rushed back to Annabeth. Grover was rushing towards me

"Let's go, guys!" I yelled.

Grover nodded, scooping Annabeth up. We ran out of the cave and to the rope bridge.


	28. Chapter 25 Tyson and Hippocampi

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson, except for my OC. J. K. Rowling and Rick Riordan does, not me. (Imagine they were in the same time period as Percy Jackson). This story is also found on Wattpad. I'll try to update two chapters the scheduled day if one chapter is short. If a chapter is long, then I'm keeping it to one chapter. Reviews are welcomed!**

* * *

 **Bianca's POV**

We ran across the rope bridge, and we finally escaped to the other side. We spun around, noticing Percy and Clarisse running right behind us as well.

"Bianca! Dagger!" Percy reminded.

The Cyclops continued charging right behind them. I nodded. I unfastened my hair clip off of my hair.

As Percy and Clarisse scrambled across the bridge, I began cutting the ropes. The first strand separated from the others. I glanced up at Polyphemus after them. With his stomps, he was making the bridge sway left and right.

"Come on..." I muttered at the tough ropes.

The ropes were now half cut. Simultaneously as I sliced the last strand of the rope, Clarisse and Percy dove for the solid ground, landing beside Grover. We watched the bridge collapsed into the canyon. There was an echo of Polyphemus' howl as he fell with the bridge.

I sighed in relief."Thank Merlin..."

"I know right?" Percy agreed.

We turned around to head our way, but we realized the familiar giant standing right next to us.

 _Blimey..._

"Failed!" He bellowed."Nobody failed!"

I took care of Annabeth, while Grover and the others charged at him. However, the monster swatted them aside. I watched Percy raise his sword and attacked, stabbing the Cyclops in the belly. When Polyphemus doubled over, Percy smacked him in the nose with the hilt of his sword. Polyphemus slashed, kicked, and bashed until he was sprawled on his back, dazed and groaning. Percy was standing above him with the tip of his sword hovering over his eye. Polyphemus moaned.

I stared, amazed at how Percy was able to conquer this.

"Percy!" Grover gasped."How did you-"

"Please, noooo!" Polyphemus cried, pitifully staring up at us. His nose was bleeding. A tear welled in the corner of his half-blind eye."M-m-my sheepies need me. Only trying to protect my sheep!"

He began to sob. There was a slight heavyweight at the bottom of my heart as I watched him bawl, but I couldn't just let my guard down.

"Kill him!" Clarisse yelled."What are you waiting for?"

"He's a Cyclops!" Grover warned."Don't trust him!"

 _And Tyson?_

Polyphemus continued to sob.

 _ButTyson is different from Polyphemus._

"You can't trust him, Percy!" I spoke up.

Percy sighed."We only want the Fleece," Percy stated."Will you agree to let us take it?"

"No!" Clarisse objected."Kill him!"

Polyphemus sniffled."My beautiful Fleece. Prize of my collection. Take it, cruel human. Take it and go in peace. "

"I'm going to step back slowly. One false move..." He warned.

Polyphemus nodded like he understood.

 _Wow...he was actually gonna let us go like that? Alright then._

But as soon as Percy stepped back, Polyphemus smacked him to the edge of the cliff.

My jaw dropped.

"Percy!" We cried.

"Foolish mortal!" He bellowed, rising to his feet."Take my Fleece? Ha! I eat you first."

I bit my lip, glaring at him.

 _He'll pay!_

He opened his enormous mouth perhaps to eat us all. Suddenly, there was a rock the size of a basketball whooshing over Percy's head. It collided against his throat. He began choking, trying to swallow the rock. He staggered backwards to the edge of the cliff. We watched him fall back into the canyon.

 _Wait...but who threw the rock?_

We turned around. Halfway down the path to the beach, standing completely unharmed in the midst of a flock of the killer sheep, was Tyson. I grinned, relieved to see him.

"Bad Polyphemus," Tyson called."Not all Cyclopes as nice as we look."

We had found out that Rainbow, the hippocampus, was following us and waiting for Tyson to play with him. He had found Tyson sinking beneath the wreckage of the CSS Birmingham and rescued him. They both had been searching the Sea of Monsters, trying to find us until Tyson caught the scent of sheep and found this island.

I wanted to tackle him with a hug, but I didn't want to be eaten by those sheep that surrounded him.

"Tyson, thank the gods. Annabeth is hurt!" Percy exclaimed.

"You thank the gods she is hurt?" Tyson asked, puzzled.

"No!"

Percy reached to us and knelt beside her. My eyes softened, examining her wounds. The gash on her forehead was worse than I'd realized. Her hairline was sticky with blood. Her skin was pale and clammy. We exchanged nervous looks.

"The Fleece..." Percy whispered.

An idea popped in my mind.

"Why didn't I think of this before!" I scolded myself.

"What?" They all turned to me.

I was about to get my wand, but I realized that Clarisse didn't know what I was. I was going to 'Accio' the Fleece here.

"Oh...um...Tyson, can you get the Fleece in that big tree over there?" I pointed at the big oak tree that had the Fleece hanging on its branches.

"Oh...pretty. Yes."

Tyson lumbered over, careful not to step on the sheep. If any of us had tried to approach the Fleece, we would've been eaten alive, but I guess Tyson smelled like Polyphemus because the flock didn't bother him at all. They just cuddled up to him and bleated affectionately, as though they expected to get sheep treats from the big wicker basket. Tyson reached up and lifted the Fleece off its branch. Immediately, the leaves on the oak tree turned yellow. Tyson started wading back towards us in the flock of sheep.

"No time! Throw it!" Percy shouted.

The gold ram skin sailed through the air like a Frisbee. Percy caught it, but I heard him grunt. It seemed to be heavy. He spread it over Annabeth, covering everything but her face, and prayed silently to all the gods. I, as well, began praying to all of the gods that I could only remember.

 _Please..._

The color returned to her face. Her eyelids fluttered open. The cut on her forehead began to close.

She noticed Grover."You're not...married?" She croaked.

Grover grinned."No. My friends talked me out of it."

"Annabeth, just lay still," Percy ordered.

But despite our protests, she sat up, and I noticed that the cut on her face was almost completely healed. She looked a lot better.

Meanwhile, Tyson was starting to have trouble with the sheep.

"Down!" He commanded them as they tried to climb him, looking for food. A few were sniffing in our direction."No, sheepies. This way! Come here!"

They paid attention to him, but it was obvious they were hungry. They were starting to realize Tyson didn't have any treats for them. They wouldn't hold out forever with so much fresh meat nearby.

"We have to go," Percy mentioned."Our ship is..."

 _Is?_

"Tyson," he called."Can you lead the flock as far away as possible?"

"The sheep want food."

"I know! They want people food! Just lead them away from the path. Give us time to get to the beach. Then join us there," Percy explained.

Tyson looked doubtful, but he whistled."Come, sheepies! Um, people food this way!" He jogged off into the meadow with the sheep trailing right behind him.

"You should keep the Fleece around you," I told Annabeth."Just in case you're not fully healed yet." I slowly helped her up, but she was wincing."Can you stand by yourself?" I released her, letting her balance herself. However, her face turned pale again, and I immediately reached for her.

"Ohh...Not fully healed."

Clarisse felt her chest, which made Annabeth wince more.

"Ribs broken," Clarisse informed."They're mending but definitely broken. "

"How can you tell?" I wondered.

"Because I've broken a few, British girl! I'll have to carry her."

Clarisse picked up Annabeth and lugged her down to the beach. I was concerned if Annabeth's ribs would break more like that. She led the way, while Grover, Percy, and I followed.

* * *

As soon as we got to the edge of the water, we waited. I looked towards Percy, who seemed to be focusing on something. I wasn't sure what it was though. After a few anxious minutes, I saw the ship rounding the tip of the island.

 _Ah...it was that. The powers of_ _Poseidon are awesome._

"Incoming!" Tyson yelled.

He was bounding down the path to join us with the sheep about fifty yards behind, bleating in frustration as their Cyclops friend ran away without feeding them.

"They probably won't follow us into the water," Percy told."All we have to do is swim for the ship."

"With Annabeth like this?" Clarisse protested.

"It's okay, we can do it," I insisted, creating a somewhat snow-like raft for us.

We all got on, but I wasn't sure if we would all fit. I expanded the space a bit more and created some icicle paddles. Grover, Clarisse, Tyson, and I were paddling, while Percy was trying to increase the currents.

We were almost there. We were just wading past the entrance to the ravine when we heard a tremendous roar. We turned to the roar and saw Polyphemus scraped up and bruised but still very much alive. His baby blue tuxedo was in tatters. He splashed towards us with a boulder in each hand.

"Paddle harder!" Grover yelled.

We obeyed.

"You, young Cyclops!" Polyphemus roared."Traitor to your kind!"

Tyson froze.

Our raft was moving slower without Tyson's help. I increased more snow into the raft because it was melting with the water around it.

"Don't listen to him!" Percy pleaded."Come on. "

He turned and faced the older Cyclops."I am not a traitor. "

"You serve mortals!" Polyphemus shouted."Thieving humans!"

Polyphemus threw his first boulder that almost crashed into our raft. Tyson swatted it aside though with his fist.

"Not a traitor," Tyson disagreed."And you are not my kind. "

"Death or victory!"

Polyphemus charged into the surf, but his foot was still wounded from Clarisse. He immediately stumbled and fell on his face, which caused a wave that increased the raft's movement. He started to get up again, spitting salt water out and growling.

Percy and Tyson got off the raft, jumping into the water.

"Percy!" Clarisse called."Come on!"

We were almost to the ship.

"Go," Tyson told."I will hold Big Ugly. "

"No! He'll kill you," I heard Percy object."We'll fight him together. "

"Together," Tyson agreed.

I concentrated on trying to make us to the ship. We were almost there, just like a few feet away. When we finally arrived, Grover boarded the ship first, helping Annabeth get on. Then, it was Clarisse and me. The snow raft melted away into the water. I turned around, seeing Percy and Tyson still fighting Polyphemus with his olive tree. My eyes widened as the tree struck him with a great amount of force.

"Tyson!" I cried.

Tyson flew backward, plowing a trench in the sand. Polyphemus charged after him.

"No!" Percy shouted, lunging as far as he could with Riptide.

Polyphemus bleated just like his sheep and swung at him with his tree. Percy dove, but still got raked across the back by a dozen jagged branches. I watched Polyphemus swung the tree again. However, Percy grabbed a branch as it passed and let the Cyclops lift him into the air. Out of anger, I froze Polyphemus' hand that was holding a tree. Even from the long distance, I was surprised at myself on how I was able to do this.

"URGH" Polyphemus roared.

Percy turned to me and nodded in a 'thank you'. At the top of the arc, he let go and fell straight against the giant's face, landing with both feet on his already damaged eye.

Polyphemus yowled in pain. Tyson tackled him, pulling him down. I unfroze Polyphemus' hand, letting him suffer by Percy and Tyson. Percy landed next to them with his sword in hand, within striking distance of the monster's heart. However, I didn't know why he didn't strike him yet.

 _Was it...pity? Or something else?_

I watched Tyson push Polyphemus, and they both swam towards the ship.

"I will smash you!" Polyphemus threatened in pain as his enormous hands cupped his eye.

We watched Tyson and Percy plunge into the waves.

"Where are you?!" Polyphemus screamed.

He picked up his tree club and threw it into the water. It landed on the right of Percy, making my heart pound. There were possibly at a chance of dying by whatever Polyphemus was throwing at them. Luckily, Percy summoned up a current to carry them, and they started gaining speed.

"Yeah, Jackson! In your face, Cyclops!" Clarisse shouted, making me jump.

My eyes widened at her, and I clamped her mouth shut.

Polyphemus roared and picked up a boulder. He threw it toward the sound of Clarisse's voice, but it fell short, narrowly missing Tyson and Percy.

Clarisse struggled under my head and shrugged me off."Yeah, yeah!" Clarisse taunted."You throw like a wimp! Teach you to try marrying me, you idiot!"

"Clarisse!" Percy and I simultaneously hissed."Shut up!"

Polyphemus threw another boulder, and this time it crashed through the hull of the ship. The ship creaked and groaned. It began tilting forward. The ship was sinking. Soon, we were all in the water. Clarisse was a strong swimmer, but even she wasn't making any progress. Grover frantically kicked with his hooves. Annabeth was hanging on to the Fleece, which flashed in the water like a wave of galleons I couldn't concentrate on creating another raft because I was near drowning in the water. I had trouble getting my head above the surface of the water. I noticed that pieces of timber were swirling around us.

 _Are we seriously gonna die from this?_

Suddenly, there were these shimmering familiar shapes. Then, we were each clinging to the neck of a hippocampus. I smiled, seeing the hippocampi again.

 _Ah...our rescue!_

Rainbow, the largest, had Clarisse. He raced over to Percy and Tyson and allowed Tyson to grab hold of his mane. His friend who bore Annabeth did the same for Percy. Grover and I had each of our own. We broke the surface of the water and raced away from Polyphemus's island.

"I did it! I finally sank Nobody!" I heard Polyphemus roar in triumph behind us.

We skimmed across the sea as the island shrank to a dot and then disappeared. I enjoyed our ride, feeling the sea breeze again. I turned to the others. I spotted Annabeth and Percy sleeping on the neck of their hippocampus and the Fleece. Tyson and Clarisse were farther away, so I couldn't make out what they were doing. Grover was beside me with his hippocampus sleeping as well. I yawned, snuggling against my hippocampus' neck. Soon, I fell asleep like the others.


	29. Chapter 26 Truth and Centaurs

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson, except for my OC. J. K. Rowling and Rick Riordan do, not me. (Imagine they were in the same time period as Percy Jackson). This story is also found on Wattpad. I'll try to update two chapters the scheduled day if one chapter is short. If a chapter is long, then I'm keeping it to one chapter. Reviews are welcomed!**

* * *

 **Bianca's POV**

I stirred in my sleep as I was woken up by a familiar voice. I turned to who called me."Huh?"

"We're almost here~" Grover sang.

I rubbed my eyes awake.

In the distance, the sun was setting behind a city skyline. I could see a beachside highway lined with palm trees, stores glowing with red and blue neon, and harbor filled with sailboats and cruise ships.

I turned to the others, seeing them awake as well."Where are we?" I asked.

"Miami, I think," Annabeth responded."But the hippocampi are acting funny."

The hippocampi had slowed down and were whinnying and swimming in circles, sniffing the water. My hippocampus began to sneeze.

"This is as far as they'll take us," Percy informed."Too many humans. Too much pollution. We'll have to swim to shore on our own."

I nodded, sighing. We thanked Rainbow and his friends for the ride. Tyson cried a little. He unfastened the makeshift saddle pack he'd made, which contained his tool kit and a couple of other things he'd salvaged from the Birmingham wreck. He hugged Rainbow around the neck, gave him a soggy mango he'd picked up from the island, and bid farewell. Once their white manes disappeared into the sea, we swam for shore with my snow raft. The waves pushed us forward, and in no time we were back in the mortal world. As the snow raft melted as we reached our destination, we wandered through the cruise line docks, pushing through crowds of people arriving for vacations.

Porters bustled around with carts of luggage. Taxi drivers yelled at each other in Spanish and tried to cut in line for customers. Now that we were around muggles, Tyson's single eye had blurred from the Mist. Grover had put on his cap and sneakers. The Fleece had even transformed to a red and gold high school letter jacket with a large glittery Omega on the pocket.

Annabeth and I ran to the nearest newspaper box and checked the date on the Miami Herald.

 _Already?!_

"June eighteenth?!" I cried.

"We've been away from camp ten days!" Annabeth exclaimed.

"That's impossible!" Clarisse gasped.

"Thalia's tree must be almost dead," Grover wailed."We have to get the Fleece back tonight."

Clarisse slumped down on the pavement."How are we supposed to do that?" Her voice trembled."We're hundreds of miles away. No money. No ride. This is just like the Oracle said. It's your fault, Jackson! If you hadn't interfered-"

"Percy's fault?!" Annabeth exploded. "Clarisse, how can you say that? You are the biggest-"

"Stop it!" Percy interrupted.

Clarisse banged her head in her hands. Annabeth stomped her foot in frustration. I sighed, shaking my head.

"Clarisse," Percy began."What did the Oracle tell you exactly?"

She looked up. She took a deep breath and recited her prophecy:" 'You shall sail the iron ship with warriors of bone, You shall find what you seek and make it your own, But despair for your life entombed within stone, And fail without friends, to fly home alone.'"

"Ouch," Grover mumbled.

"No. No...Wait a minute," Percy thought aloud."I've got it. "

I watched Percy search for something in his pockets."Does anybody have any cash?"

Annabeth and Grover shook their heads. Clarisse pulled a wet Confederate dollar from her pocket and sighed.

My eyes widened."I think I have some!"

I slung my bag across my chest, searching for the money. I fished out a Ziploc bag of cash.

"How do you keep all of that with you throughout what we've been through?" Annabeth questioned in astonishment.

I shrugged, giving Percy the money.."I couldn't leave my w-" Grover elbowed me, making me yelp. I turned to him, about to punch him.

 _Ah...I forgot..._

"-m-my flower...I couldn't leave my flower." I avoided my wand and pulled out the unharmed lily in a mini Ziploc bag.

Clarisse looked at me in disgust. She was probably thinking as to why I was carrying a dead flower around me, but I didn't care. I watched Percy ran to the curb and grabbed a taxi that was just letting out a family of cruise passengers.

"Clarisse," he called."Come on. You're going to the airport. Annabeth, give her the Fleece."

They were both stunned. He took the Fleece leather jacket from Annabeth, tucked the cash into its pocket, and put it in Clarisse's arms.

"You'd let me-"

"It's your quest," he stated."We only have enough money for one flight. Besides, I can't travel by air. Zeus would blast me into a million pieces. That's what the prophecy meant. You'd fail without friends, meaning you'd need our help, but you'd have to fly home alone. You have to get the Fleece back safely."

She nodded, jumping in the cab."You can count on me. I won't fail. "

"Not failing would be good."

We watched the cab disappear beneath our eyes. We sighed in relief, knowing the Fleece was on its way to save Camp.

"Percy, that was so-"

"Generous?" Grover finished for me.

"Insane," Annabeth corrected."You're betting the lives of everybody at camp that Clarisse will get the Fleece safely back by tonight?"

"It's her quest after all. She deserves a chance."

"Percy is nice," Tyson said.

"Percy is too nice," Annabeth grumbled.

I smiled, agreeing.

"Come on," he began."Let's find another way home. "

We turned to the other direction and found a sword's point at Percy's throat.

"Hey, cuz," Luke greeted."Welcome back to the States."

His bear-man thugs appeared on either side of us. One grabbed Annabeth, Grover by their T-shirt collars. The other grabbed my T-shirt collar as well and tried to grab Tyson, but Tyson knocked him into a pile of luggage, catching me in his arms. He turned and roared at Luke. I straightened myself up, ready to attack anyone who was going to harm us.

"Percy, tell your giant to back down or I'll have Oreius bash your friends' heads together," Luke ordered.

Oreius grinned and raised Annabeth and Grover off the ground, kicking and screaming.

"What do you want, Luke?" Percy growled.

He smiled, gestured toward the end of the dock; it was the Princess Andromeda.

"Why, Percy, I want to extend my hospitality, of course."

I scoffed."Hospitality? You're kidding."

He glared at me. The bear twins herded us aboard the Princess Andromeda. They threw us down on the aft deck in front of a swimming pool with sparkling fountains that sprayed into the air. A dozen of Luke's assorted goons-snake people, Laestrygonians, demigods in battle armor had gathered to watch us get some "hospitality. "

"And so, the Fleece, where is it?"

He looked us over, prodding Percy's shirt with the tip of his sword, poking Grover's jeans.

"Hey! That's real goat fur under there!" Grover yelled.

"Sorry, old friend." Luke smiled."Just give me the Fleece and I'll leave you to return to your, ah, little nature quest."

"Blaa-ha-ha! Some old friend!"

"Maybe you didn't hear me." He came closer."Where. Is. The. Fleece?"

"Not here," I told.

"We sent it on ahead of us," Percy continued."You messed up."

Luke's eyes narrowed."You're lying. You couldn't have..." His face reddened as a horrible possibility occurred to him."Clarisse?"

Percy nodded.

"You trusted...You gave..."

"Yeah."

"Agrius!" He called.

The bear giant flinched."Y-yes?"

"Get below and prepare my steed. Bring it to the deck. I need to fly to the Miami Airport, fast."

"But, boss-"

"Do it!" Luke screamed."Or I'll feed you to the drakon!"

The bear-man gulped and lumbered down the stairs. I focused on the bear-man, trying to freeze him in place. However, I was unable to do so because he was farther away now. Luke paced in front of the swimming pool, cursing in Ancient Greek, gripping his sword so tight his knuckles turned white.

"You've been toying with us all along," Percy began."You wanted us to bring you the Fleece and save you the trouble of getting it. "

Luke scowled."Of course, you idiot! And you've messed everything up!"

"Traitor!" I watched Percy throw a golden drachma at Luke, but he dodged it easily.

The coin sailed into the spray of rainbow-colored water.

 _Wait...Iris Message?_

I smirked.

 _He's a genius._

"You tricked all of us!" Percy yelled at Luke."Even DIONYSUS at CAMP HALF-BLOOD!"

Behind Luke, the fountain began to shimmer. Percy uncapped Riptide.

Luke sneered."This is no time for heroics, Percy. Drop your puny little sword, or I'll have you killed sooner rather than later."

"Who poisoned Thalia's tree, Luke?"

"I did, of course," he snarled."I already told you that. I used elder python venom, straight from the depths of Tartarus."

"So...Chiron had nothing to do with it?" I questioned.

"Ha! You know he would never do that. The old fool wouldn't have the guts."

"You call it guts? Betraying your friends? Endangering the whole camp?"

Luke raised his sword."You don't understand the half of it. I was going to let you take the Fleece...once I was done with it."

 _Once he was done with it?_

"You were going to heal Kronos," Percy stated.

"Yes! The Fleece's magic would've sped his mending process by tenfold. But you haven't stopped us, Percy. You've only slowed us down a little. "

"And so you poisoned the tree, you betrayed Thalia, you set us up! All to help Kronos destroy the gods!"

Luke gritted his teeth."You know that! Why do you keep asking me?"

"Because I want everybody in the audience to hear you."

"What audience?"

I smirked, watching him and his goons look behind. They gasped and stumbled back. Above the pool, shimmering in the rainbow mist, was an Iris-message vision of Dionysus, Tantalus, and the whole camp in the dining pavilion. They sat in stunned silence, watching us. I found a gloomy Saffron in the back as well with his satyr friends. He noticed me through the Iris Message, and his jaw dropped as well.

"Well," Dionysus began."Some unplanned dinner entertainment. "

"Mr. D, you heard him," Percy said."You all heard Luke. The poisoning of the tree wasn't Chiron's fault."

Mr. D sighed."I suppose not."

"The Iris-message could be a trick," Tantalus suggested, but his attention was mostly on his cheeseburger.

"I fear not," Mr. D disagreed, looking with distaste at Tantalus."It appears I shall have to reinstate Chiron as activities director. I suppose I do miss the old horse's pinochle games."

Tantalus grabbed the cheeseburger. He lifted it from the plate and stared at it in amazement."I got it!" He cackled.

"We are no longer in need of your services, Tantalus," Mr. D declared.

Tantalus looked up at him."What? But-"

"You may return to the Underworld. You are dismissed."

"No! But-Nooooooooooo!"

As he dissolved into mist, his fingers clutched at the cheeseburger, trying to bring it to his mouth. However, it was too late. He disappeared and the cheeseburger fell back onto the plate. The campers exploded into cheering.

Luke bellowed with rage. He slashed his sword through the fountain and the Iris message dissolved. He turned and gave a murderous look.

"Kronos was right, Percy. You're an unreliable weapon. You need to be replaced."

One of his men blew a brass whistle, and the deck doors flew open. A dozen more warriors poured out, making a circle around us, with their brass spear tip of theirs.

Luke smirked."You'll never leave this boat alive. "

"One on one," Percy challenged."What are you afraid of?"

Luke curled his lip. The soldiers who were about to kill us hesitated, waiting for his order.

Before he could say anything, Agrius, the bear-man, burst onto the deck leading a flying black horse. It was a pegasus. The pegasus mare bucked and whinnied.

"Sir!" Agrius called, dodging a pegasus hoof."Your steed is ready!"

"I told you last summer, Percy," Luke began."You can't bait me into a fight. "

"And you keep avoiding one. Scared your warriors will see you get whipped?"

Luke glanced at his men."I'll kill you quickly," Luke decided and raised his weapon. Luke whistled to one of his men, who threw him a leather-and-bronze shield. He grinned at Percy.

"Luke, at least give him a shield," Annabeth spoke up.

"Sorry, Annabeth. You bring your own equipment to this party."

The shield was a problem. Fighting two-handed with just a sword gives you more power, but fighting one-handed with a shield gives you better defense and versatility.

Luke lunged and almost killed Percy on the first try, which made me flinch. I gotta create a plan in case Percy didn't make it. My eyes searched around at my surroundings, staring at each and every one of Luke's men.

 _Was I able to freeze everything? What is my limit to my power?_

Luke's sword went under Percy's arm, slashing through his shirt and grazing his ribs. My eyes widened.

 _Maybe I could freeze Luke? But...then, his men would capture us..._

Percy jumped back, then counterattacked with Riptide, but Luke slammed his blade away with his shield.

"My, Percy," Luke chided."You're out of practice. "

He came at Percy again with a swipe to the head. He parried and returned with a thrust. However, Luke sidestepped easily and lunged again. Percy jumped back into the swimming pool. We watched him spin underwater, creating a funnel cloud, and blasted out of it, straight into Luke's face. The force of the water knocked Luke down. Percy attacked and sliced off the edge of Luke's shield. Luke had dropped to a crouch and jabbed at Percy's legs, causing him to collapse.

I closed my eyes, concentrating on freezing Luke at the moment.

"KILL HER!" I heard Luke's voice.

I opened my eyes, finding Luke's eyes glower into mine. His skin looked white and pale. As he exhaled, there was a white cloud of his breath. I felt a massive strength, pushing me to the floor. The fighting between Percy and Luke began again. I took a look, seeing a giant step on me, pressing his weight onto me.

I moaned, struggled to get out.

"Bianca!" Annabeth cried, struggling out of the bear-man's grasp.

"Perrrrrcy!" Grover bleated.

I groaned as the weight was lifted off of me. I felt being picked up, but this time, I was held by the throat. I reached for the giant's hands at my neck, desperately trying to get his hands off of me. My eyes turned to the battle.

Percy was at the swimming pool, exhausted as ever. I watched Luke advance slowly, smiling. The edge of his sword was tinged with red.

"One thing I want you to watch before you die, Percy."

He looked at the bear-man Oreius, who was still holding the others by the necks.

"You can eat your dinner now, Oreius. Bon appetit."

My eyes widened at my friends.

 _He's not serious, is he?_

The giant gripping me cackled. Oreius chortled, lifting them and baring his teeth.

 _No!_

I closed my eyes shut, concentrating on freezing the giant to let me out and save the others. I felt the solid cold touch of ice, touching my touching. I smiled.

 _I did it...now I gotta slip myself out._

Suddenly, there was this excruciating pain in my chest. I felt myself collapse on the floor, clutching the burning area. My eyes rolled to a red-feathered arrow sprouting from the frozen giant. The arrow went straight through my ice, striking his chest. I noticed the bear-man was hit too, which released the others.

"Brother!" I heard the other bear-man wail.

I watched the bear twins' bodies dissolve into smoke. My head finally gave out, landing on the floor. I tried to breathe properly.

There was a wild chorus of war cries and hooves around us.

"Bianca! Come on! Stay with us!" I heard a familiar voice.

 _Will I even make it?_

My eyes stared at the person, trying to recognize them from the blurriness. My eyes looked off into the distance. I see a dozen of big figures charging from somewhere. Then, I began to see darkness.

 **Annabeth's POV**

 _You've got to stay with us, Bianca! Don't leave us already!_

I held onto the pale Bianca as Chiron plucked Grover and me off the deck and onto his back. The alarm was blaring in our ears. I tried searching for Percy, but Chiron was already galloping down the streets of downtown Miami.

Streets and buildings began to fade away behind us as the centaurs picked up speed. We continued down and in no time, we'd left the city. I clutched onto Bianca very tightly to me as we raced through marshy fields of high grass and ponds and stunted trees.


	30. Chapter 27 Back and Race

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson, except for my OC. J. K. Rowling and Rick Riordan do, not me. (Imagine they were in the same time period as Percy Jackson). This story is also found on Wattpad. I'll try to update two chapters the scheduled day if one chapter is short. If a chapter is long, then I'm keeping it to one chapter. Reviews are welcomed!**

* * *

 **Bianca's POV**

I felt the sun's rays beaming on me. My eyes fluttered open, squinting at the unfamiliar surrounding. I began to panic.

 _Where am I?_

My eyes landed on these half men and half horse creatures walking and chatting around.

 _Centaurs._

"Ah, you're awake! How are you feeling, Bianca?" I heard a familiar voice ask me.

I turned with my eyes widening. The panic within me subsided."Chiron! You're here!" He smiled, coming closer. I sat up, but I felt very sore."I'm doing very well, but what happened to me?"

"Well...first, I apologize for that arrow that went through your ice."

The memory flashed in my mind like it was just seconds ago.

"I didn't know that you were going to freeze him first, but-"

I cut him off."No, it's my fault, Chiron. He would've died even if I didn't freeze him. You guys were gonna come anyways. I should've waited a bit more for you guys..."

He sighed."Well, I wouldn't want to argue with you anymore, so..." I smiled."Are you able to walk on your own now? Soon, the centaurs will take you and the others to Half-Blood Hill."

I nodded, getting off the bed I was laying on. I ignored the soreness and attempted to walk normally."Chiron," I called."There's something I am curious about."

"Yes, child?"

"Well...Luke...He said something...something about a prophecy. A prophecy that involved me in it."

His eyes were filled with worry and concern.

 _Why?_

I continued."If this is true, will you tell me about it?"

"I'm afraid...that it should wait. You are not of age to know. Let's just prepare and train for what is gonna happen. Perhaps...when you are older, I can tell you. I would need Dumbledore's consent of this."

"Does he knows about this too?"

He didn't respond."Bianca, let's talk about this when you are older. For now, train." He turned around to leave.

"And when is that, Chiron?" I whispered. He halted."Why must I wait and train for something I don't know the details of?"

"Let's just say...your scent will increase heavily just like how you figured out how you're a demigod. Monsters will easily find you."

I watched him leave, and I slowly followed after him, accepting the fact that I was just a twelve-year-old girl.

* * *

We arrived in Long Island just after Clarisse reached the camp. During the ride by the centaurs, all I thought about was my prophecy, thinking of every possibility about myself. Percy and Annabeth knew that Chiron wasn't telling me anything.

I began to hear snaps, and I turned, seeing a concerned Annabeth. I shook my head, turning away to continue with my deep thoughts.

* * *

We finally arrived at the camp. The camp had been through a hard two weeks. The arts and crafts cabin had burned to the ground from an attack by a Draco Aionius, which was a huge lizard that when it breathes, it blows stuff up, according to Annabeth. The Big House's rooms were overflowing with the wounded. The kids in the Apollo cabin, who were the best healers, had been working overtime helping the wounded.

Everyone was crowding around Thalia's tree, and the moment Clarisse draped the Golden Fleece over the tree, the moonlight seemed to brighten. There was a cool breeze blowing through the branches and the grass and all the way into the valley. Everything came into sharper focus- the glow of the fireflies down in the woods, the smell of the strawberry fields, the sound of the waves on the beach. Gradually, the needles on the pine tree started turning from brown to green.

Everybody cheered. I smiled seeing the gradual change from the Fleece's magic seeping into the tree, filling it with new power, and expelling the poison. Chiron ordered a twenty-four/seven guard duty on the hilltop until he could find an appropriate monster to protect the Fleece. He had placed an advertisement in Olympus Weekly right away. In the meantime, Clarisse was carried upon her cabin mates' shoulders down to the amphitheater, where she was honored with a laurel wreath and a lot of celebrating around the campfire. Everyone treated us as if we'd never left camp at all.

* * *

The next morning, after Chiron's relatives headed back to Florida, Chiron made a surprise announcement that the chariot races would go ahead as scheduled. We'd all figured they were history, now that Tantalus was gone, but completing them did feel like the right thing to do, especially now that Chiron was back, and the camp was safe.

Tyson wasn't too eager on the idea of getting back in a chariot after our first experience, but he was happy to let Percy team up with Annabeth. Percy would drive, Annabeth would defend, and Tyson would act as our pit crew. While Percy worked with the horses, Tyson fixed up Athena's chariot and added a whole bunch of special modifications. Unfortunately, since I was from a different cabin, my cabin mates wouldn't let me go on to their team. They recognized that a newcomer had actually gone on a quest with the Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase and decided for me to be paired up with the Stoll brothers.

Annabeth and Percy pitied me. We all thought if there was a possible chance for minor gods and goddesses to have separate cabins, we would have done it together. We would have done everything together.

* * *

I stepped out of my cabin to get some air.

"You've kept me worried, Bianca," I heard a familiar voice whisper as soon as I exited.

I turned and smiled, seeing him. I embraced him tightly."My apologies, Saffron. I told you that I wouldn't go on the quest, but I did. I'm sorry."

We pulled away.

"Your friends are driving me crazy with letters," he chuckled.

"Letters?"

He nodded, guiding me the way."They sent a ton since you weren't replying to them. I had to send them an explanation to stop the kids here from noticing the amount of owl trips."

We entered the room where the pile of letters was. I spotted Nico chirping happily as soon as he saw me.

I smiled, turning to Saffron."Thank you so much, Saffron. Really."

"It's no problem. Go read your letters before they continue with more."

I smiled, racing towards the pile of letters. I replied to everyone that I was safe and back and secretly sent the letters by Nico. However, I kept hold of Dumbly's because I had more to write than just a safe and sound letter. I wanted to ask about the prophecy.

I wasn't able to continue writing in the room because it was near curfew, so I took the parchment and pen to my cabin after bidding a good night and a thank-you to Saffron. I stayed up until one o'clock in the morning to form a letter for Dumbly.

 _" 'Dear Dumbly Dumbledore,_

 _I am safe from my quests and adventures, even though I almost died through them. However, during the journey, I figured out that there is this prophecy about me from a traitor from camp. I know I shouldn't be trusting the betrayer, but I checked it with Chiron, and it seemed that he knows something, but he wouldn't tell me because he needs your consent. Does that mean you know something too? So, why? Why must I wait to know? Monsters will still come after me even if I know about it when I'm older. Why must the Fates do this? I hope you know what I'm talking about, Dumbly Dumbledore. I'll see you soon._

 _Bianca' "_

I woke up very early the next morning to deliver my letter by using Hermes. Yes, he knows who I am and he was able to help supply me with an another owl since Nico was traveling and delivering my other mails.

After delivering my letters, I met up with my cabin mates for the chariot race. Everyone was expecting to see Stymphalian birds to attack, but none did. It was a beautiful summer day with blue sky and plenty of sunshine. The camp had started to look the way it should look.

Before the Stoll brothers and I drove our chariot onto the track, Julia, Sonya, and Alice wished me luck since the brothers always make a fool out of themselves. The chariot we made was one that looked like it hasn't been used in a long time, but I decided to decorate it with wings on the sides that represent our winged tennis shoes.

I tightened my gloves which would prevent me from shooting out my ability. Well, in case, I let my emotions take over me.

We got in position, waiting for Chiron to blow the starting signal.

"Did you guys perhaps hijack the other chariots?" I wondered.

They both chuckled and then simultaneously turned to me."We could've."

I sighed.

Travis patted my shoulder."Don't worry, dear Bianca, we can do that next time."

I would've facepalmed myself, but Chiron blew the whistle. As we raced down the track, we gripped onto the reins and to the rails of our chariot.

"Attack!" Connor shouted.

We turned, seeing Clarisse.

I had my hands on the wheels, while Travis and Connor were trying to stab Clarisse with their javelins.

"You can do it, Bianca!" I heard a call from Annabeth as she zoomed past us.

I smiled and then focused on steering.

"Come on, guys!" I yelled."Knock her off!"

I looked above, seeing Annabeth, Percy, and Tyson neck and neck with Apollo. Hephaestus was coming up close behind them. We and Ares were falling behind, riding side by side as Clarisse went sword-on-javelin with Connor.

I sighed. Connor was getting nowhere.

"Travis, get behind the wheel!" I called.

"Yes, ma'am!"

I grabbed a javelin and began a sword fight at Clarisse with Connor by my side. While Connor was distracting her, I pushed at the driver's helmet, causing her to drift off away. We passed the starting line, entering into our final lap.

Suddenly, our chariot was pushed by the Ares' chariot.

"Man...you guys again?" Travis whined.

We were coming up on the last turn.

"Bianca, take the wheel!" He ordered.

I obeyed, steering our way. I kept on glancing at Clarisse and them. I watched above as Percy knocked a kid from Hephaestus out of his chariot. My skin started tingling.

 _Heat. A kid from Hephaestus is coming._

"Hephaestus in the way!" I yelled, swerving our chariot.

I felt a sting on my shoulder, and I turned, seeing Clarisse about to stab at me again. However, the Stoll brothers had blocked her way.

"Lead us to the top three, Bianca!" They both chanted.

I smiled, nodding. My skin tingled again, and I looked behind. A chariot was firing Greek Fire at the Hephaestus' chariot.

"Greek fire into Hephaestus!" I warned. I watched the fire blast into the Hephaestus chariot at the driver. The driver dove out of the chariot as the chariot exploded in green flames.

"Aw...we could've done that to Ares!" Connor whined.

Their metal horses seemed to short-circuits they turned and dragged the burning wreckage back toward Clarisse and us. I swerved the chariot away, avoiding the fire. I pulled the reins for the last curve turn. I smiled, seeing Annabeth, Percy, and Tyson reach the finish line. Soon, we came in as third place behind the Ares chariot.

I laughed in our chariot with Connor and Travis."That was fun!"

They both helped me out of the chariot and onto their shoulders. We watched the crowd roar and mob my friends. They began chanting their names, and I followed as well.

"We couldn't have done it without somebody else!" Annabeth announced."We couldn't have won this race or gotten the Fleece or saved Grover or anything! We owe our lives to Tyson, Percy's-"

"Brother!" Percy loudly shouted."Tyson, my baby brother."

I smiled, seeing Tyson blush. We cheered. I spotted Annabeth planting a kiss on Percy's cheek, which made us roar more.

 _Hm...well then..._

The entire Athena cabin lifted Percy, Annabeth, and Tyson onto their shoulders and carried them toward the winner's platform, where Chiron was waiting to bestow them the laurel wreaths.

"Don't worry, Bianca, you're the winner in our hearts!" Travis shouted below me, tightening his grip on my legs.

"Yeah!" Connor agreed on the other side.

Laughter came out of my mouth, and I steadied myself on their shoulders, preventing myself from falling.

"You guys too! We wouldn't have gotten in third place without you guys!" I yelled.


	31. Chapter 28 Pine Tree and Bead

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson, except for my OC. J. K. Rowling and Rick Riordan do, not me. (Imagine they were in the same time period as Percy Jackson). This story is also found on Wattpad. I'll try to update two chapters the scheduled day if one chapter is short. If a chapter is long, then I'm keeping it to one chapter. Reviews are welcomed!**

* * *

 **Bianca's POV**

Today was actually a normal day at Camp Half-Blood for once since I was here.

Grover announced that he would be able to spend the rest of the summer with us before resuming his quest for Pan. His bosses at the Council of Cloven Elders were so impressed that he hadn't gotten himself killed and had cleared the way for future searchers, they decided to grant him a two-month furlough and a new set of reed pipes. However, Grover insisted on playing those pipes all afternoon long, and his musical skills hadn't improved much though. He played "YMCA," and the strawberry plants started going crazy, wrapping around our feet to strangle us or something.

Annabeth nudged me."Let's go prepare for archery class."

I nodded. We turned to Percy and Grover."We'll see you later, guys!" We exclaimed, escaping the wrath of the strawberry plants.

* * *

We entered the class, seeing Chiron there since he taught it.

I grabbed a bow and a basket of arrows and followed Annabeth to choose our target spots which were beside each other.

"Have you and Chiron reconciled?" She asked, shooting her arrow perfectly at the bullseye.

I sighed, pulling at my string. I aimed and fired, hitting at the edge of the bullseye."Well, I wouldn't call it as reconciled if we haven't talked since then." I picked up another arrow and shot it. It finally landed in the bullseye.

"I heard from Chiron that you and Saffron were going back to London next month," she brought up. She shot another arrow.

I nodded."It seemed like he was chill enough to let me tell you guys the truth."

"How is the school?" She wondered.

I smiled."It's like home, well, this is home too, but...I find Hogwarts as the best place. You would like it. The architecture there is very fascinating. There's history to it as well."

 _You would also get along with Hermione, Annabeth_. I smiled at the thought.

* * *

Annabeth and I spent some time at the Arts & Crafts with Hephaestus cabin and were walking outside. We spotted Chiron galloping towards us, and we stopped.

"Hi, Chiron," we greeted.

He smiled."Tyson is going underwater for the rest of the summer to learn to work at Cyclopes' forges. It was an internship from his father."

I smiled."That's really good for him."

"And...he's leaving now."

My smile faded.

 _What? Already?_

It was good that he was getting an internship, but I never knew he was leaving so soon. I haven't said goodbye to him.

"Now?" Annabeth whispered.

Chiron nodded."Bianca, you've received some mail as well."

I nodded."Thank you, Chiron. Is Tyson with Percy right now?"

"Yes."

We both began running, reaching the sand dunes with Grover and Saffron. We spotted Percy there, as well, watching Tyson and Rainbow ride off.

"Hey, Percy," Grover called out.

He turned, seeing us with his teary and blinking eyes.

"Tyson...He had to..."

"We know," Annabeth said softly.

"Chiron told us," I added.

"Cyclopes forges. I hear the cafeteria food there is terrible! Like, no enchiladas at all."

I smiled.

Annabeth held out her hand."Come on, Seaweed Brain. Time for dinner."

* * *

We walked back toward the dining pavilion together.

After eating, I walked off with Saffron to the room. Annabeth decided to come along too to see my owl. We entered the room and I smiled, seeing Nico with a bunch of letters and the other owl Hermes had given me to use.

I stared at the letters from Hermione, each of the Weasleys, and Dumbledore. I frowned at not seeing Harry's.

"What is wrong with this boy..."I muttered.

I sighed, shaking my head.

 _Probably that family of his..._

I turned to Annabeth, who was happily petting Nico and the other owl.

"Want me to owl you when I get to London? I'll bring you and Percy something back as well," I said.

Her eyes widened."Really? Will you?"

I smiled, nodding.

"Will Chiron object to this?"

I chuckled."Not if he finds out." I leaned closer."Don't worry, Nico is very sneaky. He managed to deliver me back letters with all these kids around."

She turned to my owl, petting it."So...this is Nico..."

I nodded.

She watched me respond to everyone's letters."I'm surprised that dyslexia doesn't affect you that much," she said.

I showed her my spell-checking quill I got from Professor McGonagall."A professor at Hogwarts gave me this as a present, so it helps me a lot with how to spell stuff. I guess being partially a witch helps reduce it as well."

I read Dumbledore's letter again to write a letter for him.

 _" 'Dear Bianca,_

 _Perhaps, you are correct that I was keeping something as a secret from you and that there is a prophecy. You will know in the future, dear Bianca. This is for the better. I hope we'll meet again since your summer is almost ending at Camp Half-Blood._

 _Dumbledore' "_

I sighed. I gave all my letters to Nico. We walked outside of the room and sent him off.

"Thanks, Saffron!" We thanked and headed off to return Hermes' owl.

* * *

"Hey, do you mind doing guard duty with me tonight?" She asked after returning the owl.

I shrugged."No problem. Let's go!"

After getting some Greek armor and our weapons, we headed to where the Fleece was and sat down. We began talking about random stuff the whole night until I moved onto a topic about her and Percy.

"So...you and Percy?"

She blushed."Well..." She stared off into the distance, trying to form sentences. She turned to me."Well, it wa- Wait...what is that?" She pointed at an area that was beside me.

I turned and looked. My eyes widened, and I moved out of the way, backing into Annabeth.

"Oops, sorry," I apologized. I squinted."It's a girl..." I whispered, coming closer.

I wiped the dirt away from her face. She had short black hair and freckles across her nose. Her clothes began to show as I cleaned the roots off of her. She wore clothes that were somewhere between punk and Goth-a black T-shirt, black tattered jeans, and a leather jacket with buttons from a bunch of bands. I never seen her at camp before.

I turned back to Annabeth, who looked a bit shocked."Annabeth, we have to take her to the Big House!"

However, she didn't respond, instead, she was crying.

I sighed, looking around."Help! Help!" I called as I held tightly onto the girl.

A few minutes later, I heard familiar footsteps, and I turned, seeing Saffron and Grover together.

"Bianca! What is it?" Saffron asked.

They both eyed the girl and had the same expression as Annabeth.

"What are you guys doing?! Help me carry the girl!" I yelled, lifting the poor girl up.

"I-I'll be right back!" Grover stated, dashing off to somewhere.

Saffron stood frozen where he was.

 _Literally! The poor girl needs help, and Saffron and Annabeth aren't doing anything at all!_

I heard more footsteps, and a few campers, satyrs, nymphs, and heroes in a mix of armor and pajamas were making their way towards the hill.

"It healed the tree," I heard Chiron's voice. "And poison was not the only thing it purged. "

I looked up, seeing everyone surrounding us. I watched Annabeth run to Chiron.

"It... She...just suddenly there..."

Percy leaped off Chiron's back and ran towards the girl and me.

"Percy, wait!" Chiron said.

He knelt by the opposite side of me, putting his hand on her forehead.

"How is she?" I whispered.

"Cold...She needs nectar and ambrosia," he told.

I didn't understand why everyone was behaving so weirdly.

"Let's get her to the Big House," I declared.

Percy took her by the shoulders and lifted her into sitting position, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Come on!" Percy yelled to the others."What's wrong with you people?"

No one moved. They were all too stunned.

Then the girl took a shaky breath. She coughed and opened her eyes. Her irises were blue-electric blue. The girl stared at us in bewilderment."Who-"

"I'm Percy," Percy introduced."And this is Bianca." He gestured towards me, and I smiled at her. "You're safe now. "

"Strangest dream..."

"It's okay."

"Dying."

"No," he assured her."You're okay. What's your name?"

"I am Thalia," the girl stated."Daughter of Zeus."

 _Thalia...Daughter of Zeus..._

* * *

After sending her off to the Big House for treatment, I finally pried the story out of Annabeth. I understood why now. The Fleece had not only healed the tree, but it healed Thalia, who sacrificed her life to protect Annabeth, Luke, Grover, and Saffron. I never knew Saffron was with them back then. He never told me. Grover and Saffron were trying to get three demigods to Camp Half-Blood, but the monsters had caught up to them by a Cyclops. Now that Thalia had healed, the Golden Fleece quest and the poisoning of the tree was all a plot for Kronos to control the prophecy.

* * *

Two and a half weeks came with everything being normal like before when there weren't any monsters intruding. We had gotten close to Thalia. Everyone who knew her had gotten closer to her.

Archery class was ending, and I was about to leave with Annabeth, Percy, and Thalia. However, Chiron beckoned me to come closer to him.

I turned to them."You guys go ahead. I'll meet you up later," I told.

They nodded and left.

I walked towards Chiron."What is it, sir?"

He pulled out a necklace that had one bead on it. I recognized the Golden Fleece hanging on Thalia's pine tree painted on the bead."This is for you."

I smiled, reaching for the necklace."Thank you."

"You'll be getting yours earlier than the others since you're leaving soon in a few days." He pulled out two slips of paper."And, here are the tickets to London."

I grabbed them."Thank you, Chiron. We'll come back next summer."

He chuckled."Of course!"

Behind me was lots of chattering and footsteps.

"Ah...seems like the next class. I guess I'll see you later then, Bianca. Be safe at Hogwarts."

I nodded."Thank you. I'll see you later." I left the class and ran to go find Annabeth and the others to tell them about my new bead.

* * *

I finally spotted her at the stables and tackled her, causing us to roll on the ground.

"Bianca!" She scolded.

I lifted up my necklace to her."Look at what Chiron gave me. It's my first one!"

Her eyes widened."Ooh...it's the Fleece this time! I have six so far."

"Wow, that's a lot.I gotta catch up, but yeah, I'm getting mine early since you know...I'm leaving soon."

She throws her arms around me."I don't want you to go~"

I was a bit uncomfortable with people wrapping their arms around me, and we are on the dirty ground. But since it's Annabeth, I'll let it slide.

"Come on! You have Percy and Thalia," I reasoned."You're gonna have to start school too! I promised you that I'll owl you!"

She finally agreed."Okay, we need to get off the ground," Annabeth said, jumping up from the ground with me.

We selected our pegasi and rode them to the tracks.

* * *

There was one thing that I was missing before I left. I had forgotten what I came back to Camp Half-Blood for.

As I barged into the satyr's area, they watched me stomped in, noticing the fury within my coffee brown eyes.

"GROVER!" I demanded.

Saffron stood in front of me with his arms crossed.

"What in Hades are you doing in here?" He interrogated.

"Where's Grover?"

"I asked you first," Saffron said.

"And I asked you second!" I argued.

He sighed. He gestured his head out the window. I turned, looking. We spotted a Grover running away. He glanced back, meeting with my cold eyes. There was fear written all over on his face.

"GROVER!" I screamed.

I watched him start to run again. I stormed out of the satyr's place and chased after Grover. However, I was a bit too slow since Grover has his goat legs to help him.

"GROVER, YOU BETTER COME HERE!" I yelled, cornering him at the beach shores.

Sharp, pointy ice rose up, barricading him into one place. The only way out was to either swim into the beach.

I rested my arms on my hips."Give it up, Grover," I panted, looking at Grover, who looked like he could still run miles. I knew he was afraid of my powers, and I was glad he stopped running.

"Fine..." He slumped onto the sand.

I sighed in relief, finally able to get what I wanted all my life. I came over and sat in front of him.

"Nico," I heaved a breath."I want to know about his whereabouts."

He scratched his head."About that..."

I rolled my eyes."I've given you a description of him, Grover. He controls the dead."

"Son of Hades," he replied."But...it's impossible. The Big Three made an oath-"

I interrupted him."Nico was not born at this time period. In the past, he was."

"Listen, how about I promise you that I'll go searching for him? Deal?" Grover offered.

"Fine." I got up from the sand, dusting myself off. I made the ice disappear and watched Grover let out a sigh of relief."Thanks, Grover."

"No, thank you. I was getting a bit bothered by those ice looking things."

* * *

The day that I was gonna leave came. Chiron decided that it was best to leave at night, so no one could see Nico, and it was also two hours before our flight would leave.

I put on my gloves and quietly left my cabin with all my stuff before any of my cabin mates would figure out, and I might say, it was possible to leave that crowded cabin. Well, only if you were a witch and you realize that there are some loud snorers in the Hermes cabin.

As I exited my cabin, Saffron was in his human disguise waiting for me.

"Done?" He whispered.

I nodded. We both quietly dragged our luggage across the Big House and to Half-Blood Hill where Annabeth, Percy, Thalia, and Grover were waiting. It was a good thing that Chiron distracted the harpies tonight, otherwise, we would've been dead.

"Bianca!" I heard familiar whispered calls on the hill.

I smiled, seeing the others waving towards us. We climbed up the hill and as we reached, we noticed that the Gray Sisters are already there. Annabeth must've summoned them. They each hugged me tightly.

"Please be careful, huh?" Percy whispered.

I nodded, quickly pulling away."I will."

"Seriously, you better," Thalia said.

I smiled, nodding."I know." I turned to Grover."You'll search for them?" I asked, referring 'them' to Nico and Bianca.

He nodded."I'll do my very best. I'll send you a letter for any updates."

I leaned closer to hug him."Thank you so much, Grover."

He patted my back."Anytime, Bianca."

We pulled away. I stared at Annabeth, who gave me a tight squeeze. It was a good thing the night had a cool breeze to keep me calm.

"Once you get there, owl, okay?"

I smiled."Of course." I looked at all of them."I'll get you guys something, okay?"

"CHOP CHOP!" I heard one of the Gray Sisters yells.

We all sighed.

"Protect her to your very best, buddy," Grover ordered to Saffron.

"I will," he guaranteed.

We stuffed our luggage in the back of the cab. Saffron got in first into the cab. I held tightly onto Nico's cage and turned back to them for one last look.

"I'll be back next summer..." I whispered.

They nodded. I entered the cab and closed the door. The Gray Sisters zoomed off with their ridiculous speed and no eye.

"SAFFRON! WHAT HAPPENED TO WHAT I SAID ABOUT NEVER GETTING INTO THIS TAXI!?" I screamed at him, as we almost crashed into a tree.

"IT WAS ANNABETH WHO SUMMONED IT~" Saffron yelled back.


	32. Chapter 29 Year 2- Rescue and Back

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson, except for my OC. J. K. Rowling and Rick Riordan do, not me. (Imagine they were in the same time period as Percy Jackson). This is based on the Harry Potter movies and the Percy Jackson books. This story is also found on Wattpad. I'll try to update two chapters the scheduled day if one chapter is short. If a chapter is long, then I'm keeping it to one chapter. Reviews are welcomed!**

* * *

 **Bianca's POV**

I stretched my arms and legs as Saffron and I exited out of the gates.

 _Finally...No monsters had blocked my path. It was going great so far. However, it is a bit odd. Usually, monsters would come after us..._

"Hey, I think I found the Weasleys?" Saffron whispered to me, pointing at a sea of curious redheads in normal muggle attire.

My face brightened.

 _It's been so long!_

I ran up to them. Ginny headed for me, crushing me with a hug, and this caused the others to look towards us.

"Ginny!"I gasped."Too close!"

"Ah! Sorry! Forgot!" She apologized, pulling away.

"Bianca!" The others called.

They all gave me short hugs, except for Mrs. Weasley, who decided to not let go of me.

"My oh my, Bianca, you've gotten darker," Mrs. Weasley commented, examining my face and my arms as I pulled away from her hug.

"What did you do over there? Baked yourself in the oven, ice cube?" George asked.

"Yeah, ice cube, you look a bit burnt," Fred added, resulting in both him and his twin laughing.

I chuckled, but as revenge, I punched both of them hard in the shoulders. The twins both actually winced at my punches.

"Don't call me that," I glared.

"How was it dear, Saffron?" I heard Mr. and Mrs. Weasley conversing with Saffron.

"It's been very well. Except that Bianca wandered off a lot."

"I think Bianca looks more pretty," Ginny complimented, clinging onto me.

I playfully slapped her hands away, but she continued to cling onto me.

"Blimey, Bianca, it looks like you've gotten stronger. The other times you've punched them, they haven't reacted like that," Ron awed.

"Yeah, she's been training a lot at camp," Saffron explained.

"Did you get us presents?" Ron reminded, but he received a smack behind his head by Mrs. Weasley.

"Ronald Weasley! You shouldn't be asking that once someone arrives back!" She scolded.

"It's in my luggage," I said."Speaking of my luggage, we need to go get them."

"Alright then, after that, let's head back to the Burrow for lunch then!" Mr. Weasley declared."First, which way is where the muggles retrieve their luggage?"

Saffron led the way for us, and we both found our trunks.

"Let me carry your luggage, Bianca. You must be tired from your flight," Percy offered.

 _Ha...not Percy Jackson, but Percy Weasley._

I smiled."Thanks, Percy."

"Ron!" Mrs. Weasley called."Go help Saffron and his luggage! He'll be suffering from this 'jet lag' thing."

"Yes, mum..."

Fred and George threw their arms around me, dragging me to the car. I did feel a bit uncomfortable with them too close to me, and I knew they could tell. I struggled out of their grip, but they held me tighter. They just knew how to tease and annoy me on my first day back.

* * *

After exiting the airport and putting our luggage in the trunk, we piled into the light blue Ford Anglia 105E. Mr. Weasley modified it, so it would be able to fly and become invisible by a booster. The car also had the Extension Charm used, so it would be spacious for us and the trunks. He had turned on the invisibility booster of the car, and we began to fly back to the Burrow.

"If I may ask, Bianca, there is this strange looking machine that spews out water whenever you press the button, what is that muggle device called?" He curiously asked."It reminds me of the Fountain of Magical Brethren from the Ministry of Magic."

I didn't know what he was talking about, but it must be from his workplace.

"Um, it is a water fountain, sir. You drink water out from it," I explained.

"Ah...I see. No wonder the muggles in the airport hovering over it and pressing that button. How does one fly an airplane?"

"Um...well-"

"Enough, Arthur, she needs to rest," Mrs. Weasley scolded, cutting me off. She turned to me."Bianca, dear, go ahead and rest."

"But, we're almost there, Mrs. Weasley," I informed."I can just rest at the Burrow."

She turned back, looking forward to search for the Burrow. However, the Burrow wasn't even in sight. Everyone started laughing, seeing her reaction.

"She got you, mum~" Fred and George chanted, high fiving me.

"Ah...we taught you so well," Fred sniffled, wiping an invisible tear.

I rolled my eyes, giving a small smile.

* * *

We arrived back at the Burrow and exited out of the car. Immediately, I went to the trunk to unload my belongings. Saffron was already carrying his stuff into the Burrow. However, the twins beat me to it.

"Go ahead and rest, ice cube," Fred said.

"Quit calling me that."

"No way, ice cube. It has a nice ring to it," George said, which resulted in a sigh from me."Let us bring this in."

I eyed both of them. It was very uncommon for them to help out. It was very suspicious. I shook my head."Nah...I can do it." I tried grabbing for the handles of my luggage, but they moved it away from my range.

"Nah uh, ice cube," Fred protested, blocking my path, while George runs into the Burrow with my luggage.

I crossed my arms over my chest."Quit it," I commanded.

He paused for five seconds and then shook his head.

 _Huh?_

He smirked."What? You think we're gonna prank you on your first day back?" He asked.

"Yes," I confessed.

He threw his arm over my shoulder, dragging me to the Burrow."Come on, why would we do that on your first day back?"

I chuckled, shrugging his arm off of me."Cause you both are likely to do that. You guys are pranksters after all."

He grinned.

* * *

That night when I opened my luggage, one of their infamous stink bombs exploded.

 _Of course..._

"FRED! GEORGE!" Ginny and I shrieked in our room.

We ran out of our room, chasing after them with one of their own products around the Burrow.

* * *

Many days flew by. It was night, and everyone had already eaten and showered. We were all ready for bed. Ginny and I were playing Gobstones on the floor before going to sleep. We were also talking about the Harry Potter since Ginny insisted for me to tell her all about him. It seemed like she had a crush on him. I didn't make fun of Harry as her crush, but I knew her brothers constantly teased her about it.

We both heard the door open, so we looked up, finding three redheads and a brown head appear.

"What are you guys doing here?" Ginny wondered.

"Just making sure you guys aren't asleep," George replied.

"Hey, Bianca, can we talk?" Ron asked.

"Uh...sure?" I said, getting up from the floor.

"I wanna come too!" Ginny exclaimed, standing up as well. I was already at the door with the others by now.

"No, Ginny, mum would be very disappointed that we dragged you into this," Fred reasoned.

"But I'm always left out..." She whined.

The twins laughed."Cause you are," they simultaneously said. They tugged my arm, pulling me out of the room, and closed the door.

"Hey...that was very mean of you guys," I scolded them, still standing out of the room, with my arms crossed.

"Come on, ice cube, you want Ginny to get in trouble? That would cost us no more pranks," George whispered.

The twins dragged me away from the room, so Ginny wouldn't hear.

"Actually, I think we'll still break mum's rules anyways," Fred commented.

"Only if she takes your stuff away from you both," Ron added.

"I'm still wondering why am I still even here," Saffron spoke up.

I turned to him, and then back at the others."Yeah, why did you guys even drag me here for?" I questioned.

They looked at each other.

"I think Harry is being kept locked up by his family," Ron whispered, making a face."He hasn't been sending back any letters."

My eyebrows furrowed.

 _Me either..._

"So we assumed that the family of his has done something to him," George said.

"Or maybe even worse..." Fred drawled.

Ron glared at them."Stop that!"

"He hasn't sent me back any letters too, Ron. That's probably a possibility," I agreed."So...what do we do now?"

"And this is why we're meeting up like this," George began."Early in the morning tomorrow, we'll go to Harry's house and rescue him from that family of his."

Fred snickered."More like kidnapping I say."

"But how exactly are we gonna get to his house?" Saffron asked.

They all looked at each other, making eye contact. Then, they turned to us.

"We fly of course," they simultaneously replied.

 _Oh no...I can already tell that their mum would be furious._

"So you in this, ice cube?" Fred asked."Ya know, maybe we need your ice powers."

"Yeah! You may never know!" George added.

I sighed, turning to Saffron, who shrugged."Your choice. As long as there are no monsters flying around in the sky."

I nodded, turning to them."I'll do it."

"Alright then. It's settled. We're gonna sleep until everyone is already asleep. Then we wake back up again and meet by the front porch, got that?" Fred explained.

We all nodded, dispersing into our own rooms.

I headed my way back to my room that I shared with Ginny. I opened the door and saw that the room was dark; the floor was also already cleaned from our Gobstones game. She was lying on her bed, staring at the wall, but when she saw the light from the opened door, she looked towards my way. As I walked to my bed, she sat up.

"What were you guys talking about?" Ginny asked.

I shook my head."It's alright. You'll know soon. Just go to sleep, Ginny." I jumped into my bed, pulling on my blankets.

"You always leave me left out," she pouted. She tousled in her bed, facing the wall.

I sighed."We plan on going somewhere later to pick someone up," I confessed.

She slowly turned to me."Who?"

I shook my head."I don't know if your brothers would want me to say."

"You gotta tell me, Bianca!" She pleaded.

I chuckled."You'll figure out tomorrow. It's a surprise."

She whined, kicking at her blankets."Why can't I come too?"

"You want to wake up that early? Come on, I know how you love sleep, Ginny."

"Fine..." She muttered."I'll stay home." She pulled back the covers.

"Sorry, Ginny," I apologized.

She didn't respond.

Before I slept, I created a miniature ice figure of a toad to wake me up at a certain time but not disturb Ginny. In a few minutes, I fell into slumber.

* * *

I began to wake up to this pecking and scratching sound at the window. I turned my head towards the noises and squinted. I noticed Nico, the owl, pecking at the toad, who was trying to claw at the bird. Immediately, I threw my blankets off, reaching for the amphibian. As soon as my fingers touched the toad, it disappeared into the air with a cold breeze.

I turned to Ginny, who was still sleeping. I heaved a sigh. I stared at Nico and began petting him. I sighed."Sorry about that, Nico. Maybe I shouldn't have created that. You could've been the one to wake me up."

He pecked at me in frustration.

"Hey!" I hissed, checking my pecked finger."I'm sorry, alright?" I sighed, petting Nico."I'll be back," I whispered.

I grabbed a jacket and put it on. I grabbed my hair clip from the table and clipped it to my hair. Quietly, I walked to the door, putting my hands on the doorknob. I looked back, seeing Ginny still sleeping. I smiled.

She'll be in for a surprise in the morning.

I opened the door, slipping myself out of the room. The hallway was dark and quiet. I walked silently through the halls and down the stairs, exiting out to the front porch. Only Ron, Saffron, and George were out here, sitting on the stairs.

"Where's Fred?" I wondered."Is he still sleeping?"

They jumped up, frightened.

"Bloody hell, Bianca, you scared me," Ron exclaimed.

"So, where's Fred?"

"He's getting the car," George replied.

We heard the familiar engine sound.

"I think he's coming right now," Saffron said.

Fred parked in front of us."What are you guys doing? Come on!" He whispered, gesturing for us to come.

We were off to rescue Harry Potter.

* * *

We accelerated into the dark sky, heading for Privet Drive.

I yawned. This was gonna take a while.

"You wanna sleep, ice cube?" Fred asked.

"Quit calling me that," I whined.

"Yes ma'am," he responded.

"I don't need sleep," I added.

I feared they would do something to me in my sleep.

"If you're thinking we're gonna prank you," George began.

"It's not," Fred finished for him.

I wasn't convinced.

"You've got Saffron over here next to you to keep a lookout for you if we do anything," Fred mentioned.

We turned to see a snoring Saffron.

"Well, I take that back then," Fred said."Anyways, it's gonna be a long ride~"

"I'm okay," I stated.

"See...look, Ickle Ronnie is already passed out back there next to you," George whispered, looking at the mirror.

"Sleeping just like a baby," Fred cooed.

"We'll wake you up when we're there," George said.

 _Uh huh..._

I scoffed."And you guys know where Harry is staying at?"

"Yeah...in Surrey," George responded.

"Uh huh..." I nodded."I'm gonna stay up to make sure you guys are going the right direction."

"Alright then, suit yourself then."

* * *

"Are we in Surrey yet?" Ron wondered.

"Yep! Just need to find the house among these," Fred said.

Saffron leaned to me."Are you sure these idiots know where they're going?" He whispered.

"Oh...I hope so..."

"Hm...maybe it's that one!" George pointed out."The one that has the window caged up!"

 _Wait, what?!_

"Caged up?!" Ron, Saffron, and I simultaneously shouted, looking out through the window.

Indeed, there was a cage surrounding a window on this two-story house.

"That must be Harry's room then!" Ron exclaimed.

"I thought he lived in a cupboard though," Saffron wondered.

Our car flew closer to the house.

"Hey! It's Harry!" Ron greeted."Hiya, Harry!"

"Hi, Harry!" I greeted as well. My scar on my wrist was stinging once again like before, but I ignored it.

We all stared at the surprised black-haired boy, who was still in his blue pajamas. His eyes widened."Ron! Bianca! Saffron! Fred! George!" He called, looking at all of us."What are you all doing here?"

"Rescuing you, of course," Ron responded.

"Now, come on! Get your stuff!" I whispered.

We waited for him to pack up all his stuff. Once Harry was done with packing, Ron had latched this hook thing on the bars of Harry's window.

"You'd better stand back," Ron warned.

Harry nodded, stepping back away from the window.

Ron turned to Fred."Let's go."

That night, we rescued Harry from his family, flying back to the Burrow.

"By the way, happy birthday, Harry!" We simultaneously wished.


	33. Chapter 30 Year 2- Floo Powder and Encou

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson, except for my OC. J. K. Rowling and Rick Riordan do, not me. (Imagine they were in the same time period as Percy Jackson). This is based on the Harry Potter movies and the Percy Jackson books. This story is also found on Wattpad. I'll try to update two chapters the scheduled day if one chapter is short. If a chapter is long, then I'm keeping it to one chapter. Reviews are welcomed!**

* * *

 **Bianca's POV**

Morning came, and we finally arrived at the Burrow. We got out of the car and headed for the house, entering inside.

"Come on. Okay, come on," Fred whispered, leading us in."Sh! Sh! Come on."

We passed through the kitchen. I smiled, noticing Harry awing at the magic occurring around him.

"Do you think it'd be all right if we had some of this?" Ron asked, staring at the plate of biscuits.

"Yeah, mum would never know," George said.

Fred, George, and Ron took one, taking a bite out of it.

"You sure?" Saffron questioned, staring at the biscuits. It looked like he wanted some.

I nudged him."Well, it's not like Mrs. Weasley would kill you." I picked one up, nibbling it.

He finally picked one up and began taking eating.

"It's not much, but it's home," Ron commented beside Harry, who was still looking around at the site.

The clock chimed, and I stared at the spoons of Fred, George, Ron, and mine ticking at the area of 'home'. I smiled at the spoons, knowing I had been a part of their family, even though I wasn't blood-related.

"I think it's brilliant," Harry awed at the amount of magic used in the Burrow.

We began to hear footsteps down the stairs.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Mrs. Weasley interrogated in front of us.

My eyes widened, hiding the biscuit behind me. Immediately, I gulped whatever was left of the biscuit inside my mouth.

Her face relaxed, noticing Harry, and walked closer."Harry, how wonderful to see you, dear." She turned to us back to a furious expression."Beds empty! No note! Car gone! You could have died! You could have been seen!" She sighed, staring back at Harry in a loving way."Of course, I don't blame you, Harry dear."

"But they were starving him, mum! There were bars on his window!" Ron explained.

The rest of us nodded, agreeing with Ron's statement.

"Well, you'd best hope that I don't put bars on your window, Ronald Weasley!" She threatened.

Our eyes widened, turning to Ron.

 _Poor Ron..._

"Come on, Harry, time for a spot of breakfast."

We all sat down at the table, and Mrs. Weasley began to serve us breakfast. Only Ginny wasn't there. She was probably still upstairs in her room.

"Here we are, Harry. Now, tuck in." Harry gladly helped himself in the breakfast that was laid out on the table."That's it. There we go."

I smiled, staring at him. It must've been long since Harry has a somewhat mother figure to care for him. I knew exactly what he was feeling.

There were footsteps on the stairs. I looked up, seeing Ginny in front of Mrs. Weasley.

"Hi, Ginny!" I greeted.

"Hi!" She turned to Mrs. Weasley."Mum, have you seen my jumper?" She asked.

"Yes dear, it was on the cat," Mrs. Weasley replied.

I watched Ginny's eyes widened as she noticed Harry in the room. I grinned, swallowing my eggs.

"Hello," Harry greeted.

She slowly stepped back and made a run for it upstairs. Fred, George, Ron, Saffron, and I made eye contact, smirking.

Harry turned to us."W-what did I do?"

"That's Ginny," I introduced.

"She's been talking about you all summer," Ron explained."A bit annoying really."

"I think it's quite cute," I retorted, making a face at them.

"Yeah, cause you're a girl," Saffron said.

"Morning, Weasleys, Saffron, and Bianca~" I heard a familiar voice greet.

We all simultaneously greeted Mr. Weasley a 'good morning' as he entered the kitchen.

"What a night. Nine raids. Nine!" He Mr. Weasley exclaimed.

Harry turned to us."Raids?"

"Dad works in the Ministry of Magic in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office," Ron explained."Dad loves Muggles. He thinks they're fascinating."

"Well now," he sighed, sitting down at the table as well to eat breakfast. He noticed Harry next to him."Ah, and who are you?"

"Oh, sorry sir," Harry apologized, setting down his silverware."I'm Harry, sir, Harry Potter."

"Good Merlin! Are you really? Well, Ron, Saffron, and Bianca have told us all about you. When did you get here?"

"This morning," Mrs. Weasley answered."Your sons, Saffron, and Bianca flew that enchanted car of yours to Surrey and back last night."

Mr. Weasley looked at all of us in amazement."Did you all really? How'd it go?"

Before we could explain, Mrs. Weasley nudged him in disapproval.

"I mean...that was very wrong, indeed, children. Very wrong for all of you." He sighed."Now, Harry, you must know all about Muggles, just like Bianca. Tell me, what exactly is the function of a rubber duck?"

 _Oh, Merlin..._

"Oh, um..."

Before Harry could reply, we heard an owl's screech.

"Well, that must be Errol with the post," Mrs. Weasley sighed.

We watched Errol, the owl, heading towards us with its letters. However, it didn't realize the window was closed, which resulted him to fall backwards with a bang.

 _Poor Errol..._

Percy got up and grabbed the letters that Errol had carried. He scanned them and then looked up at us.

"Oh, it's our Hogwarts letters! And they've sent us Harry's as well." Percy handed us each of our letters.

"Dumbledore must know you're here, Harry. Doesn't miss a trick, that man," Mr. Weasley commented.

We all opened out letters, reading our supplies and requirements.

"This lot won't come cheap, mum," Fred told."The spell books alone are very expensive."

Mrs. Weasley sighed."We'll manage."

"Or you guys can just go use my vault," I suggested.

"Oh no no no, Bianca. We can't," Mrs. Weasley disagreed.

"Only Saffron and I use it though, Molly," I reasoned.

"Look, mum, this is our chance to steal all of Bianca's and Saffron's money!" George exclaimed. However, he earned a smack at the back of his head.

"It's alright, it's alright. We'll only use it for emergencies. That's very kind of you, Bianca. I appreciate it."

"So...are we going to Diagon Alley?" Saffron wondered.

"Diagon Alley it is," Mrs. Weasley agreed.

* * *

The next few days, after we all finished breakfast and dressed up to go out, we met at the fireplace area where Mrs. Weasley grabbed a pot of Floo Powder.

"Right. Here we are Harry, you go first dear," Mrs. Weasley said, gesturing him to the fireplace.

"But Harry's never traveled by Floo Powder before, mum," Ron informed.

Since Harry hasn't traveled by Floo Powder, Ron went first to show how it was done. We watched Ron disappear with the green flames.

"You see? It's quite easy, dear. Don't be afraid. Come on, come on," Mrs. Weasley called, gesturing for him to come. It seemed like Harry was afraid, but he stepped up, heading to the fireplace."In you go. That's it."

"Watch your head, Harry," I warned.

He turned around, facing us. His eyebrows rose at me."Wait, hold on...You can travel by this too?"

I shook my head."Last time I traveled by Floo Powder, I ended up getting burnt. Don't worry, my scars are gone though," I explained, looking at my arms where the scars were once there.

It was a few years ago, where we all went to Diagonal Alley to buy the twin's school supplies. It was my first time traveling by Floo Powder, and it did not end well. The moment I entered the chimney, I was already feeling my skin sweating too much. My clothes were all drenched by perspiration. Once I was transported, I ended up with my body hot and smoking, like I was bathing in a volcano. Immediately, I was sent to St. Mungo's Hospital. Thank goodness for magic...

I continued,"I'm going separately with Mr. Weasley."

"Ohhh..."

"Now, Harry dear, take your Floo Powder." Harry obeyed, grabbing a fistful of Floo Powder in his hand."That's it. Very good. Now, don't forget to speak very, very clearly." Harry nodded.

"Diaganilly," Harry shouted.

He disappeared among the green flames, like how Ron did.

"What did he say?" I asked.

"'Diaganilly,'" Mr. Weasley repeated.

"Oh dear..."

I facepalmed myself.

* * *

We all finally appeared at Diagon Alley, but Harry wasn't with us.

 _Where was he?_

I noticed Ron waiting for us by the curb.

"Ron!" I called, rushing towards him."Have you seen Harry?"

He shook his head."Is he supposed to be here?"

"That's not good! What if he ends up somewhere else!" Ginny cried.

"Come on now, he'll eventually show up," Fred assured.

"Or...maybe not," George added.

"Guys!" Ginny scolded, resulting in laughter from the twins.

"Let's shop for our supplies. Maybe he'll turn up around somewhere," I proposed.

Everyone nodded, agreeing with me.

First, we all went to Gringotts to get our money from the vault. Mr. Weasley went with Saffron and me to our vault, while the other group, Mrs. Weasley, Percy, the twins, Ron, and Ginny, went to go to their vault to get their money.

As we arrived at our vault, Saffron and I began to collect our money.

"Ya know, I'm beginning to like this magic world," Saffron confessed.

"How dare you speak like this against your satyr friends!" I tsked."What a shame..."

We both began to laugh.

As always for every time I came here, I scooped up some money in a bag and handed it to Mr. Weasley.

"Bianca! Please, I mustn't," He refused.

Of course, I always win every time. He deserved it anyway.

* * *

We all exited out of Gringotts when we finished gathering our money and headed to go shop for our supplies with the others. Ron, Ginny, Saffron, and I shopped together for our supplies. Then, I decided to go to Sugarplum's Sweet Shop to buy Percy Drooble's Best Blowing Gum for his upcoming birthday in this month. Percy does like his food blue, and this gum is blue. I also bought Thalia licorice wands. I stopped by Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment to buy Grover a telescope and an hourglass, just in case he ever needs one. We exited the shop, and I began hearing familiar voices.

 _Hermione?_

I turned around, seeing Hermione and Harry heading towards us.

"Hermione!" I called.

She smiled at me, running towards to give me a quick hug. We pulled away as the others caught up to me.

"Harry! Where have you been?!" Ron wondered.

"Yeah, we were worried when you disappeared," Saffron added.

Ginny bobbed her head, agreeing with what he said. I smiled. She must be still shy.

"Sorry, I kind of turned up in Knockturn Alley," he explained.

"Knockturn Alley?! No way," Ron gasped.

The Weasleys explained about Knockturn Alley to Saffron and me; it was primarily for the Dark Arts.

"Come on, let's continue shopping," Hermione declared.

* * *

After shopping at many places, Hermione led us through Flourish and Blotts, a bookstore, which was filled with people and books. We met up with the other Weasleys, who were there.

"Oh, Harry!" Mrs. Weasley called, dusting some particles off from his shoulders."Thank goodness! We'd hoped you'd only gone one grate too far..."

"Ladies and gentlemen, Mr. Gilderoy Lockhart!" Someone announced.

There were claps and cheers. Mrs. Weasley turned, paying attention up front. There was a man with wavy blond hair in a handsome suit, and people were cheering for him.

 _Ah...Gilderoy Lockhart... I heard from the Weasley siblings that Mrs. Weasley and Ginny fangirl over him. I do know that I'm not affected by him. I just don't see anything special within him._

"Yeah, mum fancies him," Ron whispered to Harry.

However, Mrs. Weasley overheard and nudged him.

As there was a photographer taking pictures of him, Lockhart seemed to notice someone's appearance nearby.

"Harry Potter," Gilderoy Lockhart called.

Everyone began to look at Harry. Soon, the photographer grabbed Harry and pushed him up to where Gilderoy was. Lockhart threw his arm around Harry's shoulder, pulling Harry closer to him."Nice big smile, Harry. Together, you and I rate the front page!" As there was a big flash, Gilderoy continued to stare at the at the audience. Harry looked so uncomfortable, I pitied him."Ladies and gentlemen, what an extraordinary moment this is. When young Harry stepped into Flourish and Blotts this morning to purchase my autobiography, Magical me."

Everyone began clapping. Even Hermione! Saffron, Ron, and I looked at each other in disgust.

Gilderoy continued,"which incidentally is currently celebrating its twenty-seventh week atop the Daily Prophet bestseller list, he had no idea that he would, in fact, be leaving with my entire collected works! Free of charge!"

Everyone began clapping again.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with this dude?" I whispered.

"You tell me," Fred and George agreed from behind us.

We all shook our heads. Harry was finally released and came walking back to us.

However, Mrs. Weasley halted Harry."Harry, now you give me those, and I'll get them signed." She turned to us."All of you wait outside, while mummy gets these done."

I turned to Saffron."Um, I'm gonna go buy Annabeth something. I'll be right back."

He nodded, following the others. I went to go buy _Hogwarts: A History_ for Annabeth because I knew she loved architecture, and this book would make her kinda curious. When I finished buying the book, I squeezed myself through the crowd to exit Flourish and Blotts. As I exited the crowd, I noticed Malfoy talking to the others. I got closer.

"I bet you loved that, didn't you, Potter? Famous Harry Potter! Can't even go into a bookshop without making the front page."

I scoffed, stepping up."Are you perhaps jealous that you couldn't be famous as well?"

He glared at me. I felt a grip on my wrist pulling me back, and I immediately pulled my arm away. I looked up, seeing the twins shaking their heads at me.

"Leave him alone," I heard Ginny defended.

Malfoy laughed, looking at Harry."Oh look, Potter, you've got yourself a girlfriend."

However, there was a black cane that rested on his shoulder, which made him stop laughing.

"Now, now Draco, play nicely," an unfamiliar voice said.

I assumed it was his father, for there was a resemblance between the both of them. Draco's father stared at Harry."Mr. Potter...Lucius Malfoy." He extended his hand out for a handshake, and Harry accepted it."We meet at last." He pulled him closer, examining his scar."Forgive me, your scar is...legend."

I was near to pushing Malfoy's father off from Harry. You best be lucky, cause I could've pulled my gloves out and started throwing snowballs at you.

"Voldemort killed my parents," Harry stated, backing away from him."He was nothing more than a murderer."

"You must be very brave to mention his name...or very foolish."

"Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself," Hermione spoke up.

We all turned to Hermione.

"And you must be...Miss Granger?" I caught Draco nodding to his father. Lucius smiled."Yes, Draco's told me all about you and your parents. Muggles, aren't they?"

 _Oh...he really wants to see me create a blizzard, doesn't he?_

He looked at all of us."Let me see...red hair...vacant expressions..." He grabbed a book from Ginny's cauldron and continued,"...tatty second-hand books. You must be the Weasleys." I watched him put the book back, however, I noticed he put an extra book as well with it.

My eyebrows furrowed.

 _I was pretty sure that wasn't there before._

"And you two..." I heard Lucius' voice directed at Saffron and I. We both looked up."I haven't seen you two before..." He looked at Draco, who nodded, and then back at us.

 _Um...father and son telepathy?_

He looked at me."You must be Bianca Mist. I've heard lots from my son. You're the one who's unable to control your magic?" He looked down at my hands."Guess those gloves do help you a lot."

My eyes widened.

 _Um, excuse you! I'm a demigod! Would you like me to pull these gloves out?!_

I was about to say something, but I felt someone elbow me. I turned, seeing Saffron, who shook his head in disapproval.

Lucius looked at Saffron."And...you...I don't think my son has talked much about you...You must be a quiet one."

We were all silent.

"Children, it's mad in here!" Mr. Weasley called, approaching towards us."Let's go outside."

"Well, well, well, Weasley senior," Lucius greeted.

"Oh, Lucius," Mr. Weasley greeted.

It seemed like they secretly despised each other as they continued their conversation. Once they finally left, we watched them go. I had the urge to run after them and turn them into ice sculptures though.


	34. Chapter 31 Year 2 - Locked and Scream

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson, except for my OC. J. K. Rowling and Rick Riordan do, not me. (Imagine they were in the same time period as Percy Jackson). This is based on the Harry Potter movies and the Percy Jackson books. This story is also found on Wattpad. I'll try to update two chapters the scheduled day if one chapter is short. If a chapter is long, then I'm keeping it to one chapter. Reviews are welcomed!**

* * *

 **Bianca's POV**

The day for Hogwarts came, and we were all rushing to get to Kings Cross Station.

"Come on, children! Load your belongings into the trunk!" I heard Mr. Weasley call.

Quickly, I dragged my luggage outside to the car.

"Here, let me help," I heard Percy offer, picking up my luggage for me.

"Oh, thanks, Sebastian," I thanked.

Percy's eyebrows furrowed."Sebastian? The Slytherin student?"

"Oh, the name reminds me of a butler, so I called you that," I mentioned.

He scoffed."Am I your servant now?"

I smirked."Your fault who always help carry my luggage for me."

Once we had everyone's luggage in the car, we zoomed off into the air to our destination.

* * *

We were all rushing to get to the Hogwarts Express.

"10:58!" Mr. Weasley shouted."Come on, come on!"

"The train will be leaving any moment!" Mrs. Weasley cried.

Fred, George, and Percy began running towards the familiar wall. Then, Ginny, Saffron and I ran after them with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley trailing after us. We passed through the walls and heard the bell from the train.

"Come on, or we'll be late!" Saffron yelled.

I nodded. We turned around, finding Mr. and Mrs. Weasley checking with a quiet Ginny.

"Bye, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley!" We shouted.

They waved goodbye to us.

"Take good care of Ginny!" Mrs. Weasley reminded as Ginny headed to us.

I nodded."Of course, Mrs. Weasley!" I turned to Ginny."Come on, Ginny, let's get you up on this train."

We gave our luggage to the workers of the Hogwarts Express to handle and hopped onto the train. We walked through the corridors, searching for an empty compartment for ourselves.

"Any empty ones, Saffron?" I asked.

He shook his head, peeking into other compartments that were already full."Nope."

"Bianca!" I heard Hermione's voice

I looked up, seeing Hermione wave towards me."Ooh! There guys!"

We finally settled in a compartment with Hermione. I sat next to Ginny, while Saffron sat next to Hermione. The train began to move.

"Wait, where's Ron and Harry?" Saffron mentioned.

"Oh yeah...I haven't seen them yet," Hermione agreed.

Finally, Ginny spoke up."Do you think-"

I cut her off."Don't you dare think of the negativities."

"But usually they're with you all, aren't they?"

We were silent. The lady with the trolley visited our compartment, and we decided to buy the sweets we desired. Saffron bought his pumpkin pasties, Hermione bought cauldron cakes, sharing with Ginny, and I bought chocolate frogs.

"Hey...do you guys hear that?" Hermione brought up.

We were silent, hearing engine sounds. We all turned to the window, and our eyes widened.

Saffron dropped his pumpkin pasty from his hand."T-that's..."

My chocolate frogs fell from my hands, landing onto my lap."Bloody hell..."

"That's Harry and Ron," Ginny gasped.

* * *

Ginny had already left with the first year students to go on the boat ride with Hagrid. Meanwhile, Hermione, Saffron, and I were waiting outside of the Hogwarts Express in case Harry and Ron show up.

"What are you kids doing? You do know that your stuff will be brought into the castle, right?" The conductor told.

"Oh...we're just waiting for our friends," I responded.

"You think they're already up in the castle?" Hermione whispered.

"Well, there are no kids on this train. They all have left. Your friends are most likely up in the castle already."

We all nodded, slowly heading up to the castle.

"Don't you think that's strange?" Hermione wondered.

"What?" Saffron and I simultaneously replied.

"Why were they even in that car?"

 _That is such a good point..._

We entered the castle and settled in the Great Hall with the Gryffindor House. Saffron was on my left, while Hermione was on my right. Fred and George were sitting across from me with their friends around as well.

My eyes searched for a redhead and a black haired child.

"Who you looking for, Bianca?" Seamus asked.

"Have you all seen Harry or Ron?" I asked, scanning each individual sitting at the Gryffindor table.

They all shook their heads. I sighed.

"They'll eventually show up, Bianca," Fred comforted.

"Yeah. They always do," George added.

The entrance door of the Great Hall opened, and Professor McGonagall led the first years inside. We were all snickering at the first years' reactions. I sighed, reminiscing my first year here. After they all entered, we all listened to Dumbly's speech.

That reminds me to go talk to him later about my situation.

After singing the Hogwarts song, the Sorting Hat ceremony came afterward. We watched all the students get sorted into the Houses.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"GRYFFINDOR!" The Sorting Hat screamed on the familiar redhead.

"GINNY!" I screamed, clapping the loudest with the other Weasleys and my friends.

She got off the stool. I was expecting her to come sit with me, but it seemed like she found her own group of friends. She seemed pretty distant today.

* * *

Once dinner was finished, we were led into our common room. There, everyone dispersed to their dormitories or hung out in the common room. Hermione left to go claim our beds, and Ginny left with her new friends. I sat on the sofa, fiddling with my gloves.

"You're not going to sleep?" I heard a voice ask.

I looked up, seeing Neville, I shook my head."I'm gonna wait for Harry and Ron."

He slowly nodded."Well, goodnight."

I nodded."Good night to you as well." He left to the boy's dormitories.

"Do you still need me with you?" I heard Saffron's voice.

I turned to him, smiling."Nah, I'm good. You can go."

"If you need anything, scream like a Mandrake, alright?"

"Of course, but what is a Mandrake?"

He smiled."You'll know later on." He left as well, leaving me to question how he knows about stuff that I didn't know.

Gradually, the students who remained in the common room left up to their dormitories.

I slowly took off my gloves, laying them beside me. I stared at my hands.

 _You're the one who's unable to control your magic?_

I heard Lucius' voice echoed in my head.

 _Guess those gloves do help you._

I balled my hands up into a fist, tightening them. I smirked.

 _I am able to control my powers..._

I heard the door opened. Knowing who that was, I stood up and spun around. Instinctively, I created a snowball, launching at anyone who entered and scared me.

"Bloody hell, Bianca," I heard Ron's voice yelp."Why are you here?"

The snowball dissipated from my hand. I marched towards Harry and Ron, who were still in their uniforms."Where have you two been?! You have no idea how worried the others and I were!"

"Yeah...we could tell by your snowballs," they both muttered.

I sighed."I'm really glad you guys are okay. Without you two, my life at Hogwarts wouldn't be the same as before."

They smiled.

"Wow. Never knew I affected this much of someone's life," Ron commented.

"Anyways, what happened to you two?" I questioned.

They made a face, looking at each other and then back at me.

"We couldn't get through the barrier to platform nine and three-quarters," Ron explained.

"Yeah, it seemed like someone doesn't want me here this year," Harry told.

My eyebrows furrowed."W-what? Why?"

We were walking towards the steps of the boy's dormitory.

Harry shrugged."There was a house elf back at my house. He was the one taking away my letters."

 _So that's why I didn't receive any from him!_

Harry continued,"we couldn't get through the barrier, and we almost got killed by the tree."

"The Whomping Willow?!"

They nodded.

"You guys could've died!"

"Yeah...we don't need to hear that twice," Ron sighed."Snape would've expelled us, but good thing Professor McGonagall saved us, right?" Harry nodded.

I shook my head."You two should head to bed. Hopefully tomorrow you guys won't get into much trouble. Goodnight."

"Good night, Bianca," they wished.

We all left to our dormitories.

* * *

I woke up to Hermione calling my name. I sat on my bed, scratching my scar. It was kind of itchy.

"Come on, Bianca!" Hermione called.

I looked around me, seeing the others still asleep. I groaned.

 _This girl..._

I threw myself back to my pillow. However, I was yanked by my feet.

"I'm coming! Blimey, Hermione..." I swore.

I finally got out of the dormitory all prepared. I exited the common room with Hermione by my side, and we headed to the Great Hall for our schedules.

"Early birds again?" I heard a familiar voice.

We looked up from our breakfast, seeing Professor McGonagall in front of us.

"Of course! We must see our schedules!" Hermione beamed.

She handed us our schedules.

"Lookie here, no more flying classes on our schedules," Hermione hummed.

"Well, of course, we're second years," I told. I looked up, watching Professor McGonagall leaving to the other early bird students."Professor McGonagall?" I called.

She turned around."Yes, Bianca?"

I stood up, walking to her."Is Dumbly in his office right now?"

"Hm...he should be. Are you visiting him soon?"

I nodded."Thank you, professor." I walked back to Hermione, collecting my stuff."Hey, Hermione, I'll be back soon. If you see the others, tell them I said, 'good morning'. I'll see you at class!" I began walking away, leaving Hermione with her mouth opened.

"Before you go, Bianca." I stopped at Professor McGonagall's voice."On your way, I think it would be wise for you to think about what Chiron told you."

I froze.

 _Professor McGonagall knows too? What..._

I turned around to meet eye contact with her, however, she was already speaking to other students. My eyes met with Hermione's, and she sat there concerned. I spun around and decided to go to the library instead.

 **Harry's POV**

Our first class was Herbology, and we met at Greenhouse Three. We were all settled in our outfits for the class.

Saffron came in last in his outfit, heading towards us."Have you all seen Bianca?" He panted. It looked like he had been running.

We shook our heads.

"She was with me this morning," Hermione explained."But...she said she left to go somewhere."

We all looked at each other. It was unusual for her to be missing out.

"Good morning, everyone!" Professor Sprout greeted, entering the greenhouse.

"Good morning, Professor Sprout!" We all chirped.

"Welcome to Greenhouse Three, Second Years!" She exclaimed."Oh, Miss Bianca, you're late." We all turned to Bianca, who was in the same outfit as us."But that's alright on the first day. Probably had trouble finding her way." She headed to our direction and stood beside us. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Saffron silently scolding her, and Bianca silently arguing back."Now, gather around, everyone. Today we are going to repot Mandrakes." We did as she said, standing in front of our pots."Who here can tell me the properties of the Mandrake root?" Hermione's hand shot up."Yes, Miss Granger?"

"Mandrake, or Mandragora, is used to return those who have been Petrified to their original state. It's also quite dangerous. The Mandrake's cry is fatal to anyone who hears it," Hermione described.

"Excellent! Ten points to Gryffindor!" The Gryffindors smiled to one another."Now, as our Mandrakes are still only seedlings, their cries won't kill you yet. But they could knock you out for several hours, which is why I have given each of you a pair of earmuffs for auditory protection. So, please put them on right away!" We all put our earmuffs on."Now, watch me closely." She began to use her Mandrake."You grasp your Mandrake firmly, you pull it sharply up out of the pot!"

The mandrake began to shriek, and we all covered our ears.

 _We could still hear through our ear muffs!_

"And, now...you dunk it down into the other pot and pour a little sprinkling of soil to keep him warm."

Nearby, Neville collapsed.

Professor Sprout sighed."Longbottom's been neglecting his earmuffs."

"No, ma'am, he's just fainted," Seamus blurted.

"Yes, well, just leave him there."

 _...Well then, alright._

"Right, on we go! Plenty of pots to go around. Grasp your Mandrake and pull it up!" She instructed.

We did as we were instructed. Luckily no one had fainted like Neville.

"Now, into a pot! Don't forget to pour the soil!" Professor Sprout sang.

 **Bianca's POV**

Lunch arrived, and we were all eating in the Great Hall.

"You were late because you were getting books from the library?" Ron interrogated.

"I needed to know more about myself since Dumbly won't tell me any of it," I explained.

"I think it's the best for you," Saffron admitted."It's true that your scent will grow stronger."

I groaned, digging my fork into my sausages. I looked up at Ron with his tape and wand."Whomping Willow also did that to it?"

He nodded sadly, wrapping the tape around his wand. No matter what, his wand remained ruined."Say it, I'm doomed."

"You're doomed," Harry, Saffron, and I simultaneously said.

"Hi, Harry!" We all heard someone chirp. There was a bright flash from his camera, blinding us all. After we cleared our vision, we stared at the boy with blond hair."I'm Colin Creevy! I'm in Gryffindor too!"

"Oh...hi, Colin. Nice to meet you," Harry greeted.

The boy, Colin, was trying to get Ron to take a picture of Harry and him together.

Suddenly, there was a familiar screech in the air.

"Isn't that Errol?" Saffron whispered to me.

I nodded, taking a bite out of my sausages."Should be."

"Ron, is that your owl?" Dean asked.

We watched the owl crash through our food, soon getting back up and releasing a red envelope.

"Look, everyone! Weasley's got himself a Howler!" Seamus announced.

"Go on, Ron. I ignored one from my gran once. It was horrible," Neville recalled.

Ron reluctantly opened the Howler.

"RONALD WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU STEAL THAT CAR! I AM ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED! YOUR FATHER'S NOW FACING AN INQUIRY AT WORK, AND IT'S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT! IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE, WE'LL BRING YOU STRAIGHT HOME!" The Howler exploded. It turned to Ginny."Oh, Ginny, dear, congratulations on making Gryffindor. Your father and I are so proud!" The Howler gushed. It turned back to Ron, blowing a raspberry at him and then ripped itself up.

As I stared at Ron's reaction, I shook my head.

 _Poor Ron..._

"You know, I should send you Howlers too," Saffron threatened.

I laughed."Try me, goat boy."

I stared back at my food, however, my eyes noticed something unfamiliar at the Ravenclaw table. I squinted my eyes, focusing on these three old ladies sitting together. They looked like siblings or perhaps triplets. They weren't wearing their uniforms like everyone else is, but they do blend in with the students. It seemed like the Ravenclaws don't realize the three ladies with silver hair tied behind them in Muggle dresses sitting next to them. They were knitting a pair of mittens, using red and yellow yarn. The middle lady was holding the yarns, while the other ladies on her left and right were each knitting a mitten.

 _Why are these elder looking ladies here though?_

"Hey, guys," I called for attention.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Saffron turned to me. Ron was still traumatized by his Howler though.

I pointed to the ladies knitting."Do you guys know who they are?" They turned, staring at them.

"Oh, must be the school ghosts?" Harry replied.

"No...they can't be," Hermione spoke up."They don't look like ones. Maybe professors? But...I haven't seen them before."

"Well, they're just chillin' over there with their knittings," Ron pointed out. He turned to Saffron."What do you think, Saffron?"

I noticed Saffron's eyes were widening. I watched the middle lady took out her scissors and snip the yellow and red yarn. Then, all of the three ladies stared back at me, balling up their yarns.

 _Okay..._

"Saffron?" Hermione called."Are you alright?"

I turned to Saffron, who was looking a bit frightened.

"Um...I-I...uh..."

"Saffron?" I called, grabbing his arm.

He stared at me."Um...let's all go somewhere else, hm?" He motioned me up from my seat, forcing me away.

"W-wait a minute! I'm not done eating!"


	35. Chapter 32 Year 2 - Slugs and Secrets

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson, except for my OC. J. K. Rowling and Rick Riordan do, not me. (Imagine they were in the same time period as Percy Jackson). This is based on the Harry Potter movies and the Percy Jackson books. This story is also found on Wattpad. I'll try to update two chapters the scheduled day if one chapter is short. If a chapter is long, then I'm keeping it to one chapter. Reviews are welcomed!**

* * *

 **Bianca's POV**

Defense Against the Dark Arts class came, and we all settled down in class. Saffron and I sat behind Harry's and Ron's. I decided to sit next to Saffron since Hermione wanted to sit with someone else who agrees that Professor Lockhart is amazing.

 _Yes, we got into a fight. Over Professor Lockhart. Literally, I bet all of his books and what he says are a ton of crap!_

"Let me introduce to your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher...me! Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Cl-"

I zoned out of his introduction.

 _I bet these were all fake. He even gave us a pop quiz! A pop quiz about himself! I can't believe this guy! Even Hermione got the top score!_

"Now, be warned! It is my job to arm you against the foulest creatures known to wizardkind. You may find yourselves facing your worst fears in this room. Know only that no harm can befall you while I'm here. I must ask you not to scream." Professor Lockhart gripped onto the cloth that covered the cage."It might...PROVOKE THEM!" He revealed the "scary" creatures to us.

Seamus began laughing."Cornish pixies?"

Saffron leaned closer to me."So...this guy is terrified of pixies?" I chuckled.

"Freshly caught Cornish pixies!" Lockhart declared."Laugh if you will, Mr. Finnigan, but pixies can be devilish tricky little blighters." He looked at all of us."Let's see what you make of them!"

He released all of them into the classroom, which resulted in screams and running from the students.

 _I didn't expect him to do this!_

The Cornish pixies began ripping out pages from our books and began destroying the furniture and the classroom. I ducked down under my desk, about to pull my gloves out. However, Saffron held my hands, shaking his head.

"Saffron!" I exclaimed.

"This is not an emergency." He made me look around.

We watched two Cornish pixies grab both of Neville's ears and raised him up. They hung him on the chandelier for him to dangle.

"You call that not an emergency?" I remarked.

"Do you see any blood?"

I looked around once again.

 _Well...not yet..._

But, the Cornish pixies weren't really harming them that much. I shook my head. I watched a Cornish pixie bothering Hermione.

"Get off me!" She screamed.

"Stop! Stop! Hold still!" Harry yelled.

I grabbed one of my books and ran at them. With my book, I whacked the Cornish pixie that was bothering her away. She looked at me and gave me a smile.

"T-thanks, Bianca."

I smiled."Of course, I'm your friend."

"Peskipiksi pesternomi!" We heard Professor Lockhart yell. However, one of the pixies stole his wand away. He looked at us, giving a small smile."I'll ask you five to just nip the rest of them back into their cage..."He made a run for it into his little room.

I felt the room temperature dropped a bit."Oh...he did not just do that," I muttered.

"What do we do now?" Ron cried.

Hermione drew out her wand, pointing at the pixies in the air."Immobulus!" She shouted. All of the Cornish pixies froze in their spots, floating in the air. She smiled, tucking her wand back in her robes.

 _If we could only be taught that spell a little sooner..._

"So...you still think he's a dashing, handsome hero?" I teased.

"Shut up, Bianca," Hermione laughed.

* * *

It was a free period right now. I was heading back to the library because the books that I found didn't help me at all.

"Hey, Bianca!" I heard a familiar voice call my name.

I turned around to the voice. It was Fred."Oh, hey, what's up?"

"You know the Quidditch tryouts?"

"Oh yes, when is it?" I asked him.

"Well, Oliver said that he really liked the team from last year, so I don't think we'll be having any tryouts.

My eyes widened."Really? That's wonderful! Well, for others who want the position, it's not. When's practice?"

"Actually, right now. I'm here to fetch you."

"Oh, alright. But first, I gotta go return a book to the library."

"Oh, may I come?"

I scoffed."Fred Weasley? Entering a library? Unbelievable."

He nudged me in the ribs."I can read books, okay?"

I glared at him, about to nudge him harder in his ribs. However, he avoided by distancing himself from me.

* * *

After returning the book, we headed back to the common rooms where we changed into our Quidditch outfits and collected our brooms. Then, we headed to where the other team members were.

"Hello, everyone," I greeted.

"Alright, let's head to the field!" Oliver, the captain, declared.

We began our way toward the Quidditch field.

"I spent the summer devising a whole new Quidditch program. We are gonna train earlier, harder, and longer," Oliver stated.

We entered the courtyard, seeing a familiar team of green.

"What- I don't believe it!" Oliver groaned."Where do you think you're goin', Flint?"

"Quidditch practice," Flint, Slytherin's Quidditch captain, smirked.

"I booked the pitch for Gryffindor today."

"Easy, Wood. I've got a note." Flint handed Oliver a piece of parchment.

We all huddled together, reading the note too. I noticed Ron, Hermione, and Saffron from afar heading towards us as well.

"'I, Professor Severus Snape, do hereby give the Slytherin team permission to practice today, owing to the need to train their new Seeker.'" We looked up from the note."You've got a new Seeker. Who?" Oliver asked.

The new Seeker revealed himself. My jaw dropped.

 _No way..._

"Malfoy?" Harry and I scoffed.

"That's right. And that's not all that's new this year," Malfoy said.

"Those are Nimbus Two Thousand and Ones!" Ron exclaimed, gushing at the Slytherin team's brooms."How did you get those?!"

"A gift from Draco's father," Flint replied.

 _Well then._

"You see, Weasley, unlike some, my father can afford the best," Malfoy boasted.

"At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in. They got it on pure talent," Hermione praised.

Malfoy glared at Hermione."No one asked your opinion, you filthy little Mudblood!"

My jaw dropped even more, seeing Hermione's reaction.

 _How dare he?!_

I knew what that term meant. The Weasleys had informed me all about these wizarding terms. I was glad my gloves were on, but I seriously wanted to turn him into a statue.

"You'll pay for that one, Malfoy!" Ron drew out his taped wand, aiming at Malfoy."Eat slugs!" However, the spell counterattacked, hitting himself instead. He began to fly backwards.

We all ran for him, helping him up.

"You okay, Ron?" Hermione asked.

He didn't respond. He slowly turned, facing the ground.

"Say something, Ron!" Saffron urged.

A slug jumped out of his mouth.

"UGH!" We all grunted.

There was a flash, probably from that camera kid."Wow! Can you turn him around, Harry?"

Harry and Saffron both swooped in, gathering each of Ron's arms.

"No, Colin! Get out of the way!" Harry retorted. Another slug hopped out."Let's take him to Hagrid's."

We all nodded. Saffron and Harry were guiding him the way, while Hermione was trailing behind them. I spun around to see the Slytherin team laughing and making jokes. I glared at them.

 _That's it!_

I stomped my way towards Malfoy.

"You evil little ferret!" I screamed, shoving him to the ground. One of the Slytherin dudes grabbed my arm, but I pushed him away. I got on top of Malfoy and began punching him."How dare you! I am sick of your insults to my friends!" I threw off my gloves, but before I could even freeze him, I got yanked away by two people."Get off! Let me go!" I hollered.

"Sorry about that!" George apologized, grabbing the gloves I threw on the ground and then continued dragging me away.

"Not really!" Fred yelled back, dragging me into the castle while I was still thrashing.

They were still dragging me through the hallways, and many students were watching as well. Probably assuming that I was the pranksters' target. I finally stopped struggling when we ended up in our common room. I took a deep breath as they released me onto the couch. They both flopped down beside me, throwing their arms around my shoulders.

"Better?" George asked.

"Once your arms are off my shoulders," I huffed.

Slowly, they removed their arms, setting them somewhere else. I ran my fingers through my hair in frustration. However, I avoided my hair clip because I didn't want it to fall out.

"Sorry you guys had to pull me out of that," I apologized.

"Come on, this is you. We're always here to pull you out of trouble. We can never let them know who you actually are," Fred defended.

I smiled, staring at both of them."Thanks, guys." When my anger settled down, I jumped up from the couch.

"What? No hug?" George whined.

I made a face."Uh, nope. I'm gonna go change and find the others. See you two later." I walked up the girl's dormitories.

* * *

Dinner arrived, and it was just Ron, Hermione, Saffron, and me at the table. Harry was with Lockhart doing something. As I burned my food, I quickly finished my dinner because I wanted to write my letters and send them to Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, and Grover. I wasn't sure where they were, but I wanted to give my gifts and ask how they've been.

"Hey, I'm gonna leave and go up to the Astronomy Tower," I informed them.

"You want me to come with you?" Saffron asked, still eating his food.

I shook my head."Nah, go finish your food. I'll be alright."

They all nodded."See you later, Bianca!" They exclaimed as I left the Great Hall.

I ran to the Gryffindor common room, telling the password, and entered. I ran up to the girl's dormitories and up to my bed area. I gathered pieces of parchment, my quill, and the gifts from my trunk. I was about to exit the dormitory, but I noticed a figure by the windowsill as I was passing by. I stopped, squinting at the figure. I walked closer.

"Hello? Excuse me, are you not going to eat dinner?" I asked the figure.

I noticed the person was holding a book. A familiar book I've seen back at Diagon Alley where Lucius had given Ginny.

I walked closer, recognizing the face."Ginny?" I called.

She turned to me and stood up from the windowsill. I stared into her eyes. They were different. They had a mix of red in it.

"Ginny?" I whispered.

"What do you want?" She hissed.

 _Woah...why is she so angry?_

I stared at the book she tightly gripped onto. It seemed very precious to her. My scar on my wrist began stinging, but I ignored it.

"What's that book you're holding?" I came closer to her.

However, she backed away, putting the book behind her."No! It's mine!" She screamed.

"Ginny, calm down. What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing's wrong with me! Stop being so nosy! Leave me alone, Bianca!" She cried.

I couldn't help but stare deeply into her eyes.

 _There is something wrong...I just don't know what._

I sighed."Alright, alright, Ginny. I'll go." I slowly stepped back."Just to let you know, I'm here for you. Whenever you need help." She stayed silent, glaring at my movements.

I turned around and left her.

* * *

I sat down on the steps of the Astronomy Tower and began to write.

 _" 'To all,_

 _How are you doing? I miss you guys! School here has been usual, especially bullies. This stupid boy has been insulting one of my best friends. I almost froze his butt, but I knew I couldn't. I can't just reveal my identity like that. I hope you're doing alright. Hope you're safe and healthy._

 _Annabeth, I hope that Luke problem gets solved somehow. I got you a present though! Here's something about my school! I really hope you get to come. It's so full of magic! You would get along with my best friend._

 _Percy, happy belated birthday! How's camp? How's Tyson? Sorry for the late birthday present. I was kind of busy with school work and things here at Hogwarts. I got you something! It's blue, so you can eat it. More like chew on it though._

 _Thalia, how's camp? I got you some licorice wands! I hope it suits your taste! We're not that close, but I hope we will next time during summer!_

 _Grover, how are you and the other satyrs? Has there been any news about Nico? If not, that's ok. Take your time, be careful on any quests or adventures you go on! I got you an hourglass and a telescope just in case you need anything. Maybe if you're into the dark, sparkling sky, or you may need a time watch._

 _Write me back soon! I love you guys!_

 _Love,_

 _Bianca' "_

I tied the letter to all of the gifts. I stared at Nico, who was seemed very lonely. He seemed like he didn't get along with the other owls.

 _Poor Nico...Ah...He had to carry all this stuff._

I decided to test how Nico would carry all of this, and it seemed like a success. He could carry all of this in one go! Then, I set him out free from the Astronomy Tower and watched him fly. When I didn't see Nico in sight, I exited the Astronomy Tower and walked back to the common room.

However, I began to hear strange voices.

"Blood... I smell blood." I stopped. I turned to where the noise came from. It seemed like it was coming from the wall, so I leaned my ear next to it and continued walking."Let me rip you. Let me kill you..." I heard it hissed."Kill...Kill! Kill!"

Suddenly, I ran straight into someone. I clutched my face in pain. My scar began to itch as well, and immediately, I began scratching my wrist to possibly relieve the itchiness.

"Sorry, Bianca!" Harry apologized, clutching his forehead.

"Harry! Bianca!" I heard a familiar voice. Harry and I turned to the voice, seeing Hermione, Saffron, and Ron.

"Did you hear it?" Harry asked.

Ron stared at us."Hear what?"

"That voice," Harry replied.

"Voice?" Hermione questioned."What voice?"

"I heard it too," I told. They all looked at me.

"I heard it first in Lockhart's office," Harry described."And then again just-"

The strange voices started again."It's time..."

"I hear it too!" Saffron exclaimed, sniffing.

"It's moving. I think it's going to kill," Harry whispered.

"K-kill?" Ron stuttered.

Harry, Saffron, and I began running.

"I think it's a basilisk!" Saffron panted into my ear."I-I can smell it."

"Harry, Bianca, Saffron, wait!" Hermione called us from behind."Not so fast!"

I turned to him."What?!" I mouthed."The one we said in the toilet of the Hogwarts Express Train didn't speak at all!"

He shrugged, still running."This basilisk must be a different one..."

Suddenly, Harry stopped in the middle of the corridor. We all halted, feeling the wet floor beneath our shoes. I could no longer hear the voices again. Harry continued walking, searching for the voices. However, instead, we observed spiders one by one after another climb through the opening of the window.

"Strange. I've never seen spiders act like that," Saggron spoke.

"I don't like spiders..." Ron squeaked. Suddenly, there was a reflection of something in the puddles of water."What's that?"

We looked up to see the real thing, which was written on the walls.

"'The Chamber of Secrets has been opened... enemies of the heir... beware,'" Hermione read."It's written in blood."

"Oh no...It's Filch's cat," Harry realized."It's Mrs. Norris." We all looked up, seeing the familiar cat.

We started to hear students heading our way. They gasped and began whispering, seeing the frozen cat upside down.

"'Enemies of the heir beware!'" Draco read. He turned to us."You'll be next, Mudbloods!"

"What's going on 'ere? Go on, make way, make way." He squinted at Harry."Potter, what are you..." He slowly looked up, seeing his precious cat."Mrs. Norris?" He eyed Harry, glaring at him with hatred."You've...murdered my cat!"

We all shook our heads in disagreement.

"No, no... You don't understand," Harry defended.

"I'll kill ya!" Filch seethed."I'll kill ya!"

"Argus! Argus!" We all heard a familiar voice. Everyone turned to the voice. It was Dumbly and the other professors, who were also reading what was written on the walls."Everyone will proceed to their dormitories immediately," Dumbly commanded. The five of us spun around."Everyone except...you five."

 _Oh no..._

Everyone began to disperse to wherever they belonged.

"She's not dead, Argus. She has been Petrified," Dumbly explained.

"Ah, thought so. So unlucky I wasn't there. I know exactly the counter curse that could have spared her," Professor Lockhart confidently said.

 _Sure..._

"But how she has been Petrified, I cannot say..." Dumbly pondered.

"Ask him," Filch responded, gesturing at Harry."It's him who's done it. You saw he wrote on the wall."

"It's not true sir, I swear," Harry argued."I never touched Mrs. Norris."

"Rubbish!" Filch spat.

"If I might, Headmaster?" Professor Snape chimed in."Perhaps Potter and his friends were simply in the wrong place at the wrong time. However, the circumstances are suspicious. I, for one, don't recall seeing Potter at dinner."

"I'm afraid that's my doing, Severus," Professor Lockhart spoke up, looking at Professor Snape."You see, Harry was helping me answer my fan mail."

"That's why Ron, Saffron, and I went looking for him, Professor," Hermione began, making everyone turn to her."We'd just found him and Bianca when they said..." Hermione stopped, realizing that she was about to reveal the strange occurrence.

"Yes, Miss Granger?"

"When I said I wasn't hungry," Harry finished for Hermione."We were heading back to the common room when we found Mrs. Norris."

"Innocent until proven guilty, Severus," Dumbly said.

"My cat has been petrified. I wanna see some punishment!" Filch exclaimed.

"We will be able to cure her, Argus. As I understand it, Madame Sprout has a very healthy growth of Mandrakes. When matured, a potion will be made, which will revive Mrs. Norris," Dumbly explained."And in the meantime, I strongly recommend caution...to all."

We left the scene and were heading back to our common room.

"It's a bit strange, isn't it?" Hermione began."You three hear this voice, a voice only you three can hear, and then Mrs. Norris turns up Petrified. It's just... strange." She shook her head.

"Do you think I should have told them?" Harry asked."Dumbledore and the others, I mean?"

"Yeah! Dumbly could've helped!" I agreed.

"Are you mad?" Ron objected.

"No, guys. Even in the wizarding world, hearing voices isn't a good sign," Hermione explained.

"In our world, we hear voices all the time," Saffron told.

"Maybe they trained you to hear voices," Ron thought.

"No, it's because Saffron's a satyr. He's not human like us. So he's an exception, Ron," Hermione explained.

* * *

Hermione and I went up to our dormitory and got ready for bed. However, my eyes landed on Ginny's empty bed.

"Hey, I gotta go somewhere," I whispered to Hermione, who was already tucking herself in for bed.

"At this time, Bianca?!" She hissed."You're gonna get caught!"

I shook my head."Only for a little bit. I'll be back."

She sighed."Goodnight, Bianca. Don't get detention."

I exited out of the dormitory, entering the common room. I bumped into someone once again. "Oh, sorry!" I apologized, looking at their face.

My eyes widened."Ginny?" I whispered.

The moon shined its light through the windows, and I could clearly see her face. She looked up at me with teary eyes. Her hands were red and wet.

 _Red...why are her hands red?_

"B-Bianca..."

I recalled the wall we saw earlier.

 _Blood?_

"Were you..."

She shook her head."I-I didn't mean to! It wasn't me!" She cried.

I looked at her hands."B-but...your hands..."

She shook her head, grabbing my arm. The blood was printed onto my skin. I looked up at her face, and I no longer see the red eyes."Please...help me..."

I nodded. I grabbed her shoulders."Come on, let's get you washed up," I whispered, guiding her up the stairs.

She nodded but held me back."Please, don't tell anyone..."

I continued to stare at her hands. I reluctantly nodded.

 _Someday I have to..._

* * *

The next few days came. I was walking to Transfiguration class with the others. We settled into the class.

"Could I have your attention, please?" Professor McGonagall called. We all looked up at her."Now, today, we will be transforming animals into water goblets." She turned to her animal, the bird."Like so." She pointed her wand at her ."One, two, three, Vera verto."

My eyes widened.

"Woah..." Everyone burst out.

"Now, it's your turn." She walked down the aisle."Well, who would like to go first?" She spotted Ron."Ah! Mr. Weasley," she called.

Ron cleared his throat, pointing his wand at his pet rat, Scabbers."Vera verto."

Scabbers had turned into a goblet shape, but we noticed the furs and the tail. We all began laughing.

"That wand needs replacing, Mr. Weasley," Professor McGonagall said.

Hermione raised her hand.

"Yes, Miss Granger?"

"Professor, I was wondering if you could tell us about...about the Chamber of Secrets?" Hermione asked.

Everyone was looking at Professor McGonagall, waiting for an answer."Well, very well. Well, you all know, of course, that Hogwarts was founded over a thousand years ago by the four greatest witches and wizards of the age: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. Now, three of the founders coexisted quite harmoniously. One did not."

 _It must be Slytherin..._

"Salazar Slytherin wished to be more selective about the students admitted to Hogwarts. He believed magical learning should be kept within all-magic families. In other words, 'pure-bloods,'" Professor McGonagall described."Unable to sway the others, he decided to leave the school. Now, according to legend, Slytherin had built a hidden chamber in this castle, known as the Chamber of Secrets. Though, shortly before departing, he sealed it until that time when his own true heir returned to the school. The heir alone would be able to open the Chamber and unleash the horror within, and by so doing purge the school of all those who, in Slytherin's view, were unworthy to study magic."

"Muggle-borns," Hermione said.

Professor McGonagall nodded and continued,"well, naturally, the school had been searched many times. No such chamber has been found."

"Professor? What exactly does legend tell us lies within the Chamber?" Hermione asked.

"Well, the Chamber is said to be home to something that only the Heir of Slytherin can control. It is said to be the home of a monster," she answered.

* * *

We were walking through the hallways.

"D'you think it's true?" Ron asked."D'you think there really is a Chamber of Secrets?"

"Yes," Hermione replied."Couldn't you tell? McGonagall's worried."

"All the teachers are," Saffron added.

"Well, if there really is a Chamber of Secrets, a-and it really has been opened, then that means-"

"The Heir of Slytherin has returned to Hogwarts!" Hermione finished.

"Well, who is it?" I asked.

"Let's think," Ron began."Who do we know who thinks all Muggle-borns are scum?"

Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron."If you're talking about Malfoy-"

"Of course! You heard him! 'You'll be next, Mudbloods,'" Ron imitated.

"I heard him, but Malfoy, the Heir of Slytherin?"

"What if Ron's right, Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, his family are Slytherins," I added.

"Crabbe and Goyle must know. Maybe we could trick them into telling," Ron suggested.

"Even they aren't that thick. But there might be another way," Hermione pondered."Mind you, it would be difficult. Not to mention, we would be breaking about fifty school rules. And, it'll be dangerous. Very dangerous," she warned.

* * *

We were in the library because Hermione wanted to show us a way to find out about the heir of Slytherin. She showed us a book of the Polyjuice Potion, explaining to us what it is and our plan.

 _I think it's brilliant, to be honest. It didn't seem dangerous at all. Just...making the potion is quite difficult and takes very long._

"A month?" We all exclaimed.

"But, Hermione, if Malfoy is the Heir of Slytherin, he could attack half the Muggle-borns in the school by then," Harry reasoned.

Saffron nodded."That's true."

Hermione nodded and sighed."I know, but it's the only plan we've got."


	36. Chapter 33 Year 2 - Tampered and Dueled

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson, except for my OC. J. K. Rowling and Rick Riordan do, not me. (Imagine they were in the same time period as Percy Jackson). This is based on the Harry Potter movies and the Percy Jackson books. This story is also found on Wattpad. I'll try to update two chapters the scheduled day if one chapter is short. If a chapter is long, then I'm keeping it to one chapter. Reviews are welcomed!**

* * *

 **Bianca's POV**

Autumn arrived. It wasn't that cold yet, but it was still a great weather though. Today was the Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin. We all flew up into the sky, waiting at our positions. Everyone was either cheering for Slytherin or Gryffindor. Then, Madam Hooch blew the whistle.

 _Let the games begin._

As time flew by, most of the Gryffindors were kind of surprised. The Slytherin team were receiving more goals.

I groaned as they threw a Quaffle through one of our goals.

"Another goal for Slytherin!" Lee Jordan yelled, but he seemed unhappy."They lead Gryffindor ninety to thirty!"

Angelina threw me the Quaffle, and I flew straight to the Slytherin's side, hoping I can get one past the goal to save our butts. However, one Slytherin Chaser stole my Quaffle, passing it on to his other teammates.

"Ugh!" I groaned again.

I flew back, heading for the one who has the Quaffle. I tried to steal back, but the Slytherin Chaser shoved me off. They received another goal. I began to follow the Chaser wherever he went. That's what I usually do whenever we are losing.

However, I noticed this strange Bludger in the air. It knocked Oliver off and kept on chasing Harry around.

 _It's like it's possessed or enchanted..._

"Fred! George!" I called, trying to get their attention."The Bludger's following Harry!" I yelled, but it was unsuccessful.

I sighed and continued to try and steal a Quaffle. Harry passed by me, but I didn't see the Bludger following him anymore.

 _I shouldn't have thought of that..._

The Bludger came out of nowhere, zooming at me. However, I flew downwards to not get in the way of it. I looked up, seeing it follow Harry back again.

"There is seriously something wrong with that Bludger," I whispered to myself.

I flew back up and continued to get Quaffles through Slytherin's goals.

"Harry Potter has caught the Snitch!" I heard Lee Jordan announced. I sighed, closing my eyes."Gryffindor wins!"

There was cheering. However, I kept hearing this beating sound down below. I looked down, seeing the Bludger continuing to hit Harry. Luckily, Harry knows how to dodge. I flew down and see Hermione and the others running.

"Finite incantatem!" Hermione exclaimed, pointing her wand at the Bludger. The Bludger exploded, sprinkling into particles.

I landed on the ground and rushed towards Harry.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked.

"No, I think my...I think my arm's broken," Harry winced.

I watched Professor Lockhart ran straight for Harry, kneeling down beside him."Not to worry, Harry. I will fix that arm of yours straight away."

Harry shook his head at Professor Lockhart."No, not you."

Professor Lockhart sighed."Oh, poor boy doesn't know what he's saying." He grabbed Harry's arm, pulling his sleeves up."Now, this...won't hurt a bit." He drew his wand out, holding Harry's arm."Brackium emendo!"

Suddenly, there was a loud crack in Harry's bone. Professor Lockhart began to lift up Harry's arm. And well...it seemed quite off. It was very flexible. Everyone began to groan in disgust.

"Ah, yes, well...that can sometimes happen." Professor Lockhart began bending it all the way back.

I turned away in disgust.

"Anyways, the point is...uh."

His hand began to flop backward and forward.

"Oh! Ew!" People exclaimed.

"You can no longer feel any pain and...very clearly, the bones are not broken."

"Broken! There's no bones left!" Hagrid yelled.

Harry's arm flopped again."Much more flexible though..."

Harry was sent to the Hospital Wing to get his arm checked out and possibly get his bones regrown after what Professor Lockhart did. Madame Pomfrey had informed us that he will be staying over a night to let his bones grow.

* * *

A month has passed. The Polyjuice potion was almost finished. However, Hermione kind of lacked some supplies for it, so we decided to steal some from Snape's office after Potions class.

"Quickly guys!" Ron, Harry, and I hissed, looking around if Snape was coming.

Saffron was also helping Hermione since he can differentiate the ingredients. Potions and Herbology are his favorite class, and he always excels in them.

"W-wait! I think someone's coming!" Ron squeaked.

"Ron! That's a shadow!" I corrected.

"Oh yeah...Sorry!"

"Where are the crushed flies?" Hermione wondered, carefully searching through the bottles.

"Got it! Alright, let's go!" Saffron whispered, gathering the materials.

We ran straight to our common room, leaving no traces behind.

* * *

A week has passed. From the rumors, I heard that there was this Dueling Club in the Great Hall that Professor Lockhart was holding. He wanted to train the students and brag about how he defended against the Dark Arts himself on many occasions.

He is such a joke. To be honest, I didn't really want to go, the rest wanted to go, so why not?

Harry, Ron, Saffron, Hermione, and I were walking to the Great Hall where there was already a crowd of people around this long platform.

"Gather 'round, gather 'round!" Professor Lockhart announced."Can everybody see me? Can you all hear me?" Everyone was quiet, paying attention to him."Excellent! In light of the dark events of recent weeks, Professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to start this little Dueling Club to train you all up in case you ever need to defend yourselves, as I myself have done on countless occasions- for full details, see my published works." He threw his cape off, throwing it to the crowd. I watched a couple of girls scrambling for it."Let me introduce my assistant, Professor Snape." We all turned our heads, seeing Professor Snape rise up and walk onto the platform."He has sportingly agreed to help me with a short demonstration. Now, I don't want any of you youngsters to worry- you'll still have your Potions master when I'm through with him, never fear."

They both began walking towards each other, wands in their hands. After bowing to each other, they spun around, walking away. They halted, allowing some distances between themselves. They turned around, positioning.

Professor Lockhart began counting."One, two, three."

"Expelliarmus!" Snape casted.

"Whoaah!" Professor Lockhart yelped, flying on his back.

There was a roar of laughter.

Professor Lockhart got up, walking closer."An excellent idea to show them that, Professor Snape, but if you don't mind me saying, it was pretty obvious what you were about to do. And if I had wanted to stop you, it would have been only too easy."

 _Pfttttt..._

"Perhaps it would be prudent to first teach the students to block unfriendly spells, Professor," Professor Snape remarked.

"I actually like Professor Snape now," I commented.

Fred and George stared at me like as if I was crazy."Nuh uh!"

I turned to them, nudging both of them, but it seemed like I nudged them too hard because they were wincing."Really, I would actually prefer him over that Lockhart dude."

"Oooh...Someone fancies Snape~" Fred sung.

I glared at him."Not like that!"

"Sure~ I bet you love that greasy hair of his," George added.

I rolled my eyes."Knock it off..."

They finally became silent, stepping inches away from me.

"An excellent suggestion, Professor Snape! Ah...Let's have a volunteer pair!" Professor Lockhart began searching through the crowd. I noticed his eyes landed on a familiar redhead and a black-haired boy."Um, Potter, Weasley, how about you?"

I watched Harry head towards the steps of the platform. Ron was about to follow Harry as well.

"Weasley's wand causes devastation with the simplest spells. We'll be sending Potter to the Hospital Wing in a matchbox," Professor Snape reasoned."Might I suggest someone from my own house? Malfoy, perhaps?"

"Oh..." I muttered."I have a bad feeling about this." Hermione nodded in agreement.

I watched Malfoy get up onto the platform as well. The crowd watched the two students copy what the professors had done.

"Wands at the ready!" Professor Lockhart exclaimed.

"Scared, Potter?" I heard Malfoy spat.

"You wish," Harry said.

"Go Harry!" I cheered.

The Slytherin and the Gryffindor turned around, walking farther from each other.

"On the count of three, cast your charms to disarm your opponent. Only to disarm! We don't want any accidents here. One, two-"

"Everte statum!" Malfoy casted, sending Harry flying several feets back.

 _YOU CHEATER!_

"That's unfair! He said on the count of three!" I booed.

"That's not even a disarming charm!" Hermione yelled.

"Oh, lookie here, Bianca finally sides with Lockhart~" George commented.

Fred gasped."What happened with Snape, Bianca!"

I chuckled, shaking my head.

Harry got up."Rictusempra!" Harry countered.

The spell sent Malfoy flying, landing himself on his butt. We all snickered.

 _Serv_ _es_ _him right!_

"I said disarm only!" Professor Lockhart scolded.

"Serpensortia!" Malfoy summoned a snake from his wand.

"This git..."I growled.

The snake was gliding down the platform. I noticed Harry lost his stance, focusing on the snake.

Professor Snape was striding down the platform, heading towards the snake."Don't move, Potter. I'll get rid of it for you."

"Allow me, Professor Snape," Professor Lockhart said, moving in front of Harry. He pointed his wand at the snake."Alarte ascendare!"

However, the snake seemed to fly up; it landed itself back on the platform. It began hissing, baring its fangs.

I gasped, clutching my gloves. Saffron was in front of me, and he spun around

"You okay?" He mouthed.

I nodded. Well, there was nothing to be afraid of a snake. It just reminds me of the basilisk on the train.

Harry was walking towards it though. The snake seemed to be staring at this Hufflepuff boy, who was in front of me, slowly backing away.

"Don't attack him," Harry hissed. The snake was getting closer to the boy, leaning over the platform."Leave him alone." The snake ignored Harry's command." Leave him alone," Harry demanded. It finally turned to Harry, baring its fangs at him. I watched Harry shake his head in disagreement.

"Vipera evanesca," I heard Professor Snape mutter.

The snake blasted into dust and smoke. Everyone gasped and whispered among another.

"What are you playing at?" The Hufflepuff boy raged.

 _Oh no..._

* * *

We were walking back to the common room, still discussing what had happened during the Dueling Club.

"I can't believe you're a Parselmouth!" Ron exclaimed."Why didn't you tell us?"

Harry seemed still confused."I'm a what?"

"You can talk to snakes," Hermione rephrased.

"I know. I mean, I accidentally set a python on my cousin, Dudley, at the zoo once," Harry recalled."Uh, once! But, so what? I bet loads of people here can do it! Saffron and Bianca can do it!"

"I never said that I could do it, Harry," I told."I only said that I could understand it."

"Well, I can talk to animals, but that's because I'm a satyr," Saffron explained.

Hermione shook her head."Harry, it's not a very common gift. This is bad."

"What's bad? If I hadn't told that snake not to attack Justin," Harry explained.

"Oh, that's what you said to it!" Ron spoke up.

"You were there! You heard me!" Harry exclaimed.

"I heard you speaking Parseltongue," Hermione said."Snake language?"

Harry's eyebrows furrowed."I spoke a different language? But...I didn't realize...I-how can I speak a language without knowing I can?"

We all shrugged.

"I didn't know that I could understand it, Harry," I said.

Saffron turned to me."Still, Bianca, that's kind of strange for even you to understand it."

We turned to him."What do you mean?" I asked.

"No demigods can speak to animals unless they are the children of a god or goddess that could speak to animals. And you're the daughter of Khione."

Hermione sighed."I don't know, but, Harry, it sounded like you were egging the snake on or something. Listen, there's a reason the symbol of the Slytherin House is a serpent. Salazar Slytherin was a Parselmouth. He could talk to snakes too," Hermione explained.

"Exactly! Now the whole school's gonna think you're his great great great grandson or something," Ron exclaimed.

"But I'm not...I can't be..."

"He lived a thousand years ago. For all we know, you could be, Harry."

While they were discussing, I was too busy trying to figure who I was.

 _Then...what am I? Why do I understand snakes too?_

I looked up, watching the confused Harry.

 _Am I also related to Salazar Slytherin?_

* * *

A few days have passed. The staff was already decorating the castle with Christmas decorations. I was in the Great Hall with the others eating breakfast.

"Hey, Bianca, it's Nico," Saffron called.

We looked up, watching Nico land in front of me with a thick envelope.

I smiled, untying the envelope off of his legs. I sighed, petting him."Thanks~" Nico took off. I opened the letter.

 _" 'Bianca,_

 _Well, first, thank you for the gifts. We all appreciate them. I do have some good news, and perhaps some bad news. I'll just start with the good ones. It'll make you really happy. So, guess who I found?! THAT'S RIGHT! BIANCA AND NICO DI ANGELO!-' "_

My eyes widened, and I literally threw the letter above me without reading the rest.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" I squealed, kicking under my seat in happiness.

"Um...Bianca? Y-you alright?" Harry asked."I never seen her like this," he whispered to Hermione and the Weasleys.

"Me either," Hermione agreed.

"Bianca, calm down. Everyone's looking at you," Ron said.

I stared at him. I couldn't stop smiling."HOW CAN I CALM DOWN?! This is the best day ever!" I screamed, stretching out my hands.

 _I could finally meet them! We could all hang out just like before!_

Hermione giggled."Look! It's snowing!"

I realized snow was falling around our section only.

Saffron picked up the fallen unread letter. I caught him smile and turned to him."You read it, didn't you?! They're back! I gotta go thank Grover!"

However, I noticed him .

"B-Bianca..." He called, but I didn't respond. I was nearly dancing on the table."Bianca. You're not gonna like this. At all."

I froze, turning to him."W-what do you mean?" I settled down back to my seat, embarrassed.

"Come on, Saffron~" Fred whined several seats away.

"Bianca was actually dancing for once!" George complained.

I leaned closer to Saffron, reading the letter more.

 _" '-However, as Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, and I were trying to rescue them, we've encountered a Manticore. Annabeth...She disappeared with the Manticore. I don't know what to say, Bianca. I'm really sorry. I am going on a quest with Bianca and the others, so I don't know when I'll be back. I'll Iris Message you. I'm sorry. We'll find her._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Grover' "_

"Bianca..." Saffron called.

I kept staring at the letter.

 _No...way...Annabeth...H-how is Percy even coping with this? They're best friends for life!_

"Aw...the snow stopped," I heard a student complain.

Saffron reached for my shoulder."Bianca..."

I blinked my tears away, but it was unsuccessful because my eyes were welling up with tears no matter what. I was trying my best to hold them.

"I-I..." I bit my lip. I slowly got up and walked out of the Great Hall.

 **Saffron's POV**

As I watched Bianca run out of the Great Hall, I clutched the letter in my hand.

"What's wrong, Saffron?" Hermione asked.

"W-why did she run out of the Great Hall like that?" Harry questioned, still looking at the entrance, waiting if she'll come back again.

I sighed."She got some news about her childhood friend, Nico, and his sister."

Ron rose his eyebrow."Mental, she is. She's crying because of that? I mean, I guess you could cry if you're that happy. We actually can know about this Nico dude."

"A good friend of hers got kidnapped while rescuing them," I finished.

"Oops...nevermind then," Ron squeaked.

Hermione elbowed him. She got up from the table."I'll go after her."

"Make sure she doesn't harm or freeze you. Daughters of Khione get can very..." I stopped, trying to rephrase what I was going to explain."Just, be careful."


	37. Chapter 34 Year 2 - Potion and Petrified

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson, except for my OC. J. K. Rowling and Rick Riordan do, not me. (Imagine they were in the same time period as Percy Jackson). This is based on the Harry Potter movies and the Percy Jackson books. This story is also found on Wattpad. I'll try to update two chapters the scheduled day if one chapter is short. If a chapter is long, then I'm keeping it to one chapter. Reviews are welcomed!**

 **I hope everyone had a good Thanksgiving!**

* * *

 **Bianca's POV**

I didn't know how far I walked. I wanted to calm down before ice cubes start to fall from my eyes. Or perhaps a blizzard occurs...Or maybe a gigantic polar bear appears...

"Oompfh!"

I was knocked back to the floor.

"Oh, I'm sorry...Are you okay?" I heard an unfamiliar voice.

I opened my eyes, seeing a boy with brown hair and grey eyes looking down at me. I noticed the Hufflepuff tie and the badger on his robes.

"I-I..."

"My apologies...I'm so sorry for bumping into you! You're crying! L-let me help you up." He easily lifted me off the ground, checking for any injuries.

I stepped back."Um, it's fine. I'm alright. I'm sorry for bumping into you too," I apologized, wiping anything from my face, for I feared he would see something out of the norm.

He smiled."I'm Cedric." He extended out his hand."Cedric Diggory. Fourth year in Hufflepuff."

I smiled back, shaking his hand."Pleasure to meet you. I'm Bianca Mist. I'm in Gryffindor."

"I know. You play as Chaser for Gryffindor."

 _How did he..._

"I'm Hufflepuff's Seeker."

 _Oh. Wonderful._

"That's nice to know."

I just realized that I was still shaking his hand, so I immediately pulled my hand away, feeling uncomfortable.

"Your hands are quite cold," he commented.

I let out a nervous chuckle."Yes..."

"Bianca!" I heard a familiar call.

We turned to the voice. Hermione was running towards us.

She finally reached me, panting."A-are you okay?"

I nodded."I'm alright."

She looked up, noticing Cedric still here."Oh...um...well, hello."

He flashed a smile."Hi."

She gave an awkward smile. She locked her arm with my arm, pulling me."Well, um...nice to meet you. I'm Hermione Granger. We'll be going now. Bye."

She dragged me off. I looked behind, seeing Cedric wave a goodbye.

"Bianca!" She squealed."Do you have any idea who you're talking to?"

"Um...you can stop dragging me now, Hermione," I chuckled.

She looked down at our arms."Oh...yeah. Sorry." She released me.

We walked up the moving stairs, heading to the common room.

"Um...Cedric Diggory?" I responded to her question."Hufflepuff's Seeker?"

"Not just Cedric Diggory, Bianca! Most girls fancy him!" She exclaimed.

I smirked."So including you?"

She blushed."Hey! That's not what I asked. Anyways, did you cause any...you know, disasters around him?"

We reached up to the singing Fat Lady Portrait.

"Pig Snout," we both told the password to the Fat Lady.

"Wait, hold on, I can break this glass." She took a breath."Ahhhhhhh~"

We clutched our ears.

"Pig Snout!" Hermione shouted over the shrieking.

The Fat Lady sighed."Alright, alright." She opened up to us."Come on in."

We entered.

"Of course not, Hermione!" I continued our conversation."Why would I have caused any disasters?"

She shrugged."Saffron warned me." She led me up to our dormitory."Are you feeling better? From the letter?" She laughed."Hah! That rhymes."

I smiled."Now that you're here, yes. What lame rhymes, Hermione. I can do better."

She scoffed."Bring it on. I bet I can rhyme with spells too!"

* * *

The next day arrived. The Polyjuice Potion was almost finished. All we needed was one more ingredient. Hair.

Hermione and I planned to retrieve the hairs from what we were gonna become as. I peeked my head out of the lavatory. I looked back at Hermione.

"Now," I hissed.

Hermione and I were exiting out of the girl's lavatory when two girls bumped our shoulders, causing us to separate.

"Oops..." Pansy Parkinson, a Slytherin, gasped.

The other girl, Millicent Bulstrode, giggled."My bad..."

I smiled, keeping myself cool, chill, and calm. I headed to them, dusting their shoulder off, hoping they won't notice what I just picked off.

"My apologies. As well."

They sneered at me. They spun around, flipping their hair at us. They continued striding their way.

 _At least we got what we've wanted..._

Hermione got closer to me, guiding us back to the common room.

"You okay still?" She whispered.

I smiled."Of course." My hands opened up to the strands of hair."We've got what we needed."

* * *

Christmas has arrived. Knowing that Malfoy and his gang would be staying at Hogwarts for the holidays, we decided to go with the plan.

We rushed to the Great Hall, spotting Saffron, Harry, and Ron all eating. We sat down in front of them, grabbing a plate of food.

"Well, everything's set," Hermione whispered, looking around if anyone could hear. Then, she looked up at the boys."We just need a bit of who you're changing into."

"Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle," Harry responded.

"We also need to make sure that the real Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle can't burst in on us while we're interrogating Malfoy," Hermione added.

"How?" Ron asked.

"I've got it all worked out," she said. She pulled out three cupcakes from her bag, presenting it to them."I filled these with a simple Sleeping Draught." She laid them down on the table in front of them."Simple, but powerful."

I grabbed one of them, examining it."It's so clever..." I awed at it.

Hermione smiled."Now, once they're asleep, hide them in the broomstick cupboard and pull out a few of their hairs, and put on their uniforms."

I watched the boys looked at one another.

"Wait, then whose hair are you guys ripping out then?" Ron asked Hermione and me.

"I've already got mine." She pulled out two flasks that contained two separate hairs."Millicent Bulstrode. A Slytherin. We've got these off her robes."

"Then, who's the other one?" Saffron questioned, pointing at the other flask.

"That's Pansy Parkinson's," I replied."The one who fancies Malfoy."

Hermione cleared her throat."We're going to go check on the Polyjuice Potion," Hermione told."Make sure that Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle find these."

* * *

Hermione and I left to check on the Polyjuice Potion that was brewing in the girl's bathroom, while Saffron, Harry, and Ron get their hairs.

As we arrived in the restroom, we found our potion untouched. It's a good thing no one comes in here because of Moaning Myrtle. We sat down, checking the potion.

"This is insane...but I like it," I commented.

I pulled out five cups from Hermione's bag, setting them on the sink counter. Hermione pulled out the ladle to pour the potion into the cup. She began whisking the potion, waiting for Saffron, Harry, and Ron to come back. She began scooping a glob of the potion, giving each of us an amount.

"We're back with the hairs!" Ron exclaimed, entering the bathroom.

"It was successful?" I asked.

They all nodded.

I began taking out the two flasks, handing one that was hers and one that was mine."That's wonderful!"

Hermione finished pouring us the portions.

"We'll have exactly one hour before we change back into ourselves," she informed, handing each of us the Polyjuice Potion."Add the hairs."

We all sprinkled the hair we would soon transform into.

Ron groaned, staring into his cup."Essence of Crabbe..."

"Cheers!" Hermione said, bringing her cup in.

Our cups collided before we took a sip. We all drank our potion in one go. I closed my eyes in disgust, setting the cup down on the sink.

 _That was disgusting!_

"Ugh...I think I'm gonna be sick!" Ron squeaked, dropping his cup. His cup shattered onto the floor, but he didn't care. He ran straight for a stall.

"Me too," Hermione agreed. She dropped her cup, resulting in another shatter.

I notice Saffron already running to a stall already. The smell of Pansy Parkinson reached up my nose.

 _Ugh! This taste!_

I followed after them, entering an empty stall to try and contain my vomit. I gripped onto the toilet seat, trying to calm myself down. I squinted, feeling something bubble at the skin of my hands. I took my gloves off, watching my hands morph into longer fingers and longer fingernails.

"Pansy Parkinson," I whispered.

"Uh... Harry?" I heard Ron's voice.

"Ron!" I hear Harry exclaim."Saffron!"

I exited my stall, seeing Crabbe, Goyle, and Blaise. Not Harry, Ron, or Saffron.

"Bloody hell," we simultaneously gasped.

"We still sound like ourselves," Saffron said, looking at himself in the mirror.

"Ron, you need to sound more like Crabbe," Harry told.

"Uh..." Ron cleared his throat."Bloody hell..."

I giggled."Excellent," I complimented, impersonating Pansy's voice.

"Wait...where's Hermione?" Saffron brought up.

We looked at each other and then to the stalls area.

"I-I don't think I'm going," Hermione spluttered."Y-you go on without me!"

We inched closer to the stalls.

 _There's something wrong..._

"Hermione?" Harry called."Are you okay?"

"Just go. You're wasting time!"

I turned to them."You guys go ahead. I'll check with her."

They nodded, leaving the girl's bathroom.

I turned towards the stalls.

"Hermione?" I called. I walked closer. I heard no response."Hermione?" I looked under the stalls, trying to locate where she was.

"She's over here~" Moaning Myrtle sang, flying in circles around the middle stall on the right side.

I knocked on the door."Hermione?" I called again. I pushed the door opened, seeing this humongous cat. I gasped."H-Hermione?"

She turned to me with the yellow eyes of her. Her cat ears wrinkled.

"It was cat's hair, Bianca..." She cried."It wasn't Millicent Bulstrode's..."

"I'm so sorry, Hermione!" I sighed, going closer to her. She coughed out a furball. I grabbed both of her shoulders, lifting her up."Come on, Hermione. Let's get you to the Hospital Wing." I turned to Moaning Myrtle, who was giggling at Hermione."If the others come back, please tell them that we're in the Hospital Wing."

I led Hermione out of the bathroom.

* * *

A month has passed, and Hermione was still in the Hospital Wing. She was going to be out of the hospital the next week. I was in charge of bringing her her homework, getting her food, and all that sort.

It was evening. I had finished eating dinner. I was on my way from the Gryffindor Common Room to deliver her bag that contained her homework she had to do. However, I stopped, seeing wet footsteps on the floor. It led to a dark corridor. I had the urge to investigate, but I turned back to the way that led to the Hospital Wing.

 _I have a bad feeling about this...but should I?_

I stepped closer, heading to the dark corridor. I began to hear sobs and sniffles. I caught a dark figure sitting on the floor.

"Hello?" I called."Who's there?"

The crying and sniffling stopped. I reached for my hairclip. I slowly walked closer to the figure.

"B-Bianca?" A familiar voice whispered. I could recognize that voice anywhere!

"Ginny!" I called, running to the figure.

 _I haven't seen her in forever after the incident._

I set down Hermione's bag and sat down next to Ginny. I couldn't see her face very well due to the darkness. I managed to find her shoulders and grabbed it.

"W-what are you doing here, Ginny? Especially in the dark!" I whispered."It's almost curfew! You're gonna get into trouble!

She began wiping her eyes, sniffling."I-I..."

What I realized was that she didn't have that book with her. She always had it with her ever since the beginning of the year.

"What's wrong?" I demanded.

She gave me silence.

 _How am I supposed to help her when she won't answer me?!_

"Ginny, please tell me so I can help you!" I screamed, shaking her."Please..."

 _I didn't want to lose someone who was like a little sister to me. The only little sister._

I decided to be straightforward.

 _That book was the problem...Stupid Malfoy...I had a feeling there was something strange about it...My scar would start itching whenever I was near it._

"Where's that book, Ginny?" I seethed."The book, Ginny. Where. Is. It?"

She looked up into my eyes."It's a diary, Bianca...I threw it..." She whispered.

"Where?"

"The bathroom," she replied.

I huffed."Could you go get it?"

Immediately, she shook her head and began crying again. I loosened my grip on her shoulders."Please, Bianca! Please don't let me go get it!" She bawled."P-please! I can't! The diary is too scary!" She clutched me very tightly."I-It's after you...and Harry, Bianca. The diary is after you and Harry."

My eyebrows furrowed.

 _A diary? What? Like a diary has feet and starts walking on its own?_

"H-how, Ginny?" I questioned.

"I-" Ginny was cut off by a voice.

"Tsk...tsk..." We heard a familiar nasal voice. We looked up, seeing Professor Snape in his usual black attire."Why are you two here? Dinner has ended. There should be no roaming at this time."

"I-I..." I looked down, grabbing Hermione's bag."I was on my way to drop off Hermione's homework, but I noticed that Ginny was crying here. It seems like she got lost," I explained.

We made no expression."Lost, you say?" He eyes both of us.

I nodded. I turned to Ginny, who was wiping her eyes."Weren't you lost, Ginny?"

She nodded."Y-yes," she croaked.

I turned back to Professor Snape, getting up while helping Ginny to her feet."We'll be going now, Professor. Have a good night."

I pulled Ginny with me, passing Professor Snape.

"I'll take that to Miss Granger for you, Miss Bianca," he said.

I turned to him, smiling, but I was kind of curious why he would do this. I handed him Hermione's belongings."Thank you, Professor. Goodnight."

"You two as well." We turned around, walking to our away."The Headmaster would like to see you tomorrow morning."

I continued walking.

* * *

Unfortunately, Dumbly and I weren't discussing the Prophecy like I was hoping for. he wouldn't tell me any of it until I'm apparently of age. He just wanted to know how I was, but that was it.

Two weeks have passed. Hermione was already out of the Hospital Wing the other week already.

"The diary told me, guys, you've got to believe me," Harry pleaded as we walked across the courtyard.

Apparently, Harry found the diary that Ginny threw in the restroom and decided to read and write in it. Thank goodness he didn't become like Ginny though! He claims that Hagrid was the one that opened up the Chamber of Secrets. This is outrageous.

"Harry, listen to me, I have a bad feeling about this," I declared."I'm usually correct on these stuff!"

My mind recalled what happened with Ginny weeks ago. However, I didn't want to tell them about Ginny. I didn't want Ron to worry and start owling to his parents.

"Exactly! How could you possibly trust a diary!" Saffron agreed.

"It was Hagrid," Harry stated."Hagrid was the one that opened the Chamber of Secrets fifty years ago."

"It can't be Hagrid," Hermione agreed with me."It just can't be."

"We don't even know this Tom Riddle. He sounds like a dirty, rotten snitch to me," Ron said.

"Didn't you say that he won an award fifty years ago though, Ron?" Hermione asked, recalling when we were in the Hospital Wing with Hermione."That means he's trustworthy, right?"

Saffron and I looked at each other. We did not believe this at all.

"The monster had killed somebody, Ron. What would any of us have done?" Harry asked.

"Why don't we just ask Hagrid about it?" I suggested."He's our friend." I shook my head."Hagrid would never have done this."

Ron scoffed."That'll be a cheerful visit!" Ron changed his pitch."'Hello, Hagrid! Tell us, have you been setting anything mad and hairy loose in the castle lately?'"

"Mad and hairy?" We heard a familiar voice that sent us jumping."You wouldn't be talking about me now, would ya?"

We spun around, facing Hagrid.

 _Nah...he couldn't have. He's not the type to send a monster on a loose._

"No!" We replied in unison.

We eyed on what he was holding.

"W-what's that you've got, Hagrid?" Harry questioned.

"Oh, it's a Flesh-Eatin' Slug Repellent. For the Mandrakes, ya know. Now, accordin' to Professor Sprout, they've still got a bit o' growing up to do. But, once their acne's cleared up, we'll be able to chop 'em up and stew 'em, and then we'll get those people down at the hospital un-Petrified. In the meantime, though, you five had best be lookin' after yourselves. All right?" He turned around, walking away."Oh, hello, Neville!"

We watched a panting Neville running up to us.

"Harry...I don't know who did it, but you'd better come!"

 _What?_

"Come on!" Neville yelled.

We all looked at each other and then followed Neville up to the castle.

* * *

We entered the boys' dormitory. The boys' dormitory was in ruins. It was a mess. Papers were shredded. Blankets and drapes were ripped off from its original place. Chairs were toppled over. Mirrors were cracked. Books were spread everywhere on the floor.

"It had to be a Gryffindor," Hermione said. Harry was reaching over to pick up his books that were laid everywhere on the floor."Nobody knows our password. Unless it wasn't a student..."

"Well, whoever it was, they must have been looking for something," Ron said, looking around at the mess.

"And they found it," Harry spoke up.

We all turned to him.

"What?" Saffron asked.

"Tom Riddle's diary is gone," he said.

 _I bet that diary has legs..._

* * *

The next week arrived. I entered Dumbly's office. I wanted to talk to him about the past events but apparently, he got removed as Headmaster. He had to go somewhere to clear this situation up, so I decided to hang out with Fawkes.

"I bet next year will be crazier as well," I sighed, petting him.

I sat in his seat, pretending to be Dumbly. I opened his drawers. My eyebrows furrowed, seeing a picture of a blonde hair girl.

 _Who is she? And why is she in Dumbly's drawers?_

I was going to pick up the picture to see it more clearly with my eyes. However, I began to hear a noise in his office, making me place the picture back into the drawers. I hear the sounds of birds chirping, water running, and chatting.

"Bianca!" I heard familiar voices call my name.

I spun around, seeing this image of Percy, Annabeth, and Grover.

My eyes brightened. I rose from Dumbly's seat.

"Annabeth! Percy! Grover!"

 _Is this Iris Message?_

However, there was no sight of Thalia, Nico, or Bianca.

"How are you all?"

They looked to one another.

"Thalia joined the Hunters," Grover spoke up.

I frowned."The Hunters of Artemis?"

Joining the Hunters of Artemis means swearing loyalty to the virgin goddess, Artemis. You would join her in the Hunt and reject en for as long as they live while becoming immortal as well. Well, if you don't break your vows.

"So...I'll never see her again?" I whispered.

They exchanged glances.

"Well...if they do come to Camp Half-Blood again..." Percy mumbled.

"I didn't even say goodbye to her," I whispered sadly."So...where's Bianca and Nico? How did your quest go?"

"Um...well..." Annabeth began. She shook her head, letting her face fall into her hands."I really don't know how to explain this," she groaned. She turned away from me.

 _There was something wrong. Why does everything turn out wrong for me in my life?_

"Please, tell me," I pleaded.

"Bianca died during the quest," Grover croaked, looking down at the ground.

 _No. You're lying..._

"S-she...was trying to steal a Mythomagic action figure for Nico..."

 _Mythomagic action figure?_

Grover continued."A-and she awakened a defective Talos..."

"T-then, where's Nico?" I whispered

Grover began to cry."I'm sorry, Bianca! I told you that I would save them for you, but I let you down!"

Annabeth laid her head on Percy's shoulders, possibly hiding her tears.

Percy looked away."I-I'm sorry, Bianca. I really am... I promised Nico that I would protect Bianca, b-but...I wasn't able to..."

I bit my lip. I didn't want to show any more of my weaknesses to anyone, so I decided to shut my emotions down. No tears were sighted in my eyes. No temperature dropped in my surroundings.

"So...he left camp, and we can't find him!" Percy cried.

I sighed, leaving the Iris Message and exiting Dumbly's office.

* * *

The month of May has arrived. I was sick of feeling emotionless all those weeks and months. Fred and George couldn't get me laughing. Well, maybe I lied. They made me laugh here and there and got me out of my state of silence, but I've been very reclusive and quiet throughout. Now, I decided to throw all of it away. I couldn't let those events ruin me while I'm here at Hogwarts. Once I get to Camp Half-Blood, I shall get to the bottom of this situation.

Today was the Quidditch match. There were some minutes before it starts. We were all in the tent, planning our strategies.

"Alright, listen up," our Quidditch captain, Oliver, exclaimed."We play our game, Hufflepuff doesn't stand a chance. We're stronger, quicker, and smarter."

We got up, heading out of the tent to go into the field."And not to mention, they're scared that Harry'll petrify them if they fly anywhere near him," Fred teased.

"Well, that too." We were about to enter into the field, but Professor McGonagall was in front of us."Oh, Professor McGonagall," Oliver greeted.

We looked up, seeing her. However, there was this concerned expression displayed on her face.

"This match has been cancelled," she informed.

 _What..._

"We can't cancel Quidditch," Oliver objected.

"Silence, Wood. You and your teammates will go to Gryffindor Tower, now." Our team dispersed. She turned to Harry and me."Bianca, Potter, you and I will find Mr. Weasley and Mr. Clover. There's something you all have to see."

My forehead wrinkled.

 _Something that could be so important to cancel a Quidditch match?_

Professor McGonagall was leading us into the Hospital Wing.

 _Why here?_

"I warn you, this could be a wee bit of a shock," Professor McGonagall warned as we walked closer inside.

She led us to a familiar person, who was laying on the bed."Hermione!" We gasped.

 _No...not her too!_

I reached for her hand, which was raised up and seemed so stone-like. I liked the feeling of her cold hands though, but it was abnormal for any other human beings.

 _First, Ginny. Then,_ _Annabeth, who soon returned. Then,_ _Thalia, Bianca, and Nico. Now, Hermione. What more?_

"She was found near the Library," Professor McGonagall explained. Professor McGonagall picked up a mirror."Along with this. Does it mean anything to either of you?"

We shook our heads."No."

Saffron touched my shoulders, and I leaned towards him for comfort.

He was the only one that I told about the situation over at camp. I wanted to tell Dumbly, but he was dealing with how he was removed as headmaster of Hogwarts. I didn't want any more trouble for him. I recalled the first time I tried to charm speak him.

 _It wasn't my fault at all! Maybe I jinxed it...but I didn't want that to happen! It's all because of the Chamber of Secrets incidents!_


	38. Chapter 35 Year 2 - Saved and Cured

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson, except for my OC. J. K. Rowling and Rick Riordan do, not me. (Imagine they were in the same time period as Percy Jackson). This is based on the Harry Potter movies and the Percy Jackson books. This story is also found on Wattpad. I'll try to update two chapters the scheduled day if one chapter is short. If a chapter is long, then I'm keeping it to one chapter. Reviews are welcomed!**

 **(A/N: Recently, one of my family members has passed away. Please pray for her (Saint name is Mary) and those you know who have passed away. Cherish an love those around you. Thank you.)**

* * *

 **Bianca's POV**

After seeing Hermione, Harry, Ron, Saffron, and I headed back to the Gryffindor Common Room. Saffron stuck close to me in case I break down and cause a blizzard to storm in, but I knew how to shut myself down. So, we all don't need to worry much. As we entered the common room, there were a lot of Gryffindors around, whispering among another.

Fred and George ran up to me. They were still in their Quidditch uniforms, just like Harry and I.

"Hey, we heard about what happened. You okay?" George asked.

"I'm fine."

The twins turned to each other, shaking their heads,

"You're lying, aren't you?" Fred began.

"Yeah, you're not a very good liar, Bianca, just saying," George added.

"I'm fine...I-I just..." I stopped. I didn't know what to say.

 _Yep, life is great, especially when my best friend has been frozen by a giant snake. Yep, I'm okay._

"Bianca?" Fred called."Bianca? You alright?"

Saffron shook me."Bianca."

"Oh, sorry..."

We watched Professor McGonagall walk in through the entrance of the Gryffindor common room, carrying a scroll with her.

"Could I have your attention please?" Professor McGonagall spoke up. We were all silent."Because of recent events, these new rules will be put into effect immediately." She unraveled out her scroll."'All students will return to their house common rooms by six o'clock every evening. All students will be escorted to each lesson by a teacher. No exceptions,'" she read."I should tell you this: unless the culprit behind these attacks is caught, it is likely the school will be closed," Professor McGonagall finished. She exited, leaving us astonished.

 _Just why..._

My eyes spotted Ginny, looking frantically around.

 _Why does she look so suspicious..._

Harry pulled Ron, Saffron, and me closer to him.

"We've got to talk to Hagrid, guys," Harry whispered to us.

"What if it isn't him, Harry?" I asked.

"Then what if it is him, Bianca? If he did set the monster loose last time, he'll know how to get inside the Chamber of Secrets, and that's a start."

I sighed.

"You heard McGonagall! We're not allowed to leave the tower except for class," Ron argued.

"It's time to get my Dad's old cloak out again," Harry whispered.

"And how are we all supposed to fit in that cloak?" Saffron wondered.

We all tried to come up with solutions.

"I can stay back," I spoke up."Besides, it's very dangerous for me to be wandering out there." I turned to Saffron."You should go ahead with them."

"Bianca, I'm not letting you stay here with that monster on the loose in this castle," Saffron objected.

My face softened."I'm not letting these two go alone." I gestured to Harry and Ron."Please, go with them. You're a protector. As you protect my life, protect theirs." He finally nodded, agreeing."I'll follow Professor McGonagall's rules. Nothing will get to me. I promise."

* * *

Night arrived, and Saffron, Ron, and Harry had already left towards Hagrid's Hut. I couldn't stay in the Hospital Wing to be with Hermione, so I stayed awake in the girl's dormitory. I began to move down to the common room because I couldn't sleep, knowing that those three were out there. I decided to sleep on the couch, waiting for them.

* * *

"Bianca! Bianca!" I keep hearing voices.

"Is she dead?" I heard a familiar voice crack."She's not Petrified, is she?"

"No, Ron, she's sleeping, can't you see?" I heard Harry's voice.

My eyes fluttered open, seeing Saffron, Ron, and Harry above me. Their hair was a mess, and their clothes were a bit shredded.

"Oh..." I sat up, looking around at the darkness that surrounded us except for the fireplace that radiated light."You guys are back? How was it?"

Ron groaned."Awful Bianca!"

"Well, that's because you're the one afraid of spiders," Saffron commented.

"Spiders?" I asked.

"We found out that Hagrid never opened the Chambers of Secrets at all," Harry explained.

 _Uh huh! I told you so!_

"Yeah, and we ran into these humongous, hungry spiders." Ron shivered."Worst experience of my life." He sighed in relief, patting Saffron's shoulders."Good thing Saffron was there with us with his sword thing."

"Rapier, to be exact," he corrected

"Yeah, that. Still a sword, ya know."

* * *

A few days have passed. Everyone has been following the rules and curfews that were established to lessen the attacks. We've all been visiting Hermione in the Hospital Wing, as well as trying to figure out a way to find the monster that's loose in the castle.

It was free period, and I was in the Gryffindor Common Room, up in the girls' dormitory, taking a nap on my bed. I felt kind of empty without Hermione below me and her waking me up so early in the morning to get to class.

Suddenly, I began to feel this tug on my uniform skirt. I stirred in my sleep, groaning, turning away from whoever was grabbing at me to get more sleep. I felt a someone shake me again.

"Ugh...I'm sleeping right now..." I mumbled.

"You have to come with me," I heard this monotone voice.

My eyes shot open, recognizing this voice.

 _Ginny._

I shifted the other way, seeing a pale Ginny, who was still in her uniform, waiting patiently below me.

 _What..._

I sat up."W-what's wrong Ginny? Is it dinner time?"

"You have to come with me," she repeated.

I raised my eyebrows."Why?"

"Tom wants to see you."

 _Tom?_

"Ginny, who's Tom?"

"You'll see. Follow me." She turned around and walked away.

 _What...Just happened..._

I climbed down from my bed, landing on the floor. I put on my shoes and ran after her, running down the stairs. She was taking her time walking to the exit of the common room.

"Ginny!" I called."Wait up!"

She exited out of the common room, walking to the moving stairs.

"Ginny!" I caught up to her, grabbing her arm."We're not supposed to be out."

"You have to see him," she insisted."Tom wants to see you." She pulled her arm back, continuing to walk.

 _Tom...As in Tom Riddle? The one Harry was talking about?_

"Hold on!" I grabbed Ginny's arm again, spinning her around to face me.

 _Pale._

I eyed the familiar book that was tucked in her skirt, but it was visible to see.

 _The diary..._

"Ginny...Hand me that diary," I whispered, inching closer to her.

She shook her head."No! It's Tom's!"

I clenched my teeth."Ginny. Give. It. To. Me. Now."

She ran for it, and I began to chase her. Our feets banged against the castle's floor. My heart raced after her. She made a sharp turn, entering the familiar bathroom. I slipped on the wet floor, but I was able to keep my balance. I was finally able to catch up to her, gripping onto the back of her uniform shirt, making her halt.

"I smell blood...Fresh...Let me kill you..." I heard a hiss."You half-blood..."

I froze, staring at the pale Ginny, whose back was facing me. She was looking at the opposite direction. I reached the hairclip on my head, unclipping it. I tightly gripped my dagger in my hand. I took a glance at my dagger for a reflection and noticed a large, slimy figure, slithering my way. Its yellow eyes were the only thing I saw.

 **Saffron's POV**

Harry, Ron, and I were coming back from the Hospital Wing after visiting the Petrified Hermione. Bianca was taking a nap in the girls' dormitory. It was the safest place beside the hallways or corridors. During our visit, Harry had found a note that Hermione was holding. We ran out of the Hospital Wing with the note.

Harry began to read the note."'Of the many fearsome beasts that roam our land, none is more deadly than the basilisk. Capable of living for hundreds of years, instant death awaits any who meet this giant serpent's eye. Spiders flee before it.'"

"So...this monster is a basilisk," I confirmed.

"Yeah! Saffron was right! It is a snake!" Harry exclaimed."That's why I can hear it speak!"He turned to Ron and I."Guys, this is it. The monster in the Chamber of Secrets is a basilisk.

"But if it kills by looking people in the eye, why is it no one's dead?" Ron questioned.

"Because no one did look at it in the eye..." I calmly responded."The boy with the camera saw the basilisk through the camera."

"And Justin...he must've seen it through Nearly Headless Nick!" Harry added."Nick got the full blast of it...but he's a ghost, so he couldn't die again..."

We turned to a corner.

"Hermione...she had the mirror. She must've used it to look around the corners, in case it came along," I included.

"And Mrs. Norris? I'm pretty sure she didn't have a camera or a mirror, guys," Ron pointed out.

We were all silent.

"The water," Harry interrupted the silence."There was water on the floor that night. She only saw the basilisk's reflection. 'Spiders flee before it,'" Harry read the sentence again. His eyes widened more."This all fits!"

"But how's a basilisk been getting around?" Ron asked."A dirty great snake...Someone would have seen it!"

"Hermione's answered that, too," Harry said.

Harry showed us what Hermione wrote on the piece of paper.

"Pipes?" Ron suggested.

"It's possible," I agreed."It could be using the plumbing."

"Remember what Aragog said, about that girl fifty years ago? She died in a bathroom?" Harry recalled. We nodded, remembering what had happened with that great big spider.

 _Man...got some stuff to tell to the others, especially Annabeth about this spider and "quest". Oh, she'll shiver at the spider._

Harry continued."What if she never left?"

"Moaning Myrtle," Ron and I simultaneously gasped. Harry nodded.

Suddenly, there was an announcement from a familiar voice.

"All students are to return to their house dormitories at once. All teachers to the second-floor corridor, immediately," we heard Professor McGonagall's voice.

We decided to head to the second-floor corridor. Loud footsteps were heard as we reached the second-floor corridor.

"As you can see, the Heir of Slytherin has left another message," Professor McGonagall stated. We stopped, pressing ourselves against the wall to hide our bodies from the professors."Our worst fear has been realized. A student had been taken by the monster into the Chamber itself. The students must be sent home. I'm afraid this is the end of Hogwarts."She sighed. We heard some sniffling.

Our eyes widened, looking at each other.

"So sorry...Dozed off..." Professor Lockhart excused himself."What have I missed?"

"A girl has been snatched by the monster, Lockhart," Professor Snape said."Your moment has come at last."

Professor Lockhart's eyes bulged out."My m-moment?"

Professor Snape sneered."Weren't you saying just last night that you've known all along where the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets is?"

"Well, that's settled. We'll leave you to deal with the monster, Gilderoy," Professor McGonagall stated."Your skills, after all, are legend."

"Very well." He smiled."Ah, I'll just be in my office getting, um, getting ready." He turned around, heading to his office.

"Who is it that the monster's taken, Minerva?" Madame Pomfrey asked.

Professor McGonagall shook her head."Ginny Weasley." I noticed Ron's and Harry's jaw dropped."It seemed like Bianca was trying to save her, but Ginny Weasley was already taken away...She was found in the first-floor girls' lavatory." My jaw dropped too.

 _Bianca?! No way! She was supposed to be taking a nap!_

"She's in the Hospital Wing already?" Professor Snape asked.

"Yes, Madame Pomfrey and I managed to get her quick into the Hospital Wing before anything could've harmed her more."

We watched them walk away, leaving the scene. We noticed the red writings on the wall.

"'Her skeleton will lie in the chamber forever,'" I read.

"Ginny..." Ron whimpered."Oh...poor Bianca..."

 _How am I gonna tell this to their parents now..._

 **No One's POV**

The sixteen-year-old boy stepped foot into the airport. Many people were passing him, going about their day.

His nose wrinkled."Filthy muggle airport..."

He continued walking, trying to search for something. More like search for someone. His eyes scanned everywhere. The shops...the cafes...the benches...the people...the girls...

 _Where was she?_

He passed the girl's restroom, glancing inside. His eyes widened, spotting a girl inside this ice cube looking thing. He peeked in closer, taking a full look at the frozen girl.

Dark brown hair. Pale skin. Lily flower. Normal clothing. Coffee brown eyes. Shocked expression.

"Peculiar, actually..." He smirked."Looks a bit like him..."

The boy swiftly entered the girl's restroom without looking around for any muggles. He walked closer to the ice, examining the girl's state.

 _Did this figure appear recently? There has been no commotion at all._

"How...is it possible?"

He pressed his hands against the ice, but he pulled back. It was too cold. It was possible to get frostbite by touching it for more than thirty seconds. He stared into the girl's frightened eyes. He knocked on the ice and smiled.

"Hard." He dropped his hands from the ice."Perhaps could use some heat to melt you." He pulled out his wand."Or...perhaps use you as one of mine. It's not like people are ever gonna find you..."

Footsteps were approaching into the restroom.

"Perfect timing..."

He stared into the mirror, watching the woman enter. She noticed him and the frozen girl.

She jumped back, gasping."W-what?!"

"Avada Kedavra!"

There was a flash of green light in the restroom. The woman laid dead on the floor. There was a hiss as the boy casted another spell on the frozen girl. A hole was burnt, meeting against the skin of the girl's wrist.

Physical barrier. Ice. Green Fire. Scar

One of his eyebrows rose, staring at the new mark. He pointed his wand at the frozen girl."And to let me live longer..." He casted a disillusionment charm on the girl.

The scar continued stinging.

 **Bianca's POV**

I gasped, begging for air. I sat up, panting. My scar was itching and burning like crazy, so I clawed at it. My scar was hurting at its most.

 _What was that dream...Was that really me? Was that really how I got this scar?_

I looked around, seeing the Petrified students. Hermione was still laying in her bed, still looking like stone.

 _Wait...Was I Petrified?_

I looked around my bed, seeing flowers, cards, and candy. On both of my bed sides, there were two familiar redheads. My face softened. Fred and George were sleeping on both sides of my bed.

 _Were they waiting for me?_

"Oh! Miss Bianca! You're the first to wake up!" Madame Pomfrey exclaimed, heading towards me."How do you feel?"

I stared at her."Oh, uh...I feel fine?" I watched the twins stir in their position.

Fred slowly opened his eyes, taking a look at me. His eyes widened."Bianca!" He crushed me, wrapping his arms around.

"Uh, let go," I squeaked, struggling out of his grasp.

However, as I pulled away from Fred, I bumped into George, waking him up. He smiled, tackling me as well.

"I know you guys missed me a lot, but please consider my situation for hugging!" I yelped.

George stuck his tongue out."Never!"

"It seems like you've awakened, Bianca," I heard a familiar voice spoke up.

I released Fred and George, looking up to see the familiar man with those bright blue twinkling eyes that were behind his half-moon spectacles. He still looked the same with the silver hair and beard of his, as well as his purple long robes that touched the floor. I smiled, trying to contain my tears.

 _I bet he got back his position as headmaster of Hogwarts!_

I jumped out of bed, running for him."DUMBLY!"

He caught me, chuckling."You feel a bit heavier than the last time I carried you."

I made a face, laughing. I nestled my head into his neck, letting his hair and beard hide me despite the warmth he was radiating."I missed you, Dumbly," I whispered into his ear.

"Wow...and you allow Dumbledore to hug you?" Fred scoffed.

George shook his head in disappointment while I stuck my tongue out at them.

 **Saffron's POV**

After rescuing Ginny and flying with Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix, to escape the Chamber with a clueless Lockhart, we gave Dumbledore a visit to retell our adventure.

I shivered. The Chamber of Secrets scared me the most. It was dark...and underground... I hate it. However, when we told Dumbledore about it, he didn't even expel us for breaking a dozen of rules. He is granting us special awards instead!

* * *

The next day arrived, and we were all in the Great Hall eating dinner. All those who were petrified were supposed to be released today. However, I haven't seen Bianca or Hermione yet.

I pointed my fork at the pork chops in front of me."This is really delicious!" I exclaimed.

Harry laughed."You've said that three times now, Saffron."

"Look!" Neville called to our attention. We looked at him."It's Hermione and Bianca!" Neville exclaimed. We turned our direction to the entrance of the Great Hall, seeing the two smiling girls enter.

They spotted us, smiling wider. They began running towards us, and so did we, leaving our seats. Immediately, Bianca rammed into me.

"You're okay!" I yelled, quickly pulling away from her.

"And I'm glad you're okay as well!" Bianca said, giving Ron and Harry quick hugs.

Hermione hugged me. I noticed she and Ron didn't though.

"Uhh...um..." Ron cleared his throat."Welcome back!" They shook each other's' hands instead.

Hermione smiled."It's good to be back! Congratulations you three! I can't believe you solved it!"

Harry turned to Ron and me."Well, we had loads of help from you." Ron and I nodded in agreement."We couldn't have done it without you two either," Harry confessed, looking at Hermione.

She smiled."Thanks."

 **Bianca's POV**

 _Well, to be honest, I shouldn't be praised. Hermione deserved it. She was the one creating the Polyjuice Potion and the one trying to search for anything in the library._

There were tappings on the glass, and everyone looked up at the professor's table.

"Could I have your attention, please?" Professor McGonagall spoke up.

Everyone was silent, and we five went to our seats. I sat next to Ginny and Saffron. I smiled at Ginny, who smiled back.

"You okay, Bianca?"

"Never better, Ginny," I whispered."Are you?"

She nodded."I'm sorry."

I smiled, giving her a hug. I quickly pulled away."It's alright, Ginny." However, she still looked guilty."It's okay, Ginny. You weren't yourself at all."

We watched Dumbly rose from his seat."Before we begin the feast, let us have a round of applause for Professor Sprout and Madame Pomfrey, whose Mandrake juice has been so successfully administered to all who had been Petrified," Dumbly announced, resulting in cheers and claps."Also, in light of the recent events, as a school treat, all exams have been canceled."

We looked to one another."Yes!" We heard everyone exclaimed. I heard this, especially from Ron and Saffron.

Hermione frowned."Oh no!"

I chuckled. The clappings and cheers died down as the doors to the entrance of the Great Hall opened, revealing our familiar giant friend.

"Sorry I'm late!"

I turned to the others."It's Hagrid!" They nodded.

They had told me that he was sentenced to Azkaban.

 _Really...It wasn't him that caused these attacks!_

He began walking down the aisle."The owl that delivered my release papers got all lost and confused. Some ruddy bird called Errol."

Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, Saffron, and I exchanged looks, knowing about the poor owl, and we snickered to one another. Harry laughed, remembering the owl who had crashed against the window.

Hagrid stopped next to us, and we looked up, smiling up at him."And I'd just like to say that if it hadn't been for you, Harry, Ron, and Saffron, and o' course, Hermione and Bianca, I would uh...I'd still be you-know-where," he whispered."So...I-I'd just like to say 'Thanks.'"

Harry stood up, smiling."There's no Hogwarts without you, Hagrid."

We looked at each other and smiled more. Dumbly began clapping. Soon, I followed, standing up. It led to everyone clapping. Hagrid was near to tears, and I ran to give him an embrace. Soon, everyone followed, giving the giant a hug.

"Okay...I-I need to get out," I squeaked.

"Nope! Never!" I heard Fred and George yell.

"Keep hugging!" I heard Saffron's voice.

"Saffron!" I whined.


	39. Chapter 36 Year 2 - Home and Prize

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson, except for my OC. J. K. Rowling and Rick Riordan do, not me. (Imagine they were in the same time period as Percy Jackson). This is based on the Harry Potter movies and the Percy Jackson books. This story is also found on Wattpad. I'll try to update two chapters the scheduled day if one chapter is short. If a chapter is long, then I'm keeping it to one chapter. Reviews are welcomed!**

* * *

 **Bianca's POV**

It was the last week of Hogwarts. Everyone was packing up and trying to enjoy the last week without any exam results to worry about.

I decided to visit Dumbly. There was something that I meant to tell him that day I had that weird dream or nightmare in the Hospital Wing.

"Do you need to tell me something, Bianca?" Dumbly asked as I entered his office, passing the gargoyle.

My eyes widened."H-how did you know?"

He chuckled."You always come to me when you want to tell me something."

I scratched my head, laughing.

 _Oh yeah..._

He leaned his back against the desk."What is it, dear Bianca?"

"Well..." I walked closer."I had a dream...or somewhat...before I woke up in the Hospital Wing." He nodded."And...it was about when I was frozen at the airport...and..." I looked down to my wrist, staring at my scar. I showed it to him."And when I got this."

He stared at me in curiosity."Mind telling me what happened?"

I retold the dream I had to him.

He walked to the familiar Pensieve I recognized."And you said that boy was about sixteen?"

I shrugged."Well, somewhat like that. What does this mean, Dumbly?"

He turned to me."Parseltongue. You speak Parseltongue, am I correct? Saffron told me you could."

 _Of course, he would..._

I nodded."Am I perhaps related to Harry?" I wondered.

"Related...hm..."

"Harry can speak Parseltongue too! And he has the same exact scar as mine!" I added."But on his forehead..."

He looked into my eyes, scanning me."The same person who created that scar on Harry's was the same person who made yours."

 _Voldemort..._

"So...it was Voldemort?"

He sighed, nodding, gliding his fingers against the Pensieve."It's odd to think that you both have the same shape of a scar, don't you think?" I didn't respond. He gestured me to come over."Please, Bianca, may I have that memory of yours."

"It won't hurt, will it?"

He smiled."Not at all, dear Bianca."

I stepped closer to him, and he placed the tip of his wand against my head.

* * *

Today was the day that we were going back home. I bid my farewells to Hagrid and all of the professors, wishing them a great summer.

"Come on, guys! I saved you all a compartment!" Hermione exclaimed. She wrapped her arm around mine, dragging me up into the Hogwarts Express Train. I reached out for Saffron's hand, pulling him up as well on the train.

We all sat in the compartment. I sat in between Saffron and Hermione, while Ron and Harry sat in front of us. The train began to move, and we all chatted about our upcoming events in the summer.

"I'm going to France with my parents!" Hermione exclaimed.

"City of love?!" I gasped. I sighed."You're gonna have so much fun! Bring me back a souvenir! You must taste the food!"

"Of course! I'll bring everyone gifts!" She turned to Harry."Are you doing anything?"

He shrugged."Most likely gonna be locked up in the house."

We all frowned.

"We should all go rescue Harry with the car again," Ron brought up, leading us to laughter.

"But really, where is your dad's car?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, it left us once we escape the forest," Saffron added.

Ron shrugged."All I know is that mum is gonna kill me for it."

"Anything from the trolley, dears?" The lady from the Hogwarts Express Tea Trolley asked, peeking into our compartment.

Saffron pulled out his galleons, handing it to her."Pumpkin Pasties, please."

We all giggled at his obsession. The lady handed him what he wanted. We all paid what we wanted, sharing the food among ourselves. We laid what we bought on the table. Well, Saffron went kind of possessive on his Pumpkin Pasties. I received Chocolate Frogs. Hermione received Cauldron Cakes. Harry got Licorice Wands, while Ron got Bertie Bott's of Every Flavour Beans.

Ron threw a bean into his mouth, and his face wrinkled."Yuck! Boogers!" He spat the Booger one out."Anyways..." He turned to Saffron and me."Camp Half-Blood?"

Saffron and I looked at each other.

"Well...training. More training and learning. Fighting. Possibly quests," I responded.

"It's like a version of Hogwarts, isn't it?" Hermione wondered."Well, with the fighting."

"I guess so?"

Saffron sighed."I just hope there aren't that many monsters this time."

"Yeah...Like last time." I sighed, recalling our adventure to save Camp Half-Blood.

"Are you and your family going anywhere, Ron?" Saffron asked.

"Mmm...Not that I know of yet," Ron replied."When are you guys leaving?"

"We haven't bought tickets to New York yet," Saffron said."So, maybe next week?"

We began playing a game with the Bertie Bott's of Every Flavour Beans, trying to find who had the bad ones. The game ended with most of us having bad breaths, except Saffron, who could smell really well and pick the good ones.

 **Dumbledore's POV**

"Yes, headmaster?" I heard Severus' voice.

I turned around from my desk, meeting all of the professor's eyes.

"I may need some help," I stated.

"What is that, Albus?" Minerva asked.

"Keep an eye on Bianca. As well as Harry." I looked down onto my desk, holding onto Tom Riddle's diary that Harry had stabbed into."They may need some protection."

 **Ron's POV**

A few days have passed, and we had received letters from Professor McGonagall. They were permission slips to go to Hogsmeade.

 _Oh...Hogsmeade! I always wanted to go there! Fred and George have been boasting how fun it is! I can't wait to visit Honeydukes! Ooh! The Three Broomsticks as well! Oh, wait...what was I doing? Oh yeah! I needed Bianca's help on homework!_

I ran into Bianca and Ginny's room, seeing them giggling on the floor.

"Um..." I coughed.

They looked up and stopped giggling.

"What are you girls laughing at?" I asked.

"Nothing," they replied in unison.

"What are you doing here anyways?" Ginny asked, crossing her arms."This is the girl's territory."

"Well, I kind of need Bianca's help on the homework. You know, the professors assigned so much homework this year."

The girls scoffed."I bet you only use Bianca just for answers, you cheater," Ginny said.

My ears turned red."I do not!" Their eyebrows rose."Well, maybe...I do."

"Yeah, you copy off Hermione's, Ronald," Bianca spoke up."Why not ask Saffron? If it's Herbology homework, he can help you with that. He excels more than me in it and possibly more than Hermione."

"He's kind of busy right now...He's doing that...What do you call it? That that...That Irish Messaging thing."

"Iris Message?" Bianca corrected me, getting up from the floor.

"Yeah! That! He locked the door anyway, so I couldn't get it."

She sighed, collapsing back onto the floor."Oh..."

It seemed like she wanted to see this Iris Message too.

"So...are you gonna help me with the homework?" I asked."I bet you finished yours already!"

They both laughed.

"In your dreams, Ronald," Ginny giggled.

I watched Bianca rummage through her cabinet, pulling out parchments and notebooks. She threw it at me, and I caught them.

"Here. Enjoy."

She sat back on the floor.

I smiled, scanning through the answers and essays. I looked up at her."Thanks, Bianca!"

Ginny threw a pillow at me, ushering me out of her room.

 **Bianca's POV**

The next day arrived, and we were all eating breakfast at the table.

"Pass me the boiled potatoes, Georgie," Fred said to George.

There was a bang on the window. We turned, seeing Errol fall backward.

Mrs. Weasley sighed."Ah...I'll get that, children." She opened the window and bent down, collecting the poor bird and the letter that he carried.

We continued eating our breakfast.

"AHHHHHH!" shrieked, causing us to jump and drop our silverware.

We turned to her, watching her jump. She covered her mouth, showing the letter to Percy.

"Mum, something wrong?" George asked.

"You kind of gave us a shock there," Fred commented.

We watched Percy's eyes widened, scanning the letter."No way..." He mumbled.

"What is it?" Ginny wondered.

We all got up, checking the letter that Percy held. Percy began to read.

 _" 'Dear Mr. Arthur Weasley,_

 _Congratulations! You have won the Galleon Draw from the Daily Prophet Grand Prize Galleon Draw and received a prize of seven hundred galleons. The seven hundred galleons have already been delivered to Gringotts in your vault. We thank you for entering our annual contest._

 _From,_

 _The Daily Prophet' "_

"Wicked..." Fred and George said in unison.

"Bloody hell..." Ron commented. However, Mrs. Weasley smacked his shoulder, causing him to massage it.

"Dad will be soo happy!" Ginny exclaimed.

Saffron and I smiled."That's so wonderful, you guys!"

"What are we gonna do with the money, mum?" Fred asked.

"Yeah, mum! How about we use it for a trip?" George suggested.

"How about clothes?" Ginny brought up.

"Well...how about a new wand?" Ron mentioned."You know, mine is kind of broken."

I smiled, watching the family bringing up ideas. This thought made me sad a bit.

 _What if I had a family... Why couldn't I have parents? Parents who stayed with me..._

"You okay, Bianca?" I heard Saffron ask, nudging me.

I nodded."I'm okay."

"We'll decide when daddy comes back from work," Molly declared.

* * *

When Mr. Weasley returned from work, everyone was anxiously waiting for the parent's decision of what to do with the money.

"Alright, kids, it's settled!" Mr. Weasley exclaimed.

"What is it, dad!" Ron wondered.

"We're going to Egypt!" Mrs. Weasley announced.

We all cheered.

"Yes! I've sent a letter to Bill, who's over there in Egypt. So, we can know the details about it," Molly described.

I smiled. However, there was something hidden beneath my smile.

 _There are times when I regret that I'm a demigod, and this is the moment. I want to come with them to Egypt. I want to enjoy life. I want to live a happy life without any worries of monsters chasing after me._

"Can Bianca and Saffron come too?" Ginny asked, more like pleading.

I froze in my smile. I shook my head.

"I-It's kind of dangerous for her to be wandering around away from Camp Half-Blood," Saffron explained.

"But...she gets to be here?" Ginny whispered. Saffron didn't respond."If she can't be here, then why is she here?"

"Ginny!" Mrs. Weasley scolded.

Ginny turned to her and looked down, silencing herself.

"I think Ginny is right," George spoke up.

"Yeah, Bianca is able to live here and go to Hogwarts!" Fred added."No monsters have approached her anyways!"

 _Um...not sure about that, Fred..._

"With Saffron around her, she's safe, isn't she?" George asked.

The siblings nodded in agreement, leaving to the parents stunned.

shook her head."No no no...I can't afford Bianca to be in danger."

"Children, we may all want Bianca and Saffron to come..." Mr. Weasley began."However, we've been sent instructions, and we can't let her be in more danger."

I nodded."It's okay, guys. Camp Half-Blood is a part of my life. You guys can have fun without me anyways!"

Ginny huffed, crossing her arms. She stomped out of the room and climbed up the stairs. I sighed. Saffron rested his hands on my shoulders, assuring me that it'll be okay.

* * *

It was the day I left for Camp Half-Blood. Everyone has already reconciled with each other. We all realized that it was very important for me to go to Camp Half-Blood and train and be safe with other people who were like me. Besides, I could meet Percy, Annabeth, and Grover again. And Possibly Nico and Thalia.

 _If I ever see them..._

We arrived at the muggle airport. Saffron and I were checking our luggage in. Mr. Weasley was fascinated by the technology being used for the departures and arrivals. Ron, Fred, and George were wondering around in the arcade section. Percy was trailing behind them, so they wouldn't get caught by their parents or perhaps by the security. Mrs. Weasley and Ginny were in the gift shops. Once we were done, we headed out to the center, taking out our passports. The security gates were right in front of us.

"It seems like everyone is busy," Saffron commented.

I smiled, spotting the Weasley members at their separate areas looking around the airport. They were very noticeable, especially their red hair that stood out.

"Shall we?"

I smiled, nodding."We shall."

We headed to the security checkpoints.


	40. Chapter 37 Empousai and Scorpions

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson, except for my OC. J. K. Rowling and Rick Riordan do, not me. (Imagine they were in the same time period as Percy Jackson). This is based on the Harry Potter movies and the Percy Jackson books. This story is also found on Wattpad. I'll try to update two chapters the scheduled day if one chapter is short. If a chapter is long, then I'm keeping it to one chapter. Reviews are welcomed!**

 **I wish everyone a nice Winter Break! Mine hasn't started yet because I have exams on Wednesday and Thursday, but have a nice break, everyone! Be safe!**

* * *

 **Saffron's POV**

There were dings ringing in the airplane.

"Attention, passengers, this is your pilot speaking. We are currently experiencing some heavy turbulence," the intercom announced."Please, buckle your seat belts, as it is shown on the lights above. This is for your safety. Thank you."

I buckled my seatbelt and turned over to the sleeping Bianca, who was using my shoulder as a headrest. I noticed that she wasn't buckled, so I slightly moved, buckling her seat belt. However, the plane began to shake, causing my hand that was reaching for the seat belt to slap her cheek.

She opened her eyes, hissing."Why did you hit me, Saffron..." She complained.

I pulled away, flustered."S-sorry...I was trying to buckle your seat belt."

She sighed, squinting at her lap. She buckled it herself and laid her head on the opposite side of the seat. She returned to her sleep. However, the plane continued to vibrate violently, causing the seats to bounce. Bianca groaned. Her head rose and rested against the head of the plane seat."What is wrong with this airplane?"

I shrugged."Let me check where we are."

I turned on the monitor in front of me, checking where we were at the moment in the air. However, the screen seemed to not turn on. It remained black.

"Maybe the turbulence has hit it as well?" Bianca suggested. She tried turning hers on."Mine's not turning on too."

There was a big quake that sent everyone screaming and clutching the handles of their seats. Within a few seconds though, it finally stopped. The plane was at peace.

The intercom was turned on again."Attention, passengers, this is your pilot speaking," the pilot spoke. However, the voice wasn't the same as the other one.

Bianca and I looked at each other. We both were thinking the same thing.

 _Something wasn't right..._

The "pilot" continued,"we have passed through the turbulence. Everyone may relax now and enjoy the flight. We will be arriving soon. Thank you for your patience."

Bianca relaxed in her seat, stretching. However, I didn't. I smelled something funny.

 _Something was on this plane. Something that shouldn't belong here._

There were flight attendants walking through the aisles and delivering drinks to the passengers. I noticed some were winking at some male passengers. The scent was getting stronger. I bet the monsters are in disguise as the flight attendants. One flight attendant reached us with her trolley.

"What drink would you like?" She asked us.

"Um..." Bianca looked up at the flight attendant, deciding."Do you have apple juice?"

The flight attendant smiled, nodding."Yes, we have apple juice. Would you like some?" Bianca nodded. The flight attendant smiled and turned to me."Would you like anything, sir?"

Even if she is pretty, it is definite that she's a monster in disguise.

"No, thanks."

She nodded. I watched her pour out the apple juice into a cup, while Bianca is watching a show on the tv screen, which was apparently working. The flight attendant laid down the food tray in front of Bianca. I watched her carefully as she set the apple juice down.

 _The stench..._

I sniffed from my seat.

 _That is not apple juice..._

Bianca smiled, sitting up straight."Thank you."

She reached for the cup, raising it to her lips.

"Bianca, stop," I ordered.

She turned to me with the cup tilting to her mouth.

"What is it, Saffron?"

I took the cup away from her and raised it to my nose, sniffing it.

"This does not smell like apple juice..." I muttered.

"Saffron!" Bianca hissed."What in Merlin's beard are you doing sniffing a cup!"

I stared at her and threw the liquid onto the floor in the aisle. It caused a lot of stares. She glared at me,

I leaned closer."I could smell it. Something was put in it. There are monsters on this plane as well," I added.

"I had a feeling there were," she groaned, tying her hair up in a ponytail.

 _Looks like we'll be fighting today._

A different flight attendant came. The scent was still strong. It seems like there's a lot of monsters on this plane today.

She picked up the cup I threw and cleaned up the wet mess."Oh, would you like a new cup of apple juice?" She asked.

"No, she's doesn't want apple juice," I objected.

"Would you like something different?" She asked Bianca.

"I'm fine. Thank you." I noticed Bianca reaching for her hair clip now.

The flight attendant continued smiling."Very well then. Would you like any snacks then?"

 _Man...whoever this stubborn monster is, I'm about to dice you up with my rapier._

"Listen, we don't want any snacks, okay?" I snapped.

She smiled."Yes, sir." She finally left.

Bianca sighed in relief.

"They'll come back," I warned."You need to hide."

She turned to me."And where is that in this cramped plane? The bathroom?" I didn't respond."It's not like they'll attack me in front of these muggles."

"Okay. So the Mist is protecting you from the muggles seeing. Cool, what about when the muggles see you attacking a flight attendant, huh?" I questioned.

Bianca needs to realize that if she does not hide, she might be ejected out of the plane or be taken away by these "flight attendants".

"You expect me to hide from these monsters, Saffron?"

I nodded."Yes."

"Then how about you! They're gonna notice you and start bothering you!" She hissed.

"Bianca."

She sighed."Fine..." She threw her gloves on her seat since she wouldn't be needing them if there was ever any monster situations."I even tied my hair up for this," she muttered.

I watched her carefully getting out of the seat and walking to the bathroom. When she closed the door, I relaxed. I stared at the flight attendants that were soon swarming around in my section.

A flight attendant reached me with her beverage cart.

"Excuse me, would you like anything to drink?" She asked, flashing a smile.

 _Well, she was kind of pretty. I mean, look at those cute dimples and those nice white teeth. Wait, Saffron, what are you doing? You gotta protect Bianca!_

I mentally slapped myself. I turned to her and glared."Listen, lady, you been to me more than three times. She is not here, and I am not letting you and your friends get to her."

She sighed."Well, guess we gotta do it the hard way." She began to transform. Her skin was kept white. I noticed the red eyes matched her flaming hair. Fangs popped out. She had one donkey looking leg and a prosthetic bronze leg.

"Empousai..." I whispered.

 _That fire is gonna irritate Bianca..._

"Too bad you're a satyr. You are quite handsome." She leaned in close to me, sniffing."You do have nice blood."

I patted my rapier, getting up from my seat. Most of the passengers were either sleeping or eating. They were being occupied by their electronics or the airplane's TVs.

"But...unfortunately, we're here for one thing. The girl. Now, Where. Is. She?" She hissed, baring her fangs at me.

I didn't reply, pulling out my rapier and pointing at her. She swiftly turned to her other friends that were in a similar transformation as her. They all began sniffing and searching through the seats. The passengers were not bothered by them at all. I tried my best not blowing Bianca's cover by staying at my position.

"Why do you want her?" I snarled.

She smirked."We were sent instructions. Apparently, she has a big part in the prophecy? We were told we were gonna be rewarded once we capture her." She turned to her friends."Did you find her yet!" She shrieked.

They shook their heads."I smell her scent, but we can't find her!" One responded.

She sighed."Pity, she's just a daughter of a minor goddess. Her scent would've been stronger if she was one of the twelve...or the big three..."

One empousa headed for the bathroom. She noticed the red occupied sign. She turned to the others, grinning."I think I found her!"

I tried to contain my expression, knowing that that was the bathroom that Bianca hid in. All of the empousai went to her direction. I turned to the one in front of me, who was cackling at me.

"Seems like we found her, you useless satyr," she spat.

I gripped my rapier, darting towards her. However, she dodged, trying to claw at me. I avoided her, making my way to the bathroom. I sliced through the "flight attendants", ripping through the uniform. Screaming, she exploded into dust, spilling over on the passenger next to her.

The passenger glanced at us in disgust."You better clean this! Ugh! This orange juice is too sticky!"

One empousa jumped on me, wrestling me to the ground. I watched the other empousai pry the door open, but they were unable to because of the lock.

"I think she jammed it!" One growled.

"Let me do it!" One shouted, pushing her friend away. She slipped her fingers through the holes, breaking the door open.

"Well, do you see the girl?!" The leader demanded, stepping her heavy foot on me.

The empousai turned to her."She's not in here!" They all hollered.

 _What..._

"What?" She looked down at me, gripping my shirt, lifting me up."Where is she!?"

I smirked.

 _What a great hide and seek player..._

"I smell her scent here though!" One argued.

An empousa entered the bathroom, checking the insides. Suddenly, I hear a familiar voice, screaming their lungs out. We all turned our heads, seeing dust diffuse everywhere. The familiar girl with dark brown hair covered in dust exited the bathroom, glaring at the creatures in front of her.

"You're all gonna die if you dare mess with us," Bianca growled, grabbing one of the empousa's neck and stabbing her dagger into her.

I smiled. I was proud, seeing her so courageous, even though the fire may frighten her. I kicked the leader, who was holding my collar, away. Our battle moved away from the muggles, most likely around the bathroom section. Bianca and I were mostly protecting the muggles from them.

"Mommy? What is that?" We heard a little boy ask, pointing at us. We turned to the little boy, who was in the aisle.

The mom turned to us."They're flight attendants. They're getting us drinks."

The little boy wore a blue and white striped shirt, yellow shorts, and a pastel blue cap. On his back was a yellow book bag that was stamped with lots of stickers on it.

"But, mommy, they look very scary. They look like vampires."

My eyes widened at the kid.

 _How could he see through the Mist?_

The leader grinned at me.

 _The Mist must be not working for some people._

"Sweetie, you need to go back playing with your toys," his mother ushered, picking him up and putting him back on his seat.

"Okay, mommy!"

The leader dashed to the little boy. I looked back to Bianca, who was dealing with two empousai. I reached out for the leader, grabbing onto her legs tightly. She hissed, kicking at my face. Suddenly, dust splattered all over me, making me sneeze. I looked up, seeing a panting Bianca, wiping sweat and dust from her forehead.

I smiled."Thanks."

She took my hand, helping me up. She shivered."Merlin, they scare me."

I chuckled."You did well."

 **Annabeth's POV**

We were all playing a camp game that was designed by Quintus, the new swordsman trainer at Camp Half-Blood. I was paired up with seaweed brain.

Anyways, Quintus has a pet, which is a huge hellhound, who goes by the name of Mrs. O'Leary. Percy told me that he mistook it for a wild monster and was about to attack it, but Quintus blocked Percy. Apparently, he's here to help while Dionysus, who is away on business.

In this game, we are supposed to collect gold laurels without dying. He explained that the wreaths were wrapped in a silk package, and they were tied to the back of one of the monsters. Apparently, there are six monsters that have silk packages. However, only one holds the laurels. We're supposed to find the wreath before the other teams. Well, I do like these improved challenges, to be honest.

Percy and I are currently at Zeus's Fist. It was full of boulders in the middle of the west woods.

"Over there," I whispered, pointing.

"No, wait," Percy objected."Behind us."

We were hearing scuttling noises in every direction. Percy and I were circling around the boulders. Our swords were drawn, ready to attack any monsters that appeared.

"Hi," we heard a voice that caused us to jump.

We spun around, pointing our swords at the wood nymph, Juniper. She was short and her green eyes and amber hair are noticeable in the woods. She is Grover's girlfriend, who I comforted because Grover might be losing his searcher's license. He had to find Pan, the god of the wild, within a week.

 _But...why is she here though?_

"Put those swords down!" Juniper yelped. We lowered our swords."Dryads don't like sharp blades, okay?"

"Juniper," I panted, exhausted."What are you doing here?"

"I live here."

 _She lives here?_

"In the boulders?" Percy asked.

We looked as Juniper pointed toward the edge of the clearing."Well, in the juniper, duh. Well, are you guys busy?" Juniper asked.

"Well, we're in the middle of this game against a bunch of monsters, and we're trying not to die," Percy told.

I rolled my eyes."We're not busy," I said."What's wrong?"

She sniffled, wiping her eyes with her silky sleeve."It's Grover," she croaked."He seems so distraught. All year, he's been out looking for Pan. And every time he comes back, it's worse." She exhaled."I thought maybe, at first, he was seeing another tree."

"No," I hushed, seeing her start to cry."I'm sure that's not it."

Juniper sniffled again."He had a crush on a blueberry bush once..."

I sighed."Juniper, Grover would never even look at another tree. He's just stressed out about his searcher's license," I explained to her.

"He can't go underground!" She cried."You can't let him!"

We were thinking of searching the Labyrinth. We were thinking that Pan was possibly down there, but Grover doesn't really like underground. Well, all satyrs hate underground.

I looked back at Percy, then at her."Well, it might be the only way to help him, Juniper, if we just knew where to start."

She wiped a green tear off her cheek."Ah...about that..."

There was a rustle in the woods again.

"Hide!" Juniper squeaked.

 _Hide?_

We watched her poof into green mist. We turned, seeing this ten feet long insect coming out of the woods. We stepped back, noticing its jagged pincers, armored tail, and stinger. It was heading towards us.

"Scorpion," I whispered.

Tied to the scorpion's back was a red silk package.

"Okay, one of us gets behind it and cuts off its tail while the other distracts it in front," I told Percy."

Percy nodded."I'll take point. You've got the invisibility hat anyways."

I nodded. However, two more scorpions came out from the woods.

"Three?" I gasped."That's not possible! Out of the whole woods, half the monsters come at us?!"

 _How are we supposed to take on this?!_

The scorpions rushed to us, whipping their tails. We had put our backs against the nearest boulder, eyeing the three scorpions that were surrounding us.

"Climb?" Percy suggested.

I shook my head."No time."

The scorpions were too close to us.

"Look out!" I screamed, watching a stinger try to land on us. I avoided its stinger with my blade.

The scorpion backed up when Percy tried to stab with Riptide. We quickly scrambled sideways along the boulders, but they kept on following us. I tried defending us as best as I could.

"In here," I heard Percy whisper to me.

I slashed at the scorpion. Then, I turned to him, looking at the space.

 _It's too tiny!_

"In there? It's too narrow!" I warded off the scorpion's stinger again.

"I'll cover you!" He yelled."Go!"

I nodded, ducking behind Percy. I began squeezing between the two boulders.

 _Literally, this was too small._

"Bloody hell, what is happening over here?" I heard a familiar voice.

My eyes widened, looking through the cracks.

 _Could it be?!_

"Bianca?!" I heard Percy call, defending himself."Saffron?!"

 _They're back!_

The scorpions looked behind them. Two of the scorpions began scuttling toward them.

"We come back to camp and see scorpions?! What is this?!" I heard Saffron exclaim.

I reached for Percy, grabbing his armor straps, pulling him into the pit.

He turned to me."Are you leaving them with those three scorpions?!"

There was already one scorpion above us, trying to squeeze through.

"Bianca! Saffron! Um...try to run away!" Percy yelled through the cracks.

I heard Bianca sarcastically laugh."Yeah, when we're seriously cornered!"

"Use that magic or ice powers of yours!" I suggested.

We pulled back, dodging the scorpion's pincers.

 **Bianca's POV**

Saffron and I were backed against each other. The area where Percy and Annabeth were was being occupied by the other scorpion who was trying to grab for them.

 _Maybe...maybe..._

On my other hand that wasn't holding my dagger, I held a snowball that was formed by my hands. I aimed for the scorpion that was bothering the others and threw it, watching it land on its side. However, it seemed still interested in Percy and Annabeth. I created a bigger snowball again and threw it with all my might, trying to get its attention. It finally glared at me in annoyance.

"Well, great job, Bianca," Saffron congratulated."You grabbed its attention."

"Um...yeah..." I watched the other scorpion head towards us as well, leaving the area."Okay, on three, we run straight for the hole, okay?" I suggested.

"Down there?" I nodded.

"Ugh...I don't like it, but okay..." He mumbled, avoiding the scorpion's stinger with his rapier.

"Make some room, guys! We're coming in!" I hollered.

"What the...why is the hole closing?" I heard Annabeth's voice.

"Saffron! Bianca!" Percy called."Hurry!"

"One..." I knocked one scorpion's pincer out of my face."Two...Three!"

I froze the scorpion for a second, and we dashed to the hole. Saffron got in first with Percy and Annabeth's help. I looked back, releasing my hold on the scorpions. They began crawling towards us again. I slipped into the hole before it could close. It was dark, and we could not see. We could only hear ourselves breathing and panting from exhaustion. It was wet and cold down here. We were all sitting on the bumpy floor.

"So...how did you guys find us?" Percy asked.

"We dropped our belongings at the Big House and realized that there was barely anyone over at the site. So, we decided to search for anyone. We started seeing people in pairs finding something and fighting monsters. Then, we saw you guys battling with three scorpions," Saffron explained.

"Wh-where are we, anyways?" I heard Annabeth ask.

"Well, safe from the scorpions," Percy replied.

I was trying to see through the dark, but it was unsuccessful. I touched my head and clipped my hair clip onto my hair. However, I regretted it because Percy used his sword, Riptide, for light. I unclipped mine again, showing a bit of light.

"It's a long room," I whispered, scanning around the place.

"It's not a room," Annabeth said."It's a corridor."

"Wait...we're underground, a-aren't we?" Saffron stuttered.

 _Wait...Saffron's afraid of the underground. He was very frightened of the Chambers of Secrets when he, Harry, and Ron entered it to rescue Ginny. He had told me that they were stuck down there with Lockhart, who had lost his memories due to Ron's wand. He was having a panic attack down there too. They were trying to get to Harry because rocks seemed to have fallen between them._

I sighed.

 _Poor Saffron..._

As we took a step down the corridor, there was this warm breeze, but it felt strange.

"Wait," Annabeth cautioned, stopping us from going forward."Don't take another step. We need to find the exit."

It sounded like she was really scared.

"Yep, I agree," Saffron spoke up.

"It's okay, Annabeth," Percy said."It's right-" Percy suddenly stopped.

 _What's wrong?_

I kept staring straight, searching the area from our light. This corridor seemed to be endless in both directions.

"Two steps back," I heard Annabeth's voice.

We all stepped backward together, watching our surroundings carefully.

"Okay, help me examine the walls," Annabeth whispered.

"What for?" I questioned.

"The mark of Daedalus," she answered.

"Daedalus? As in the inventor of the Labyrinth?" Saffron asked.

"Yeah...Got it!"

Annabeth pressed hand on the wall and pressed against this thing that glowed blue. A Greek symbol appeared as this triangle. The roof finally slid open, and we saw the night sky with its stars twinkling. I looked up to the side of the walls, seeing metal ladder rungs there. I could hear people yelling.

"Percy! Annabeth!" I heard a familiar voice.

 _Tyson?_

"Bianca?" I heard Tyson's voice. I looked up, meeting with an eye of a familiar Cyclops."Bianca!" Tyson loudly shouted for me.


	41. Chapter 38 Oracle and Quest

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson, except for my OC. J. K. Rowling and Rick Riordan do, not me. (Imagine they were in the same time period as Percy Jackson). This is based on the Harry Potter movies and the Percy Jackson books. This story is also found on Wattpad. I'll try to update two chapters the scheduled day if one chapter is short. If a chapter is long, then I'm keeping it to one chapter. Reviews are welcomed!**

 **Merry Christmas everyone!**

* * *

 **Bianca's POV**

We finally escaped the pit, making our way through the boulders. The outside world seemed dark, and we could see the twinkling stars. Suddenly, we noticed a familiar camper marching towards us. I recognized her from last summer. She was the daughter of Ares; she was Clarisse La Rue. She was with other campers as well, carrying torches.

"Where you have you been?" She exploded."We've been looking forever."

"We were gone for only a few minutes," Percy protested.

We turned to see Chiron, the familiar centaur, gallop toward us, followed by Tyson and Grover. I smiled, glad to see them.

Tyson smiled, spotting us."Percy! You okay?"

Percy nodded."We're fine. We fell in a hole."

Everyone looked at him strangely, then at Annabeth. It's like they couldn't believe us.

"Honest! There were three scorpions after us, so we ran and hid in the rocks!" Percy explained."But we were only gone a minute."

"You've been missing for almost an hour," Chiron informed."The game is over."

"Yeah..." Grover muttered."We would've won, but a Cyclops sat on me."

"Was an accident!" Tyson defended.

"A hole?" Clarisse spoke up.

I watched Annabeth take a deep breath, looking around at the other campers."Chiron...maybe we should talk about this at the Big House."

Clarisse gasped."You found it, didn't you?"

 _Wait, found what?_

"Yeah. Yeah, we did."

The campers around us began asking questions and chatting. As Chiron raised his hand for silence, everyone obeyed.

"Tonight is not the right time, and this is not the right place," he stated, staring at the boulders. He turned back to everyone."All of you, back to your cabins. Get some sleep. A game well played, but the curfew is past!"

After mumbling and complaining, everyone dispersed.

"This explains a lot," Clarisse spoke up."It explains what Luke is after..."

 _Luke? Annabeth's friend? Him? Again?_

"W-wait a second," Percy said."What do you mean? What did we find?"

"An entrance to the Labyrinth," Annabeth replied. Her eyes were filled with worry.

I didn't understand at all. Literally, every time I come here, there is something new and problematic.

"An invasion route straight into the heart of the camp," she stated.

 _Oh...that is bad. That is terrible._

Instead of going to my Cabin 11, I was pinning Grover against a tree, interrogating him about Nico.

"Where. Is. He?" I growled.

He shook his head."I really don't know, Bianca."

"What do you mean you don't know, Grover!" I cried."You promised!"

He shook his head about to cry. I sighed, releasing him. I heard that he was given one week to find Pan or his searcher's license would be taken away.

"I'm sorry, Grover...I-I just..." I looked down, disappointed at myself."I want to see him..."

He relaxed a bit, straightening himself."Maybe...Percy can help. He's seen him in his dreams."

I looked up at him. My eyes were bulging.

 _What? And he didn't even tell me?_

"What?" I gasped.

He backed away. He seemed afraid of me."Uh...um...I think you should ask him tomorrow...It's past curfew...I really don't want you to get into trouble..."

I sighed, walking away.

I woke up very early, climbing down the bunk bed that I shared with Sonia, a daughter of a minor god, like last summer. It was great meeting up with everyone again. However, they were kind of curious about my life. Like, how I could survive the school years without going to Camp Half-Blood repetitively during the seasons or school breaks. Of course, I kept quiet about being a witch. I didn't want anyone to know about me much, only those that I trust, like Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, and Tyson.

I exited my cabin after I cleaned myself up, marching toward Percy's cabin, which was near the sea. As I reached his cabin, I began banging on the door, causing a commotion.

"PERCY JACKSON! YOU BETTER WAKE UP!" I shouted, pounding the door."I'M COMING IN IF YOU DON'T ANSWER!"

"Bianca?" I heard Tyson's voice."Percy~ Wake up~ Bianca is here~"

I welcomed myself in, seeing all the windows facing the sea. There were four empty beds, while two were being occupied by Percy and Tyson.

Percy sat up, squinting at me."Bianca? Why are you here?"

I stomped toward him, grabbing a fistful of his t-shirt."How dare you not tell me that you had dreams about Nico?!"

His eyes widened."I-I..."

I violently shook him."Answer me, Percy Jackson!" I cried."Where is he?!"

"I-I don't know, Bianca. He left. He swallowed some skeletal soldiers and left." He tried to pry my cold hands off from his shirt."Hey...Bianca...calm down, calm down."

I bit my lip, trying my best not to freeze Percy.

"Bianca? You okay?" Tyson gently asked, heading toward us."Are you angry with Percy?"

I took a deep breath.

 _I was glad Tyson was here...He kind of makes me act like a role model person. I shouldn't be behaving like this in front of him..._

Finally, I released my grip on Percy and exited the cabin.

 _Great...I got anger issues...Lovely. Now, they're gonna think I'm mental..._

 **Percy's POV**

I was still shaken by what happened between Bianca and me. I was a bit scared of her.

 _To be honest, I never seen that side of her at all. It frightened me. It made me realize that one should never get on to her bad side at all._

Chiron had called for a war council. We had met in the sword arena, trying to discuss the fate of the camp, while Mrs. O'Leary, the hellhound pet of Quintus, chewed on a lifesize squeaky pink rubber yak. Chiron and Quintus stood at the front by the weapon racks. Clarisse and Annabeth sat next to each other to lead the talking. Saffron almost didn't allow Bianca in because she might've frozen everyone who she stared at, so she had to have Tyson sit next to her to calm her down. I noticed Grover sitting far away from Tyson and Bianca. I didn't know whether it was because he was avoiding Bianca's aura or maybe he still feared Tyson. Well, you know, Tyson is a big fella.

There were more people present at the table. Juniper, the tree nymph, was sitting close to Grover, her boyfriend. Silena Beauregard, daughter of Aphrodite and head counselor of Cabin 10, was there. Travis and Connor Stoll were there too, including Beckendorf, son of Hephaestus and head counselor of Cabin 9, Lee Fletcher, son of Apollo and head counselor of Cabin 7, and Argus, our hundred-eyed security chief. Argus only shows up when something really major is going on.

"Luke must have known about the Labyrinth entrance," Annabeth began."He knew everything about camp."

It was like she respected Luke. Well, he is evil, so I still didn't know why.

"That's what I was trying to tell you last night," Juniper spoke."The cave entrance has been there a long time. Luke used to use it."

Silena frowned."You knew about the entrance, but you didn't say anything?"

"I didn't know it was important. Just a cave. I don't like yucky old caves," she explained.

"She has good taste," Grover whispered.

"I wouldn't have paid any attention except...well, it was Luke." She began to blush.

"Forget what I said about good taste," Grover muttered.

"Interesting," Quintus spoke up, polishing his sword."And you believe this young man, Luke, would dare use the Labyrinth as an invasion route?"

"Definitely," Clarisse replied."If he could get an army of monsters inside Camp Half-Blood, just pop up in the middle of the woods without having to worry about our magical boundaries, we wouldn't stand a chance. He could wipe us out easy. He must've been planning this for months."

"He's been sending scouts into the maze," Annabeth informed."We know because...because we found one."

"Chris Rodriguez," Chiron brought up.

"Ah," Quintus said. "The one in the...Yes, I understand."

"The one in the what?" I questioned.

I caught Clarisse glaring at me. She shook her head."The point is, Luke has been looking for a way to navigate the maze. He's searching for Daedalus's workshop."

 **Bianca's POV**

I was trying my best to retain the information. It was so much stuff about Luke, the Labyrinth, and Daedalus.

Annabeth continued."The greatest architect, the greatest inventor of all time. If the legends are true, his workshop is in the center of the Labyrinth. He's the only one who knew how to navigate the maze perfectly. If Luke managed to find the workshop and convince Daedalus to help him, Luke wouldn't have to fumble around searching for paths or risk losing his army in the maze's traps. He could navigate anywhere he wanted—quickly and safely. First to Camp Half-Blood to wipe us out. Then...to Olympus."

The arena was silent except for the hellhound, Mrs. O'Leary.

Finally, Beckendorf put his hands on the table."Back up a sec, Annabeth, you said 'convince Daedalus'? Isn't Daedalus dead?"

Quintus, the swordsman trainer, grunted."I would hope so. He lived, what, three thousand years ago? And even if he were alive, don't the old stories say he fled from the Labyrinth?"

"That's the problem, my dear Quintus," Chiron answered."No one knows. There are rumors...well, there are many disturbing rumors about Daedalus, but one is that he disappeared back into the Labyrinth toward the end of his life. He might still be there."

"We need to go in," Annabeth addressed to everyone."We have to find the workshop before Luke does. If Daedalus is alive, we convince him to help us, not Luke. If Ariadne's string still exists, we make sure it never falls into Luke's hands."

"If we're worried about an attack, why not just seal the tunnel?" I suggested, making everyone turn to the quiet girl.

"That's a great idea!" Saffron agreed.

Grover nodded."I'll get the dynamite," he offered.

"It's not that easy," Clarisse objected."We tried that at the entrance we found in Phoenix." She shook her head."It didn't go so well."

Annabeth nodded in agreement."The Labyrinth is magical architecture. It would take huge power to seal even one of its entrances. In Phoenix, Clarisse demolished a whole building with a wrecking ball, and the maze entrance just shifted a few feet. The best we can do is prevent Luke from learning to navigate the Labyrinth."

"We could fight," the son of Apollo spoke up."We know where the entrance is now. We can set up a defensive line and wait for them. If an army tries to come through, they'll find us waiting with our bows."

Chiron nodded in agreement."We will certainly set up defenses. But I fear Clarisse is right. The magical borders have kept this camp safe for hundreds of years," he stated."If Luke manages to get a large army of monsters into the center of camp, bypassing our boundaries...we may not have the strength to defeat them."

"We have to get to Daedalus's workshop first," Annabeth insisted."Find Ariadne's string and prevent Luke from using it."

"But if nobody can navigate in there, what chance do we have?" Percy asked.

Annabeth sighed."I've been studying architecture for years. I know Daedalus's Labyrinth better than anybody."

"From reading about it," Percy scoffed.

"Well, yes," Annabeth agreed.

"That's not enough," he retorted.

"It has to be!" She exclaimed.

"It isn't!" He argued.

She tilted her head at him. She placed her hands on her hip."Are you going to help me or not?"

We were all watching them argue back and forth.

"First things first. We need a quest. Someone must enter the Labyrinth, find the workshop of Daedalus, and prevent Luke from using the maze to invade this camp."

"We all know who should lead this," Clarisse said. She turned to Annabeth. "You must."

There was a murmur of agreement. It seemed kind of big to lead a quest. Annabeth has told me before how she's always been waiting for her own quest when she was little. However, she looked kind of uncomfortable this time.

 _Was this kind of quest difficult? I mean, I guess the fate of camp is kind of in the hands of her and those who she chooses to follow her._

Annabeth looked at Clarisse."You've done as much as I have, Clarisse. You should go, too."

Clarisse shook her head."I'm not going back in there," she refused.

Travis laughed."Don't tell me you're scared. Clarisse, chicken?" Travis teased.

Clarisse stood up. I thought she was gonna beat him up since she had that kind of superior aura around her, but she didn't.

"You don't understand anything, punk," she said."I'm never going in there again. Never!" She stormed out.

"I didn't mean to—"

Chiron raised his hand, interrupting Travis. "The poor girl has had a difficult year." He lowered his hand down."Now, do we have an agreement that Annabeth should lead the quest?"

We all nodded except Quintus dude. He had folded his arms and stared at the table.

"Very well." Chiron turned to Annabeth."My dear, it's your time to visit the Oracle. Assuming you return to us in one piece, we shall discuss what to do next."

Annabeth headed to the Oracle. I've never heard of the Oracle of Delphi that much. The others told me that it lived in the attic of the Big house; its spirit sleeping inside the body of a mummified hippie lady.

While she was hearing her prophecy, which was taking a long time, I busied myself by owling. I entered the satyr's place, heading to Saffron's section. I spotted Nico in his cage, and it looked like he wanted to escape.

I sighed, walking closer."Sorry, boy, I kept you in here quite a long time, haven't I?"

I opened Nico's cage, allowing him to roam free in the room. I sat down on the chair and pulled out some parchments of paper out of Saffron's trunk. I didn't know where he was currently at. He was most likely with his satyr friends and Grover. Juniper came to mind as I pulled out quill and ink.

 _Grover's girlfriend is really pretty. I admire her green skin and amber red hair. What if Saffron has a girlfriend?!_

I shook my head.

 _Nah...He's been with me all these years. It would be cool if he had a girlfriend though...To be honest, I didn't know much about his previous life before he had to follow me...Does he have a girlfriend though? What was his life like in Camp Half-Blood before studying at Hogwarts with me?_

Soon, I began writing to Hermione.

 _" 'Dear Hermione,_

 _I hope you're having a great summer in France with your parents! I have arrived at Camp Half-Blood safely...but it seems like it's just as dangerous as our adventures at Hogwarts. It's like every year, there's some bad stuff going on! We had just battled like three scorpions and Merlin's beard...it was so difficult! Well, I bet you're having a better summer than I am. Have fun!_

 _Love,_

 _Bianca' "_

I wrote my letters in a similar way, ending with having a great summer to all of the designated people: Dumbly, Harry, Professor McGonagall, and the Weasleys.

I exited the room once I was done and secretly released Nico to fly with my letters. I headed back to the Big House, seeing Percy run out from the front door. I raised one of my eyebrows.

 _Is Annabeth done already?_

"Percy!" I called.

He stopped in motion, staring at me.

 _Oh...wait, I forgot, I kind of unleashed my anger on him._

"W-wait! I'm not going to hurt you!" I exclaimed, walking up to him carefully.

"Oh, alright."

"Listen, I'm sorry for that other time," I apologized.

"Yeah...it's cool, Bianca. I understand. It's difficult. Losing your best friend."

I nodded."Yeah..."

"My dear," I heard Chiron's voice. We turned to the centaur, walking up to the frightened Annabeth, who was exiting out of the Big House."You made it."

Annabeth looked at us. Then, I saw her eyes shifted to Quintus, the swordsman trainer.

"I got the prophecy," she began."I will lead the quest to find Daedalus' workshop."

Everyone around us didn't cheer. I guess I could understand that no one was cheering. It did seem kind of insane and dangerous.

 **Annabeth's POV**

"What did the prophecy say exactly, my dear?" Chiron asked me."The wording is important."

I took a deep breath."I...Well, it said, 'you shall delve into the darkness of the endless maze'..." I squinted, trying to recall what the Oracle of Delphi said."'The dead, the traitor, and the lost one raise'."

"The lost one!" Grover gasped."That must mean Pan!"

"Yeah! That's fantastic! Now, you won't need to lose your license!" I heard Saffron's voice.

"Yeah, with the dead and the traitor," Percy repeated."That is not so great."

"And? What is the rest?" Chiron questioned.

I sighed, digging for the information that I received in my mind."'The ice princess shall appear and with this, you shall rise or fall by the ghost king's hand'."

I glanced at Bianca.

 _It only made sense that the ice princess was her. Unless...Khione was involved. She is also known as the ice princess too, right?_

I continued, a bit scared."The child of Athena's final stand."

Everyone looked uncomfortable. I assumed that it was me. I did have a bad feeling about this quest though...

"Hey..." I heard Silena chimed in."We shouldn't jump to conclusions. Annabeth isn't the only child of Athena, right?"

I sighed.

 _That is true..._

"But who's this ghost king?" Beckendorf asked."And ice princess?"

No one didn't speak. I continued to stare at Bianca, who seemed to try and piece things together.

 _I have to bring her with me on this quest..._

"Are there more lines?" Chiron asked me."The prophecy does not sound complete."

I turned back to him, hesitating."Um...I don't remember exactly. Something about...'Destroy with a hero's final breath'."

"Look, the point is, I have to go in," I declared, gathering up my confidence."I'll find the workshop and stop Luke. And...I need help." Instinctively, I turned to Percy."Will you come?"

"I'm in," Percy responded.

I smiled. I turned to Bianca."Bianca?" Bianca nodded.

I smiled, looking at Grover."Grover, you too? The wild god is waiting."

He bobbed his head."I'll pack extra recyclables for snacks!" It seemed like he forgot how much he hated the underground.

"Yeah!" Saffron encouraged Grover, patting his back.

Grover turned to him."You can come too?" He turned to me."Annabeth, can he come too? He can help me find Pan!"

I nodded, agreeing. I looked over to the Cyclops, who stuck beside Percy."And Tyson. I'll need you too."

Tyson's face brightened."Yay! Blow-things-up time!" He clapped loudly with his large hands.

"Wait, Annabeth," Chiron stopped me. I turned to him."This goes against the ancient laws. A hero is allowed only two companions."

"Then, I'll back out," Saffron volunteered."One satyr is enough."

"But...I need them all," I pleaded.

Chiron looked nervous."Annabeth...Consider well. You would be breaking the ancient laws, and there are always consequences. Last winter, five went on a quest to save Artemis. Only three came back. Think on that. Three is a sacred number. There are three fates, three furies, three Olympian sons of Kronos. It is a good strong number that stands against many dangers." He looked at the ones I have chosen."It is very risky."

"Bianca...M-maybe you should stay back," Saffron stammered, concerning for her.

 _I guess...this is a dangerous task, and I also didn't want Bianca getting in danger, especially since she is both witch and demigod...But...the 'ice princess' title might refer to her!_

"No!" Percy and I simultaneously objected.

We turned to each other. It seemed like we were thinking the same thing.

"W-we need her on this," Percy stated.

"And why is that?" Silena wondered.

"Oh!" We heard Clarisse's voice. She snapped, heading closer to us. We turned to her."She's the daughter of Khione! The ice goddess! Maybe it refers to her!"

Everyone began whispering to one another. Chiron rose his hand for silence, turning to me.

"Chiron, please," I begged."I need them."

I stared at his worried and nervous face. He glanced at the anxious Bianca. I knew he wanted her to stay. He didn't want her to be in more harm. Besides, she did just arrive back from London.

He sighed."Very well. Let us adjourn. The members of the quest must prepare themselves. Tomorrow at dawn, we send you into the Labyrinth."


	42. Chapter 39 Maze and Faces

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson, except for my OC. J. K. Rowling and Rick Riordan do, not me. (Imagine they were in the same time period as Percy Jackson). This is based on the Harry Potter movies and the Percy Jackson books. This story is also found on Wattpad. I'll try to update two chapters the scheduled day if one chapter is short. If a chapter is long, then I'm keeping it to one chapter. Reviews are welcomed!**

 **Happy New Years everyone! May 2018 be a better year for all of us!**

* * *

 **Bianca's POV**

After a good night's rest, I woke up early in my cabin to pack for the quest. I made sure I brought nectar, ambrosia, water, clothes, flashlights, batteries, sanitary items, wand (you may never know), lily (it's like a good luck charm. I haven't worn it much these days, even at Hogwarts, but I do keep it around me), and my hairclip, which was already tucked in my hair.

Before I exited my cabin, my members that were awake bid me farewell. I left Cabin 11, entering the outside world. However, it seemed like Saffron was waiting right there.

"Oh...hey, Saffron," I greeted.

He noticed my presence, getting up."Oh hey, um, listen, I want you to be careful on this quest, Bianca."

I nonchalantly nodded."Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know, Saffron. I'll be fine."

He nodded."Be careful, will you?"

"Well, I can't guarantee that." I gave a small smile.

We walked together to Zeus' Pit, meeting up with everyone. Juniper seemed to be crying, but she was trying to contain it in front of Grover, who was in his human disguise. Chiron, Quintus, the hellhound, and the other campers stood to wish us well on the quest. Tents were set up by the rocks for guard duty. Beckendorf, son of Hephaestus, and his siblings were working on defense, creating spikes and trenches.

 _Man...this was a serious matter..._

Saffron and I walked over to Annabeth, who was checking on her supply pack. "You got everything you needed, Bianca?" She asked me.

I nodded."Yep."

She sighed."Good." She looked up, spotting Percy and Tyson."Percy, you look terrible."

"He killed the water fountain last night," Tyson informed.

"What?" I asked.

Percy was about to speak, but Chiron came over.

"Well, it appears you are ready!" He began.

"Hey, uh, Chiron, can I ask you a favor while I'm gone?" Percy wondered.

Chiron nodded."Of course, my boy."

Percy turned to us."Be right back, guys."

We nodded, waiting for him as they both walked to the woods.

"Hi, Bianca!" Tyson cheerfully greeted me, waving.

I smiled, waving back, even though he was already standing beside me."Hello, Tyson, you look extra happy today."

He nodded."I get to go with brother, Annabeth, and you!"

"Don't forget Grover," Saffron included.

"Him too!" Tyson added.

I stared at Annabeth, who was looking back at Percy and Chiron.

"Annabeth?" I called.

"Hm?" She continued looking at them.

"Do you think I'll be able to find Nico during this quest?" I whispered."I mean, if it is possible?"

She finally turned to me, giving me a thin smile."To be honest, Bianca, I believe that there is something in the prophecy that refers to him. Percy also thinks so as well." She turned back to Percy and Chiron."God, they're taking forever," she muttered."Come with me."

I nodded, leaving Saffron with Tyson and following Annabeth, who was leading us to Percy and Chiron.

"Percy, you ready?" She asked, looking at the two of them. Percy nodded.

"Take care," Chiron wished us."And good hunting."

"You too, Chiron," we said, bidding our farewells.

We walked over to the rocks, where Tyson, Saffron, and Grover were waiting.

Saffron watched us head over. He turned to me."I guess this is goodbye?"

I gave a thin smile."More like a 'see you later'. I'll come back. I promise." I gave a short hug and pulled back."Take care of my owl, will you?" He nodded, stepping back to watch us leave.

"Well," Grover gulped."Goodbye, sunshine."

"Hello, rocks," Tyson spoke.

One by one, we crawled through the cracks between the boulders, entering inside the darkness.

* * *

We continued walking, but it seemed endless. This place seemed different than the one that Annabeth, Percy, Saffron, and I got stuck into. The walls were round with red bricks and portholes. I watched Percy shine a light from his flashlight through one of the portholes, but he couldn't see anything at all.

 _Are we walking in circles?_

"If we keep one hand on the left wall and follow it, we should be able to find our way out again by reversing course," Annabeth explained.

 _Clever. She would've been sorted into Ravenclaw and befriended Hermione immediately._

However, as we tried to do that, the left wall disappear. We found ourselves in the center of this circular chamber with eight tunnels around us.

 _How did we even get here in the first place?_

"Um...which way did we come in?" Grover asked.

"Just turn around," Annabeth said.

We turned to a different tunnel, but none of us could decide which way led back to the entrance.

"Left walls are mean," Tyson pouted.

I sighed, wiping a sweat forming on my forehead."Which way now?"

Annabeth flashed her flashlight over the archways of the eight tunnels. "That way." She gestured her flashlight's light to one of the tunnels.

"How do you know?" Percy questioned.

"Deductive reasoning," she replied.

"So...you're guessing."

"Just come on."

We obeyed, entering the tunnel. The tunnel's walls turned to gray cement. We had to hunch over because the ceiling got too low. I pitied Tyson, who had to crawl.

"I can't stand it anymore," Grover panted."Are we there yet?"

"We've been down here for about five minutes, Grover," I approximated.

"It's been longer than that," he groaned."And why would Pan be down here? This is the opposite of the wild!"

We continued forward, and the tunnel finally opened to a big room. We noticed that there was a three-tiered fountain in the center. It looked like it water hadn't been in there for a long time. We shined our flashlight around the room, seeing it covered in mosaic tiles. The pictures on the walls were a bit faded and blurry. I could point out the colors though. There was green, blue, red, and gold.

"What is this place?" Percy awed.

"It looks Roman," Annabeth said, looking around."Those mosaics are about two thousand years old..."

"But how can they be Roman?" Percy asked.

"The Labyrinth is a patchwork," she answered,"I told you, it's always expanding, adding pieces. It's the only work of architecture that grows by itself."

"Blimey..." I commented. I caught a picture with Zeus partying with satyrs.

"You make it sound like it's alive," Percy remarked.

Suddenly, we heard a groaning noise from the tunnel in front of us.

"Let's not talk about it being alive," Grover protested.

"Okay, guys, forward," Annabeth commanded.

"Down there with the bad sounds?" Tyson squeaked.

"Yeah," she replied."The architecture is getting older. That's a good sign. Daedalus' workshop would be in the oldest part."

The tunnel was endless as we continued forth. The walls were spray painted with graffiti. There was more strange stuff, and the walls were going back to cement. The tunnels would twist, turn, or branch off as we walked farther. Sometimes, the floor would change to cement, to mud, or to bricks. We entered into a cellar, passing through and walking into more tunnels. The ceiling began to turn into wooden planks.

I was beginning to hear voices above us and footsteps. Suddenly, I tripped on something, landing myself on the ground.

"You okay, Bianca?" Grover asked, helping me up and checking my injuries.

I nodded, staring at what I tripped over."Yeah, I'm good. Just tripped over this thing. W-wait...is this what I think it is?" I leaned closer. It was a skeleton that was dressed in white clothes. A wooden crate of glass bottles was next to it.

"A milkman," Annabeth called."They used to deliver milk."

 _I'm assuming that's what the skeleton is?_

"What's he doing here anyway?" Percy wondered.

"Some people wander in by mistake," Annabeth replied."Some come exploring on purpose and never make it back. A long time ago, the Cretans sent people in here as human sacrifices."

I could hear Grover gulp."He's been down here a long time..." He pointed to the skeleton's bottles.

I could see some white dust, like the color of white chalk. The milkman's fingers seemed to be reaching out at the brick wall.

"Don't worry, goat boy. The milkman is dead," Tyson assured.

Grover shook his head."The milkman doesn't bother me. It's the smell. Monsters. Can't you smell it?"

Tyson nodded."Lots of monsters. But underground smells like that. Monsters and dead milk people."

 _Well then..._

"Oh great...I thought maybe I was wrong," Grover moaned.

"We have to get deeper into the maze," Annabeth insisted."There has to be a way to the center."

We turned to the right, then to the left, entering a corridor of stainless steel. Then, we arrived back in the Roman mosaic tile room with the familiar fountain. But this time, we weren't alone at all. There was this man, well, actually two men on one man?

 _Yeah, this was kind of complicated._

The men's face appeared on either side of the head. It's like Professor Quirrell when Harry described his appearance to us with Voldemort behind his head. The man or men were dressed in a long black overcoat, shiny shoes, and a black top hat.

"Well, Annabeth?" His left face spoke.

My eyes widened.

"Hurry up!" It continued.

The right face of the man sighed."Don't mind him. He's terribly rude. Right this way, miss."

"Uh...I don't..." Annabeth stammered.

"That funny man has two faces," Tyson told.

"The funny man has ears, you know!" The left face snapped."Now, come along, miss."

"No, no," the right face objected."This way, miss. Talk to me, please."

We looked back and forth at the bickering faces. We realized that behind the two-faced man were two exits. The exits were blocked by wooden doors with huge iron locks.

I was pretty sure I hadn't seen that when we arrived in the room earlier.

The man held a silver key, which he kept, swinging from his left hand to his right hand.

"The exits are closed," Annabeth spoke.

"Duh!" The left face sassed.

"Where do they lead?" She questioned.

"One probably leads the way you wish to go," the right face chirped.

"Or...the other leads to certain death," the left face finished.

Annabeth's eyes widened."I-I know who you are!"

"Oh, you're a smart one!" The left face commented."But do you know which way to choose? I don't have all day~"

"Why are you trying to confuse me?"

The right face smiled."You're in charge now, my dear. All the decisions are on your shoulders. That's what you wanted, isn't it?"

 _Is this man a psychic or what?_

"I-"

"We know you, Annabeth. We know what you wrestle with every day. We know your indecision."

"You will have to make your choice sooner or later," the right face continued for the left face."And the choice may kill you."

Grover and I gulped.

"No...I don't-"

"Leave her alone," Percy barked."Who are you, anyway?"

"I'm your best friend," the right face introduced.

"I'm your worst enemy," the left face greeted.

"I'm Janus," both of the faces sang."God of Doorways. Beginnings. Endings. Choices."

 _There was literally a god/ goddess for everything in this world._

"I'll see you soon enough, Perseus Jackson," the right face hinted. The right face turned to me."Ooh! You as well, Bianca Mist!"

 _How..._

"Well, more correctly, Bianca Riddle!" They corrected themselves.

 _Riddle? I'm a Mist though..._

"But for now, it's Annabeth's turn," the left face told.

The right face giggled."Such fun!"

"Shut up!" The left face roared."This is serious. One bad choice can ruin your whole life. It can kill you and all of your friends. But no pressure, Annabeth. Choose!"

"Don't do it," Percy said, looking at both the faces with caution.

"I'm afraid she has to," the right face chimed in.

"I—I choose—"

Before she could choose, pointing to a door, there was this bright light in the room. We all covered our eyes, hiding from the brightness. The light began to fade, and we peeked out, seeing this beautiful, elegant woman standing at the fountain. She was tall, and her long brown hair braided in plaits with gold ribbons sparkled, matching the white dress she wore.

"Janus," she spoke."Are we causing trouble again?"

"N-no, milady!" The right face stammered.

"Yes!" The left face argued.

"Shut up!" The right face spat.

"Excuse me?" The woman called to them.

"Not you, milady! I was talking to myself."

The lady nodded."I see. You know very well your visit is premature. The girl's time has not yet come. So I give you a choice. Leave these heroes to me, or I shall turn you into a door and break you down."

"What kind of door?" the left face asked.

"Shut up!" the right face growled.

"Because French doors are nice. Lots of natural light."

"Shut up!" the right face shouted at the left face."Not you, milady! Of course, I'll leave. I was just having a bit of fun. Doing my job. Offering choices."

"Causing indecision," the woman corrected. She glared at the two faces."Now be gone!"

The left face raised his silver key, inserted it into the air, and disappeared with the right face.

The woman turned toward us and smiled."You must be hungry. Sit with me and talk." She waved her hand, and the fountain began to flow. Clear water splashed into the air, giving a touch of a relaxing atmosphere in this room. A marble table appeared with platters of sandwiches and pitchers of lemonade.

 _Bloody hell..._

"Who...who are you?" Percy wondered.

"I am Hera," the woman greeted, smiling."Queen of Heaven."

From my studying, Hera is the goddess of marriage, motherhood, women, and familial love. One could say she is like what is written because she acted like a mother. She began serving us the sandwiches and lemonade she created. We began to eat in peace.

"Grover, dear, use your napkin. Don't eat it," she hushed.

"Yes, ma'am," Grover obeyed.

She turned to Tyson, who sat next to me."Tyson, you're wasting away. Would you like another peanut butter sandwich?"

"Yes, nice lady." He accepted her offering, gulping down the peanut butter sandwich.

"Queen Hera, I can't believe it!" Annabeth exclaimed, grabbing another sandwich."What are you doing in the Labyrinth?"

Hera smiled. She snapped her fingers and Annabeth's hair combed itself. Her face was cleaned from the dirt and sweat. I was a bit envious because I didn't receive the same treatment.

"I came to see you, naturally," the goddess replied.

I sipped my lemonade, glancing at both Annabeth and the goddess. Saffron had told me that when gods come looking for you, they want something.

"Well, I didn't think you liked heroes," Annabeth said.

Hera smiled."Because of that little spat I had with Hercules? Honestly, I got so much bad press because of one disagreement."

"Didn't you try to kill him, like, a lot of times?" Annabeth questioned.

Hera shook her head, waving her hand dismissively."Water under the bridge, my dear. Besides, he was one of my loving husband's children by another woman. My patience wore thin, I'll admit it. But Zeus and I have had some excellent marriage counseling sessions since then. We've aired our feelings and come to an understanding—especially after that last little incident."

"You mean when he sired Thalia?" Percy asked.

Hera turned swiftly to Percy.

 _Looks like he kind of hit one of her bad spots?_

"Percy Jackson, isn't it?" She smirked."One of Poseidon's...children. As I recall, I voted to let you live at the winter solstice. I hope I voted correctly." She turned back to Annabeth, giving her a smile."At any rate, I certainly bear you no ill will, my girl. I appreciate the difficulty of your quest. Especially when you have troublemakers like Janus to deal with."

"Why was he here? He was driving me crazy," she told.

"Trying to. You must understand, the minor gods like Janus have always been frustrated by the small parts they play in the universe. Some, I fear, have little love for Olympus, and could easily be swayed to support the rise of my father."

 _So...minor gods...It could happen to my mother..._

"Your father?" I heard Percy ask."Oh, right."

"We must watch the minor gods," Hera warned."Janus. Hecate. Morpheus. They give lip service to Olympus, and yet—"

"That's where Dionysus went," Percy blurted."He was checking on the minor gods."

 _So that's why I didn't see Mr. D..._

"Indeed." She stared at the mosaic pictures."You see, in times of trouble, even gods can lose faith. They start putting their trust in the wrong things. They stop looking at the big picture and start being selfish." She looked back at us."But I'm the goddess of marriage, you see. I'm used to perseverance. You have to rise above the squabbling and chaos and keep believing. You have to always keep your goals in mind."

"What are your goals?" Annabeth asked.

She smiled."To keep my family, the Olympians, together, of course. At the moment, the best way I can do that is by helping you. Zeus does not allow me to interfere much, I am afraid. But once every century or so, for a quest I care deeply about, he allows me to grant a wish."

"A wish?" We all wondered.

"Before you ask it, let me give you some advice, which I can do for free. I know you seek Daedalus. His Labyrinth is as much a mystery to me as it is to you. But if you want to know his fate, I would visit my son, Hephaestus, at his forge. Daedalus was a great inventor, a mortal after Hephaestus's heart. There has never been a mortal Hephaestus admired more. If anyone would have kept up with Daedalus and could tell you his fate, it is Hephaestus."

"But how do we get there?" Annabeth asked. "That's my wish. I want a way to navigate the Labyrinth."

"So be it. You wish for something, however, that you have already been given."

 _So...she already knows it?_

"I don't understand," she mumbled.

"The means is already within your grasp." She looked at Percy."Percy knows the answer."

Percy's eyebrows rose."I do?"

"But that's not fair. You're not telling me what it is!" She exclaimed.

Hera shook her head."Getting something and having the wits to use it...those are two different things. I'm sure your mother, Athena, would agree."

The room began to shake.

Hera stood up from the table."That would be my cue. Zeus grows impatient. Think on what I have said, Annabeth. Seek out Hephaestus. You will have to pass through the ranch, I imagine. But keep going. And use all the means at your disposal, however common they may seem." She pointed toward the two doors. They faded away, revealing twin corridors."One last thing, Annabeth. I have postponed your day of choice. I have not prevented it. Soon, as Janus said, you will have to make a decision. Farewell!" She waved a hand and turned into white smoke. The food disappeared, and the water from the fountain stopped. The room was back to what was earlier before.

Annabeth huffed, throwing her hands up in the air in frustration."What sort of help was that? 'Here, have a sandwich. Make a wish. Oops, I can't help you!' Poof!"

"Poof," Tyson repeatedly, staring longingly at his empty plate.

"Well, she did say Percy knows the answer," Grover sighed.

I nodded."Yeah, at least we got something."

We all stared at Percy, waiting for his response.

"B-but I don't," he confessed."I don't know what she was talking about."

Annabeth sighed."Then we'll just keep going."

We all got up, ready to explore again.

"Which way?" I asked her.

"Left," Grover and Tyson answered in unison.

We turned to them.

 _Woah._

Annabeth frowned."How can you be sure?"

"Because something is coming from the right," Grover informed.

"Something big," Tyson agreed."In a hurry."

 _Ah...forgot...They can sense monsters._

"Left is sounding pretty good. Let's go," Percy declared.

We headed our way to the left dark corridor.


	43. Chapter 40 Briares and Kampê

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson, except for my OC. J. K. Rowling and Rick Riordan do, not me. (Imagine they were in the same time period as Percy Jackson). This is based on the Harry Potter movies and the Percy Jackson books. This story is also found on Wattpad. I'll try to update two chapters the scheduled day if one chapter is short. If a chapter is long, then I'm keeping it to one chapter. Reviews are welcomed!**

 **I apologize for not updating the other day. School is getting tougher.**

* * *

 **Bianca's POV**

Grover's and Tyson's instinct were a bit correct. The left tunnel had no twists or turns or any tunnels that branched off. However, there was a dead end. We had run into a gigantic boulder that blocked our way. We were hearing footsteps and heavy breathing far behind us. Grover and Tyson were indeed correct that something was following us in a hurry.

Percy turned to his half-brother."Tyson, can you—"

Percy didn't need to explain much because Tyson seemed to already know what Percy was asking for. "Yes!" Tyson pressed his shoulder against the rock and pushed. However, it was making the whole tunnel shake. Dirt and dust began falling from above.

"Hurry! Don't bring the roof down, but hurry!" Grover reminded.

The boulder finally moved a bit with Tyson's help. He pushed it into a small room, and we dashed through behind it.

"Close the entrance!" Annabeth yelled.

We all got on the other side of the boulder and pushed. We were hearing wails and shrieks. We slammed the rock back into place, sealing the corridor.

"We trapped it," Percy panted.

"Or trapped ourselves," Grover corrected.

We turned around, realizing that we were in a square cement room, unlike the other chamber. The opposite wall was covered with metal bars.

Annabeth approached the metal bars, tugging on it."What in Hades?"

The bars didn't budge. Through the bars, we could see rows of cells in a ring around a dark courtyard.

"A prison?" I whispered.

"Maybe Tyson can break—"

"Shh," Grover shushed, cutting Percy off."Listen."

We were silent, listening for any noises. We were hearing this sobbing above us. There was another sound or more like this strange voice speaking in a strange language.

"What's that language?" Percy whispered.

Tyson's eye widened."Can't be."

"What?" We asked.

He grabbed two bars on our cell door and bent them open for anyone to fit through.

"Wait!" Grover called.

Tyson did not listen, so we ran after him. The prison was dark, but at least there was a bit of light in it.

"I know this place," Annabeth said."This is Alcatraz."

"Alcatraz?" I asked.

"An island is near San Francisco, right?" Percy guessed.

She nodded."My school took a field trip here. It's like a museum."

 _It seemed impossible. How could we be all over here in San Francisco?_

"Freeze," Grover ordered, stopping. We all did as well, except for Tyson. Grover grabbed his arm and tried to pull him back."Stop, Tyson!" He begged."Can't you see it?" He pointed at something in the distance in front of us.

We looked to the direction where he was pointing at. We held in our breath, seeing this strange looking monster on the second-floor balcony across the courtyard. It was a half human, half creature thing. The upper body was a woman's, and the lower body was a black and scaly dragon. The dragon looked about twenty feet long with its enormous claws and a barbed tail. I squinted, trying to scan what the creature was. There were snakes around the legs and her hair was also made of snakes. Around her waist, her skin bubbled and changed to either the heads of a wolf, a bear, or a lion.

"Ssssso hungry," I heard some of the snakes hissed."Blood...I want to kill...Kill...Kill!"

My eyes widened, recalling the basilisk at Hogwarts.

"It's her," Tyson whispered.

"Get down!" Grover hissed.

We hunched down, crouching in the shadows. The monster seemed to be talking to someone inside a cell. We were hearing sobs more clearly as the monster was speaking in a strange language.

"What's she saying?" I whispered.

"What's that language?" Percy added.

"The tongue of the old times...What Mother earth spoke to Titans and...her other children," Tyson explained."Before the gods..."

"You understand it?" Percy asked.

Tyson nodded."Tyson, can you translate?" I requested.

Tyson closed his eyes and began to speak in the monster's voice." 'You will work for the master or suffer'."

Tyson had done this before. He had done it when we were on the Princess Andromeda, investigating Luke and some monsters.

Annabeth shivered."I hate it when he does that."

" 'I will not serve'," Tyson spoke in a deep voice. Switching to the monster's voice, he mimicked, " 'Then I shall enjoy your pain, Briares'." Tyson hesitated, gulping, but he continued." 'If you thought your first imprisonment was unbearable, you have yet to feel true torment. Think on this until I return'."

We watched the monster stomp toward the stairwell. The snakes around her legs bothered me a bit. I was worried if they'll sense us. We watched her spread her huge wings on her back. We watched her soar across the courtyard. We crouched lower in the shadows until she disappeared around the corner.

"H-h-horrible," Grover squeaked, quietly coughing as a wave of this sulfurous odor came at us."I've never smelled any monster that strong."

"Cyclopes' worst nightmare," Tyson murmured."Kampê."

"Who?" Percy and I asked.

"Every Cyclops knows about her. Stories about her scare us when we're babies. She was our jailer in the bad years."

I was still confused.

Annabeth nodded."I remember now. When the Titans ruled, they imprisoned Gaea and Ouranos' earlier children—the Cyclopes and the Hekatonkheires."

"The Heka-what?" Percy and I once again simultaneously said.

"The Hundred-Handed Ones," Annabeth began."They called them that because...well, they had a hundred hands. They were elder brothers of the Cyclopes."

Tyson nodded."Very powerful. Wonderful! As tall as the sky. So strong they could break mountains!"

"Cool," Percy commented."Unless you're a mountain."

"Kampê was the jailer," Tyson said."She worked for Kronos. She kept our brothers locked up in Tartarus, tortured them always until Zeus came. He killed Kampê and freed Cyclopes and Hundred-Handed Ones to help fight against the Titans in the big war."

"And now Kampê is back," Percy said.

Tyson nodded."Bad."

"So who's in that cell?" I asked."You said a name—"

Tyson interrupted me."Briares! He is a Hundred-Handed One. They are as tall as the sky and—"

"Yeah, they break mountains," Percy finished for him.

We looked up at the cell where the Hundred-Handed One was still crying and sobbing at.

"I guess we should check it out," Annabeth proposed."Before Kampê comes back."

When we got closer to the cell, the crying got louder. We arrived at the cell, seeing, _well...how do I explain this?_ He was in human size, and his skin was very pale, like my skin color before I trained at Camp Half-Blood. His feet seemed too big for his body with eight toes on each foot.

 _Was he wearing a diaper?_

We scanned his upper body, seeing his chest contain so many arms. Around his body were arms, but so much of them were tangled together. Some of his hands were covering his face as he wept.

"Either the sky isn't as tall as it used to be, or he's short," Percy muttered.

"That's not nice," I said, elbowing him.

Tyson fell to his knees."Briares!" he called. The sobbing stopped."Great Hundred-Handed One! Help us!"

Briars looked up, staring at us with his completely brown eyes filled with tears. His face was long with a crooked nose and bad teeth.

"Run while you can, Cyclops," Briares cried."I cannot even help myself."

"You are a Hundred-Handed One! You can do anything!" Tyson exclaimed.

Briares wiped his nose and eyes with the many hands of his. Some of his other hands were fidgeting. Some were building a toy boat out of wood and then disassembling it. Some hands were scratching at the cement floor. Others were playing rock, paper, scissors. Several were making butterfly and dog shadow puppets against the wall.

"I cannot. Kampê is back!" Briares bawled."The Titans will rise and throw us back into Tartarus."

"Put on your brave face!" Tyson begged.

Immediately Briares' face changed. His eyes were still the same, but he had an upturned nose, arched eyebrows, and a thin smile. Then, his face turned back to earlier.

He shook his head."No good. My scared face keeps coming back."

"How did you do that?" Percy wondered.

Annabeth elbowed Percy."Don't be rude. The Hundred-Handed Ones all have fifty different faces."

"Must make it hard to get a yearbook picture," he mumbled.

"It will be okay, Briares!" Tyson comforted."We will help you! Can I have your autograph?"

Briares sniffled."Do you have one hundred pens?"

"Um...guys," Grover broke in."We have to get out of here. Kampê will be back. She'll sense us sooner or later."

"Break the bars," Annabeth suggested.

"Yes!" Tyson exclaimed, bobbing his head in agreement."Briares can do it. He is very strong. Stronger than Cyclopes! Watch!"

A dozen of his hands began playing patty-cake, but none of them tried to break the bars.

"If he's so strong, why is he stuck in jail?" Percy questioned.

"He's terrified," Annabeth whispered."Kampê had imprisoned him in Tartarus for thousands of years. How would you feel?"

The Hundred-Handed One covered his face again to cry.

"Briares?" Tyson called."What...what is wrong? Show us your great strength!"

I turned to Tyson."Um, Tyson, I think you'd better break the bars."

Tyson's smile faded, nodding."I will break the bars." He grabbed the cell door and ripped it off from its hinges. He dropped the door down.

"Come on, Briares," Annabeth called."Let's get you out of here." She held out her hand for him.

For a second, Briares' face changed to a hopeful expression. Several of his arms reached out, but some of his hands slapped them away.

"I cannot," he refused, turning away."She will punish me."

"It's all right," Annabeth whispered."You fought the Titans before, and you won, remember?"

"I remember the war." Briares' face morphed into a furrowed eyebrow and a pouting mouth."Lightning shook the world. We threw many rocks. The Titans and the monsters almost won. Now they are getting strong again. Kampê said so."

"Don't listen to her. Come on!" Percy encouraged.

He didn't budge. We didn't have much time before Kampê returned.

"One game of rock, paper, scissors," Percy proposed."If I win, you come with us. If I lose, we'll leave you in jail."

Annabeth and I looked at Percy like he was crazy.

 _What was he thinking? Well, at least Briares' face changed into a different kind of expression._

"I always win rock, paper, scissors," he boasted.

"Then let's do it!" Percy challenged.

They began playing, showing their moves.

"I told you," he mumbled."I always—" His face morphed into confusion. He stared at what Percy had with his fingers."What is that you made?"

"A gun," Percy replied, showing Briare his finger gun. I facepalmed myself."A gun beats anything."

"That's not fair."

"I didn't say anything about fair. Kampê's not going to be fair if we hang around. She's going to blame you for ripping off the bars," Percy reasoned."Now come on!"

"Demigods are cheaters," Briares sniffled.

 _It was very clever to get him out though..._

He slowly rose to his feet and followed us out of the cell.

 _Finally..._

We turned around, but Tyson froze. We froze as well, seeing a familiar creature on the ground floor below snarling at us. I gulped.

"Other way!" Percy shouted.

We darted down. Briares was following, sprinting out with his arms waving around. Behind us was Kampê, flying in the air toward us. We rushed down the stairs, entering through a corridor and passing prison cells.

"Left," Annabeth directed."I remember this from the tour."

We found ourselves in the prison yard, noticing the security towers and barbed wires that surrounded us. Tourists were strolling around, taking pictures. I didn't understand why there were still people out here. From afar, there was a storm coming. The sky was dark and huge storm clouds were swirling by.

"It's even worse," Annabeth breathed gazing to the north."The storms have been bad all year, but that—"

"Keep moving," Briares exclaimed."She is behind us!"

We didn't need to check if she actually was. We ran forward, sprinting to the far end of the yard.

"Kampê's too big to get through the doors," Percy told.

Suddenly, a wall exploded, revealing Kampê and her wings spread out. The tourists were screaming, seeing the dust and rubble fly in the air. Kampê was holding two curved swords. They were long bronze scimitars with a green glow around it, as well as with boiling wisps of vapor that smelled sour and hot even across the yard.

"Poison!" Grover exclaimed."Don't let those things touch you or..."

"Or we'll die?" Percy guessed.

"Well...after you shrivel slowly to dust, yes," Grover finished.

"Let's avoid the swords," Percy decided.

"Briares, fight!" Tyson encouraged."Grow to full size!"

 _Tyson...I don't think he would..._

Briares' face changed to a terrified expression. Kampê hurtled toward us on her dragon legs and hundreds of snakes slithering around her body.

"Run," Annabeth croaked out.

We did. We raced through the courtyard and out the gates of the prison with Kampê behind us. I was a bit confused on why the muggles were screaming and running away. In a distance, a tour boat was unloading muggles. They turned to our direction, and they froze, seeing us.

 _From the Mist, what do they see?_

"The boat?" Grover asked.

Tyson shook his head."Too slow." We passed the tour boat."Back into the maze. Only chance."

"I-I think we need a diversion," I panted.

As we sprinted, Tyson ripped a metal lamp post out of the ground. He turned to us."I will distract Kampê. You run ahead."

"I'll help you," Percy offered.

"No," Tyson objected."You go. Poison will hurt Cyclopes. A lot of pain. But it won't kill."

Concern and worry filled inside of us.

"Are you sure?" Percy asked.

Tyson nodded."Go, brother. I will meet you inside."

 _Will what happened on the CSS Birmingham occur again?_

Percy, Annabeth, Grover, and I each took one of Briares' hands and dragged him toward the concession stands, while Tyson distracted Kampê with the pole.

"There!" Grover pointed."The cellblocks!"

I glanced back at Tyson, seeing him grab a bowl of ice cream and threw at in Kampê. The ice cream and poison collided, exploding at the scene. We entered back into the jail yard.

"Can't make it," Briares cried.

We turned to him."Tyson is risking his life to help you!" Percy yelled."You will make it."

As we reached the door of the cellblock, there was an angry roar. I glanced back again, seeing Tyson frantically running toward us with Kampê trailing right behind him. She was covered in ice cream.

"Hurry!" Annabeth exclaimed.

We finally found the cell where we'd entered, but the back wall was completely smooth.

"Look for the mark!" Annabeth screamed.

Our eyes scanned for it."There!" Grover pointed. He touched a tiny scratch, and it transformed into a Greek ∆.

It glowed blue, and the stone wall slowly opened. Tyson was dashing through the cellblock with Kampê's poisonous swords flying at him. Percy pushed Briares, Annabeth, Grover, and me into the maze.

"You can do it!" Percy encouraged Tyson.

I was worried.

 _What if Tyson doesn't make it?_

I closed my eyes, concentrating. Soon, I hear a clink. I opened my eyes, seeing Kampê all frozen. I could see cracks forming, which resulted in some excruciating pain inside of me. It was like someone was stabbing me over and over. I was glad those poisonous swords weren't in her hands right now because that would've made things worse.

"Bianca!" They called, watching me lean against the wall and clutch my sides.

I kept my eyes opened, waiting for Tyson to reach us. The ice was cracking. Pieces of ice were flying. I tried my best to not let out a groan, or it'll lose all my concentration on her.

"Bianca! Let it go!" Annabeth screamed.

I obeyed, letting out a gasp as I released my grip on Kampê. She looked angrier and came charging at us with full speed. Tyson dove past Percy, entering inside the maze. The stone door closed before she could reach us, sealing us inside.

Grover shook me."Hey, hey, hey! Come on, stay with us, Bianca!"

My eyes rolled to the direction where I was hearing frustrated roars. We all felt the tunnel shake as Kampê pounded against it. Grover threw me over his shoulders, and we raced down into the dark Labyrinth once again.


	44. Chapter 41 Midnight Dreams and Scorching

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson, except for my OC. J. K. Rowling and Rick Riordan do, not me. (Imagine they were in the same time period as Percy Jackson.** **This story is also found on Wattpad.)** **Reviews are welcomed!**

 **Honestly, I have no idea where to start. I want to start off with not being able to update every now so often. This semester has been rough, especially with the difficult courses I am taking. Updates on this fanfiction will be unpredictable because it depends on my motivation and schedule. I feel like I lost the will to continue this fanfiction (I know, it's disappointing, but I will continue just for you guys ;)).**

 **Has anyone watched Infinity War?! I feel like I wanna start a fanfiction for that one (I know, it's ironic, isn't it? I can't finish this one, but I wanna start a new one?) Only time will tell.**

 **Just keep a look out for the updates!**

* * *

 **Percy's POV**

I could sense water nearby. We finally stopped in a room full of waterfalls. The floor consisted of a big pit with stone walkways. Around us, there were huge pipes that were gushing water out into the deep pit. Grover laid Bianca, who passed out from the incident, down to let himself rest. He groaned, panting. Briares slumped against the wall. He scooped up water with several of his hands and washed his face.

"This pit goes straight to Tartarus," Briares sniffled."I should jump in and save you trouble."

"Don't talk that way," Annabeth scolded him."You can come back to camp with us. You can help us prepare. You know more about fighting Titans than anybody."

With his slumped shoulders, Briares shook his head."I have nothing to offer. I have lost everything," he murmured.

"What about your brothers?" Tyson asked."The other two must stand tall as mountains! We can take you to them."

Briares' face changed into a grieving expression."They are no more. They faded."

 _Um...weren't monsters immortal though?_

As the water continued running down the pit, Tyson stared into it, blinking his tears out of his eye.

"What exactly do you mean, they faded?" I asked."I thought monsters were immortal, like the gods."

"Percy," Grover weakly called. I turned to him, who was moving a strand of Bianca's hair out of her weary face."Even immortality has limits. Sometimes...sometimes monsters get forgotten and they lose their will to stay immortal."

 _Was he thinking of Pan? I remember back with Medusa, she told us about how her sisters had passed on and left her alone. Then last year, Apollo said something about Helios, the old god, disappearing and leaving him with the duties as the sun god._

I stared at the solemn Briares.

 _It must've been lonely for him..._

"I must go," Briares declared.

"Kronos's army will invade camp," Tyson mentioned."We need help."

Briares' head fell."I cannot, Cyclops."

"You are strong," Tyson insisted.

"Not anymore." Briares slowly stood up from the wall.

I got up too."Hey." I grabbed one of his arms and pulled him aside to where the sound of the water may be loud for the others to hear.

"Briares, we need you," I whispered."In case you haven't noticed, Tyson believes in you. He risked his life for you." I began to tell him about everything, including Luke's invasion plan, the Labyrinth entrance at camp, Daedalus's workshop, and Kronos's golden coffin.

Briares shook his head."I cannot, demigod. I do not have a finger gun to win this game." With his hands, he made one hundred finger guns.

I pressed my lips."Maybe that's why monsters fade. Maybe it's not about what the mortals believe. Maybe it's because you have given up on yourself."

He looked up, staring into my eyes. I watched his face morphed into a shameful expression. I watched him leave, dragging himself down to the corridor until I could see him no more. I could hear Tyson sobbing near. I sighed, slowly walking back to them.

"It's okay," Grover whispered, hesitantly patting his shoulder.

Tyson sniffled."It's not okay, goat boy. He was my hero." He continued crying.

I wanted to make him feel better, but I didn't know what to say.

I watched Annabeth rise up, throwing her book bag over her shoulders."Come on, guys. This pit is making me nervous. Let's find a better place to camp for the night," she motioned.

 **Bianca's POV**

I opened my eyes, waking up to a dark, black sky. I groaned, sitting up and staring at my surroundings. There was a black river with fog drifting above the black waters.

I sniffed. Fire. I looked around for the source.

 _Where am I? Where's Annabeth? Percy? Grover? Tyson? And Briares?_

Nearby, there was this young boy squatting at the river bank and maintaining a campfire, which was blazing a blue color.

My eyebrows furrowed, staring at the boy. His black messy hair was very familiar.

 _Harry?_

I watched the boy's head turn slightly, letting me catch a glimpse of his face. My body went numb.

 _No way...it's actually him. Nico di Angelo. My childhood friend._

I watched him as he was throwing pieces of paper into the blue fire. Slowly, I stood up, walking closer to Nico, but I made sure I wasn't too close to the fire.

"Nico?" I whispered.

There was no response.

I studied his face as he was so concentrated into the fire. He looked like he was eleven.

 _But how? He was like a year older than me in the past...I am currently thirteen, so how could he be like two years younger than me?_

His shaggy hair almost touched his shoulders. His eyes were dark.

 _Were those eyebags? Has he been getting enough sleep?_

His olive skin looked paler.

"Nico," I called. He didn't reply.

 _Can he not hear me?_

I watched him throw another piece of paper into the fire."Useless," I heard him mutter.

My bottom lip trembled.

 _I can't believe I'm actually hearing his voice after these past years. It's been so long since I've heard it. Over fifty years!_

"I can't believe I ever liked this stuff," he grumbled.

"A childish game, master," a different voice spoke.

I jumped, startled by the mysterious voice. It seemed to come from near the fire, but I couldn't see who was talking. I craned my head for a better view.

Nico stared across the river."I've failed," he fumed."There's no way to get her back." Nico turned toward the voice."Is there? Speak."

This blue smoke appeared before us. I could picture a man there, but he was translucent. It reminded me of the ghosts at Hogwarts.

"It has never been done," the ghost responded."But there may be a way."

"Tell me," Nico ordered.

"An exchange. A soul for a soul," the ghost proposed.

"I've offered!" Nico roared.

My eyes widened in surprise. I don't think I have ever seen Nico be this angry.

"Not yours," the ghost said."You cannot offer your father a soul he will eventually collect anyway. Nor will he be anxious for the death of his son. I mean a soul that should have died already. Someone who has cheated death."

I watched as Nico's face darken. He shook his head."Not that again. You're talking about murder."

"I'm talking about justice," the ghost rephrased."Vengeance."

"Those are not the same thing," Nico glared.

The ghost gave a chuckle."You will learn differently as you get older."

"Why can't I at least summon her? I want to talk to her. She would...she would help me."

 _Who?_

"I will help you," the ghost urged."Have I not saved you many times? Did I not lead you through the maze and teach you to use your powers? Do you want revenge for your sister or not?"

 _So...Nico wants to see his sister...I have a bad feeling about this ghost dude. Even though the ghost claims to have rescued him..._

Nico turned away from the flames, hiding his face from the ghost. Hearing Nico clear his throat, he began,"very well." He turned back to the ghost."You have a plan?"

"Oh, yes," the ghost went on.

However, my surroundings were changing. One by one, everything was disappearing.

"W-what's happening?" I frantically looked around, searching for anyone, anything."N-Nico!" I screamed.

Once I turned around, I was in this scene where Nico was standing in a graveyard with willow trees around him. I was relieved in seeing Nico. It was dark and foggy. He was watching these skeletons in ragged clothing shoveling some dirt. There was also this grocery store plastic bag next to Nico's feet.

"Is it deep enough yet?" Nico impatiently asked.

"Nearly, my lord," the same ghost from earlier replied."But, my lord, I tell you, this is unnecessary. You already have me for advice."

"I want a second opinion!" Nico retorted. He snapped his fingers, and the gravediggers stopped working. The skeletons climbed out of the hole they dug.

 _Truly, he was the son of Hades._

"You are dismissed," Nico stated."Thank you."

The skeletons disintegrated into piles of bones.

"You might as well thank the shovels," the ghost remarked."They have as much sense."

Nico ignored the ghost, reaching into the bag by his feet and pulled out a can of Coke. He popped open a can. What confused me was that he was pouring the liquid into the grave. Something on his left wrist caught my attention. He was wearing a familiar black bracelet.

My heart twisted."That's mine..." I almost started crying at the sight of it.

 _I can't believe he still has it all these years...Then, he must know me?_

"Let the dead taste again," I heard him mumble."Let them rise and take this offering. Let them remember."

He dumped the rest of the Cokes that were in the bag into the hole and pulled out this red and yellow tiny box thing. There was a yellow smile on the red box, and it had yellow handles above. He began to dump whatever what was in it into the grave. I watched french fries and a hamburger fall into the hole.

"In my day, we used animal blood," the ghost chimed in."It's perfectly good enough. They can't taste the difference."

"I will treat them with respect," Nico told.

"At least let me keep the toy," the ghost whined.

"Be quiet!" Nico commanded.

Nico continued dumping sodas and more of the stuff into the grave. He started chanting in Ancient Greek. Surprisingly, I understood some words. Some of the dead, memories, and returning from the grave. The grave began to bubble. Foamy looking brown liquid started rising to the top. Lots of shadowy figures began to appear. It was like a ghost party. I wasn't afraid since I was so used to the ghosts at Hogwarts.

"There are too many," the ghost informed."You don't know your own powers."

"I've got it under control," Nico argued, drawing out his sword, which was a short blade made out of solid black metal.

It wasn't celestial bronze like Percy's or mine. I watched the ghosts back away at the sight of his sword.

"One at a time," Nico spoke up.

I watched this one ghost float toward the pool to kneel down to drink the liquid and eat the food. The ghost rose up. I could see the ghost more clearly. The ghost was a teenage boy with curly hair and green eyes in Greek armor.

"Who are you?" Nico interrogated."Speak."

"I am Theseus," the boy answered.

"How can I retrieve my sister?" Nico questioned.

"Do not try. It is madness," Theseus responded.

"Just tell me!" Nico snapped.

I was afraid of this Nico.

 _Why was he acting like this? Was he that desperate to get Bianca back? I never had a sibling, so I would never know. Maybe it's like losing a best friend._

"My stepfather died. He threw himself into the sea because he thought I was dead in the Labyrinth," the ghost recalled."I wanted to bring him back, but I could not."

"My lord, the soul exchange!" The ghost behind Nico that was in the other dream reminded."Ask him about that!"

Theseus made a face."That voice. I know that voice," he snarled.

"No you don't, fool!" the ghost howled."Answer the lord's questions and nothing more!"

"I know you," Theseus claimed, but it seemed like he was struggling to remember.

"I want to hear about my sister," Nico spoke."Will this quest into the Labyrinth help me win her back?"

"The Labyrinth is treacherous," Theseus replied."There is only one thing that saw me through: the love of a mortal girl. The string was only part of the answer. It was the princess who guided me."

The ghost scoffed."We don't need any of that." The ghost turned to Nico, bowing."I will guide you, my lord. Ask him if it is true about an exchange of souls. He will tell you."

"A soul for a soul," Nico obeyed."Is it true?"

Theseus nodded."I—I must say yes. But the specter—"

"Just answer the questions, knave!" the ghost barked.

Suddenly, the other ghosts started nervously whispering to one another.

"I want to see my sister!" Nico demanded."Where is she?"

"He is coming," Theseus informed."He has sensed your summons. He comes."

"Who?" Nico questioned.

"He comes to find the source of this power. You must release us," Theseus warned.

* * *

I gasped, waking up to a dark corridor, hearing the constant moaning of the maze. I did see light on the stone wall, but that was coming from Percy's flashlight.

 _Wait..._

"Percy?" I called, sitting up and looking around.

"Huh? Yeah?" He responded.

I sighed in relief. I looked at him. He looked a bit exhausted. His eyes were falling, but he kept them open. I noticed that everyone around us were all asleep.

"W-why are you still up?" I whispered.

"Oh, I'm on guard."

I nodded."May I ask something?" I whispered, sitting up.

He slowly nodded, trying his best to keep his eyes open.

I pressed my back against the wall. Unclipping my clip, I began playing with my dagger."Did you...did you ever have any dreams?" I stopped, trying to reword what I was about to say."Dreams that seem to come true?"

He nodded."Tons."

"So...it's possible that what you dreamed or visioned of...could happen...Right?"

He stared at me."Did you dream of something, Bianca?" I slowly nodded."What did you dream of?"

"Nico," I whispered.

He opened his mouth, but he closed it back again. He looked down as I stared at him."To be honest, Bianca, I did have a dream about him."

My eyes lit up."What was it about?"

He yawned."Nico and this other ghost dude."

 _Is it possible?_

"Nico wanted to talk to his older sister." He turned to me"Kind of strange that his sister has the same name as you, right?" I nodded.

 _We must've had the similar dream..._

Percy continued."He really wanted his sister back. There were lots of food and drinks involved."

"The red box," I whispered.

"Yeah...McDonald's," he said, entertaining himself with his flashlight.

 _I didn't know of this McDonald's, but it's probably what they call it. Wait a second..._

We both looked at each other."Hold on..." We both simultaneously began.

"We had the same dreams?" I suggested. He slowly nodded."When did you have it?"

"Camp Half-Blood," he replied.

We sat there in silence.

"Percy?" I called again.

"Hmm?" He responded.

He was exhausted. I shook my head. I'll save the questions for another time.

"Thank you," I whispered.

From the light of the flashlight, I saw him smile."It's no problem, Bianca. You miss him a lot?"

I nodded."Percy, I'll be on watch."

"A-are you sure?"

I nodded."Come on, you're about to fall asleep. Let me take watch."

He nodded."Alright," he agreed.

Instantly, as he laid on the ground, he fell asleep, snoring.

I clutched my book bag close to me. I set down my dagger, and I pulled out the lily, which was in a Ziploc bag. My fingers slowly spun it around back and forth.

 _I'm ready to see you._

* * *

I waited for everyone to wake up. For breakfast, we had granola bars and juice boxes. After eating, we continued our travel. The old stone tunnels changed to dirt with cedar beams.

Annabeth's eyebrows furrowed."This isn't right. It should still be stone," she thought aloud.

We arrived at a cave where stalactites hung low from the ceiling. In the center of the dirt floor was a rectangular pit. It reminded me of the dream I had.

Grover shivered."It smells like the Underworld in here."

Then I saw something glinting at the edge of the pit—a foil wrapper. I shined my flashlight into the hole and saw a half-chewed cheeseburger floating in brown carbonated muck.

"Nico," I heard Percy said.

I turned to him, who was shining his flashlight into the hole. In the hole was a half-chewed cheeseburger floating around in the brown liquid.

"He was summoning the dead again," Percy informed.

 _Yep. Same dream._

"Ghosts were here. I don't like ghosts," Tyson whimpered.

"We've got to find him," I insisted.

I watched Percy start to run. I began to run too.

"Percy!" Annabeth called."Bianca!"

We all began following him, ducking into a tunnel. We spotted some light up ahead. We finally caught up with Percy, who was staring at the blue skies and trees. Finally, we could see actual daylight. However, there were bars above our heads.

"Where are we?" I awed.

Suddenly, there was a shadow above us. Curious of the darkness, we looked up, meeting with a cow staring down at us. However, the color of the cow was strange. It was bright red. The cow mooed, putting one of its hooves on the bars. It backed away.

"It's a cattle guard," Grover said.

"A what?" Percy asked.

"They put them at the gates of ranches so cows can't get out. They can't walk on them," Grover explained.

I turned to him."How do you know that, Grover?" I questioned.

"Believe me, if you had hooves, you'd know about cattle guards." He shook his head."They're annoying!" He ranted.

Percy turned to Annabeth."Didn't Hera say something about a ranch? We need to check it out. Nico might be there."

 _Wherever Nico may be, I'll be there._

"All right. But how do we get out?" Annabeth wondered.

Tyson started hitting the cattle guard with both hands. It popped off and went flying out of sight. There was a clank and a moo somewhere near.

 _Poor cow._

"Sorry, cow!" He apologized.

Tyson started helping us out of the tunnel since he's the only one with the great strength and great height.

I relaxed a bit, enjoying the air, the sky, the rolling hills, the oak trees and cactuses, and the boulders. A barbed wire fence ran from the gate in either direction. The red cows roamed around, mooing and grazing on the grass.

"Red cattle," Annabeth spoke."The cattle of the sun."

"What?" Percy and I simultaneously asked.

"They're sacred to Apollo," she described.

"Holy cows?" Percy said.

"Exactly. But what are they doing—"

"Wait," Grover whispered, cutting Annabeth off."Listen."

Everything seemed quiet, excluding the sound of nature. Soon, I began to hear barkings of dogs. A dog appeared, well more like one dog with two heads. It reminded me a bit of Fluffy, except that this dog was a smaller version. It was a long and sleek brown greyhound. It was snarling and growling at us.

"Bad Janus dog!" Tyson yelled.

I smiled at this. Grover barked, raising a hand in greeting. However, the two-headed dog bared its teeth.

A man walked out of the woods. I assumed it was the dog's owner. The man wore a 'DON'T MESS WITH TEXAS' t-shirt, which was very bold, jeans, a denim jacket with its sleeves cut off, revealing his biceps, and a straw cowboy hat, which revealed a bit of his white hair. His white hair matched his braided white beard. He was holding such a big wooden club with spikes poking out around the top of it.

"Heel, Orthus," he commanded the dog.

The dog growled at us, then crawled back to his owner.

The man scanned us."Well, well, well, what do we got here? Castle rustlers?"

"Just travelers," Annabeth replied."We're on a quest."

"Half-bloods, eh?"

"How did you know—"

Annabeth put her hand on Percy's arm, stopping him. "I'm Annabeth, daughter of Athena." She gestured to me."This is Percy, son of Poseidon." She turned to me."This is Bianca, daughter of Khione," she introduced, careful with her words. She turned to the others."Grover the satyr. Tyson the—"

"Cyclops," the man finished."Yes, I can see that." He stared down at Percy."And I know half-bloods because I am one, sonny. I'm Eurytion, the cowherd for this here ranch. Son of Ares."

 _Really?_

"You came through the Labyrinth like the other one, I reckon," he added.

"The other one?" Percy asked."You mean Nico di Angelo?"

Immediately, my attention focused on Eurytion.

The cowherd nodded."We get a load of visitors from the Labyrinth," Eurytion told."Not many ever leave."

 _Hm...Well then..._

"Wow," Percy sighed."I feel welcome."

The cowherd glanced behind him like someone was watching them. He turned back to us.

"I'm only going to say this once, demigods," he lowered his voice."Get back in the maze now. Before it's too late."

I shook my head."We're not leaving," I stated, standing my ground."Not until we see this other demigod. Please."

"Then you leave me no choice," he said darkly."I've got to take you to the boss."

Eurytion walked alongside us with his club across his shoulder. The two-headed dog continued growling, sniffing at Grover's legs. Orthus then ran into the bushes to chase little critters, returning to his master once more. He led us down an endless dirt path in the heat.

I was literally the first one to start sweating. My skin was sticky with sweat and more dirt. Flies were very much attracted to me. I wanted to freeze them, but I was unable to do so due to the weather.

 _A disadvantage for children of Khione._

I sniffed. There was more heat somewhere. I could sense it. I started getting lightheaded.

"Uhh...Bianca? You okay?" I heard a voice.

I turned my head towards the voice, seeing the others staring at me. I gripped onto my bookbag, focusing to stay conscious.

"Ah, children of Khione." He shook his head."She should stay farther away from the horses. We got some fire-breathing horses," Eurytion warned.

My jaw dropped.

 _FIRE-BREATHING HORSES?_

We were passing a corral where the fence was coated in asbestos. Inside was a herd of fire-breathing horses. The hay in their feeding trough was in flames. My eyes widened. I was gonna faint from the sight of this. I stood on the farther side, next to Percy. In case I started to collapse from a heat stroke, he would create some water to help me. Snow and ice are technically water, so I guess our powers are a bit related?

One horse stared at us and whinnied, releasing red flames out of its nostrils.

"What are they for?" Percy asked.

"We raise animals for lots of clients," Eurytion responded."Apollo, Diomedes, and...others."

"Like who?"

"No more questions," he ordered.

Finally, we came out of the woods, escaping the fire-breathing horses. I was no longer sweating. Although, my shirt sucked up all the sweat, leaving me to this horrible stench and odor. On a hill above us was a big ranch house made of white stone and wood with big windows.

"It looks like a Frank Lloyd Wright!" Annabeth gasped, pointing at it.

I didn't know what she was talking about, but I assumed that it was some architecture stuff.

We all hiked up the hill to reach the house.

"Do not break the rules," Eurytion directed as we walked up the steps to the front porch."No fighting. No drawing weapons. And don't make any comments about the boss's appearance," he listed.

"Why? What does he look like?" Percy wondered.

Before Eurytion could answer, we heard a new voice.

"Welcome to the Triple G Ranch," a male's voice greeted.

We stared at the man on the porch. His face was very dark, assuming from the sun that baked him. The man had slick black hair, as well as a black mustache. However, this man had three heads.

 _How many more creatures with more than one body parts are we gonna see?_

His neck was connected to the middle, but he had two more chests that were attached to each of his shoulders. His left arm grew out of his left chest, and it occurred the same on the right. The chests all connected into one enormous torso, with two muscular, large legs. His chests each wore a different color Western shirt. There was green, yellow, and red.

Eurytion nudged us."Say Hello to Mr. Geryon."

"Hi," Percy greeted."Nice chests—uh, ranch! Nice ranch you have."

I facepalmed myself.

Before Geryon, the three-chested man could respond back, the boy I've longed for appeared. The shaggy, messy black hair. He looked just like from the dream. Tears began welling up.

 _Finally._

His black clothes were dusty and dirty, like us. He looks so skinny and pale.

 _Has he eaten yet?_

I watched Nico di Angelo exit the glass doors onto the porch.

"Geryon, I won't wait for—" He froze when he saw us.

Then, he drew his sword, surprising me.

"Put that away, Mr. di Angelo. I ain't gonna have my guests killin' each other," Mr. Geryon scolded.

"But that's—"

"Percy Jackson," Geryon finished for Nico."Annabeth Chase. Bianca Mist. And a couple of their monster friends. Yes, I know."

I was a bit confused on how the three-bodied looking man knew our names.

"Monster friends?" Grover reacted.

"That man is wearing three shirts," Tyson realized.

"They let my sister die!" Nico raged."They're here to kill me!"

I stared at him with pity. I knew they were never gonna kill him. Never. As long I'm here, I will not allow anyone to harm him.

"Nico, we're not here to kill you." Percy raised his hands up."What happened to Bianca was—"

"Don't speak her name!" He screamed."You're not worthy to even talk about her!"

"Wait a minute," Annabeth interrupted, pointing at Geryon."How do you know our names?"

Geryon winked."I make it my business to keep informed, darlin'. Everybody pops into the ranch from time to time. Everyone needs something from ole Geryon." He turned to Nico, who still has his sword pointed at us."Now, Mr. di Angelo, put that ugly sword away before I have Eurytion take it from you."

Nico's dark eyes were filled with hate and anger.

Eurytion sighed, lifting his spiked club. By his feet, Orthus growled.

Nico hesitated. He reluctantly sheathed his sword. He glared at Percy."If you come near me, Percy, I'll summon help. You don't want to meet my helpers, I promise."

"I believe you," Percy said.

Geryon patted Nico's shoulder."There, we've all made nice. Now come along, folks," he gestured."I want to give you a tour of the ranch."

I continued to stare at _him_.


	45. Chapter 42 Dine and Defy

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson, except for my OC. J. K. Rowling and Rick Riordan do, not me. (Imagine they were in the same time period as Percy Jackson. This story is also found on Wattpad.) Reviews are welcomed!**

 **So, I'll be going to Vietnam for about a month tomorrow? Not sure if I'll be updating, but be aware! Have fun and be safe if you're traveling or having a blast at home!**

 **Honestly, I didn't like this chapter. I felt bad for portraying Bianca like this. She just seems too desperate and stalkerish here. I do like the next few chapters though.**

* * *

 **Bianca's POV**

Geryon led us on to a black and white trolley, not the trolley carts, but a transportation kind of trolley. There was a set of longhorns attached to the hood, and the horn of the trolley sounded like a cowbell. As Geryon hopped onto his trolley vehicle, Orthus, the two-headed dog, jumped in the front seat next to him and barked happily.

Nico sat in the very back, and I watched Eurytion crawl in next to him with his spiked club. I wanted to sit next to him, even though I was a bit afraid what he would do to me. However, I decided to sit in the seat in front of him, receiving widened eyes from the others, who took the middle seats.

"We have a huge operation!" Geryon boasted, starting the vehicle."Horses and cattle mostly, but all sorts of exotic varieties, too."

As we rode along, we passed over a hill."Hippalektryons? I thought they were extinct!" Annabeth gasped, staring at these half horse and half rooster creatures. Their rear feet were huge yellow claws, and they also had feathery tails and red wings.

"Rooster ponies," Tyson awed."Do they lay eggs?"

"Once a year!" Geryon exclaimed."Very much in demand for omelettes!"

"That's horrible!" Annabeth burst out."They must be an endangered species!"

Geryon dismissively waved his hand."Gold is gold, darling. And you haven't tasted the omelettes."

I sniffed.

 _Fire..._

I began to fan myself.

"Now, over here," he continued to tour around, "we have our fire-breathing horses, which you may have seen on your way in. They're bred for war, naturally."

 _No wonder...these stupid horses. Ins_

"What war?" Percy asked.

I stared at the mirror that was in front of Geryon, seeing him give a sly grin."Oh, whichever one comes along." He cleared his throat, turning to the left side."And over yonder, of course, are our prize red cows."

There were hundreds of red cattle grazing the side of the hill.

"So many..." Grover bleated.

"Yes, well, Apollo is too busy to see them," Geryon told."So, he subcontracts to us. We breed them vigorously because there's such a demand."

"For what?" Percy questioned.

"Meat, of course!" He replied."Armies have to eat."

"You kill the sacred cows of the sun god for hamburger meat?" Grover asked in disbelief."That's against the ancient laws!"

"Oh, don't get so worked up, satyr," Geryon said."They're just animals."

"Just animals!" Grover roared.

"Yes, and if Apollo cared, I'm sure he would tell us," Geryon informed.

"I don't care about any of this, Geryon," Nico spoke up, making me glance at him."We had business to discuss, and this wasn't it!"

"All in good time, Mr. di Angelo." He gestured to the right side."Look over here. Some of my exotic game."

We all turned, seeing the whole area filled with giant scorpions crawling around. They looked really familiar to the ones that attacked Percy and Annabeth at Camp Half-Blood awhile ago.

"Your mark was on the crates at camp," Percy recalled."Quintus got his scorpions from you."

"Quintus..." Geryon pondered."Short gray hair, muscular, swordsman?"

"Yeah."

He shrugged."Never heard of him. Now, over here are my prize stables! You must see them."

Near the banks of the river was a horse corral with stables lining one side of it. There were about a hundred horses milling around in the muck. I covered my nose once I smelled the disgusting waste. Behind me, Nico gagged.

"What is that?" Percy asked, coughing.

"My stables!" Geryon beamed."Well, actually they belong to Aegas, but we watch over them for a small monthly fee. Aren't they lovely?"

"They're disgusting!" Annabeth revolted.

"Lots of poop," Tyson commented.

"How can you keep animals like that?" Grover shot.

"Y'all getting' on my nerves," Geryon muttered."These are flesh-eating horses, see? They like these conditions."

"Plus, you're too cheap to have them cleaned," I heard Eurytion mumble.

"Quiet!" Geryon spat, sighing again."All right, perhaps the stables are a bit challenging to clean. Perhaps they do make me nauseous when the wind blows the wrong way. But so what? My clients still pay me well."

"Clients? This is gross!" I finally spoke up, still covering my nose.

"You'd be surprised how many people will pay for a flesh-eating horse. They make great garbage disposals. Wonderful way to terrify your enemies. Great at birthday parties! We rent them out all the time."

"You're a monster," Annabeth pointed out.

Geryon stopped the trolley and turned to look at her."What gave it away? Was it the three bodies?"

"You have to let these animals go," Grover demanded."It's not right!"

"And the clients you keep talking about," Annabeth continued."You work for Kronos, don't you? You're supplying his army with horses, food, whatever they need."

Geryon shrugged."I work for anyone with gold, young lady. I'm a businessman. And I sell them anything I have to offer."

He climbed out of the vehicle and headed toward the stables. I watched Nico exit out of the back and stormed over to Geryon. Eurytion followed after him, raising his spiked club.

"I came here for business, Geryon," Nico reminded."And you haven't answered me."

Geryon nodded, examining a cactus."Yes, you'll get a deal, all right."

 _I did not like this three-bodied man at all._

"My ghost told me you could help. He said you could guide us to the soul we need," Nico explained.

 _Ghost? The one from the dream?_

"Wait a second," Percy interrupted."I thought I was the soul you wanted."

 _What?! Soul for a soul, using Percy's? What was he thinking?!_

Nico spun to Percy."You? Why would I want you?" Nico snapped."Bianca's soul is worth a thousand of yours!" He turned back to Geryon."Now, can you help me, Geryon, or not?"

"Oh, I imagine I could." Geryon looked at him."Your ghost friend, by the way, where is he?"

Nico hesitated."He can't form in broad daylight. It's hard for him. But he's around somewhere."

Geryon gave a laugh."I'm sure. Minos likes to disappear when things get...difficult."

"You mean that evil king?" Percy mentioned."That's the ghost who's been giving you advice?"

Nico glared at Percy."It's none of your business, Percy!" Nico turned back to Geryon again."What do you mean about things getting difficult?"

Geryon sighed."Well, you see, Nico—can I call you Nico?"

"No," Nico bluntly replied.

"You see, Nico, Luke Castellan is offering very good money for half-bloods," he began, calling him 'Nico' anyways."Especially powerful half-bloods. And I'm sure when he learns your little secret, who you really are, he'll pay very, very well indeed."

My eyes widened as Nico drew his sword. However, Eurytion knocked the sword out of his hand. I shot up from my seat. Percy was about to get up, but the dog jumped on his chest, snarling in his face.

"I would stay in the car, all of you," Geryon warned."Or Orthus will tear Mr. Jackson's throat out. Now, Eurytion, if you would be so kind, secure Nico."

Eurytion spat into the grass."Do I have to?"

"Yes, you fool!"

"You dare touch him, I'll kill you," I threatened, clenching my fists.

They all turned to me. Eurytion turned to Geryon, who nodded. The cowherd wrapped his huge arm around Nico, lifting him up.

Anger boiled within me as I reached for my clip.

"I wouldn't try anything, witch," Geryon warned."Or your friend here is gonna be eaten up."

I froze.

 _How do people know this?! I tried my best not to expose myself that much!_

Geryon began to laugh, pointing at me."Your face is so priceless!" He stopped laughing, looking at Eurytion. His laughter died."Pick up the sword, too."

"There's nothing I hate worse than Stygian Iron," he groaned, carefully picking up the sword.

"Now that we've had the tour, let's go back to the lodge, have some lunch, and send an Iris-message to our friends in the Titan army," Geryon chirped.

My jaw dropped.

"You fiend!" Annabeth cried.

Geryon smiled at her."Don't worry, my dear. Once I've delivered Mr. di Angelo, you and your party can go. I don't interfere with quests. Besides, I've been paid well to give you safe passage, which does not, I'm afraid, include Mr. di Angelo."

 _No._

"Paid by whom? What do you mean?" Annabeth asked.

"Never you mind, darlin'. Let's be off, shall we?"

"Wait!" Percy shouted, resulting in more of Orthus' growls."Geryon, you said you're a businessman. Make me a deal."

One of Geryon's eyebrows rose in curiosity."What sort of deal? Do you have gold?"

"I've got something better. Barter," Percy offered.

"But Mr. Jackson, you've got nothing," Geryon laughed.

"You could have him clean the stables," Eurytion suggested.

"I'll do it!" Percy agreed."If I fail, you get all of us. Trade us all to Luke for gold."

"Assuming the horses don't eat you," Geryon considered.

"Either way, you get my friends," Percy reasoned. He looked towards me."But if I succeed, you've got to let all of us go, including Nico."

I smiled.

 _Thank you, Percy._

"No!" Nico screamed."Don't do me any favors, Percy. I don't want your help!"

Geryon chuckled."Percy Jackson, those stables haven't been cleaned in a thousand years...though it's true I might be able to sell more stable space if all that poop was cleared away."

"So what have you got to lose?" Percy challenged.

Geryon hesitated, sighing."Alright, I'll accept your offer, but you have to get it done by sunset. If you fail, your friends get sold, and I get rich."

Percy nodded."Deal."

"I'm going to take your friends with me, back to the lodge. We'll wait for you there."

Eurytion whistled, and the dog jumped off of Percy and onto Annabeth's lap, causing her to yelp. Geryon got behind the driver's wheel, and Eurytion hauled Nico into the backseat.

I turned to Nico, my face softening as I stared at his irritated face."A-are you okay?" I whispered.

He stared at me. Through his eyes, for a second, I saw no hate nor anger. He then glared at me, crossing his arms, avoiding my eye contact.

 _I have to try harder._

We started to head back to the lodge, leaving Percy to clean the stables.

My mission as of right now was to retrieve Nico back.

I turned my body towards Nico."May I ask why you don't like Percy?" I whispered.

He looked back at me, hesitating. It took a minute for him to start speaking."He let my sister die," he began."He promised that he'd keep her safe." He looked away, staring at the exotic animals.

* * *

Once we arrived at the house, Geryon was rushing us out of the trolley.

"You all must be starving, right? Well, I'll cook up some barbecue for everyone, while you all set up decorations for a party!" Geryon proposed.

Grover's eyes widened."Barbecue?"

"Party?" Tyson spoke up.

"I have a bad feeling about this, Bianca," Annabeth whispered to me. I nodded in agreement.

"Alright! Males, get the picnic table and silverware ready. While, girls, prepare the streamers and balloons!" He declared."Once you're done, come to me!" We didn't move."Come on! Chop chop!"

Annabeth and I separated from the others, to decorate the streamers and balloons around.

"Is he serious about this?" I whispered, blowing up a blue balloon.

She shrugged, looking back at Geryon, who was happily preparing his ingredients by the grill and barbecue cooker. He was wearing an apron on each chest. It read 'Kiss The Chef'.

She looked back at me."Well, he is making some food," she mumbled.

* * *

Once everyone was done, we met up with Geryon, who was flipping some meat.

He turned to us."Done already?"

"Food now?" Tyson asked.

"Well..." He stepped away from the barbecue cooker."Not really."

"But we've done everything like you've said!" Nico yelled.

He grinned, snapping his fingers."Eurytion?" He called.

"Yes?" Eurytion responded, appearing.

"Tie them up," Geryon commanded.

Annabeth and I looked back at each other.

"What?!" Grover exclaimed.

He was the first being tied up. His ankles and wrists were roped together. Eurytion also taped his mouth. I reached for my hair clip, unfastening it. Tyson clenched his fists, ready to punch. Nico unsheathed his sword, and Annabeth drew out her knife. Orthus began barking at us, ready to pounce on us.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Geryon tsked."Now, drop your weapons." We didn't. We looked at each other, finally in sync with what we wanted. He sighed."Must I go kill this satyr?" He patted Grover's shoulder with his greasy spatula."And that demigod?"

I knew he was referring to Percy. I turned to Annabeth, who was feeling uneasy.

 _For once, I couldn't do anything. I couldn't make my friends fall into harm. Unless..._

"Let him go," I spoke up, putting force into my words.

I watched as Geryon faltered. Then, he gave a big laugh, shaking his head."You think I don't know that you can Charm speak?" My eyes widened in shock."I am aware of your abilities, witch, which is why it has a reduced effect on me." He eyed our weapons."Do you really want me to go on a killing spree?" He threatened.

I looked at the others, sighing in defeat. I fastened my hair clip back into my hair.

 _Maybe...if I could use my powers...it can turn the tables..._

"Good! I was indeed afraid that you'll turn something frozen," Geryon commented. I scolded myself for mentioning it. Eurytion walked to me, pulling me away and began tying me."Or if you could unleash everything, but you're still too young for that." He looked at Nico, Annabeth, and Tyson, who was hesitant in dropping theirs."Well, come on!" He poked his spatula into Grover's neck, causing Grover's muffled screams.

Eurytion finished me off by pasting tape on my mouth. The others slowly put their weapons down, following Geryon's command. He had us tossed into the corner, and we spent our time glaring at him.

Geryon shivered, rubbing his arms for warmth. I smirked, knowing that my coldness was reaching him."Ah, I forgot!" Geryon turned back to us, eyeing me." Eurytion, either get a fire-breathing horse or drag her near this cooker. We gotta contain this girl before ya know, she starts turning us into ice sculptures. Like her mother..."

Before I could even literally turn all of them into one, Eurytion had me carried me next to Geryon. I was unable to do anything.

* * *

My stomach was growling. Literally, the smell of barbecue was killing me. We were all hungry. It's been hours since we've eaten our granola bars and drank our juice boxes. The sun was setting, meaning that Percy's time was almost up.

"Let them go!" I heard a familiar cry.

We looked up, seeing an exhausted Percy running up the steps. My eyes widened.

 _Percy!_

"I cleaned the stables!" Percy panted.

Geryon turned to Percy."Did you, now? How'd you manage it?"

After Percy explained his adventures at the stables, Geryon nodded in gratitude."Very ingenious. It would've been better if you'd poisoned that pesky naiad, but no matter."

"Let my friends go," Percy demanded, looking at all of us."We had a deal."

"Ah, I've been thinking about that," Geryon considered."The problem is, if I let them go, I don't get paid."

"You promised!" Percy retorted.

Geryon tsked."But did you make me swear on the River Styx? No, you didn't. So it's not binding. When you're conducting business, sonny, you should always get a binding oath."

I watched Percy take out his sword, resulting in a snarl from the two-headed dog. One of its head leaned down next to Grover's ear and bared its fangs at him.

"Eurytion, the boy is starting to annoy me," he muttered, rubbing his forehead."Kill him."

I watched Eurytion stare at Percy. Then, he looked back at Geryon."Kill him yourself."

Geryon's eyes furrowed."E-excuse me?"

"You heard me. You keep sending me out to do your dirty work. You pick fights for no good reason, and I'm getting tired of dying for you. You want to fight the kid, do it yourself," he ranted.

 _Wow._

"You dare defy me?" Geryon roared, throwing down his spatula."I should fire you right now!"

"And who'd take care of your cattle? Orthus, heel," Eurytion ordered.

The dog pulled away from Grover, sitting by his feet.

 _What in Merlin's beard just happened..._

"Fine!" Geryon grumbled."I'll deal with you later. After the boy is dead!"

He picked up two carving knives and threw them at Percy, who was deflecting them with his sword. One got stuck in the picnic table. We watched Percy attack Geryon, who dodged him. He tried to jab Percy with a barbecue fork, but Percy's sword passed through the fork, stabbing Geryon's middle chest. Geryon collapsed to the ground. I thought he would turn to dust, but he didn't. He stood up, and the wound started to heal. My eyes widened.

"Nice try, sonny," he cackled."Thing is, I have three hearts. The perfect backup system."

 _Um, I really think he shouldn't have mentioned that, but oh well, now we know how to defeat him._

He tipped over the barbecue, and coals spilled everywhere. One landed next to Annabeth's face, and she let out a muffled scream. Tyson strained against his bonds, but even his strength wasn't enough to break them. Percy jabbed Geryon in the left chest, but he only laughed. Percy stuck him in the right stomach. It was still ineffective. Then, we watched Percy run away, escaping into the house.

"Coward!" Geryon insulted."Come back and die right!" Geryon had rushed into the house, following after him. We all heard furniture breaking and glass shattering.

I closed my eyes, praying Percy would win the battle. It was pointless to use my powers, especially when there's a fire breathing on my neck. I started to feel the restraints loose on my ankles and wrists.

 _Wait...why can I move my feet and arms?_

I opened my eyes, feeling the pain as Eurytion ripped the tape off of my mouth.

"Ow!" I yelped, covering my mouth.

"Oh, sorry about that," he apologized, scratching his head.

My hands moved from my mouth to rub my bruised wrists, hoping it would lessen the pain. Eurytion moved onto Grover and began untying him with a knife.

I slowly stood up, trying to maintain my balance. I limped away from the fire, heading to Annabeth to untie her. However, Eurytion was much faster, already finished with Grover, and began to help Annabeth. I kneeled over at Nico, grabbing the tape, and pulled it off of his face.

"Ah!" He hissed.

"Sorry!"

I unfastened my hair clip and sliced the ropes that were trapping his hands and feet. I extended my hand out to him. He stared at it, then looked up at me. I gave him a soft smile. He slowly reached for my hand, and I pulled him up.

"Are you okay?" I asked, checking him, who was rubbing the redness around his wrists.

He nodded. He had his head down."H-how about you? That fire..."

I smiled, nodding."I'm okay. Don't worry about it."

"Percy!" I heard Annabeth, Grover, and Tyson call.

We turned, seeing Percy heading our way. My face brightened.

 _He did it!_

He reached to us, checking if we were all right. I was a bit confused on why he was adding coal into the barbecue. He began to throw food into the flames.

 _Aw...the food...I guess no barbecue now?_

The sky started to thunder. I looked up, checking for any signs of black clouds or lightning.

 _Nope._

"Yay for Percy!" Tyson cheered.

"Can we tie this cowherd up now?" Nico asked, pointing towards Eurytion.

"Yeah! That dog almost killed me!" Grover protested.

"But he released us though," I argued.

Percy ignored us, turning to Eurytion, who was relaxing at the picnic table with Orthus."How long will it take Geryon to reform?" Percy questioned.

Eurytion shrugged."Hundred years?" He guessed."He's not one of those fast reformers, thank the gods. You've done me a favor."

"You said you'd died for him before," Percy brought up."How?"

"I've worked for that creep for thousands of years," he began."Started as a regular half-blood, but I chose immortality when my dad offered it. Worst mistake I ever made. Now I'm stuck here at this ranch. I can't leave. I can't quit. I just tend the cows and fight Geryon's fights. We're kinda tied together."

"Maybe you can change things," Percy suggested.

Eurytion's eyebrows furrowed."How?"

"Be nice to the animals. Take care of them. Stop selling them for food. And stop dealing with the Titans," Percy proposed.

Eurytion thought, nodding."That'd be alright."

"Get the animals on your side, and they'll help you. Once Geryon gets back, maybe he'll be working for you this time."

Eurytion grinned."Now, that I could live with."

"You won't try to stop us leaving?" Percy asked.

He scoffed, shaking his head."Shoot, no."

"Your boss said somebody paid for our safe passage," Annabeth recalled."Who?"

He shrugged."Maybe he was just saying that to fool you."

"What about the Titans?" I added."Did you Iris-message them about Nico yet?"

"Nope. Geryon was waiting until after the barbecue. They don't know about him."

Nico glared at Percy, who turned to him."You could stay here until we're done with our quest. It would be safe," Percy pointed out.

I did agree with this. I did not want Nico to be roaming around on his own anymore.

"Safe?" Nico repeated."What do you care if I'm safe? You got my sister killed!" He barked.

"Nico, that wasn't Percy's fault," Annabeth defended."And Geryon wasn't lying about Kronos wanting to capture you. If he knew who you were, he'd do anything to get you on his side."

"I'm not on anyone's side. And I'm not afraid," Nico grumbled.

"You should be," Annabeth continued."Your sister wouldn't want—"

Nico had cut her off."If you cared for my sister, you'd help me bring her back!"

"A soul for a soul?" Percy mentioned.

Nico nodded."Yes!"

"But if you didn't want my soul—"

"I'm not explaining anything to you!" He screamed, blinking his tears away."And I will bring her back."

 _I wanted to hug him, to comfort him. Like how he did to me back then. But...what had changed Nico into this? Bianca's death. Was I was being selfish? I did blame Bianca. I blame her for his change. Why did she have to die? Why did she join the Hunters of Artemis? Why did she go on the quest? Why did she leave him?_

 _Maybe, there was a reason to why she died. This method, what if she didn't want to come back at all? What if it doesn't work? This advice from the mysterious ghost..._

I shook my head."Nico, maybe Bianca wouldn't want to be brought back like this," I told.

He snapped at me."You don't even know her!"

 _This made me realize that he still does not remember me. Why doesn't he remember me?_

My eyes landed on the bracelet.

 _Then what does this even mean to you?_

"How do you know what she'd want?" He fumed.

My bottom lip trembled. I stared at him with pity and sadness."I do know her...and you, Nico. Listen, w-we were friends. You...you were my best friend. My only best friend," I confessed.

"I don't know you!" He denied.

"Bianca," Annabeth called.

I shook my head at her.

 _I must try._

"T-then that bracelet," I whispered, pointing at his wrist."W-where did you get that from?"

He stared down at his left wrist, where the black bracelet was. He looked back at me.

"I got it from Bianca," he replied. His eyes softened, tracing the black beads.

"H-have you heard of someone in your life also named Bianca?" I croaked out."Someone other than your sister?"

He shook his head.

 _No...no...no...come on! Please, you have to remember me..._

I was desperate. I swung my bookbag off from my shoulders, frantically digging my hands for _it_. Something to help him remember. Once my fingers found the Ziploc bag, I pulled it out, revealing the dead lily. It was silly to display it in front of everyone, but I didn't care. I just wanted my best friend back.

"You brought it with you, Bianca?" I heard Annabeth gasp.

I sighed."I would never leave without this," I sniffled.

Carefully, I opened the bag, gently pulling out the lily. My hand trembled, showing it to him.

"This," I began."You gave this to me." He didn't respond, staring at it.

The temperature began to slowly drop.

"Bianca," Grover called, but I ignored him.

"You gave this to me, Nico. Please, you have to remember." I stepped towards him, but he backed away, shaking his head. I was persistent."Please, Nico," I begged.

"NO!" He screamed, slapping the lily out of my hands.

We all watched the delicate flower descend to the ground.

 _He doesn't remember...he doesn't remember._

My hands fell to my sides. My heart seemed to stop. It was breaking. I was breaking. I had lost myself. All because of a stupid dumb flower, a flower that was foreign to him, just like how I was. Tears welled up, wanting to break free. I didn't want to cry, but it was too much for me. I felt the temperature dramatically decrease. The sky was darkening with black clouds forming.

"NOOOO! BIANCA!" I heard a voice cry, but it was faint.

My eyes were torn away from the precious fallen lily by someone shaking me."Bianca! Snap out of it! It'll be alright, Bianca! It takes time to remember!" The person reasoned.

I shook my head, sobbing.

 _I want him to remember me now. We've been away for too long._

"Fire! We gotta get her to the cooker!" Someone mentioned.

 _No._

I shoved the person trying to restrain me away. However, it seemed like I was the one being contained.

"Calm down, little missy. Cool down," a voice shushed.

I could feel the heat. I attempted to squirm away out of their grip, away from the barbecue cooker.

 **Annabeth's POV**

Bianca was not herself at all. She was desperate, desperate to retrieve her friend back.

I watched Nico smack Bianca's hands away, sending this fragile flower to fly and land on the ground. I looked up to see a broken Bianca, a side I haven't seen. It broke me too. I felt cold whenever I looked at her. I began rubbing my arms to get rid of the goosebumps. I began to see the mists coming out of our lips.

"NOOOO! BIANCA!" I watched Grover running to Bianca.

I never knew her limits to her powers, but I knew her emotions were affecting this. If we don't stop her now, she may cause a blizzard or a hail to occur. Perhaps a dangerous storm.

I rushed towards her, shaking her."Bianca! Snap out of it!" I pleaded, searching for any sign of my friend."It'll be alright, Bianca! It takes time to remember! It'll be okay!"

Her eyes were lifeless as I stared into her coffee brown eyes. She shook her head. My heart shattered, seeing tears slip out of her eyes.

"Fire! We gotta get her to the fire!" Percy brought up.

 _That was our only solution as of right now._

When Bianca heard of this, she pushed me away, about to make a run for it. However, Eurytion had grabbed her shoulders just in time before she ran off to who knows where.

"Calm down, little missy. Cool down," he murmured, dragging her to the barbecue cooker. He set her down, and the cold air stopped.

We sighed, even though the cold did get us out of the hot summer's heat.

I could tell that she was calming down. She was starting to realize what she had almost done. I didn't want her to beat herself over this though. Our emotions do interfere with our behavior.

"T-tie her up!" Nico shouted, frightened.

We glared at him.

 _How could Bianca even befriend him?_

"Listen, she's your best friend," Percy began.

He stomped his foot."I don't know anyone with a name of 'Bianca' other than my sister!"

Bianca smirked at the cooker, chuckling."Then let's talk to her, shall we?"

I was surprised to even hear her talking after what happened.

 _I didn't understand though. How are we supposed to talk to someone who is dead?!_

Percy nodded, agreeing."Let's ask Bianca."

My eyebrows furrowed.

 _How exactly?_

I looked up, realizing that the sky was growing dark into the night.

Nico shoulders fell."I've tried. She won't answer."

"Try again," Percy urged."I've got a feeling she'll answer with me here, especially with Bianca over there." He gestured to the dazed Bianca, who gazed at the night sky.

"Why would she?" Nico questioned, crossing his arms.

"Because she's been sending me Iris-messages," Percy replied."She's been trying to warn me what you're up to, so I can protect you."

"That's impossible," he denied.

"One way to find out. You said you're not afraid," Percy brought up. He turned to Eurytion."We're going to need a pit, like a grave. And food and drinks."

 _But..._

"Percy," I called."I don't think this is a good—"

"All right, I'll try," Nico finally agreed.

 _How was this really gonna work?_

"There's a hole dug out back for a septic tank,"Eurytion informed."We could use that." He turned to Tyson."Cyclops boy, fetch my ice chest from the kitchen. I hope the dead like root beer."


	46. Chapter 43 Spirits and Stay

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson, except for my OC. J. K. Rowling and Rick Riordan do, not me. (Imagine they were in the same time period as Percy Jackson. This story is also found on Wattpad.) Reviews are welcomed!**

 **Honestly, this chapter was supposed to be posted like in June, but those who read it on Wattpad read it earlier. So I apologize about that. Chapters on this fanfic are gonna be released unexpectedly, depending on my time and schedule.**

* * *

 **Annabeth's POV**

After eating a bit, we headed out to the back. Although, I was a bit worried with the summoning but also Bianca.

Before we all at, she was still staring in front of the fallen flower. I did had to pull her away to get her to eat something. The last thing we ate were granola bars, and I didn't want her to starve during our quest and die from starvation due to an emotional breakdown. I did earn myself quite a few punches from her, but I did eventually get her to eat something. Well, after she picked up the lily again and tucked it away.

I pitied her.

 _Her own friend does not know her after what? More than fifty years? It's such a mess. And she does not even know about her own history? It must've been difficult all these years for her..._

She was searching for hope. Love. Family. Friends. A purpose to live for. When we first bonded at Camp Half-Blood, she had told me about her past, the memories she remembered. It was hard for her back then. The parent she lived with had harmed her, leaving her to shrivel and know nothing about love. Nico and his family were the ones who taught her a few.

 _But, someone who taught her how to care and love someone, seemed to have crushed that._

We went out to the back, seeing a twenty-foot long pit created in front of a septic tank. The moon was full and out, and silver clouds were floating around.

"Minos should be here by now," Nico frowned."It's full dark."

"Maybe he got lost," Percy thought aloud.

Nico was pouring root beer and tossing the barbecue into the pit. He began chanting in Ancient Greek. It was getting cold, and I turned to Bianca if she was creating this.

 _Nope, she wasn't. She was mainly focusing on Nico. Is it possible that she may have feelings for him?_

I shook my head.

 _It could also be a sibling love._

There was this sulfurous mist coming out of the ground. We began to see these shadows, forming into humans. Spirits. One drifted to the edge of the pit, kneeling down to drink the root beer.

Nico slightly stopped his chantings."Stop him! Only Bianca may drink!"

Percy drew Riptide, making the ghosts fall back and hiss at the sight of it. However, one spirit continued, and it drank from the pit. The spirit started forming into a bearded man in white robes. There was a gold circlet around his head.

"Minos!" Nico called."What are you doing?"

 _Minos? Son of Zeus and Europa? The manipulative king of Crete?_

"My apologies, master," the ghost spoke."The sacrifice smelled so good, I couldn't resist." He looked down, staring at his hands. He smiled."It is good to see myself again. Almost in solid form—"

"You are disrupting the ritual!" Nico interrupted him."Get—"

My eyes widened, stepping back as the spirits of the dead start getting brighter. Nico continued his chant to prevent them from coming.

"Yes, quite right, master. You keep chanting," the ghost said, waving his hands. He looked at us, glaring."I've only come to protect you from these liars who would deceive you."

 _It was him. He's the one influencing Nico too much._

He stared at Percy."Percy Jackson...my, my. The sons of Poseidon haven't improved over the centuries, have they?"

"We're looking for Bianca di Angelo," Percy stated."Get lost."

Minos chuckled."I understand you once killed my Minotaur with your bare hands. But worse things await you in the maze. Do you really believe Daedalus will help you?"

The other spirits looked very agitated. I was afraid that they might cross, so I took out my knife to help them stay away.

"Daedalus cares nothing for you, half-bloods. You can't trust him. He is old beyond counting, and crafty. He is bitter from the guilt of murder and is cursed by the gods," the ghost described.

"The guilt of murder?" Percy asked."Who did he kill?"

"Do not change the subject!" Minos snapped."You are hindering Nico. You try to persuade him to give up on his goal, I would make him a lord!"

"Enough, Minos," Nico ordered, trying to silence him.

"Master, these are your enemies. You must not listen to them! Let me protect you. I will turn their minds to madness, as I did the others."

 _What? There are others? Maybe like Chris Rodriguez's?_

"The others?" I gasped.

"You mean Chris Rodriguez?" Percy brought up."That was you?"

"The maze is my property," Minos claimed."Not Daedalus'! Those who intrude deserve madness."

"Be gone, Minos!" Nico commanded."I want to see my sister!"

Minos choked back his anger."As you wish, master. But I warn you." He glanced back at us."You cannot trust these heroes."

He faded away into the sulfurous mist. Then, the other spirits started charging forward. However, Percy and I kept them back, threatening them with our weapons.

"Bianca, appear!" Nico demanded.

Nico started chanting faster and louder. Percy and I tried maintaining the spirits.

"Any time now," I heard Grover mutter.

In the trees, there was this silver light flickering. The spirit was brighter than the others. It was coming closer. I watched Percy kneel down to drink in the pit. I was afraid of what'll happen, but he got up walking back to my side.

 **Bianca's POV**

My eyes widened, seeing a ghostly form of a girl with black hair, dark eyes, and olive skin. She looked just like back then. However, she was wearing a green cap, jeans, a silvery jacket, and there was a bow slung over her shoulders this time.

 _Bianca. It's really her._

Nico's chanting was coming to a gradual stop, and Percy lowered his sword. However, it caused some of the other ghosts to come forth, but Bianca raised her arms, making them retreat into the woods.

"Hello, Percy," she greeted.

"Bianca," he called. Percy shook his head."I'm so sorry," he apologized, letting his head fall.

She shook her head."You have nothing to apologize for, Percy. I made my own choice. I don't regret it."

She turned to me, smiling."Anca."

My eyes lit up. I smiled, stepping up a bit but not too close."Y-you remember me?"

She chuckled."How could I not?"

 _How does she remember me, but Nico does not?_

I let out an exhalation."I miss you."

She gave me a small smile."And I as well. I never thought you would remain young to this day."

 _Does she know that I've frozen myself?_

"B-Bianca!" Nico exclaimed, stumbling forward.

He must've couldn't believe that she was here.

She turned toward her brother."Hello, Nico. You've gotten so tall."

"Why didn't you answer me sooner? I've been trying for months!" He cried.

"I was hoping you would give up."

I raised my eyebrows.

 _What?_

"Give up?" He croaked."How can you say that? I'm trying to save you!"

She shook her head."You can't, Nico. Don't do this. Percy is right."

"No! He let you die! He's not your friend!"

Bianca's hand reached out to touch Nico's face, but her skin evaporated as it got close to his.

"You must listen to me," she whispered."Holding a grudge is dangerous for a child of Hades. It is our fatal flaw. You have to forgive. You have to promise me this."

"I can't." He shook his head."Never," he refused.

"Percy has been worried about you, Nico. Anca's worried about you. You do know her, don't you?" He didn't respond."Don't you remember her?"

 _Please..._

"The girl who left to London?" She recalled.

He shook his head again."I-I feel like I do...but..."

Bianca sighed before she spoke up again."They can help you, Nico. I let Percy see what you were up to, hoping he would find you."

"So it was you," Percy realized."You sent those Iris-messages." Bianca nodded.

"Why are you helping him and not me?" Nico cried."It's not fair!"

"You are close to the truth now," Bianca pointed out."It's not Percy you're mad at, Nico. It's me."

"No," Nico denied.

"You're mad because I left you to become a Hunter of Artemis. You're mad because I died and left you alone," she explained." I'm sorry for that, Nico. I truly am. But you must overcome the anger. And stop blaming Percy for my choices. It will be your doom."

"She's right," Annabeth agreed. We turned to her."Kronos is rising, Nico. He'll twist anyone he can to his cause."

"I don't care about Kronos. I just want my sister back," he demanded.

"You can't have that, Nico," Bianca objected.

"I'm the son of Hades! I can," he protested.

"Don't try. If you love me, don't..." Her voice was getting quiet.

Spirits had started to gather around us again, and they were stirring in agitation.

"Danger!" They whispered to another.

"Tartarus stirs," Bianca alerted."Your power draws the attention of Kronos. The dead must return to the Underworld. It is not safe for us to remain."

"Wait," Nico begged."Please—"

"Good-bye, Nico. I love you. Remember what I said." She was fading as she turned to me."It's so great to see you again, Anca. Watch out for him, will you?"

I nodded."I will," I promised.

Her form shivered, and the ghosts disappeared, leaving us alone with the pit and the septic tank.

We did not want to travel that night, so we decided to wait until the morning. Eurytion had given Annabeth and I a bed to share in the room, while Grover and Percy had the leather couches in the living room. I shuffled a lot before going to bed. I couldn't sleep after what had happened.

Annabeth rolled over, facing me."Can't sleep?" She whispered.

I shook my head."He doesn't seem to remember me...and I don't know why..." I buried my face into the pillows.

Her hand rested on my shoulder, patting it."He'll remember you eventually, Bianca. Don't give up. It takes time."

I nodded. I closed my eyes, drifting to sleep with Annabeth's comforts.

* * *

The sun has risen. After having some breakfast, we walked down to the cattle guard and were saying our goodbyes.

"Nico, you could come with us," Percy offered.

Nico shook his head. His eyes were red. He must've been crying last night. He was wrapped in a black robe, which must've belonged to Geryon's because it seemed too big.

"I need time to think," he sighed.

"Nico, Bianca just wants you to be okay," Annabeth told, putting her hand on his shoulder. However, he pulled away, trudging up to the ranch house.

"I'm worried about him," I confessed."That Minos-"

"He'll be all right," Eurytion guaranteed."The boy can stay here and gather his thoughts as long as he wants. He'll be safe, I promise."

"What about you?" Percy asked.

Eurytion was scratching Orthus behind one chin, then the other chin."Things are going to be run a little different on this ranch from now on. No more sacred cattle meat. I'm thinking about soybean patties. And I'm going to befriend those flesh-eating horses. Might just sign up for the next rodeo."

"Well, good luck," Percy wished.

"Yep. I reckon you'll be looking for Daedalus's workshop now?" He guessed.

"Can you help us?" Annabeth wondered.

Eurytion stared into the cattle guard."Don't know where it is. But Hephaestus probably would."

"That's what Hera said," Annabeth recalled."But how do we find Hephaestus?"

Eurytion pulled something out from under the collar of his shirt. It was a silver disk on a silver chain. The disk had a button in the middle. He handed it to Annabeth.

"Hephaestus comes here from time to time," Eurytion informed."He studies the animals and such so he can make bronze automaton copies. Last time, I— uh—did him a favor. A little trick he wanted to play on my dad, Ares, and Aphrodite. He gave me that chain in gratitude. Said if I ever needed to find him, the disk would lead me to his forges. But only once."

"And you're giving it to me?" Annabeth asked to make sure.

He shook his head."I don't need to see the forges, miss. Got enough to do here. Just press the button, and you'll be on your way."

Annabeth pressed the button and the disk jumped to life. The disk grew eight metallic legs. Annabeth shrieked and dropped it on the ground.

 _Ah...yes, she is afraid of spiders._

"Spider!" She yelped, retreating back.

"She's, um, a little scared of spiders," Grover explained."That old grudge between Athena and Arachne."

"Oh." Eurytion looked flustered."Sorry, miss."

The spider scrambled to the cattle guard and squeezed itself through the bars.

"We gotta hurry," Percy declared."That thing's not going to wait for us."

Annabeth looked terrified, but we had to go. We said our good-byes to Eurytion, and Tyson pulled the cattle guard off the hole. I looked back at the ranch house. A part of me wanted to stay. I was afraid something was gonna happen to him.

"Guys?" I called.

They turned to me before jumping into the maze.

"What is it, Bianca?" Percy asked.

I turned away from the ranch house."I-I think I'll stay back," I decided.

They looked back to one another.

"Bianca...it's bad to split up," Annabeth persuaded.

"But..." I looked back at the ranch house, spotting his black hair through the windows."I don't want to leave him. Like last time. I don't know what may happen to him again."

They sighed, hesitating in response

"If we don't see you at all, we're coming back for you," Percy promised.

Annabeth nudged him."Percy," she pleaded."We can't lose her."

"That's right, Percy," Grover agreed."Saffron's gonna kill us if he does not see her come out alive with us."

"Spider runs fast," Tyson awed, staring after the spider.

"Look, we don't have much time. Don't you recall the prophecy? 'The ice princess shall appear, and with this, you shall rise or fall by the ghost king's hand'? It is possible that Nico is the ghost king, and Bianca is the ice princess. Maybe she needs to stay with him and convince him to make the right choice," Percy explained."Besides, she's the daughter of Khione! You expect her to survive at Hephaestus' forges?"

The rest slowly nodded.

"That's true," Annabeth admitted gloomily."Hephaestus is the god of fire, the forges, and volcanoes. She won't survive in that heat."

"Fine, then, Percy," Grover gave in."If she does not come out alive, I'm letting Saffron kill you first." Grover turned to me."You better stay alive, Bianca."

I smiled."Thank you, Grover. Thank you all." I gave them a quick hug, sending them back into the Labyrinth.


	47. Chapter 44 Return and Relinquish

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson, except for my OC. J. K. Rowling and Rick Riordan do, not me. (Imagine they were in the same time period as Percy Jackson. This story is also found on Wattpad.) Reviews are welcomed!**

 **Two chapters in one day! So make sure to read the previous chapter!B**

* * *

 **Bianca's POV**

A day has passed on the Triple G Ranch.

"I think he's talking to himself again," Eurytion told to me at the dinner table.

As he gestured out through the window, I sighed, watching him silently sitting on the steps of the porch. I scooped up my last bits of food, swallowing them. I stood up, taking my plate to the sink.

"T-thank you again for the food, Eurytion," I said softly.

After washing my plate, I headed to the door that led me out to the porch.

"Don't stay out too long," he cautioned.

I smiled, exiting out the house. Nico was still sitting there by the steps.

He glanced at me."Oh, it's you." He continued to stare at whatever he was looking at before.

I stepped closer, sitting on the steps beside him.

"Why do you keep following me?" He muttered.

"Cause I'm your best friend," I told. I sighed."Well, I was."

He turned to me."If you're my best friend, why haven't I seen you at all?"

"B-because..." I stopped.

 _I actually didn't know how to answer this._

"I-I don't know..."

He was playing with his sword."She said something about you leaving for London. What does that mean?" I didn't respond, staring at the glare of the sword."I want to remember. These days, I can't seem to remember my past. Or my mom." He groaned, itching his head.

 _Why haven't I noticed? Where is his mom?_

He turned to me."Since you're my 'best friend', have you seen my mom then?" He mentioned.

I nodded. It was like I time traveled back into the past where it was just only me, him, Bianca, and their mom.

"Before I was forced to move to London," I started," she used to take care of me when I came over to your house. We were in-"

"Italy," we both simultaneously responded.

"-at...that...time," I drawled.

We stared at each other. My heart began to pound anxiously.

 _Is it possible?_

"Do you remember something else, Nico?" I pried.

His eyebrows furrowed."I don't know...It's like there is something blocking my mind from remembering, but...whenever I look at you...I remember some stuff. It's very cloudy though..."

 _There's a chance!_

 **Nico's POV**

The girl, who claimed to be named also "Bianca", wished me a good night and left to go inside and sleep. I stared down at the black bracelet that encircled around my left wrist. The fingers of my right hand touched it, feeling the cold, smooth black beads.

 _Who is she really?_

I scratched my head in frustration, unable to remember anything from my childhood.

 _Why can't I remember?_

I want to summon Bianca again to ask about the girl, but would it really work again?

 **Saffron's POV**

It was late afternoon. We were all taking turns, guarding at Zeus' Pit that led into the Labyrinth. Since Grover's week was up, the Council of Cloven Elders revoked Grover's searcher license. If he does come back alive, they will force him into a shameful exile. I do believe that Pan was still out there.

 _How could I not trust my friend?_

"Saffron?" I heard a familiar voice.

I turned, seeing Juniper. I was getting a bit worried for Grover's girlfriend. Her branches were turning yellow."Yes?"

"Your girlfriend wants me to pass on you a message," Juniper said.

I smiled."What is it?"

"She wants to remind you to not forget to eat food."

I smiled wider.

 _Marina._

She is naiad, a water nymph. She lived in the Canoe Lake of Camp Half-Blood with the rest of her siblings. I started dating her last year when I came back from Hogwarts. While I was busy in London, she realized that she missed me there at camp and confessed.

"Tell her I will, Juniper. Thank you."

"Something's coming!" I heard someone cried.

We all turned to the boulders. We were all silent, our weapons directed towards it. We heard quiet footsteps and sniffles.

 _Was that crying I hear?_

"It's Annabeth guys!" A son of Hephaestus yelled."Put down your weapons."

We all began helping her out. She was a mess. She was covered in sweat and dirt all throughout. We noticed her eyes were puffy from crying. Then, I realized.

 _Where were the rest? Where was Percy? Where was Grover? Where was Tyson? Where was Bianca?_

"Annabeth?" I spoke up, stepping forward."Where's everyone else?"

She shook her head and broke into sobs. After her long explanation of how she saw Percy disappear, we decided that we should burn Percy's shroud. We all headed to the amphitheater to burn it.

"Today everyone, it seems like only one has returned back. We have not heard from the others' whereabouts, but since Annabeth heard the explosion, we will assume that he is dead," Chiron announced."After so long a silence, it is unlikely our prayers will be answered. I have asked his best surviving friend to do the final honors."

We all turned to Annabeth, who was carrying a long green silk burial cloth, embroidered with a trident. She laid it down on the fire, and we watched the fire swallowed it.

Annabeth turned to face the audience."He was probably the bravest friend I've ever had," she began, sniffling. However, I noticed her eye narrowed onto something in the distance."H-he's right there!" She cried, pointing at Percy.

We all turned and gasped.

"Percy!" A son of Hephaestus called.

Kids were crowding around him, clapping him on the back.

 _If he's here...then...wouldn't Bianca be here too?_

Chiron galloped over, and everyone made a path for him."Well," Chiron began."I don't believe I've ever been happier to see a camper return. But you must tell me—"

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Annabeth interrupted, resulting in the other campers to move aside.

My eyes widened, recalling the time where Mrs. Weasley scolded her sons.

 _Man..._

Annabeth marched over to Percy. I thought she would punch him, but she wrapped her arms around Percy, hugging him tightly. We were all silent, watching the two of them. Suddenly, she pushed him away.

"I—we thought you were dead, Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth exclaimed.

"I'm sorry," Percy apologized."I got lost."

"LOST?! Two weeks, Percy? Where in the world—"

"Annabeth," Chiron interrupted her.."Perhaps we should discuss this somewhere more private, shall we? The rest of you, back to your normal activities!"

We all watched Chiron easily slinging Annabeth and Percy onto his back and galloping towards the Big House. I followed after them, wanting to know what happened to the rest.

 **Bianca's POV**

It's been like what? Two weeks on this ranch? I do like being here. It's been very safe, well, I raised one hand up at the sky, producing a cloud above me. It started to snow. I smiled, feeling the cool air, besides the fire-breathing horses nearby. But, I wanted to go home. I missed being with the others. I wanted to go back to Camp Half-Blood. I wanted to go back to Hogwarts. Nico has been sticking to me like glue these past days, asking me so many questions about how he was like back then, as well as Bianca and their mother. To be honest, it was a bit annoying. But, at least I'm getting closer to him.

Currently, I was in the woods training myself against a tree. Orthus, the two-headed dog was accompanying me, while his owner was out with the exotic animals. I was using the tree as my dummy while I used my dagger to carve it. I guess you could call it successful since Orthus began barking, seeing a picture of himself on the tree.

I sighed, resting my hands on my hips. I was exhausted. Sweat trickled down, splashing onto the collar of my shirt. I wiped the sweat away from my forehead.

"Anca!" I heard a familiar cry.

 _I keep on thinking that Nico remembers me, but no...He uses that name to differentiate his sister and me._

I turned, watching Nico run towards me. My eyes widened."What's wrong, Nico?"

He stopped, panting in front of me."Percy's in trouble!"

 _What?!_

"We've got to go! We've got to hurry!" He cried.

I nodded. We rushed back into the house.

"Don't we need to tell Eurytion?" I mentioned.

He shook his head."No time, Anca!"

After I grabbed my bookbag, we dashed to the cattle guard with Orthus following us.

 _Thank you, Eurytion. I won't forget the kindness you've given us..._

"Bye, Orthus!" I waved.

There was an echo of Orthus' barkings as we dropped down in the maze together.

 **Saffron's POV**

I marched into the Big House, slamming the door open. They must've been discussing their time in the Labyrinth because they stopped talking, staring at me.

Percy's eyes widened in realization. He stepped back, waving his hands in denial."H-hey hey, Saffron, how ya doing?"

"WHERE. IS. SHE?" I demanded, getting close up to his face.

Percy looked at Annabeth for help.

"B-Bianca...she stayed back," she confessed.

I turned to her, flabbergasted."What? Stayed back where?"

Percy sighed, stepped away a bit. However, I gripped a hold of him.

"We found Nico at the Triple G Ranch. And, she didn't want to leave him there, so she stayed back with him."

 _So...it was because of him. She would've done anything to get to him._

After I released my hold on Percy, he began explaining about the ranch, continuing with their discussion.

"So many betrayals," Chiron sighed."I had hoped Quintus would prove a friend. It seems my judgment was bad."

"What about Mrs. O'Leary?" Percy asked."The hellhound is still in the arena. It won't let anyone approach. I did not have the heart to force it into a cage...or destroy it."

Chiron shook his head."Quintus wouldn't just leave her. As I said, Percy, we seem to have been wrong about him. Now, you should prepare yourself for the morning. You and Annabeth still have much to do."

* * *

We left the Big House, while I continued tailing behind Percy.

"Saffron, how long are you gonna follow me?" He complained, walking back to his cabin.

"Until you tell me all the details of where the others are," I replied.

He turned around."Saffron, I really have no idea. We just separated from Bianca. Then, Grover and Tyson parted to go find Pan. Then, I got blown up, sent to Calypso's Island for like? Two weeks? Then, I ended up here," Percy explained.

Then, he ran away before I could ask any more.

 **Bianca's POV**

I continued to shine my flashlight down the endless tunnels.

"Are you sure he's in trouble?" I asked Nico, who led us through many tunnels.

"I'm positive, Anca. Minos told me."

 _What..._

I halted."Minos?"

He turned around, staring at me."Come on, Anca. We've got to save him!"

I shook my head."I don't trust this Minos, Nico. Do you even realize that he may be using you or getting yourself killed?"

"Anca, he's helped me so much! And saved my life!" He argued.

"Uh huh, sure..." I mumbled.

"He did!"

Suddenly, we started hearing a combination of walking and slithering. We both immediately became silent, staring at each other and listening to the sounds.

"I sssssmell halfbloodsssss..." I heard it hiss.

My eyes widened.

 _Must be part snake._

"Hm...who do we have here?" We heard a feminine voice.

We spun around, and I shined my flashlight on this female reptilian monster. My eyes widened. She had twin serpent trunks instead of legs. I gulped.

She took in a breath."Sssssooo tassssty."

I grabbed Nico's hand, dragging him in the opposite direction from the monster."RUN!"


	48. Chapter 45 Detained and Darkness

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson, except for my OC. J. K. Rowling and Rick Riordan do, not me. (Imagine they were in the same time period as Percy Jackson. This story is also found on Wattpad.) Reviews are welcomed!**

 **I should be finishing up my homework and sleeping, but eh...it's been a while since I've updated.**

* * *

 **Bianca's POV**

As Nico and I frantically sprinted down the tunnel, we were faced with two branches of more tunnels.

"You can run, but you can't hide, halfbloodsssss!" The monster cackled.

We glanced back into the darkness, watching for any movements of the monster in sight.

"Turn here!" Nico directed, gesturing to the tunnel on the right.

I nodded, and we darted to the right.

"Anca! She's catching up!" Nico warned, glancing back.

As I glimpsed back, my eyes widened.

 _Man...she can slither fast!_

"Ow!" I yelped, tripping on my feet.

My hands landed first, slapping against the dirt floor with snow instantly already covering for my fall.

 _I had to trip..._

"Anca!" Nico called. He helped me up, dragging me away. The snake woman was close, gliding towards us.

"Go away!" I screamed, shooting ice shards at the snake woman, who hissed.

"Let's go, Anca!" Nico exclaimed, squeezing my arm.

I nodding, dashing beside him. We didn't know where this tunnel would lead us. We were both losing our energy and breath as we raced down to nowhere.

"Ah!"

As I felt him disappear beside me, I skidded to a stop. I spun to see Nico suddenly pinned to the walls of the labyrinth. This was not the snake woman, but it was a different reptilian monster.

"Let go of him!" I shrilled, concentrating on summoning icicles to fall down and split her neck.

However, something cold and rough grabbed my neck, pressing me also to the wall. I opened my eyes, seeing the snake lady's fangs. I kicked and struggled to escape her firm grip. She tightened her hold on my neck, squeezing my neck. I clawed at her scaly hands that were wrapped around my throat.

 _I couldn't breathe. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't think._

 **Percy's POV**

I felt lonely without Tyson in my cabin. Due to exhaustion, I passed out onto my bed, and it seems like dreams decided to find me tonight.

I was placed in a king's courtroom. In this big white chamber, there were marble columns and a wooden throne. On the wooden throne, there was a round man with curly red hair and a crown of laurels. There were three girls dressed in blue robes standing by his side. They looked like his daughters since they all had his red hair.

The doors creaked open, and a herald came in.

"Minos, King of Crete!" The herald announced.

 _Minos?_

A man, with a serious expression, entered the room. Minos was tall, and his pointed beard had gone gray. Mud was stuck against his sandals, and whenever he walked, the floor would be stained by his footprints.

He bowed stiffly to the man sitting on the wooden throne."King Cocalus," he greeted."I understand you have solved my little riddle?" Minos' voice was still the same when we met him earlier.

King Cocalus, the man on the throne, smiled."Hardly little, Minos. Especially when you advertise across the world that you are willing to pay a thousand gold talents to the one who can solve it. Is the offer genuine?"

Minos clapped his hands, and two buff guards entered the room, carrying a big wooden crate. They set it down at Cocalus' feet and pried it open. In the crate were stacks of gold bars.

Cocalus smiled."You must have bankrupted your kingdom for such a reward, my friend."

"That is not your concern."

Cocalus shrugged."The riddle was quite simple, really. One of my retainers solved it."

"Father," one of his daughters called, but he ignored her.

She looked like the oldest, a bit taller than the other girls. Cocalus pulled a spiral seashell from the folds of his robe. A silver string had been threaded through the seashell.

Minos stepped forward and took the shell."One of your retainers, you say? How did he thread the string without breaking the shell?"

"He used an ant, if you can believe it. Tied a silk string to the little creature and coaxed it through the shell by putting honey at the far end."

"Ingenious man," Minos awed.

Cocalus nodded in agreement."Oh, indeed. My daughters' tutor. They are quite fond of him."

"I would be careful of that," Minos advised.

I wanted to warn Cocalus about Minos, but I knew it was useless because they could not even hear me.

The king chuckled."Not to worry, Minos. My daughters are wise beyond their years. Now, about my gold—"

"Yes, but you see the gold is for the man who solved the riddle. And there can be only one such man." He halted."You are harboring Daedalus," Minos claimed.

Cocalus looked uncomfortable in his seat."How is that you know his name?"

"He is a thief. He once worked in my court, Cocalus. He turned my own daughter against me. He helped a usurper make a fool of me in my own palace. And then he escaped justice," Minos explained."I have been pursuing him for ten years."

"I knew nothing of this. But I have offered the man my protection. He has been a most useful—"

Minos interrupted him."I offer you a choice," he proposed."Turn over the fugitive to me, and this gold is yours. Or risk making me your enemy. You do not want Crete as your enemy."

"Father," his oldest daughter began, "you can't—"

"Silence, Aelia," Cocalus commanded.

 _Couldn't this man have summoned his army or something? Come on._

Cocalus twisted his beard, looking at the gold again."This pains me, Minos. The gods do not love a man who breaks his oath of hospitality."

"The gods do not love those who harbor criminals, either," Minos countered.

Cocalus nodded."Very well. You shall have your man in chains."

"Father!" Aelia called again. She cleared her throat."At—at least let us feast our guest first. After his long journey, he should be treated to a hot bath, new clothes, and a decent meal. I would be honored to draw the bath myself," she volunteered, flashing a smile at Minos.

"I suppose a bath would not be amiss." He looked at the king. "I will see you at dinner, my lord. With the prisoner."

"This way, Your Majesty," Aelia gestured.

As Aelia and her sisters led him out of the chamber, I followed them into a bath chamber, which was decorated with mosaic tiles. The running water faucet gushed out hot water into the bathtub, creating steam to rise into the air. Aelia and her sisters began sprinkling rose petals and pouring a liquid bottle in it, causing the multicolored foam to appear. The girls turned aside as Minos dropped his robes and slipped into the bath.

"Ahh, an excellent bath," he commented, smiling."Thank you, my dears. The journey has been long indeed."

"You have been chasing your prey ten years, my lord?" Aelia recalled, batting her eyelashes."You must be very determined."

He grinned."I never forget a debt. Your father was wise to agree to my demands."

Aelia nodded in agreement."Oh, indeed, my lord!"

Aelia's sisters began trickling scented oil over the king's head.

"You know, my lord," Aelia began."Daedalus thought you would come. He thought the riddle might be a trap, but he couldn't resist solving it."

Minos frowned."Daedalus spoke to you about me?"

"Yes, my lord," she replied.

"He is a bad man, princess. My own daughter fell under his spell. Do not listen to him," he alerted.

"He is a genius," Aelia argued."And he believes a woman is just as smart as a man. He was the first to ever teach us as if we had minds of our own. Perhaps your daughter felt the same way."

Minos attempted to sit up, but Aelia's sisters pushed him back into the water. Aelia came up behind him, holding three tiny orbs in her palm. At first, I thought they were bath beads, but when she threw them into the tub, the beads began to develop into bronze threads that wrapped around Minos, binding his ankles, wrists to his sides, and his neck. He thrashed and cried out in the tub, but it seemed like the girls were much stronger. He was lying in the tub with his chin just above the water.

"What do you want?" Minos demanded."Why do you do this?"

Aelia smiled."Daedalus has been kind to us, Your Majesty. And I do not like you threatening our father."

"You tell Daedalus I will hound him even after death!" He threatened."If there is any justice in the Underworld, my soul will haunt him for eternity!"

"Brave words, Your Majesty. I wish you luck finding your justice in the Underworld," Aelia said.

The bronze threads wrapped around Minos's face, covering his body. Suddenly, the door opened. Daedalus stepped in, carrying a traveler's bag. His hair was short, and his beard was white. He reached down and touched Minos' forehead. The threads began to unravel, sinking to the bottom of the bathtub. Minos was no longer there.

"A painless death," he spoke."More than he deserved." He turned to the three girls."Thank you, my princesses."

Aelia hugged him."You cannot stay here, teacher. When our father finds out—"

He nodded."Yes, I fear I have brought you trouble."

"Oh, do not worry for us. Father will be happy enough taking that old man's gold. And Crete is a very long way away. But he will blame you for Minos's death. You must flee to somewhere safe."

"Somewhere safe," he repeated."For years I have fled from kingdom to kingdom, looking for somewhere safe. I fear Minos told the truth. Death will not stop him from hounding me. There is no place under the sun that will harbor me, once word of this crime gets out."

"Then where will you go?" Aelia wondered.

"A place I swore never to enter again," Daedalus responded."My prison may be my only sanctuary."

She shook her head."I do not understand."

"It's best you did not."

"But what of the Underworld?" The other sister asked."Terrible judgment will await you! Every man must die."

He pulled a scroll out from his traveling bag. He patted Aelia's shoulder, blessing her and her sisters. He looked down once more at the bottom of the tub where the threads were.

"Find me if you dare, king of the ghosts," he challenged. He turned to the mosaic wall, touching a tile. There was a glowing familiar mark. It was the familiar Greek ∆. As the wall slid open, the princesses gasped.

"You never told us of secret passages! You have been busy," Aelia exclaimed.

"The Labyrinth has been busy," Daedalus corrected."Do not try to follow me, my dears, if you value your sanity."

The scene changed. I was underground in a stone chamber. Luke and another half-blood warrior were studying a map, using a flashlight.

Luke cursed."It should've been the last turn." He crumpled up the map and tossed it aside.

"Sir!" The half-blood warrior protested.

"Maps are useless here," Luke told."Don't worry. I'll find it."

"Sir, is it true that the larger the group—"

"The more likely you get lost?" Luke finished for the boy."Yes, that's true. Why do you think we sent out solo explorers to begin with? But don't worry. As soon as we have the thread, we can lead the vanguard through."

"But how will we get the thread?" The half-blood questioned.

"Oh, Quintus will come through. All we have to do is reach the arena, and it's at the juncture. Impossible to get anywhere without passing it. That's why we must have a truce with its master. We just have to stay alive until—"

"Sir!" a new voice called, running in from the corridor.

He was dressed in Greek armor, carrying a torch."The dracaenas found a half-blood!" He panted."In fact, two half-bloods!"

"Wandering the maze?"

"Yes, sir!" He answered."You'd better come quick. They're in the next chamber. They've got them cornered."

"Who is it?" Luke inquired.

"No one I've ever seen before, sir."

Luke nodded."A blessing from Kronos. We may be able to use them. Come!"

They all ran down the corridor.

I gasped for air, waking up to my dark cabin.

 **Bianca's POV**

 _Heat..._

I opened my eyes to a dark room, but there were figures holding torches around. I groaned, trying to stretch and rub my eyes.

 _Wait..._

I tugged for my hands. My eyes widened, and I looked down at myself. My hands were tied together by chains, and...my book bag wasn't on me. I panicked, trying to break out of them. I looked around, spotting my book bag on the table. I began to calm down, examining the area. Soon, I noticed Nico beside me, who seemed unconscious.

"Nico..." I nudged him."Nico!" I hissed, nudging him harder."Nico!" I whispered.

"Tsk tsk tsk...Lookie who we have here," I heard a familiar voice.

 _No..._

I slowly turned, glaring at _him_. The blond boy with a streak of gray and blue eyes smirked at me.

"What did you do to him?" I growled, getting up to claw at him.

However, these giants held me down. I recognized these monsters.

 _Laistrygonian Giants._

"Don't be stupid. You were the first to wake up, little one," he said.

"If you don't release us and give me back my book bag, I'll freeze you and everyone else here," I threatened, struggling out of the giants' hold.

He chuckled."You're funny, little one. Go ahead, I want to see you try."

As I glared into his eyes, the room's temperature dropped. I felt the giants' grips on me turn cold and solid. I knew what I did, and I didn't need to look at them. I could see Luke's breath in the room.

"Try me," I spat."Don't test my limits."

He smirked, glancing at his shivering companion. He snapped his fingers."Hey, give me that torch."

"Y-yes, sir," he chattered, heading to Luke's way.

My eyes shifted to the boy. Luke and I watched him transform into an ice statue. It was my first time for a human, and I don't regret it. The torch in the boy's hand remained blazing though. The only part that was unfrozen was the hand that held the torch. I didn't want to risk harming myself, so I outlined the fire with my ice.

Luke's head turned to me. He clucked his tongue."Well, then...Let's negotiate," he proposed.

 _What?_

 **Percy's POV**

The next morning came. After giving Mrs. O'Leary enough biscuits, I hiked over Half-Blood Hill, meeting with Annabeth and Argus, the one hundred-eyes security guard, on the road. It was quiet in the van between Annabeth and I. Annabeth looked uncomfortable, like she slept even worse than me.

Finally, I spoke up."Bad dreams?" I asked.

She shook her head."I got an Iris-message from Eurytion," she croaked.

My eyes widened, remembering him."Eurytion! What's up? I-Is something wrong with Bianca and Nico?"

"They left the ranch last night, heading back into the maze. The dog came barking to him while he was doing some work. Orthus led him to the cattle guard that night," she described.

"They went back into the maze?"

Annabeth nodded."Eurytion said he and Bianca had been hearing Nico talking to himself a few nights. Only now he thinks Nico was talking with Minos again."

I shook my head."They're in danger," I muttered.

"No kidding. Minos is one of the judges of the dead, but he's got a vicious streak a mile wide. I don't know what he wants with Nico, but—"

"That's not what I meant." I sighed."I had this dream last night..."

I began to recall to her my dreams about Minos, Luke, how he'd mentioned Quintus, and how his men had found two half-bloods in the maze.

"Oh no...That's bad. That's very bad. Luke already knows what Bianca is, and if he finds out about Nico..." She looked down, trying to think.

"So what do we do?" I asked.

She looked up at me."Well, it's a good thing you have a plan to guide us, right?"

 **Bianca's POV**

"W-what?" I stuttered.

"You heard me. Do some magic with that magic stick of yours," he ordered.

 _Is he stupid? Yes, he's the definition of stupid. There's no way I'm performing magic in front of him._

I shook my head."No."

He raised his eyebrows."No? Come on, you've refused to join our side. And now you're refusing such an easy task that could free you and your friend here?"

"No underage wizardry outside of school," I growled.

His face brightened."Ah! So there is a school!"

I froze, mentally facepalming myself.

 _Bianca, you gotta shut up..._

"Come on, it's not like they're gonna arrest and kill a little girl," he reasoned.

"I'm not a little girl," I snarled."I'm thirteen."

He shrugged."So? They're not gonna kill you for it."

He rose, heading for my book bag. He unzipped it, opening it up. He began to rummage through my stuff. I watched him throw out my items on the floor.

 _Water. Clothes. Snacks. Nectar. Ambrosia._

He lifted a Ziploc bag containing the delicate flower."Why do you carry such a disgusting thing?" I froze, watching it land flat on the ground.

"Ah! Here it is!" He turned around, examining my wand.

He headed towards me, stepping on most of my items.

 _Crunch._

My shoulders slumped, watching the lifeless flower flatten against the ground. The fragile petals ripped into pieces.

I closed my eyes, my body trembling."Pick. It. Up," I seethed.

He squatted down to me, still holding onto my wand."What?"

My eyes opened, filled with fury and irritation."I said,'PICK IT UP!'" I screamed in his face.

He stepped back, looking back at the flower."A-all right, then." He shook his head."Just a flower," he muttered. He obeyed my command, setting it on the table.

"You're lucky I didn't freeze you, like the rest of your friends here," I shot.

He squatted down in front of me again, holding out my wand to me."Do your magic, little one."

I raised one of my eyebrows."Release me."

He sighed."Do it, and then, I'll release both of you."

I scoffed, glaring at him."Are you retarded? You do realize that I can't perform spells when I'm tied like this?"

He nodded, making a face."First, release my men, so they can untie the chains."

I huffed, calming down. Soon, the temperature started to rise back to normal. Luke gestured for the Laistrygonian giants to release me, and they did. I watched him gesture his friend with the torch to come over. The friend shivered at the sight of me and quickly handed over the torch to Luke. I bit my lip, glaring at the blazing fire he held. Then, he gestured them to step away from me. He dropped my wand, kicking it back to me, and I bent down, grabbing my wand.

"Now, put all my stuff back into my bag," I ordered.

He sighed, rolling his eyes. He picked up my book bag, throwing the stuff he tossed away back in. He placed it on the table.

"Happy?"

I didn't respond."Release my friend too."

"You've been asking for too much, little one," he sang, crossing his arms."He'll be released, okay? Hurry and do your magic," he insisted, leaning his back against the table."And you both will get to go."

I glared at him, especially at the torch that was very much close to his body. It was very risky if I tried to freeze him. I glanced back at Nico, trying to formulate an escape plan. He would never free us easily like that. I tightened my grip on my wand.

 _Sorry, Ministry._

"Petrificus Totalus!" I casted at Luke.

I watched Luke's arms and legs snap together, stiffly falling backward. The torch that he held flew into the air and landed on the ground.

"Accio bag!" I shouted, pointing my wand at my belonging.

As my bag flew to me, I slung my backpack over my shoulders and rushed over to the unconscious Nico. I wrapped one arm around him, dragging him out of the chamber.

"GET HER!" Luke's companion yelled.

I looked back, seeing the two giants stomping after me."Tarantallegra!" I cried, pointing my wand at one of them.

One of the giants began to dance. I looked forward at the dark tunnels. I tucked my wand back into my book bag.

 _Here I go..._

"Where do you think you're going?" I heard a familiar masculine voice.

Halting, I turned, seeing the familiar ghost with this female vampire creature that I've encountered in the airplane.

 _Minos..._

Something hard knocked into the side of my head, making me lose my grip on Nico. I could only see darkness once again.


	49. Chapter 46 Workshop and Wings

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson, except for my OC. J. K. Rowling and Rick Riordan do, not me. (Imagine they were in the same time period as Percy Jackson. This story is also found on Wattpad.) Reviews are welcomed!**

 **Howdy y'all. It's been okay so far, minus the AP classes. I am so relieved that we have Labor Day off. I can finally rest and breathe! Have a good weekend and holiday (for some)!**

* * *

 **Bianca's POV**

"Anca!" I heard someone call my name."Anca!"

 _Merlin, why does it sound so familiar?_

"Anca! Wake up!"

My eyes fluttered open, finding a panicked Nico.

"N-Nico?"

I began to realize that my body was restrained by chains once again.

"Ah! Finally awake!" I heard Minos bellowed.

Immediately, I sat up. We both watched Minos and his monster friends approach to us.

"You tricked me!" Nico cried.

Minos shrugged."It's time to go visit our dear friends," he sang."Get them up!"

The Laistrygonian Giants from earlier seized our chains, lifting us up. The giants pushed us at the front, while Minos commanded us where to go.

"W-where are we going?" Nico questioned.

"You'll find out..."

We halted in front of the doors of an unfamiliar room. We were both trembling with anxiety as we waited for what was going to happen next. Maybe we'll be meeting death today.

The giants pushed the doors open, shoving us inside. My eyes widened, and my jaw dropped as I found Annabeth, Percy, an unfamiliar girl, Mrs. O'Leary, and another robotic looking person in the room. Their eyes widened back at us.

Minos gazed at the celestial bronze robotic man."Daedalus, there you are, my old friend."

The man glared at the vampire creature."What is the meaning of this?"

"Luke sends his compliments. He thought you might like to see your old employer Minos," she spoke.

"This was not part of our agreement," Daedalus said.

"No indeed, but we already have what we want from you, and we have other agreements to honor," the empousa explained."Minos required something else from us, in order to turn over these two demigods." She ran a finger under Nico's chin, and I almost froze her, but one of the giants squeezed me too tight, making me gasp for air."He'll be quite useful. And all Minos asked in return was your head, old man."

"Treachery," he gasped.

"Get used to it," she laughed.

"A-are you two okay?" Percy spoke up.

Nico and I turned to him, nodding.

"I—I'm sorry, Percy," Nico apologized, bowing his head,"Minos told me you were in danger. He convinced me to go back into the maze, but...I was tricked." He turned to me."I'm sorry too, Anca...It's my fault."

I gave a thin smile, shaking my head.

 _At least we're back with the others._

"He tricked all of us." Percy glared at the female vampire."Where's Luke? Why isn't he here?"

She smiled."Luke is...busy. He is preparing for the assault. But don't worry. We have more friends on the way. And in the meantime, I think I'll have a wonderful snack!"

Her hands transformed into claws. I began to sense heat arising. Immediately, I panicked, attempting to escape out of the giant's grip. I watched her hair turn into flames, and her legs changed into one donkey leg and one bronze.

 _No...not again!_

The fight commenced. Annabeth and Percy charged at the vampire. As the giants lost their grip on Nico and me, we were shoved to the ground. I landed on Nico, who groaned.

"Oomph!" I looked up at him."Ugh, sorry, Nico!" I exclaimed, getting back up. I turned my attention to the battle, watching the giants hurtle toward the robotic man with Mrs. O'Leary as his defense.

We both were struggling with our chains.

"Kill the inventor! Kill him!" I heard Minos holler.

I extended out my shackled hands first. I closed my eyes, clenching my fists.

"Anca? W-what are-"

I shushed Nico, concentrating.

I opened my eyes, watching icicles shoot up, breaking through my chains wrapped around my wrists. I pushed them off of me. I turned to Nico."Do you have your sword?"

He nodded, gesturing to his waist. I drew it out, slicing the chains on Nico's. I handed back his sword, reaching for my hair clip. We stared at the battle before our eyes. The vampire turned over the tables and smashed the objects that were around the room. Mrs. O'Leary dug her fangs into one of the giant's arm, who wailed in pain and flung her around, trying to shake her off. Daedalus grabbed for his sword, which was on a workbench, but the other giant smashed the bench with his fist, sending the sword into the air. The giant had also knocked down a clay jar of Greek fire. Green flames quickly started to spread.

My eyes bulged.

 _Heat. Sweat. Heat. Sweat. Heat. Dehydrated. Too much heat!_

"To me! Spirits of the dead!" Minos called, outstretching his hands.

Nico pushed me behind him."No!" Nico objected.

Minos smirked."You do not control me, young fool. All this time, I have been controlling you! A soul for a soul, yes. But it is not your sister who will return from the dead. It is I, as soon as I slay the inventor!"

Spirits began to gather around him, morphing into figures.

"I am the son of Hades," Nico asserted."Be gone!"

Minos laughed."You have no power over me. I am the lord of spirits! The ghost king!"

"No." Nico drew his sword."I am," he proclaimed. He thrust his sword into the floor.

"Never!" Minos's form began to fade."I will not—"

The ground rumbled, interrupting him. The windows were shattering to pieces, allowing fresh air to enter. There was an opening in the stone floor of the workshop. We watched as Minos and all his spirits were sucked into it with their echoing wails.

I grabbed Nico, who was looking pale and sweaty."A-are you okay, Nico?"

He slowly nodded."Y-yeah..."

Then, there was this shriek. We shifted our focus. There was a poof of yellow dust around Annabeth and Percy. We began to hear shoutings from the tunnel. More monsters were heading to this room. Nico and I ran to the others.

"We have to help Daedalus!" Percy shouted.

The unfamiliar girl shook her head."No time," she interjected."Too many are coming!"

She had some copper wings strapped on her. Once she finished working on Nico, she moved onto me, fastening them on my back.

"Now you!" She said to Percy, securing them onto him.

When we were all fitted into the wings, we headed for the windows. My heart was beating rapidly, nervous about the fire that was spreading everywhere onto the furniture.

"Daedalus!" Percy called."Come on!"

We turned, seeing Daedalus, who was bleeding this golden oil from his cuts and wounds. Not blood.

"I won't leave Mrs. O'Leary! Go!" He yelled.

"None of us know how to fly!" Nico stated.

"Great time to find out," Percy said.

We all jumped out of the window into the sky. I gripped onto my strap, feeling the wind slap me in the face. We were actually flying. We were actually flying! Well, with the help of the wings. Below us were red rocks, and it seemed like we were falling towards it.

"Spread your arms! Keep them extended!" Annabeth, who was next to me, yelled.

I did what she said, spreading my arms out. Our descent was slowed. We were soaring like kites. I smiled, closing my eyes. It felt great.

 _Such fresh air..._

"Yeah!" I heard Percy shout."Whoo!"

"Land!" I heard Annabeth exclaim."These wings won't last forever!"

"How long?" The unfamiliar girl, who I still did not catch her name, wondered.

Annabeth shook her head."I don't want to find out!"

We swooped down, soaring across a valley and roads. We had finally landed on a terrace of a visitor center. It seemed empty, so we tore off our wings off ourselves. Seeing the melting self-adhesive seals that bounded the wings to our backs, we had thrown them in trash bins away from the muggle's sight.

"The workshop moved," Annabeth guessed, staring up into the sky. I looked up too, but I didn't see anything."There's no telling where."

"So what do we do now?" Percy asked."How do we get back in the maze?"

Annabeth gazed into the distance."Maybe we can't. If Daedalus died...he said his life force was tied into the Labyrinth. The whole thing might've been destroyed. Maybe that will stop Luke's invasion."

Realization finally hit me as I felt the emptiness within us.

 _Where were Grover and Tyson?_

"W-wait, hold on." They turned to me."Where're the others? Grover and Tyson."

"They're...They're looking for Pan," Annabeth replied.

 _What..._

"So...they're in the maze still?! A-and if this Daedalus is dead..."

"No, he isn't dead," Nico spoke up.

"How can you be sure?" Percy asked.

"I-I know when people die. It's this feeling I get, like a buzzing in my ears," Nico explained, gesturing to his ears.

"Then...Tyson and Grover?" I brought up.

He shook his head."That's harder. They're not humans or half-bloods. They don't have mortal souls."

Annabeth sighed."We have to get into town," she announced."Our chances will be better off finding an entrance to the Labyrinth. We have to make it back to camp before Luke and his army gets there."

"We could just take a plane," Rachel suggested.

Percy shook his head"Oh ho ho no. I don't fly."

I scoffed."But you just did, Percy."

"That was low flying and even that's risky," Percy told."Flying up really high." He shook his head."That's Zeus' territory. I can't do it. Besides, we don't even have time for a flight. The labyrinth is the quickest way back."

"So we need a car to take us into the city," Annabeth decided.

Rachel looked down into the parking lot."I'll take care of it," she declared.

"How?" I asked, tilting my head.

"Just trust me."

 _Alright then..._

Annabeth nodded."Okay, I'm going to buy a prism in the gift shop, try to make a rainbow, and send an Iris-message to camp," she stated.

"I'll go too!" I agreed.

"Me as well. I'm hungry," Nico blurted.

Percy nodded."I'll stick with Rachel, then. Meet you guys in the parking lot."

We nodded. Nico and I followed Annabeth, who led us to a gift shop. We entered the shop, hearing the bells ding as we entered the store.

"Oh, we're in Colorado Springs?" I asked, staring at the postcards.

"Looks like it," Nico said, staring at some souvenirs.

"Do you want anything? I think I brought some money with me," I offered, digging through my bag.

My fingers touched the familiar Ziploc, and I froze.

 _The Lily..._

"No, it's fine."

I pulled it out, finding the ripped flower. My bottom lip trembled at the sight of it.

"Anca?" He called.

I looked up into his eyes."You gave it to me...and now it's all ruined..."

He took the flower away from me, even though I tried to get it back."I'll get you a new one."

I shook my head."That one was very meaningful to me," I whispered, reaching for the flower."You gave me it so I can remember you."

He gave a small smile."It's okay. You don't need it."

"Yes, I do, Nico."

"You don't need it because I'm already here. You won't need to remember me anymore, Anca." He tossed it into the nearest trash can.

I smiled.

 _I hope you do remain by my side..._

Annabeth already bought a prism, while we were examining different kinds of souvenirs and bracelets. I had also bought him a muffin, which he hungrily consumed, and other food, stuffing them into my bag.

 _Hey...can't believe I still have my bag. Whoop whoop._

"Come on. Let's go chat with Chiron," she said.

We exited the gift shop, heading to an empty space with water and sunshine.

"Almost got it..." Annabeth mumbled, tilting the prism to the light.

I haven't tried making a rainbow yet. It looked easy, but...I guess you need materials when you don't have it on you.

"Got it!" She exclaimed, pulling out a drachma. She threw it into the rainbow."Oh, Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering," she whispered, closing her eyes.

We watched as our friendly centaur appear.

My eyes lit up."Chiron!" I called, waving to him.

His eyes widened."My, oh my...Bianca! How good it is to see you!"

I smiled."It's good to see you as well."

"Thank the Gods that you all are doing well. Listen. We're doing our best to prepare for battle. We are not sure when Luke and his army will come but hurry back. We're gonna need as much help as we can get," he informed.

"Alright, Chiron, we'll hurry back. Thank you," Annabeth guaranteed.

"I'll see you there."

Chiron disappeared, along with the rainbow.

* * *

We walked back to Percy and the girl, Rachel, who was standing next to a car and two men.

"I talked to Chiron," Annabeth told."They're doing their best to prepare for battle, but he still wants us back. They're going to need every hero they can get. Did we find a ride?"

"The driver's ready when we are," Rachel spoke up.

One of the men, most likely the driver, was talking to another guy, who was in khakis and a polo shirt. It seemed like the guy was complaining, but the driver was offering him some stuff.

"Come on," Rachel gestured.

She led us to the car, getting inside without looking at the two men.

 _Was she related to the driver or what?_

We entered the car. I sat close to Nico and Annabeth in the car. The seats were leather, and there was room for us to stretch our legs. It was such a nice car. The backseat had flat-panel TVs built into the headrests, and there was a mini-fridge stocked with bottled water, sodas, and snacks. We started grabbing for them to eat. I grabbed two cans of Coca-Cola and two bags of Doritos chips, handing them to Nico.

"Here, eat some," I told.

"Thanks. Maybe you shouldn't have bought those snacks at the store."

I shrugged."Doesn't matter. It's for emergencies anyways."

We began driving down the road."Where to, Miss Dare?" The driver asked.

"I'm not sure yet, Robert," she said."We just need to drive through town and, uh, look around."

The driver nodded, obeying."Whatever you say, miss."

"Do you know this guy?" Percy asked.

"No," she replied, sipping some water.

 _But you know his name?_

"But he dropped everything to help you. Why?"

She settled down her water bottle."Just keep your eyes peeled," she commanded, not responding to Percy's question."Help me look."

 _Uh...ok..._

We drove through Colorado Springs for about half an hour and saw nothing that Rachel considered a possible Labyrinth entrance. I kept wondering who she was exactly, and how she could walk up to some random chauffeur and immediately get a ride.

After about an hour we decided to head north toward Denver, thinking that maybe a bigger city would be more likely to have a Labyrinth entrance, but we were all getting nervous. We were losing time. Then right as we were leaving Colorado Springs, Rachel sat bolt upright.

"Get off the highway!" She suddenly yelled, making me jump.

The driver glanced back."M-miss?"

"I saw something, I think. Get off here," she ordered.

The driver obeyed, swerving through cars and entering through an exit. Hills, grasslands, and farm buildings began to appear.

"What did you see?" Percy asked.

"Western Museum of Mining & Industry," she read the sign, which we passed.

I did not understand a thing.

The museum didn't look like one. It was a little house, similar to an old-fashioned railroad station. Outside the museum, there were some drills, pumps, and old steam shovels on display.

"There." Rachel pointed to a hole in the side of a nearby hill. The tunnel was boarded up and chained."An old mine entrance."

"A door to the Labyrinth?" Annabeth spoke up."How can you be sure?"

"Well, look at it!" Rachel exclaimed."I mean...I can see it, okay?"

 _A muggle that can see what we see? Strange..._

When she thanked the driver, we all exited the car. It was strange he didn't ask for money or anything.

"Are you sure you'll be all right, Miss Dare? I'd be happy to call your—"

"No!" Rachel objected, cutting him off."No, really. Thanks, Robert. But we're fine."

The museum seemed to be closed, so there wasn't anybody to stop us from climbing the hill to the mine shaft. When we arrived at the entrance, there was the familiar mark of Daedalus engraved on a padlock. It was a bit strange that the girl, Rachel, could see that far. Percy touched the padlock, and the chains dropped. We kicked down a few boards and stepped inside, knowing that we were entering back into the Labyrinth. We were back. Again.

 **Percy's POV**

We were being guided down by Rachel. There were more tunnels intersecting and branching, but she had no trouble leading us. It seemed like she knew the way. While Rachel and Annabeth were in front of us conversing about architectures, I stayed back with Bianca and Nico, who seemed really closer than the last time I've seen them.

"You don't know what a Happy Meal is?" Nico gasped at her.

She shook her head."What is it?"

"I'll show you them when we come back. I can't believe you haven't tried them! They come with toys too!"

She chuckled."Sorry. Never heard of them. Besides, I don't play wit-"

"Seems like you both gotten close," I blurted.

They turned to me.

"Oh...um...yeah," Bianca coughed out."After everything that happened, we started to rely on each other more."

I nodded."Well...Nico, thanks for coming after us," I continued, walking beside him.

"I actually wanted to thank you two..." His head was down."I also wanted to see Daedalus for myself. Minos was right, in a way. Daedalus should die. Nobody should be able to avoid death that long. It's not natural."

 _So...not my soul after all!_

"So that's what you were after all along..." I realized."Trading Daedalus's soul for your sister's."

"It hasn't been easy, you know," he began."Having only the dead for company. Knowing that I'll never be accepted by the living. Only the dead respect me, and they only do that out of fear."

"You can be accepted," I began."You can have friends at camp. You've got us."

Nico stared at me."Do you really believe that, Percy?"

I didn't answer. He was definitely different before. After his sister's death, he'd gotten a bit...scary. I did hope that once he got his best friend back, he would return back to his normal self, but it seemed like not. The way he banished Minos and those other spirits and called himself the 'king of ghosts'. Yep...it frightened me, especially his eyes. They reminded me of his father.

Suddenly, I bumped into Rachel, who stopped in front of me.

"Woah."

There was an intersection. Our tunnel continued straight ahead, but there was a side tunnel on our right.

"What is it?" Annabeth asked.

She stared down the dark tunnel.

"Is it that way?" Bianca wondered.

"N-no," she replied."Not at all."

"Why are we stopping then?" I questioned.

 **Bianca's POV**

I didn't know why we were stopping.

"Listen," Nico spoke up.

We were silent. We began to hear the wind coming down the tunnel. There was also this strange smell.

"Eucalyptus trees," Percy sniffed."Like in California."

 _Huh?_

"There's something evil down that tunnel. Something very powerful," Rachel warned.

"And the smell of death," Nico included.

 _Well, I have no smelling powers, but this did make me feel uncomfortable._

"Luke's entrance," Annabeth whispered."The one to Mount Othrys—the Titans' palace."

"I have to check it out," Percy declared.

"Percy, no," she opposed.

"Luke could be right here. Or...or Kronos. I have to find out what's going on," he said.

Annabeth hesitated."Then we'll all go."

"No," he objected."It's too dangerous. If they got hold of Bianca, Nico, or Rachel...Kronos could use them. You stay here and guard them."

"Percy, don't," Rachel begged."Don't go up there alone."

"I'll be quick," he insisted."I won't do anything stupid."

Annabeth took her Yankees cap out of her pocket, handing him it."At least take this. And be careful."

"Thanks."

We watched him put on the hat and vanish. We all waited there in the dark tunnel.


	50. Chapter 47 Cave and Collapse

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson, except for my OC. J. K. Rowling and Rick Riordan do, not me. (Imagine they were in the same time period as Percy Jackson. This story is also found on Wattpad.) Reviews are welcomed!**

* * *

 **Bianca's POV**

It felt like hours as we all just waited there, staring at the walls and listening for any noises. Suddenly, I began to hear footsteps and voices.

I turned to Annabeth, Rachel, and Nico."D-do you guys hear that?"

They nodded, jumping into a fighting stance at the tunnel entrance where Percy entered through. I squinted, seeing a dark silhouette running towards us. We aimed at this person. Once he came into our view, we began to realize that it was a frantic Percy.

 _Uh, Percy?_

Behind him was another familiar figure with blond hair.

 _Wait, Luke?_

Luke, who was cackling, was chasing after him.

Rachel pulled out her hairbrush from her bag."PERCY!" Rachel screamed his name. She aimed at Luke behind him, swinging the hairbrush towards their direction. I watched the flying hairbrush knock Luke in the eye.

"OW!" He boomed.

Finally, Percy reached us, trying to catch his breath.

"Luke?" Annabeth whispered."What—"

"We gotta goooo!" Percy yelled, grabbing Annabeth's shirt to drag her away.

I started running with Nico beside me, heading back to the entrance.

"AFTER THEM!" I heard an unfamiliar voice roar, which caused me to look back.

That was not Luke. This voice frightened me, making me duck down and cover myself.

"Anca!" Nico called, hauling me up.

He stared down the tunnel where Luke was, well not really Luke, but someone else in the form of Luke. I watched as Nico struck his hands together. Towers of rocks started erupting from the ground in front of the fortress. Due to this, the front columns of the building began crashing down. Muffled screams were heard everywhere around me. Dust was flying everywhere. I attempted to search for anyone. I felt a hand grasp onto my arm, pulling me elsewhere.

I began to realize that it was Nico, guiding me. We all plunged into the Labyrinth and continued running. I wanted to rest and pass out from exhaustion, especially the pain in my sides from running, but Nico wouldn't allow me. Rachel was currently leading the way, and I could still hear the echo of _that creature_ calling out to us.

Finally, we stopped in a tunnel filled with wet white rock. I was glad I didn't hear any more of those howlings. Although, I was afraid that they would appear again.

"I can't go any farther," Rachel gasped, clutching her chest.

"M-me too," I panted, leaning onto the wall.

There was water trickling down from above. I turned to Annabeth. It seemed like Annabeth had been crying the entire time. She collapsed against the wall, setting her head between her knees. Her sobs were all I could hear here. I didn't really know what to do. I bit my bottom lip. I never really comforted anyone since I didn't have any friends besides the Weasleys and those at Hogwarts.

I wanted to approach her, but I really don't know how to comfort people. It took me a minute to build up my courage to crawl to her. As I sat next to her, I pressed my back against the wall.

"Hey..." I whispered."Annabeth..."

She let out a whimper, falling into my arms. I froze since I was a bit uncomfortable with the close contact. I awkwardly patted her back.

"Sh..." I soothed.

I heard Nico let a shaky breath, dropping his sword."That sucked."

"You saved our lives," Percy panted.

"Blame the girls for dragging me along. That's the only thing they could agree on. We needed to help you or you'd mess things up."

"Nice that they trust me so much." I watched Percy shine his flashlight around.

I continued patting her, hoping her sobs would calm down.

"Nico...you, uh, kind of gave yourself away," I heard Percy bring up.

"What do you mean?" Nico asked.

"That wall of black stone?" Percy mentioned."That was pretty impressive. If Kronos didn't know who you were before, well, he does now—a child of the Underworld."

Nico shrugged."Big deal."

Annabeth lifted her head, startling me."What...what was wrong with Luke?" She croaked."What did they do to him?"

Percy began to explain about what he'd seen, involving a coffin and Krono's spirit entering Luke's body when this dude pledged some service I don't know.

"No," Annabeth denied, sitting up straight."That can't be true. He couldn't—"

"He gave himself over to Kronos," Percy told."I'm sorry, Annabeth. But Luke is gone."

"No!" She protested.

"You saw when Rachel hit him." He turned to Rachel, who was sitting close to us."You hit the Lord of the Titans in the eye with a blue plastic hairbrush."

Rachel looked embarrassed."It was the only thing I had," she explained.

"But you saw, when it hit him, just for a second, he was dazed," Annabeth reasoned."He came back to his senses!"

"So maybe Kronos wasn't completely settled in the body, or whatever," Percy agreed."It doesn't mean Luke was in control."

"You want him to be evil, is that it?" Annabeth cried, clenching her fists while glaring at him"You didn't know him before, Percy! I did!"

 _Uh oh...this was not looking good._

I looked back and forth at the bickering Percy and Annabeth.

"What is it with you?" Percy growled."Why do you keep defending him?"

"Whoa, you two," Rachel spoke up."Knock it off!"

Annabeth glared at her."Stay out of it, mortal girl! If it wasn't for you-"

"Annabeth!" I scolded.

It was a bit ironic that I was scolding her when she was older than me. She lowered her head down, her head resting on her knees. She started to bawl again.

"We have to keep moving," Nico began."He'll send monsters after us."

I really did not want to start running again, but Nico was correct. It's possible that they could catch up by now. I was pulled up by Nico, and I helped Annabeth to her feet as well.

"Alright, back to New York," Percy reminded. He turned to Rachel."Rachel, can you-" He froze, flashing his light on this clump of red fabric on the ground.

"T-that's Grover's hat," Percy stuttered.

 _What?_

I eyed the familiar red hat.

 _Oh no..._

I watched Percy pick up the cap. It was very muddy and balled up. I stared down at the muddy, wet floor. I squinted at the ground, recognizing the large footprints and a smaller size. It had to be Tyson's and Grover's.

"Look," I pointed out."Footprints."

"We have to follow them," Percy declared. He pointed to the left direction."They went that way. It must have been recent."

"But what about Camp Half-Blood?" Nico brought up.

"We have to find them," Annabeth insisted."They're our friends," she sniffled.

As we walked down the tunnel further, it began to slope at weird angles, and it was slimy with so much moisture. There were times where we actually slipped and slid instead of walking normally.

Nico steadied me from falling on my face."Thanks," I mumbled.

Finally, we reached the bottom of the slope, finding ourselves in this large cave with huge stalagmite columns. There seemed to be an underground river in the center of the room. By the banks was someone familiar.

 _Is that Tyson?_

Percy shined his light over there, and we could clearly detect Grover in Tyson's lap. Grover's eyes were closed, and it seemed like he wasn't moving.

My eyes widened."Grover!" I called.

"Tyson!" Percy shouted.

Tyson looked up, realizing we were all here.

"Percy! Come quick!"

We ran over, kneeling down beside them.

I held onto Grover, hoping he wasn't dead.

 _What even happened? Merlin, please don't be dead...You can't leave Juniper like this..._

I began to check his pulse and sighed in relief. Thank Merlin, he wasn't dead, but his body was trembling like he was suffering from hypothermia.

"What happened?" Percy asked.

Tyson shook his head."So many things...Large snake. Large dogs. Men with swords. But then...we got close to here. Grover was excited. He ran. Then we reached this room, and he fell. Like this," he described.

"Did he say anything?" Percy questioned.

"He said, 'We're close.' Then hit his head on rocks."

 _Oh Grover..._

"Grover," Percy called."Wake up."

Grover began to groan, stirring in my arms. Annabeth began splashing water from the water source in his face.

"Splurge!" He shouted, springing up. He looked at all of us."Percy? Annabeth? Bianca? Where..."

"It's okay, Grover. You passed out. The presence was too much for you," Percy assured.

 _Huh?_

"I—I remember. Pan," he coughed out.

"Yeah," Percy agreed, nodding."Something powerful is just beyond that doorway."

They all began to look at all of us, finally noticing Rachel.

"Oh, um...Tyson, Grover, this is Rachel," Percy introduced, gesturing to her.

She waved back."Hi, I'm Rachel."

"You're pretty," Tyson complimented, causing her to blush.

Annabeth huffed, and I began to laugh.

"Anyways," Percy began."Come on, Grover. Lean on me."

Annabeth and Percy helped him, guiding him across the underground river. The current of the river was strong. The water even came up to our waists. I was soaked and my clothes stuck to my body, but I didn't mind the coldness of the water. It did feel refreshing.

"I think we're in Carlsbad Caverns," Annabeth spoke up. I could tell she was cold due to her teeth chattering."Maybe an unexplored section."

"How do you know that?" Percy inquired.

"Carlsbad is in New Mexico," she answered."That would explain last winter."

I didn't know what happened last winter, so I focused on looking around at our surroundings.

Once we finally got out of the water, we started walking. I began to feel this sense of power closer and closer. I noticed the goosebumps on my skin. I did feel refreshed and energized. It was very strange when I began to smell nature. I could smell the trees, flowers, and such good air.

"Oh...wow..." Rachel awed as we stepped into the cave.

The walls of the cave were glittering with red, blue, and green crystals. The floor had green moss growing here. There were beautiful, exotic plants growing around. I recognized some orchids, vines with orange and purple berries, and star-shaped flowers. The ceiling of the cave was so high; I didn't have to bend my head down or anything. At the center was this Roman-style bed with velvet cushions. There were animals around it, but they seem like a different species from today's animals. There were even some that were supposed to be extinct.

On the bed was this old satyr with sky blue eyes, white curly hair, and a pointed beard. Around his neck was a set of reed pipes. He looked older than Grover, Saffron, and the other satyrs. I was a bit wary since he was watching us approach him. It's as if he expected us to be here.

Grover collapsed to his knees in front of him."Lord Pan!" He cried.

 _So...this is Pan..._

I watched as the others fall to their knees, so I did as well in respect for him.

The satyr softened his eyes, giving a smile."Grover, my dear, brave satyr. I have waited a very long time for you."

"I-I...got lost," Grover admitted.

Pan laughed. His laugh relaxed me. It was like being with a grandpa, but...I never even experienced having actual grandparents. Although, I did feel calm and safe. I watched as this tiger-wolf creature sighed, resting its head on the god's knees. There was a bird animal sitting on his hooves, creating some bird noises with the back of its bill.

"It's a Small World," he whispered. Pan looked weak and tired. His body seemed to be shimmering.

"You have a humming dodo bird," I heard Percy point out.

Pan nodded, turning to the bird."Yes, that's Dede. My little actress."

Dede pecked at his knees and began to hum.

"This is the most beautiful place!" Annabeth commented."It's better than any building ever designed."

Pan smiled."I am glad you like it, dear. It is one of the last wild places. My realm above is gone, I'm afraid. Only pockets remain. Tiny pieces of life. This one shall stay undisturbed...for a little longer."

 _What?_

"My lord, please, you must come back with me!" Grover begged."The Elders will never believe it! They'll be overjoyed! You can save the wild!"

Pan placed his hand on Grover's head and ruffled his curly hair."You are so young, Grover. So good and true. I think I chose well."

"Chose?" Grover squeaked."I—I don't understand."

Pan's image began to flicker. There was a moment where his form turned to smoke. The creatures around him seemed a bit nervous. Then, the god reformed.

"I have slept many eons," the god continued weakly."My dreams have been dark. I wake fitfully, and each time my waking is shorter. Now we are near the end."

"What?" Grover cried."But no! You're right here!"

"My dear satyr," Pan called."I tried to tell the world, two thousand years ago. I announced it to Lysas, a satyr very much like you. He lived in Ephesus, and he tried to spread the word."

"The old story," Annabeth spoke up."A sailor passing by the coast of Ephesus heard a voice crying from the shore, 'Tell them the great god Pan is dead.'"

"But that wasn't true!" Grover protested.

"Your kind never believed it. You sweet, stubborn satyrs refused to accept my passing. And I love you for that, but you only delayed the inevitable. You only prolonged my long, painful passing, my dark twilight sleep. It must end," he breathed.

Grover shook his head in refusal."No!"

"Dear Grover," Pan gently called."You must accept the truth. Your companion, Nico, he understands."

I turned to Nico, who slowly nodded."He's dying. He should have died long ago," Nico emphasized."This...this is more like a memory."

"B-but gods can't die," Grover's voice trembled.

"They can fade when everything they stood for is gone. When they cease to have power, and their sacred places disappear," Pan explained."The wild, my dear Grover, is so small now, so shattered, that no god can save it. My realm is gone. That is why I need you to carry a message. You must go back to the council. You must tell the satyrs, and the dryads, and the other spirits of nature, that the great god Pan is dead. Tell them of my passing. Because they must stop waiting for me to save them. I cannot. The only salvation you must make yourself."

I really didn't know about this god much, but I didn't like seeing these sentimental situations.

Pan continued."Each of you must—" He stopped, frowning at the dodo bird, who was humming."Dede, what are you doing? Are you singing Kumbaya again?"

Dede looked up innocently, blinking its yellow eyes.

Pan sighed."Everybody's a cynic. But as I was saying, my dear Grover, each of you must take up my calling."

Grover began to whimper.

"Be strong," Pan consoled."You have found me. And now you must release me. You must carry on my spirit. It can no longer be carried by a god. It must be taken up by all of you."

Pan looked straight at Percy. I began to realize he meant everyone.

"Percy Jackson," the god began."I know what you have seen today. I know your doubts. But I give you this news: when the time comes, you will not be ruled by fear." He turned to Annabeth."Daughter of Athena, your time is coming. You will play a great role, though it may not be the role you imagined." He turned me with his clear blue eyes meeting mine. He smiled."Miss Bianca Riddle, challenges are ahead of you. Be watchful."

 _Uh...my last name is not 'Riddle'. Why did he call me that? It's like Janus from earlier, where he called me "Bianca Riddle" instead. I was pretty sure it was 'Mist'. Do these gods know something I don't? Well, of course, gods know more than us..._

Pan continued."You'll overcome these challenges, little one. You will have their support behind you. Build up your strength and courage." I nodded. He looked at Tyson."Master Cyclops, do not despair. Heroes rarely live up to our expectations. But you, Tyson—your name shall live among the Cyclopes for generations. And Miss Rachel Dare..." Rachel flinched, surprised. She backed up like she was guilty of something, but Pan only smiled. He raised his hand in a blessing."I know you believe you cannot make amends, but you are just as important as your father."

"I—" Rachel stammered. She began to cry, but I didn't really understand why.

"I know you don't believe this now, but look for opportunities. They will come." I thought he would give some advice to Nico, but immediately looked back at Grover."My dear satyr, will you carry my message?" He kindly requested.

"I—I can't," Grover cried.

"You can," Pan insisted."You are the strongest and the bravest. Your heart is true. You have believed in me more than anyone ever has, which is why you must bring the message, and why you must be the first to release me."

"I don't want to," he refused.

"I know, but my name, Pan...originally it meant rustic. Did you know that? But over the years it has come to mean all." Pan looked at all of us."The spirit of the wild must pass to all of you now. You must tell each one you meet: if you would find Pan, take up Pan's spirit. Remake the wild, a little at a time, each in your own corner of the world. You cannot wait for anyone else, even a god, to do that for you."

Grover wiped his eyes. He slowly stood up."I've spent my whole life looking for you. Now...I release you."

Pan smiled."Thank you, dear satyr. My final blessing."

He closed his eyes, and the god dissolved. There was this white mist splitting into wisps of energy, which began to fill the room. A curl of smoke flew straight into my mouth and the others. The smoke mostly went through Grover though. The crystals began to dim, and the animals gave us a sad look before they all turned gray and crumbled to dust. The plants all withered, and we were left alone in a dark cave with an empty bed.

Grover took a deep breath.

"Are...are you okay?" Percy asked, turning on his flashlight.

My eyes saddened at Grover's sight. He took his cap from Annabeth, brushing off the mud. He placed it firmly on his head.

"We should go now," he croaked."And tell them that the great god Pan is dead."


	51. Chapter 48 Frozen and Fall

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson, except for my OC. J. K. Rowling and Rick Riordan do, not me. (Imagine they were in the same time period as Percy Jackson. This story is also found on Wattpad.) Reviews are welcomed!**

 **My fall break is almost over, and I have been lazy all week. I need to update more and finish my homework. I need to stop procrastinating. I did get accepted into a college, I'm waiting on another one though, but it's taking them forever to reply.**

* * *

 **Bianca's POV**

Our way to the exit seemed short. Rachel got us back to New York, and we climbed out of the Marriott basement, stepping onto the sidewalk. We were blinded by the sun's rays. We looked at our surroundings, squinting at the traffic and the crowds of people.

To be honest, I never walked in Times Square. When I arrived in New York from London, I just went straight to Camp Half-Blood.

Percy led us into an alley, away from the people. He began to loudly whistle five times. I didn't know why until I saw a flock of pegasi descending from the sky.

"They're beautiful!" Rachel gasped.

They swooped down between the skyscrapers. I noticed a black pegasus leading five white pegasi.

"Yeah," Percy spoke."I'm lucky that way. Listen, we need a ride to camp quick."

 _I guess he can speak horse?_

I walked up to one of the pegasi, petting it.

"Hey, big guy..." I whispered, stroking the pegasus.

I began saddling it. I noticed that Rachel wasn't saddling. Instead, she was conversing with Percy. I turned to Nico, who seemed to be having trouble with his pegasus. The pegasus wouldn't let him mount.

"Go without me!" Nico pouted."I don't want to go back to that camp anyway."

I sighed.

"Nico, we need your help," Percy pleaded.

Nico folded his arms, scowling.

"Nico...please?" I begged.

He stared at me, sighing."All right," he immediately responded."Only for you."

I smiled. Everyone mounted their pegasi, and we were gliding through the sky and clouds.

* * *

We were soon over the East River with Long Island spreading out beneath us. We landed in the center of the cabin area and were immediately swarmed by Chiron, an old satyr, and a couple of Apollo cabin archers.

 _Ah...it's great to be back..._

"I feared as much," Chiron began."We must hurry. Hopefully you have slowed down the Titan lord, but his vanguard will still be coming through. They will be anxious for blood. Most of our defenders are already in place. Come!"

"Wait a moment," the old satyr halted."What of the search for Pan? You are almost three weeks overdue, Grover Underwood! Your searcher's license is revoked!"

 _In this situation?! We've got a camp to save!_

Grover took a deep breath, standing up straight. He stared at the old satyr in the eye."Searcher's licenses don't matter anymore. The great god Pan is dead. He has passed on and left us his spirit."

"What?" He gasped. His face turned bright red."Sacrilege and lies! Grover Underwood, I will have you exiled for speaking thus!"

"It's true," Percy agreed."We were there when he died. All of us."

"Impossible! You are all liars! Nature-destroyers!"

"We will speak of this later," Chiron ordered.

"We will speak of it now!" The satyr insisted."We must deal with this—"

"Silenus," Chiron called."My camp is under attack. The matter of Pan has waited two thousand years. I fear it will have to wait a bit longer. Assuming we are still here this evening."

He readied his bow and galloped toward the woods. We were trailing behind him.

 **Saffron's POV**

Once I heard that Bianca and the others were back, I galloped my way towards her, finding her in full battle armor.

"BIANCAAAAA!" I hollered, swooping her in a hug.

"Oompfh!"

"Let go, Saffron!" She exclaimed, pulling away to take a look at me.

Yes, she didn't like close contact at all. It creates heat, and children of Khione do not like heat.

"I know you miss me though~"

She blushed."Shove off, goat boy," she said, nudging me.

I smiled, ruffling her hair.

* * *

We noticed the Hephaestus cabin had set up traps around the entrance to the Labyrinth. There were razor wire, pits filled with pots of Greek fire that I wouldn't allow Bianca go near, and rows of sharpened sticks to deflect a charge. A son of Hephaestus was manning two catapults and was prepared to launch it at Zeus' Fist.

The Ares cabin was on the front line, drilling in phalanx formation with Clarisse calling orders. Apollo's and Hermes's cabins were scattered in the woods with bows ready. Many had taken up positions in the trees. The wood nymphs were also armed with bows, and the satyrs trotted around with wooden cudgels and shields made of rough tree bark. I needed to join them soon.

Annabeth went to join her brethren from the Athena cabin, who had set up a command tent and were directing operations. A gray banner with an owl fluttered outside the tent. Our security chief, Argus, stood guard at the door. Aphrodite's children were running around straightening everybody's armor and offering to comb the tangles out of our horsehair plumes. Even Dionysus' kids had found something to do. The god himself was still nowhere to be seen, but his two blond twin sons were running around providing all the sweaty warriors with water bottles and juice boxes.

Then, there was this unfamiliar boy with messy black hair and olive skin heading towards Bianca. I noticed the boy wore full on black and had a Stygian iron sword, which I retreated back from. Bianca pulled away from me, heading to the boy.

"Hey...how is it here?" I heard Bianca ask.

"Bright," he responded.

They both laughed.

 _Who was he?_

They finally noticed me staring.

She looked at me, then back at her friend."Oh, um...this is Nico, Saffron," she introduced.

 _So...she found him..._

I gave a smile."Hello," I greeted."I'm Saffron." I stuck my hand out, but he was reluctant to shake my hand. When it felt like minutes, I dropped my hand down in embarrassment.

"Oh, um. Sorry, he's a bit shy," she reasoned, guiding Nico somewhere else."I'll see you later, Saffron! You better stay alive!"

"I think I should be saying that to you, Bianca!" I retorted, watching her leave.

 **Bianca's POV**

I elbowed Nico in the ribcage."You just embarrassed him, Nico!" I scolded.

"Not my problem."

"Why didn't you shake his hand?!" I questioned.

"He looked at me funny," he replied.

I scoffed, shaking my head."Unbelievable, Nico..."

"Bianca!" Someone called.

"You're back!" I heard another voice.

We turned our heads, and I gave a small smile, recognizing Alice, Julia, and Sonya. They were all geared up, ready for battle. They pulled me into an embrace, but I pulled away first.

"We're so glad you're safe!" Alice exclaimed.

"Listen, we'll see later, huh?" Julia spoke up. She kept on looking at the rest of the Hermes cabin who were in the woods, ready to aim fire. I nodded."You better stay alive!"

I smiled."You all too..."

 _And I meant it._

Nico and I were heading towards Tyson, who was helping the Hephaestus kids preparing for defense. He was piling some boulders next to the catapults for firing.

Suddenly, the ground began to shake. Our eyes turned to the entrance of the Labyrinth.

"Lock shields!" Clarisse commanded.

We both fished out our weapons, witnessing an army charging out from the Labyrinth. I recognized a dozen of Laistrygonian giants carrying shields made of flattened cars and clubs from tree trunks with spikes on it. They were swinging it around, tossing warriors aside, as well as one of the cabins.

"Fire!" A Hephaestus kid ordered.

We watched boulders and arrows fly in the air, attacking the giants. The next wave of monsters advanced. There were about forty Scythian Dracanae in armor, holding spears and nets. I didn't understand why they had nets, but it better not be for capturing people or stuff.

"Let's go," I began.

We headed for the serpent women and each of us engaged a fight with one. I locked my eyes at one, kicking her in the face. I swung my dagger into her face, but she threw my arm away, trying to slash me with her spear. I dodged her attack, thrusting my dagger into her side. I watched her crumble into dust. Then, there were these dog or seal looking monsters trying to claw at us. There were about five of them surrounding us.

"Blimey..." I muttered.

"I agree," Nico mumbled, pressing his back against mine.

I smirked."They don't seem that dangerous," I commented, observing as they growl and waddle towards us.

"Uh huh, when some of them are like seven feet tall, taller than both of us," he remarked.

He thrust his sword at one, causing the monster to explode into dust.

"Okay, I take that back then," I said, wounding one of them.

Two of them charged at us, and we moved simultaneously, stabbing and blocking the monsters.

"Duck!" Nico yelled.

I obeyed, squatting to the floor. He held my right shoulder for support and jumped to slash one of them in front of me. I got back up to pierce one in the head.

"Last one?" I panted at the only surviving one that was in front of us.

He nodded."Last one." He swiftly moved, shoving his Stygian iron sword through the monster. Its whimpers echoed as it disintegrated. I turned, noticing a Laistrygonian giant heading our way.

"Looks like Hephaestus and Apollo cabin missed one," I sighed. I aimed at the incoming giant and threw my dagger at its chest. I watched it stumble and disintegrate.

"Nico!" I heard a familiar voice shout.

Nico and I turned to Percy, who was pointing at a dozen of Scythian Dracanae. Nico took a deep breath, extended out his black sword.

"Serve me," he commanded.

The ground began to rumble. There was an opening in front of the serpent women. My eyes widened, staring at the undead soldiers emerge from the ground. They were all dressed in different time periods. They all simultaneously drew their swords and charged forth.

Nico groaned, collapsing to his knees."Nico!" I called, kneeling down next to him. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders.

"I-I'm okay...I'm okay," he breathed out.

I bit my lip in concern as the battle continued on around us.

Suddenly, I began to smell fire.I looked around, seeing a forest fire starting. My eyes widened, noticing Juniper and Grover trying to save the trees. Grover was playing a tune on his pipe, while Juniper tried to hit at the flames. Saffron was also there too with this unfamiliar girl, who was splashing bits of water at the fire. Then, I caught Percy running to aid them. I sighed in relief.

 _Man, glad a son of Poseidon exists..._

Suddenly, I was thrown away, flying in the air. I fell on the ground with my face first in the dirt. I groaned, getting back up. I opened my eyes at an empousa, who was trying to lay her hands on Nico.

 _How many of these kinds am I fighting this time?_

I scanned the ground for my dagger. I couldn't find it. It must've landed somewhere else when I threw it at the giant. I clenched my cold fists and began charging towards the empousa.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" I roared.

The empousa froze in place. I outstretched my hands at the vampire monster, watching her be stabbed with my icicle shots. However, I felt something wrap around my throat, squeezing it.

"Deliciousssssss," I heard something hiss behind me.

 _Scythian Dracanae!_

I whimpered, trying to get out of her grasp.

 _Focus, Bianca...Focus!_

I dug my nails into her scaly skin, concentrating on freezing her. Once I felt the constricting lessen, I was able to open my eyes. I was still hanging from the serpent woman. I used my strength to break off her hand from my throat. Once I did, I tumbled to the ground, gasping for air. Nico was far in the distance still summoning warriors from the earth to attack a group of hellhounds.

Abruptly, there was this familiar shriek echoing from the Labyrinth. My jaw dropped at the sight of Kampê shooting out into the sky. Anxiety ran up my spine as I spotted those familiar bat wings.

 _Why did she have to be here too?_

I knew that those who were fighting her could not handle this monster after what we've been through, so I began sprinting to help.

She landed on the top of Zeus's Fist, scanning the battlefield. The mutant animal heads growled at her waist, and the snakes hissed around her legs. In her right hand, she was holding this ball of thread and tossed it into one of the animal's mouth that was around her waist. Out came her familiar poisonous swords. Some of the campers retreated, screaming in fright.

"Di Immortales!" I heard Chiron roar.

Swiftly, he aimed an arrow at her, but Kampê seemed to sense his presence. As she turned to Chiron, she glided in the air, dodging his arrow.

"Stand!" I heard Tyson shout, rushing towards us to assist."Do not run from her! Flight!"

However, a hellhound leaped on him, and they both began to wrestle.

"Tyson!" I called, running to aid him. I grabbed a random sword from a down camper and darted towards the hellhound. The hellhound was pinning Tyson down, trying to chomp into his skin.

"NO!" I screamed, gripping onto my sword. I swung it in my hand like a bat, chopping its head off.

"Bianca!" Tyson greeted.

I smiled, panting. My right arm was getting pretty sore from all of the swinging."Hey."

"Come on! We need help!" I heard Percy cry.

I charged forth, while Tyson fought more hellhounds that seemed to follow him.

 _Ice...I call upon you._

I could sense Kampê's cloud of poison, but I fought back coughing. I jumped into the air, producing a slide, gliding towards her. I scanned my surroundings, building an ice wall that enclosed us and Kampê. I didn't want anyone else to risk their lives with this poisonous creature on the loose.

Percy and Annabeth were both on the ground with Kampê above them, ready to strike them down with her sword. My slide was descending, heading straight for her. One of my hands were outstretched, creating this tall block of ice the size of Kampê that was gliding through the slide in front of me. I began to run on the slide, pushing the ice with all my force and weight to tackle Kampê. It knocked her off for a bit, and I made my ice disappear. Now, she looked ticked.

I was in position, ready to strike with my sword. I held my breath for I didn't want to inhale the sourness coming from her scimitars. I was ready to endure the poison if I have to. She lashed out at me, trying to slit my throat with one of her swords. I blocked it off, pushing it off with my sword. I examined her, trying to figure out her weak points.

 _Should I aim for her wrists? It's dangerous, but it was difficult for me to multitask while trying to freeze someone._

I ducked down as she tried to chop my head off once more. I noticed Annabeth and Percy getting up. Annabeth was charging with her weapon. However, Kampê realized and attempted to slash her. Thankfully, Annabeth jumped back. I straightened myself up and began trying to stab her again. She whipped to me, resulting for Annabeth and Percy to jump, so they could avoid her dragon tail. In anger, she attacked with both swords, hoping to dice my body into pieces. However, I held the sword horizontally to defend myself and block her. One side of the blade pressed down against my hand, while the handle was pressed to the other. We both were pushing against each other. She was shoving me down, while I was trying to thrust upwards. Although, it was evident that I was losing to her because my knees collapsed on the ground. I gritted my teeth. She was cackling as I met her eyes.

 _Charmspeak! Maybe charmspeak can work!_

I inhaled deeply, still on the ground.

"You will stay where you are as of right now. You are not to move," I commanded, glaring at Kampê.

Everyone watched our movements, switching back and forth from Kampê to me. She cackled more, stepping closer to me. My eyes widened.

 _Why didn't it work?! Was she too powerful to be using charmspeak on?_

I bit my lip. One hand extended out towards her.

 _Concentrate, Bianca..._

I watched my ice slowly cover her. I made sure to avoid her tail and her hands that wielded the two swords. The sword that I held slipped onto the ground. My hands reached for my head, clenching my fists. I was trying to keep myself calm, trying to focus on wrapping myself around her.

"No!" I heard Percy cry."Bianca! You're gonna hurt yourself!"

"CUT OFF HER WRIST OR TAIL! SOMETHING!" I screamed, squeezing my eyes shut.

I was doing my best in preventing her from breaking out of my hold because she was fighting back. This was the most difficult moment I ever experienced when using my powers.

 **Percy's POV**

"CUT HER WRIST OR TAIL! SOMETHING!" Bianca screamed, clutching her head.

She was right. This gave us a chance to eliminate her for a bit until Kampê reforms and returns. I raised my sword to slice her wrists off. I knew that her hands were unable to move and that if I were near her tail, then...wait, speaking of tails...it was still movable.

I watched her tail lash towards me, and I jumped out of reflex, avoiding the poisonous touch. However, I didn't know that her tail would perhaps collide with the ice.

"BIANCA! LET GO!" Annabeth warned.

Immediately, the ice disappeared from Kampê's body before her tail could touch it. The ice walls remained though. I was surprised at how Bianca was able to still contain the walls. Bianca collapsed on the ground out of exhaustion, but she sprung back up, ready to fight Kampê again.

Kampê lashed out at her, charging at her. Bianca looked really confident. She grabbed her sword back up and was ready to ram it through Kampê. However, she dodged Kampê, making me wonder.

 _Was she afraid? I mean, I would've dodged too. It would've been a suicide mission to kill Kampê straight on with a risk of getting poisoned. I wondered why charmspeak wouldn't work on her..._

Kampê turned towards her, hissing at Bianca. Once again, Bianca landed with her back flat against the ground. Due to the all the exertion, she closed her eyes to possibly rest or...maybe faint...

 _COME ON, BIANCA! NOW'S NOT THE TIME TO BE RESTING!_

However, what she didn't know was that Kampê was pursuing after her.

"HELP!" Annabeth sobbed from the ground as she attempted to rise."Someone! Help!"

"NOOOO!" We heard a familiar voice shriek.

We turned our heads, finding a Saffron banging against the wall, trying to get Bianca to wake up. Despite this banging, he also made sure not to shatter it.

"HEY!" I hollered, waving my arms at Kampê."OVER HERE YOU LUMP OF VEGETABLES!" I insulted, throwing dirt from the ground at her.

Annabeth facepalmed herself."You couldn't have thought of something better!?"

Kampê snarled, turning her direction towards us.

"P-Percy!" Annabeth called."We're gonna be cornered soon because of her and Bianca's walls!"

"That's why we come up with solutions!" I shouted in a fighting stance.

Suddenly, the walls seemed to fade away into the ground or air.

"W-what happened to the walls?" I wondered, looking around.

 _Well...the defenses for the other campers to protect themselves from Kampê are gone..._

"Bianca must be unconscious!" Annabeth exclaimed.

Immediately, Saffron rushed towards her, not minding the stench from Kampê or if she'll attack him. He carried her away from the area to give her some nectar. I spotted a naiad helping him as well. Medics from the Apollo cabin were running towards them, trying to get Bianca back to health. It seemed like the infirmary was destroyed as well, seeing that they didn't escort her there.

As Kampê was advancing for us, there was a howl behind me. A wall of darkness slammed into Kampê. Mrs. O'Leary was in front of us, snarling at her.

"Good girl!" I heard a familiar voice.

We turned our heads to see Daedalus fighting his way out of the Labyrinth, battling against the enemies near him. Next to him was a familiar tall giant, who had a hundred arms, each holding a huge rock.

 _No way...they survived!_

"Briares!" Tyson gasped.

"Hail, little brother!" Briares greeted."Stand firm!"

Mrs. O'Leary leaped out of the way, and the Hundred-Handed One launched boulders at Kampê. It looked as if it was raining rocks as it crashed down on top of her. Only the two green swords were visible, sticking through the cracks of the boulders.

A cheer erupted from the campers, but our enemies were still attacking us.

"Ssssslay them!" A dracaenae hissed."Kill them all or Kronossss will slay you alive!" She threatened.

The giants charged forth once again. One surprised Chiron with a glancing blow to the back legs, and he stumbled and fell. Six giants cried in glee and rushed forward.

"No!" I screamed, but I was too far away to help.

Unexpectedly, there was this most horrible sound I'd ever heard. I realized this was coming out of Grover's mouth. We watched Kronos army immediately drop their weapons and ran for their lives back into the Labyrinth. Finally, we were at peace. There was no sign of the enemy. The battle was over.

I helped Annabeth to her feet, and we ran to Chiron.

"Are you alright?" I panted.

He was lying on his side, trying his best to get up.

"How embarrassing," Chiron muttered, looking around."I think I will be fine. Fortunately, we do not shoot centaurs with broken... Ow!" He yelped."...b-broken legs."

"Y-you need help," Annabeth insisted."I'll get a medic from Apollo's cabin."

"No, there are more serious injuries to attend to," he reasoned."Go! I am fine." He turned to the still surprised Grover."But, Grover...later we must talk about how you did that."

"That was amazing," I agreed.

Grover blushed, scratching his head."I don't know where it came from."

Juniper hugged him fiercely."I do!"

"Percy, come quick!" I heard Tyson call. I looked up."It is Nico!" I began sprinting.


	52. Chapter 49 Labyrinth and Lost

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson, except for my OC. J. K. Rowling and Rick Riordan do, not me. (Imagine they were in the same time period as Percy Jackson. This story is also found on Wattpad.) Reviews are welcomed!**

 **Sorry about the delay! Pretty busy with school! Expect another update around Thanksgiving!**

* * *

 **Bianca's POV**

"Come on, B-Bianca, eat some nectar," I heard a familiar voice whisper to me.

I felt someone's hands at my back. It made me feel uncomfortable. My eyes fluttered open, but I woke up to dizziness. I could tell who was who, but their faces were blurry. I clutched onto a random arm, shaking my head to possibly get rid of my dizziness and blurriness. I looked around, panting. I squinted at my surroundings.

"I-Is it over?" I whispered weakly."The fight?"

"For now," I heard a camper reply.

I blinked many times, trying to get my vision back to normal."I can't see your faces well," I spoke up, trying my best not to panic.

"It's the poison," someone stated.

"No, duh," a camper retorted.

I tried getting up, but they pushed me down.

"No, you're too weak," an Apollo kid informed."You should stay down."

"Yeah, you were lucky to be healed from the poison," another camper said."But...it seems like the effects of the poison are still there."

I turned to the person that I was holding onto. I recognized that it was Saffron. I blinked repeatedly.

"Hey, hey, you alright?" He asked.

I nodded. Gradually, my vision was getting better. It took some minutes for my eyes to adjust.

"Are you able to see now?" An unfamiliar feminine voice spoke up.

I turned to her. I could point out a girl with long, wavy brown hair. She wore a green t-shirt and blue ripped jeans.

"U-uh...sure?"

Finally, I regained my vision. I got up with the help of the girl and Saffron. I did get a bit lightheaded, but I didn't mind. I searched the empty grounds for any signs of my friends.

"W-where's Percy, Annabeth, and Nico?" I whispered.

"Um...about that..."

An Apollo kid pointed his finger to a direction."I saw Percy and Annabeth running towards somewhere with Tyson."

"Yeah, there was something wrong with the Nico kid."

 _No..._

I tried to race off to the direction, but Saffron pulled me back.

"Bianca! You can't! You are still healing!" He begged.

"I don't care, Saffron!" I protested."I must see him!"

I threw his hands off me and sped off, searching for the others. I did trip and limp here and there, but I was desperate to find them.

"Get some nectar!" I heard Percy's voice.

 _Oh no..._

In the crowd, I noticed a body on the ground, and Percy's familiar figure knelt down beside the body. I rushed towards them, moving through the crowd.

"N-Nico!" I called.

I could sense heat somewhere. I finally reached them, kneeling down beside a burnt Nico.

 _No...no...no...please be alive..._

There was smoke coming off from his clothes. The grass around him had turned yellow and died.

I choked out a sob.

"Sh...it's okay," Annabeth whispered beside me, rubbing my shoulders.

I watched Percy gently roll Nico over and put his head against his chest to check if his heart was beating.

"I-Is he okay, Percy?" I croaked.

"Hold on..." Percy sprinkled some ambrosia into Nico's mouth, resulting in a cough from him.

I sighed in relief as his eyes opened.

 _Thank the Gods!_

"Nico, what happened?" Percy asked."Can you talk?"

He nodded weakly."Never tried to summon so many before. I—I'll be fine."

"What do you mean you'll be fine?!" I cried."You're literally smoking!"

He gave a slight smile. We helped him sit up and gave him some more nectar. He eyed at something behind us."D-Daedalus," he croaked.

We turned around.

"Yes, my boy," he greeted."I made a very bad mistake. I came to correct it."

He was the one who helped us at the burning workshop. He had a few scratches that were bleeding golden oil, but he looked better than most of us. Apparently, his automaton body healed itself quickly. Mrs. O'Leary was behind him licking the wounds on Daedalus' head. Briares was standing next to him surrounded by campers and satyrs who were gasping and awing at him. He also was signing autographs on their armors, shields, and T-shirts.

"You wanna get up?" I whispered to Nico.

He nodded. I wrapped my arms around him, hoisting him up to lean on me. Well, we both leaned on each other. The effects of the poison were still in me; it was slowly exiting out of my body.

"I found the Hundred-Handed One as I came through the maze," Daedalus explained."It seems he had the same idea, to come help, but he was lost. And so we fell in together. We both came to make amends."

"Yay!" Tyson bounced."Briares! I knew you would come!"

"I did not know, but you reminded me who I am, Cyclops," Briares confessed."You are the hero."

Tyson blushed, while Percy began patting his back."I knew that a long time ago," he spoke up. He turned to Daedalus."But, Daedalus...the Titan army is still down there. Even without the string, they'll be back. They'll find a way sooner or later, with Kronos leading them."

Daedalus sheathed his sword."You are right. As long as the Labyrinth is here, your enemies can use it. Which is why the Labyrinth cannot continue."

 _Wait...as in?_

"But you said the Labyrinth is tied to your life force!" Annabeth exclaimed."As long as you're alive—"

"Yes, my young architect. When I die, the Labyrinth will die as well. And so I have a present for you." Daedalus slung a leather satchel off his back, unzipped it, and took out a sleek silver laptop computer. On the lid was the blue symbol ∆. "My work is here," he began."It's all I managed to save from the fire. Notes on projects I never started. Some of my favorite designs. I couldn't develop these over the last few millennia. I did not dare reveal my work to the mortal world. But perhaps you will find it interesting." He handed the computer to Annabeth, who was gaping at it.

"Y-you're giving me this? But this is priceless!" She gasped."This is worth...I don't even know how much!"

"Small compensation for the way I have acted." He sighed."You were right, Annabeth, about children of Athena. We should be wise, and I was not. Someday you will be a greater architect than I ever was. Take my ideas and improve them. It is the least I can do before I pass on."

"Whoa, hold on," Percy interrupted."Pass on? But you can't just kill yourself. That's wrong."

Daedalus shook his head."Not as wrong as hiding from my crimes for two thousand years. Genius does not excuse evil, Percy. My time has come. I must face my punishment."

"You won't get a fair trial," Annabeth informed."The spirit of Minos sits in judgment—"

"I will take what comes and trust in the justice of the Underworld, such as it is. That is all we can do, isn't it?"

He turned to us, but mainly at Nico, whose face darkened."Yes..."

"Will you take my soul for ransom then?" Daedalus offered."You could use it to reclaim your sister."

My face brightened a bit. It was a chance for Nico and his sister to be reunited again!

"No," Nico replied.

I blinked repeatedly at Nico."What? Nico? A-are you sure?"

Nico nodded."I will help you release your spirit, Daedalus, but...Bianca has passed. She must stay where she is."

I kept quiet. He was correct. She wouldn't like it if she came back. It would be unfair to others too.

"Well done, son of Hades. You are becoming wise."

I smiled, giving a slight nudge at Nico, who blushed back at the compliment.

Then, Daedalus turned toward Percy."One last favor, Percy Jackson. I cannot leave Mrs. O'Leary alone. And she has no desire to return to the Underworld. Will you care for her?"

"Yeah. Of course, I will."

"Then I am ready to see my son...and Perdix. I must tell them how sorry I am," he said.

Annabeth was tearing up beside me. I released my hold on Nico, allowing him to draw his sword. I was rubbing Annabeth's shoulders in comfort.

"Your time is long since come," Nico began."Be released and rest."

A smile of relief spread across Daedalus's face. We watched his skin become transparent, revealing the bronze gears and machinery within him. It turned into gray ash and disintegrated to the ground. Mrs. O'Leary began howling. Percy patting her head, doing his best to comfort her.

The earth began to rumble, and we watched the Labyrinth collapse.

"Come on," Percy spoke up, turning to all of us."We have work to do."

* * *

Nico and I went around together, searching and helping those that were in need.

"Bianca?" I heard a familiar voice behind me.

We both turned around.

It was Julia and Alice. They were covered in sweat and dirt just like the others. They had some opened cuts and scratches as well, with blood oozing out. My eyes landed on the lifeless person Alice was carrying.

 _No way._

I limped my way towards them, staring at the daughter of a minor god. I just discovered that she was a child of Iris though. Although we didn't communicate much, she was still a friend of mine.

 _What happened to staying alive together..._

"S-she..." Alice stuttered."One of the demigods attacked her..."

Julia was looking in the other direction, hiding her endless tears."It was a traitor."

As I examined Sonya's pale face, I let out a long breath. I was not going to cry. I gave a thin smile, moving a strand of hair out of her face. I felt Nico's cold hand upon my shoulder, patting it.

 _I wished I could've spoken to you more. Thank you for being such a wonderful friend for me here. I'll always remember you as my top bunk buddy. We'll miss you, Sonya._

* * *

We all met that night to say our good-byes to the camp burial shrouds used on the bodies. I didn't know the kids who died, but there were pity and sadness in the air.

I watched a brother of one of the dead take a torch and lit the funeral pyre. Saffron pulled me into a hug, shielding me away from the heat.

The night was filled with smoke, sparks, and tears.

* * *

The next day arrived, and we spent the day treating everyone. The satyrs and wood nymphs were working to repair the woods.

At noon, the Council of Cloven Elders held an emergency meeting in their sacred grove. The three senior satyrs were there, along with Chiron, who was in wheelchair form. He had a broken horse leg, so he had to be in the wheelchair for a few months until the leg was strong enough to carry his weight.

The grove was filled with satyrs, wood nymphs, and the water nymphs. Grover, Juniper, Saffron were among them. I also recognized a girl, who was with Saffron when they were healing me.

We all were standing by Grover's side. The elder satyr wanted to exile Grover immediately, but Chiron persuaded him to at least hear evidence first. Each of us began explaining to everyone what had happened in the crystal cavern, and what the god, Pan, had said. After that, several eyewitnesses from the battle were describing a weird sound Grover made that drove the Titan's army away. I didn't recall hearing a sound from Grover, but it was most likely because I passed out.

"It was panic," Grover's girlfriend insisted."Grover summoned the power of the wild god."

 _Huh?_

"Panic?" Percy asked.

"Percy," Chiron began."During the first war of the gods and the Titans, Lord Pan let forth a horrible cry that scared away the enemy armies. It is—it was his greatest power—a massive wave of fear that helped the gods win the day. The word panic is named after Pan, you see. And Grover used that power, calling it forth from within himself."

"Preposterous! Sacrilege!" The old satyr, Silenus, roared."Perhaps the wild god favored us with a blessing. Or perhaps Grover's music was so awful it scared the enemy away!"

 _HEY! I personally like his music!_

"That wasn't it, sir," Grover calmly told."He let his spirit pass into all of us. We must act. Each of us must work to renew the wild, to protect what's left of it. We must spread the word. Pan is dead. There is no one but us."

"After two thousand years of searching, this is what you would have us believe?" Silenus cried."Never! We must continue the search! Exile the traitor!" Some of the older satyrs muttered in assent. "A vote!" Silenus demanded."Who would believe this ridiculous young satyr, anyway?"

"I would," a familiar voice spoke up.

 _No way..._

We all turned, seeing Dionysus striding into the grove. He wore a formal black suit, a deep purple tie, and a violet dress shirt, his curly dark hair carefully combed. His eyes were bloodshot as usual, and he looked like he was suffering from grief.

The satyrs all stood respectfully and bowed as he approached. Dionysus was, in fact, the god here. He waved his hand, and a new chair grew out of the ground next to Silenus'; it was a throne made out of grapevines. He sat down and crossed his legs. He snapped his fingers, and satyr hurried forward with a plate of cheese and crackers and a Diet Coke. The god of wine looked around at the crowd.

"Miss me?"

The satyrs fell over themselves nodding and bowing."Oh, yes, very much, sire!"

"Well, I did not miss this place!" Dionysus snapped."I bear bad news, my friends. Evil news. The minor gods are changing sides. Morpheus has gone over to the enemy. Hecate, Janus, and Nemesis, as well."

 _W-wait...Hecate?_

Dionysus continued."Zeus knows how many more." Thunder rumbled in the distance."Strike that even Zeus doesn't know. Now, I want to hear Grover's story. Again, from the top."

"But, my lord," Silenus objected."It's just nonsense!"

Dionysus's eyes flared with purple fire."I have just learned that my son Castor is dead, Silenus. I am not in a good mood. You would do well to humor me."

Silenus gulped and gestured for Grover to explain all over again. When Grover was done, Mr. D nodded.

"It sounds like just the sort of thing Pan would do. Grover is right. The search is tiresome. You must start thinking for yourselves." He turned to a random satyr."Bring me some peeled grapes, right away!"

"Yes, sire!" The satyr scampered off.

"We must exile the traitor!" Silenus demanded.

"I say no," Dionysus countered."That is my vote."

"I vote no as well," Chiron agreed.

My friends and I gave each other looks, already knowing the results of this. We smiled.

Silenus set his jaw stubbornly."All in favor of the exile?" He and the two other old satyrs raised their hands. "Three to two," Silenus said.

"Ah, yes," Dionysus said."But unfortunately for you, a god's vote counts twice. And as I voted against, we are tied."

"This is an outrage!" Silenus exclaimed."The council cannot stand at an impasse."

"Then let it be dissolved! I don't care," Dionysus said, focusing on his peeled grapes.

Silenus and his two friends stiffly bowed, and they left the grove. About twenty satyrs followed them, while the rest stood around murmuring uncomfortably.

"Don't worry," Grover assured them."We don't need the council to tell us what to do. We can figure it out ourselves."

He retold the words of Pan on how they must save the wild a little at a time. He started dividing the satyrs into groups on which ones would go to the national parks, which ones would search out the last wild places, and which ones would defend the parks in the big cities.

"Well, Grover seems to be growing up," Annabeth commented.

We smiled at each other.

* * *

Weeks passed by, and everything was repaired. Well, almost.

Currently, I was trying to catch up with all the letters from the Weasleys, Harry, Hermione, Professor McGonagall, and Dumbly. They were all really concerned for me since I haven't been replying them. While I was gone, Saffron was sending them that I went missing in action, which resulted in more letters coming through.

Still, I haven't told Nico about me being a witch. I've settled on telling him once he really knows who I am.

* * *

Dinner came, and I was trying to drag Nico to my table to eat with me, but he would always refuse. I was tempted to use my Charmspeak on him.

"Why not?" I begged."Please?"

Everyone was staring at me as I tried to drag Nico to the Hermes table, but he stood there like a boulder. They were also surprised since they don't usually see me act like this. They have only seen my cold demeanor.

I huffed."Then I'm gonna eat right here!" I threatened, pointing at the ground.

Shock displayed on his face."F-fine..."

I smiled in victory.

"But, I want to sit only with you."

I sighed, accepting his request.

After scraping part of my meal into the fire as an offering, I came back to Nico, sitting across from him. We sat far away from the Hermes kids.

"Are you gonna stay here? At Camp Half-Blood?" I brought up.

"I...I don't think so."

My smile faded."Why?" He didn't respond."It'll be dangerous out there, Nico."

"I don't belong here, Anca," he whispered.

"Of course, you belong here, Nico. You're a demigod."

"My father wasn't welcomed on Olympus," he stated.

"That doesn't mean anything, Nico." He stared at me, waiting for me to continue talking."I...I don't want to lose you again," I confessed."Just like before."

"Then come with me?" He suggested.

My eyes widened.

 _Could I? But then...there's Hogwarts. The others would be wondering where I am._

"I want to find out about my past. And with you beside me, I think it will help me."

"I..." I shook my head."I-I don't think I can, Nico."

His eyebrows furrowed."W-why not?"

"I have to go somewhere. Somewhere far away."

He squinted."London," he mumbled.

 _How..._

"S-say that again, Nico?" I questioned him.

"Sorry. Something just popped into my mind. It's nothing to worry about."

 _He remembers something..._

"When will you be leaving?" I asked.

"In a few hours..."

 _Why so soon?_

"Oh...um..." I didn't know what to say. I didn't want him to go at all, but I want him to do what he wants. I sighed."Alright then...but we'll meet each other when summer comes again, right?"

He smiled, nodding in agreement.

That night, I lost him. Once again.

I needed a new flower.


	53. Chapter 50 Naiad and Neutral

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson, except for my OC. J. K. Rowling and Rick Riordan do, not me. (Imagine they were in the same time period as Percy Jackson. This story is also found on Wattpad.) Reviews are welcomed!**

 **Helloooo and welcome back! It's been a long time, right? I intended to update around Christmas, but that failed. Then, I attempted to try to update on New Years, well that failed as well. I was reminded by a special reader if I would ever update. Honestly, I didn't know that anyone would read this fanfiction, but I guess people still do, so I'll be doing this for y'all readers, as well as for my entertainment.**

 **Here's an update on my life. If you don't wanna hear it, you can, of course, skip into the reading. Anyways, my classes are difficult this semester. I'm trying to get my grades in my AP classes back up. I've got accepted into 3 universities! Whoop whoop! I'm trying to get into this Nursing program, but I'm having some complications and difficulties with it. Sigh...Enough with this, and on with the show! We've reached Chapter Fifty!**

* * *

 **Bianca's POV**

I woke up in my bed in Cabin 11. My heart still ached, seeing the empty beds in the Hermes cabin that once belonged to our former cabin mates. After I washed up and got dressed, I headed to the pavilion to eat breakfast.

However, on my way, Percy and Annabeth seemed to be running at me with concern in their faces.

My eyebrows furrowed."What's the matter, guys?" I wondered, seeing them gasp for air and pant."Are you guys having a race?"

They shook their heads."We heard what happened last night, Bianca," Annabeth brought up.

 _Oh...that._

"You okay, Bianca?" Percy asked.

I gave a thin smile."I'm fine. Don't worry about it, guys." I turned away and continued walking to avoid that topic.

Deep down, my heart was aching for _him_.

* * *

Summer was almost ending, and that meant that Saffron and I would have to return back to go to Hogwarts.

Annabeth and I were walking to archery class when we heard some yellings. We looked at each other and were deciding whether we should stay put and listen to the conversation or just continue on our way. However, the voices sounded like Saffron and a female individual.

"Why do you have to go?! Just stay here!" The female voice pleaded.

"I-I can't, Marina. You know I can't," I heard Saffron's voice."I'm really sorry."

 _Marina? Who is Marina?_

Annabeth and I decided to search for the voices, and we found Saffron and the girl, who helped me in the aftermath of the battle, converse with one another. It seemed like the girl was crying.

"She's a naiad," Annabeth whispered to me.

I nodded.

"I don't want you to go!" She bawled, throwing herself at Saffron, who attempts to console her with his hushes.

"Um, what's going on, Saffron?" Annabeth asked, looking at both of them.

They turned to us in surprise. However, the girl glared at me with waterfalls streaming down her face.

She unlatched herself from Saffron and stomped towards me."YOU!" She screamed at me.

My eyes widened, and I stepped back away from her. There was definitely some anger boiling inside of her. Saffron was trying to prevent her from attacking me by grabbing onto her waist.

"HOW DARE YOU TAKE HIM AWAY FROM ME!?" She cried, struggling under Saffron's tight grasp.

 _What?_

"Look, I'm sorry, I really don't understand any of this," I defended, waving my hands in defense.

"Marina! Calm down!"

She obeyed Saffron, collapsing to her knees."I can't!" Marina sobbed."I'm going to be lonely just like those other years! You're gonna leave me for her to go back to England!"

 _Oh..._

"Listen, Marina," Annabeth softly called, kneeling down to Marina's level."I think I understand what you're going through, but...it's Saffron's job to protect Bianca at all cost."

"THEN WHY CAN'T SHE JUST STAY HERE AND STOP GOING OVERSEAS!?" She roared.

"Woah woah, wait, Saffron, you have a girlfriend?" I questioned him.

Marina glared at me."Of course! We've been together for four years! Four years!"

I stared back at Saffron.

 _Why didn't he tell me?_

"Saffron...you didn't even tell me about this?"

 _Do I even know the rest of his background?_

"I...I felt that you would've done something bad if I told you this."

He was correct though. I would've just allowed him to stay back at Camp Half-Blood and let myself return to Hogwarts with no protection.

"Why can't you just stay here, and I just go by myself?" I proposed.

"See!" Saffron pointed."This is what I'm talking about! I can't let you do that!" He crossed his arms.

"Sweetie, the girl is able to care for herself when she was stuck in the Labyrinth!" Marina reasoned while Annabeth and I looked at each other, curious at Marina's sudden change of attitude."If she is able to do that, then she'll be able to survive over there." Saffron didn't respond."Don't you agree, sweetie? Everyone would all be happy!"

Saffron shook his head."I already bought the tickets."

 _Already?_

"How about during the holidays, you can just come visit here?" I suggested.

Saffron's girlfriend's eyes lit up."Yes!" Marina agreed."The girl is right! It's a wonderful idea!"

Saffron sighed at me."Bianca..."

"I'll be fine on my own for like a few weeks. I've got the others to care for me," I assured him."I want you to be with your girlfriend, especially during the holidays."

He smiled."Well..." He looked at Marina's puppy dog eyes."Well, alright." He smiled at her.

"Yay!" Marina bounced up and down, giving Saffron a bear hug. She pecked his lips and released him. She ran over to me, pulling me for a hug."Thank you so much! I'm really sorry about earlier!"

I sucked in a huge gulp of air. I felt suffocated in this tight embrace. I stretched out my neck, begging assistance from Saffron and Annabeth."Help me!" I mouthed.

They laughed, shaking their heads. They stepped back away from me, letting Marina hug me all she wants.

"Uh...um...It's alright. I understand," I squeaked, tapping for her to let go.

Finally, Annabeth stepped in, breaking the tight hug."Okay, I think that's enough of the hugging. Come on, Bianca! We're already late for archery class!"

* * *

A week has passed, and Chiron has given me separately the new bead this year for our Camp Half-Blood necklace.

I stared at the bead, especially its gorgeous designs. It was an intricate maze. It represented the Battle of the Labyrinth, which the campers started calling it. I inserted it in the necklace, next to the Golden Fleece one and wore it around my neck.

As I entered the room to hear squawking from a familiar owl, I approached my pet.

"You're mad, aren't you?" I asked Nico, who was screeching at me. I sighed, standing next to the owl in the cage."Sorry, little one. But don't worry. I'm gonna send you off today. You're gonna be meeting me over there."

I sat down on a stool and pulled out a piece of parchment. I began writing to the Weasleys.

* * *

I was dragging my trunk out of the Hermes cabin in the afternoon. Alice and Julia were wishing me good-byes to wherever I'm going. They assumed I was leaving for school since that was the only reason demigods would leave the campsite for.

Nico was long gone overseas, delivering my message to the Weasleys on my arrival in London. I contemplated whether to change his name since I already found the real Nico, but I settled on keeping the owl's name as Nico. He was my memory of him.

When Annabeth called for the Gray Sisters, Marina was once again crying. Grover, Juniper, and Saffron were trying to calm her down.

"Instead of owling you guys, let's Iris Message," I suggested."I'm afraid what Hecate might do. I haven't met her, but now that since she's on the enemy side, I have a feeling she'll reveal me to both sides."

Annabeth shook her head."She'll be causing a war then. Everyone would want you on their side."

"Do you think there are more people like you, Bianca?" Percy wondered."It's a mystery on how you've become a witch."

I slowly nodded, agreeing."There has to be at least another person like me at Camp Half-Blood," I considered."They must be very good at disguising themselves." I went over to the cab's trunk, opening it up. I stuffed it with Saffron's and my luggage.

I never actually knew who my father was. Just like how Nico's searching for his past, I'll search for mine.

"I'll find out soon though. I'll tell you guys any updates." I slammed down the trunk of the cab.

"You don't have any drachmas, do you? I'll give you some," Annabeth offered.

I shook my head."I'm pretty sure she'll accept galleons."

"Oh, Bianca, remember to get me some blue food!" Percy reminded.

Everyone laughed, and Annabeth nudged him.

"What?" He looked at Annabeth."I'm serious about it!"

Annabeth rolled her eyes, shaking her head. She turned to me, waving as I entered the cab with Nico's empty cage.

"I love you, Saffron!" Marina proclaimed, watching her boyfriend follow after me inside.

"Be safe on your journey, guys!" Grover wished.

"But watch them actually encounter some monsters..." Percy thought aloud."That would be so horrible."

"Percy!" Everyone scolded.

"You're gonna jinx it!" Grover hissed.

As the cab sped through the roads, Saffron and I turned to each other.

"Betcha fifteen galleons monsters would appear," Saffron proposed.

"Hey! That's unfair! You know that they'll appear!" I pouted.

"Okay, fine. Three galleons?"

I shook my head. I sighed."Deal."


	54. Chapter 51 Year 3 - Venti and Visit

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson, except for my OC. J. K. Rowling and Rick Riordan do, not me. (Imagine they were in the same time period as Percy Jackson. This story is also found on Wattpad.) Reviews are welcomed!**

 **Hey guysss! I have finally returned since it's a three- day break for me (not spring break yet). Has anyone watched Captain Marvel?! UGHH IT'S SO GOOD! Makes me wanna write a Marvel fanfic before Endgame comes out.**

 **So, here's an update on my life. I've been pretty occupied by school, especially the AP classes. I've got accepted into the Nursing Scholars Program! WHOOP WHOOP. It was so competitive and only twenty kids are accepted. Thank goodness, I thought I would never get in.**

 **And let's get this chapter started!**

* * *

 **Bianca's POV**

We exited the Gray Sister's cab with dizziness and headed our way to register our belongings.

"I smell something..." Saffron sniffed as we stepped into the atrium.

"Yeah, the hot dogs over there," I pointed out at the hot dog stand. I caught a male employee glance at me, then focus back to grilling his hot dogs.

"No, not that, Bianca." He shook his head, massaging his temples."Well, it does smell tasty, but forget about that. It smells like monsters have infiltrated this place. Like everywhere around us."

We continued walking over to the security checkpoints.

"Well, we should quickly go to the gates then and pass this area. Hopefully, the scent will be gone," I whispered.

As we reached the security checkpoints, I had given the TSA man my passport and ticket. He slowly looked at me up and down, then finally passed me. Our carry-ons and ourselves successfully passed through the screenings.

"How about now?" I asked as we exited the security checkpoints.

He was rubbing his temples more."The smell is getting stronger. I don't have a good feeling about this, Bianca."

There were a lot of people staring at our way from every corner- a man from the gift shop, a security man, a man from a restaurant, and the male flight crew.

"I agree," I whispered. I bit my lip.

I did notice what they all had in common. They were all males.

* * *

We arrived at our gate and checked our seats at the counter. The staffs were all male as well. Well, there were a few females, but most were predominantly males, too many males.

"I don't feel too good," Saffron mumbled next to me.

"Yep, you said that a bunch of times alright," I nudged him to shut up.

When it was time to board our plane, we lined up with the rest of the passengers to check our boarding passes.

"Here, you go!" The male staff exclaimed, handing Saffron and me our passports and tickets back.

Quickly, I retrieved them."Thanks."

After walking down the hallway that led to our plane, we encountered a male flight attendant, who greeted us, as we climbed into the aircraft. I led Saffron to our secluded seat area where there weren't that many people around yet.

"The monsters are disguised as people," Saffron told, looking around.

I nodded."Primarily males. They're watching us."

 **Saffron's POV**

Bianca chose to sit by the window, while I sat on the edge.

"You okay, Saffron?" Bianca asked, stuffing her carry-on bag below her seat.

"It's just a very bad stench," I replied, standing up to check my carry-on in the overhead bins.

"Should we leave then?" She whispered."And come back another time? We have plenty of time before they depart."

Before I respond, the plane has already zoomed off without any warnings. I was thrown violently into my seat. Bianca and I looked at each other.

 _There was definitely something wrong with this plane._

Immediately, we fastened our seatbelts and clutched the armrest of our seats. It was strange that the flight crew didn't go through their daily procedures of safety. We noticed that there weren't any screams from anybody besides us. They behaved very normally and calm.

 _Odd..._

Soon, we were up in the air. The plane dinged, and everyone was allowed to not wear their seatbelts.

Bianca's hair was a mess, and she looked exhausted from the rush.

"My ears are popping," she complained, covering her ears.

I was scanning the cabin we were in. Everyone was glancing at us. Most of the passengers were males; there were a few females and children though. I needed my rapier, but it was in my bag.

"Everyone is looking at us," I mumbled to her.

She nodded, trying to behave normally. She threw off her gloves, laying them on her seat. She ran her fingers through her hair, close to her hair clip.

"I don't think we'll ever travel by airplane ever again," she grumbled.

I casually got up, opening the stowage bins for my bag. I unzipped a pocket, searching for my rapier. I felt the sharp cold blade as I patted for it. Bianca and I locked eyes as we gripped onto our weapons.

"You know," Bianca loudly began, touching her clip."You guys messed with the wrong people..."

We both pulled out our weapons. At the same time, most of the passengers morphed into boys with smoky wings. Their electrifying eyes stood out the most. Some of the passengers transformed into horses. The horses had dark storm cloud bodies, and electricity danced on their manes.

My eyes widened."Bloody hell..." I gasped.

"You can say that again," Bianca muttered."What are these, Saffron?"

"Storm spirits. Also known as Venti," I replied."Oh, by the way," I turned to her, "you owe me three galleons."

She rolled her eyes."Got it..." She jumped over seats, charging at the boys.

I aimed for the horses.

 **Bianca's POV**

The furniture in the airplane was basically in ruins. Most of them were black and burnt and ripped up due to the storm spirit's electricity.

"Leave us alone!" I screamed, slashing at a boy.

Some of them stopped for a minute. Saffron's eyes met mine.

"Charmspeak! You can charmspeak them," he reminded, thrusting his sword into a horse.

 _Oh yeah, I forgot about that._

"Go jump off the plane, you stupidos!" I roared.

Everyone halted, then marched towards the emergency exit. I watched a boy easily open the exit, allowing gushes of wind to enter the cabin. They were all being sucked out of the plane. I watched the "pilot" also head out as well.

 _No! Who's gonna control this aircraft!_

Out of the corner of my eyes, I caught Saffron walking out as well. My eyes widened.

 _Ah! Not him!_

"Saffron! Hold up!" I yelled.

He was almost out of the plane. Both of his hands were holding against the sides of the wall to prevent him from falling into the sky.

I ran for our carry-ons, keeping my eyes onto Saffron. The boys behind him were trying to go through him. "Everyone! Stop!" I commanded, terrified that Saffron would fall out. I slung the carry-ons over my shoulders and tucked my gloves into my bag.

Suddenly, the airplane began to shake violently.

 _Turbulence!_

The plane was dipping to the left."Someone take over the pilot seat! And get us to safety!" I screamed, leaning against the wall for support."SAFFRON! GET OVER HERE!" I cried. I watched him push through the crowd of boys.

 _Please..._

The plane was spinning, and I was being thrown in every direction. My ribs were being jabbed by the seats. Thankfully, they weren't hard or sharp though. I clutched onto an arm rest and looked back at the boys. The storm spirits were being thrown out of the plane through the opening. Soon, Saffron, who was unable to reach me, followed them out the plane. I felt my heart drop as I watched Saffron disappear from my eyes. Immediately, I released my grip on the seat and ran for the opened emergency exit. I jumped out of the plane, diving through the clouds. I spun my body, looking back at the airplane. I shot my hands out at the plane, creating an ice blockage of where the emergency door was. I turned my body back to the earth. My eyes searched for Saffron among the plummeting storm spirits. I could recognize the blue ocean beneath me.

 _Where was he..._

There he was, flailing his arms around. It was a bit funny, but this was a serious matter. I tore the carry-ons off of me, so I could descend faster. The wind whistled in my ears and slapped me in the face. I squinted against the air resistance. My hands reached for the familiar furry satyr.

 _Come on..._

I watched as my cold mist wrap around him.

"B-Bianca!" He cried before slipping into unconsciousness.

 _Almost..._

"ARRESTO MOMENTUM!" I heard a familiar male's voice.

I grew stiff as I slowly descend through the clouds.

* * *

"Professor," I heard a familiar voice.

"Here, drink this," I heard a nasal voice.

It sounded as if the voices were in a different part of the room.

My eyes fluttered open to a dark plain room. Then, I realized. I should be falling in the sky. Immediately, I sat up and began to breathe heavily.

"A-are you sure you want me to drink this?" The voice asked.

 _Saffron?_

I looked around the room to find a desk, a chair, a wardrobe, and more normal furniture. I noticed Nico's empty cage in the corner of the room. Beside the bed that I slept in was a desk table that held my hair clip and my bag. I was still in the same clothes as I was when I was on the airplane.

 _I thought I lost everything when I fell..._

"A Vitamix Potion," the nasal voice replied.

"Um, it's alright, professor. I've got my ambrosia and nectar."

"The Headmaster will be here in any moment," the nasal voice said."He requested me for you and the girl to take this. He wouldn't want your system to be filled with recyclables, satyr."

 _Headmaster?_

I slipped out of the bed and grabbed my hair clip, fastening it to my hair. After I took out my wand from my bag and tucked it in my pocket, I exited the room to search for Saffron and the other voice. The voices continued down the hallway. It seemed like it was coming from the dining room.

"Bianca?" I heard Saffron's voice.

I entered the dining room to find Professor Snape, who was in his usual black attire reading the Daily Prophet, and Saffron, who was drinking this liquid fluid from a mug.

Saffron's face brightened."You're awake!"

I continued staring at Professor Snape."Hello, professor." He nodded.

 _Why is he here? Why are we here? How did we get here?_

Saffron shoved me a mug."Here's a Vitamix Potion."

I held it, sniffing it."What's this?"

"It energizes you," Professor Snape responded, who was still focused into the Daily Prophet.

"Oh, here's some ambrosia and nectar as well." Saffron gave me a plate of the familiar cubes.

I sat down next to him and began sipping and eating.

"So, how did we end up here?" I questioned.

Professor Snape didn't respond. Saffron and I looked at each other. We were pretty sure Professor Snape heard my question and didn't just ignored me.

"Ah, hello, Severus," I heard a voice pop out of nowhere."Thank you for allowing them to stay here for a bit. Would you excuse us?"

Professor Snape obeyed, leaving the area. Saffron and I spun our heads around to find the man with twinkling blue eyes. I smiled, recognizing the bearded man in the blue robes.

"Dumbly!" I exclaimed, running to him.

We embraced and released."Yes, about how you two got here," he began."I've arrived just in time to catch you two from falling into the ocean."

"But how, sir?" Saffron asked.

He tilted his head."There were ringings in my ear."

Saffron turned to me."What?" He mouthed.

I chuckled, shaking my head. I looked up at Dumbly once again."But Dumbly, what about the Weasleys? They must be waiting for us at the airport!"

"Oh, don't fret. I've contacted them already that you're resting here for the time being. Now then," he extended one of his arms out."Shall we go?"

"B-but our belongings," Saffron reminded.

"Oh, it's already there at the Burrow," Dumbly responded.

"I was sure that it-"

Dumbly gestured for his arm, and we obeyed, grabbing onto it.

"Severus, I'll be taking off now."

We disappeared from Professor Snape's cottage and appeared in a different familiar location.

 **Saffron's POV**

As we landed on a familiar field where the tall grass and corns were surrounding us, the dizziness from this teleportation made me stumble over my feet. I wanted to vomit. I noticed Dumbledore and Bianca were fine.

"Poor, Saffron. Your first time, right?" Bianca asked, patting my back.

"What?"

"Ah, I forgot," Dumbledore spoke up."I heard you used your wand during your adventure, Bianca."

"Oh, uh, I-I was-"

"I've taken care of it. You were indeed in the Labyrinth, am I correct?" He questioned, making sure.

Bianca slowly nodded."H-how did you-"

I swiftly turned to her."Wait, you used magic!?"

"Well, I had to. Luke forced me to do it. And then, I got into a battle with him and the giants," she explained.

As we began walking to the familiar house, the garden gnomes scrambled away from us.

 _Ah...we needed to de-gnome them..._

She turned to Dumbledore."But, Dumbly, how did you know that?"

"Oh, I have my ways. Since Saffron and Chiron informed me that you were gone in the Labyrinth. I assumed you had to use magic, but don't worry, the Ministry of Magic does not know, for the Labyrinth is undetectable to them." He winked.

 _Sometimes...I can never understand this man..._

He continued."Ah, you guys won't be using those airplanes any more since these incidents continue to happen. Instead, I've set up Portkeys to transport you two to camp."

"Hey, Bianca, I still want my galleons," I reminded.

"Shove off, Saffron."


	55. Chapter 52 Year 3 - Certainty and Confes

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson, except for my OC. J. K. Rowling and Rick Riordan do, not me. (Imagine they were in the same time period as Percy Jackson. This story is also found on Wattpad.) Reviews are welcomed!**

 **Can't wait for Avengers End Game! I'm so excited, yet sad! UGHHH I can't wait any longer! #don'tspoiltheendgame Hope everyone had a good Easter! I'm on my Spring Break right now (pretty late). Currently trying to prepare for my cousin's wedding. SO tiring.**

* * *

 **Fred's POV**

"Guys! Guys!" I hear my sister, Ginny, call as George and I provoked the ghoul in the attic.

"What is it, sis?" George responded.

"Bianca and Saffron are here!" She shouted,

My heart fluttered. We both swiftly turned to her.

"I see their trunks, but I don't see them!" Ginny exclaimed from below.

"Wait, t-they're back?" I asked.

She shrugged."Mum said that they were resting at Professor's Snape's cottage. Maybe they're recovered." She dashed down the stairs.

George and I raced out of the attic, of course, pushing each other to be the first ones out. We noticed their belongings in the living room, but we didn't see them anywhere in sight.

"Mum! Have you seen Saffron or Bianca?" Ron called.

"No, I haven't!" She exited the kitchen, flattening her apron."Why, are they here? Dumbledore must've arrived then."

Ginny opened the front door and peered out. We also poked our heads out the door, searching for our friends

"I don't see them..." Ginny whispered.

"Let me see!" Ron squeezed himself through."Do you think they might've gotten lost?" Ron wondered, trying to get a peek.

"Pfft," I scoffed."How can they get lost here?"

"Yeah, exactly, when they've lived here for quite a while," George added."Actually..."

"They might be lost," I finished for him.

"Stop it!" Ginny whined.

"Um, what are you guys doing?" We heard a familiar voice behind us.

Hearing the voice, my heart began to race.

 **Bianca's POV**

"Should we go through the back?" I suggested as we came closer to the Burrow.

"Well, what's the difference?" Saffron asked.

"Well, we apparated in the back of the house instead of the front..." I eyed Dumbly up and down. He cheekily smiled in return. "Thanks to someone..."

We reached the back door, entering inside the kitchen. However, as Saffron and I entered, Dumbly didn't step forward into the Burrow.

I looked back at him."Are you not coming in, Dumbly?"

He shook his head."I've got other businesses to attend to."

I frowned."Oh...well, I'll see you later then?" I gave him a quick hug.

He nodded and smiled."Stay safe."

We watched him vanish, and we closed the back door.

"Um...what are they doing?" Saffron asked, pointing to a couple of redheads at the front door, extending their heads out.

"I have no idea..." I whispered back.

We watched them all, including Mrs. Weasley looking out the window. We walked closer into the kitchen, smelling the scent of bacon and eggs.

"Is there something out there?" Saffron wondered, then eyed the food in the kitchen.

"Um, what are you guys doing?" I asked.

They spun around.

 _Wow...they grew older and taller..._

The twins' red hair was much longer than the last time I saw them. They seemed to gotten feets taller, towering over us. Ron was a bit taller than me now. Ginny's hair grew longer in length, and she seemed to smile more. Percy was the same; he grew more mature and taller. Mrs. Weasley remained the same, but her love for us expanded.

"Bianca! Saffron!" They called.

They rushed towards us to embrace Saffron and me. Obviously, I wouldn't let myself in a hug for more than ten seconds. However, Mrs. Weasley and Ginny seemed to surpassed that since they wouldn't release me at all.

"It's warm," I gasped.

"Ah, sorry," they both apologized.

"Oh my, you've gotten much older during the summer," Mrs. Weasley tsked, pinching my cheek. She examined my arms."And much skinnier! We were all so worried after hearing from Dumbledore. Oh, I'm so glad you both are alright." She turned to Saffron, hugging him."Oh, thank you so much!" Saffron cluelessly looked at me.

"Come on, mum," George called, throwing his arm across his mother's shoulder.

Fred also threw his arm around her."Since she became so skinny, we gotta fatten her up, right?" He said as the twins guided her away from Saffron.

"Ah! That's correct!" She exclaimed, pulling away from her sons.

She tugged onto my arm, pulling me to the dining table."Sit right here, Bianca. You as well, Saffron!" She went over to the stove to finish cooking."You've got to have a lot of nutrients to fight those evil, dirty monsters!"

I caught the Weasley siblings smiling to one another.

"Oh, ration my food too," I reminded Molly.

"Yes, yes, yes, the fire will be started."

* * *

"How was Egypt?" I asked Ginny and Ron as we were in our room, finishing up our summer assignments. Ron decided to join in because he forgot to do a section of his homework.

"It was so much fun!" She screamed."Bill took us on tour around the Egyptian tombs! I mean, they were a bit spooky, but it was so cool!"

Bill came to visit us a few times a year. I don't see him much nowadays, but I do know that after he graduated Hogwarts, he went to Egypt to work for Gringotts Wizarding Bank as a Curse Breaker.

"Yeah! We flew on magic carpets!" Ron added."Egypt was hot though."

"Of course, Egypt is hot, Ron," I pointed out.

"See!" He turned to Ginny."I told you she would act just like Percy!"

"She didn't put it in a snobby way!" Ginny argued.

"Ok ok, settle down, guys," I ordered.

They became quiet and returned back to our Egypt topic.

"But anyways, Fred and George tried to lock Percy inside one of the tombs," Ron mentioned.

"No way..." I chuckled.

"Yeah, but mum punished them for it by not letting them go on the mummy tour," Ginny recalled."I wished you would've gone," she sighed.

"I bet she'll be attacked by those mummies!" Ron remarked.

She glared at Ron."Mummies are dead!"

"Not if they're resurrected! Those bats would've eaten-"

"Guys, calm down!" I yelled. They obeyed my command."We gotta finish this homework, so we can go Diagon Alley."

 **Saffron's POV**

I had just finished de-gnoming area and entered the Burrow.

"Ah! Thank you so much, Saffron!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed."Such a great son." I blushed.

"Freddie! Did you hear that? She loves Saffron more than us." George pretended to faint on the couch.

"Mum! That hurts!" Fred gasped, clutching his heart."Might as well adopt Saffron now," he sighed. I chuckled.

"I'll love you more if you clean that wardrobe of yours," Mrs. Weasley began."It is certainly a mess in there."

"Got it, mum~" They sang, running up the stairs.

"Is there anything more that I can do, Mrs. Weasley?" I asked.

"Molly. Just Molly. I think you should help the boys." She rolled her eyes."It'll take them ages to clean up that mess in their wardrobe."

I nodded, heading up the stairs and entering the corridor. I spotted Bianca, Ginny, and Ron, climbing down the stairs and passing the twin's room. They were walking in my direction.

"Hey, guys! Where are ya guys going?" I wondered.

"We're going to play Shuntbumps!" Ginny exclaimed with the others nodding in agreement.

"Shuntbumps?" I raised one of my eyebrows.

"We knock each other off the brooms. The last one still mounted on their broom wins," Ron explained.

"Oh, you three have fun then."

They walked passed me until Bianca stopped."You're not gonna play?" She asked.

I shook my head, gesturing to the twin's room."I gotta help-"

"-clean their room," she finished."I do agree that their room should be cleaned. Good thing we escaped them before they made us as their slaves." Ginny and Ron nodded.

The trio left to play their Shuntbumps, while I head to the twin's door. I placed my hand on the doorknob about to twist.

"Merlin, Georgie, I think I like her," I heard a familiar voice confess.

I froze.

 _Who?_

"Of course. Daughter of...what? Chlorine...Right? Or whatever her mum is...Her mum is gorgeous. And she takes after her."

 _Either Fred or George likes her..._

"I don't know. I just admire her personality...the way she endures everything and how she's able to help everyone."

I smiled. Slowly, I released my hold of the doorknob, but I didn't know that it would make a sound. I froze.

"I think someone's at the door!"

The door swung open, and I gulped, facing a panicked Fred and George.

"Y-you heard that didn't you?" One of the twins asked.

I was never able to differentiate them. I nodded, looking back and forth at them, trying to figure out which twin liked her.

"So...which one of you-"

Immediately, they dragged me inside and slammed the door shut. In front of me were piles of junk everywhere, including their clothes, school stuff, mostly their products, and etc.

"You can never tell her, okay, goat boy?" A twin whispered.

I nodded."So...who's the one?" One of the twins rose his hand. My eyebrows furrowed."Uh...Fred? George? Gred?"

"You're forgetting Forge," they both simultaneously reminded.

"Yeah...that..."

"Me. Fred," one finally spoke up.

I eyed him."You sure you guys aren't like messing with me, right? Bianca warned me that you both could be playing some tricks."

They both began to laugh."Of course, that little ice cube would," one twin chuckled.

"Now, you gotta promise us you wouldn't speak of this," the other twin stated.

"We would use the Unbreakable Vow-" one of the suggested.

 _Unbreakable Vow? Is it like the River Styx?_

"But...my left buttock has never been the same since," the redhead recalled, massaging his butt.

"Uh...ok then. I promise to not tell anyone."

"You better," one of them threatened."Do not even mention it in front of Bianca."

I nodded."Good. Now, help us clean this mess up. Chop chop, goat boy~"

 **Ginny's POV**

"Okay, children, let's head to Diagon Alley!" Dad declared.

While dad and Bianca traveled by apparition, we used the Floo Network. After getting our money from Gringotts, we explored around Diagon Alley for our supplies. I stuck with Bianca most of the time.

"Would you look at that!" Ron exclaimed as we passed the Quality Quidditch Supplies.

We stopped at the window of the Quidditch shop and stared at the broom before our eyes.

"It's the Firebolt!" Fred awed.

"The fastest broom ever!" George added.

 _Quidditch sounds fun! I wanted to try out, but I knew that I wouldn't even make it anyways, especially with an already good team..._

"Ron, I think your rat wants to poop," Saffron informed.

We all started to laugh at Saffron's unexpected comment. As Ron hovered him over a trashcan, we watched Scabbers' poop plop in the bin.

"How did you know?" Ron wondered.

Saffron shrugged."I could hear that it wants to poop."

"I still don't understand why you always carry him wherever you go," Bianca says, shaking her head.

"He needs fresh air," he explained."I can't keep him inside all day."

"Come on, children, let's go finish buying your supplies," mum rushed us, waving us off away from the window.

"Bianca!" We all heard an unfamiliar voice.

We all turned around, and my eyes widened at a very good-looking boy with a group of his friends.

"Oh, Cedric," Bianca greeted, walking closer to him.

We couldn't hear their conversation, but Fred and George seemed to be scowling at him.

"What's with that face?" I asked.

They shrugged, and we decided to continue shopping.

"Oh, I'll see you later, Cedric. Bye," I heard Bianca's voice as she runs to us.

"Oh! Um...okay! It was nice to meet you again!" Cedric exclaimed, waving a good-bye.

She caught up to me, and I decided to interrogate her.

"So...what's up with the both of you?" I winked.

Bianca shook her head."Nothing. Really."

I raised one of my eyebrows. She gave me a death glare, sending cold shivers throughout my body.

"Hey! That's unfair!" I exclaimed, which resulted in laughter from her.

"Sorry, but there is seriously nothing between us. Just a good friend."

 **Bianca's POV**

"You know, I think you should change your mind about Care of Magical Creatures, Bianca," Saffron brought up as we exited Flourish and Botts. He clutched onto his and my monster books carefully, for he was afraid that they would attack us.

"There weren't any other interesting classes. I didn't want to do any calculations in Arithmancy. Ancient Runes and Muggle Studies sounds boring. I bet Annabeth would like that," I explained."Besides, Harry, Ron, and Hermione are taking Care of Magical Creatures and Divination too."

"In my opinion, it's dangerous, Bianca," Saffron retorted.

"You know, he's kinda right," Ron added.

"Yeah! Watch her get eaten by fire crabs!" George spoke up.

My eyes widened."F-fire crabs?" I stuttered.

Saffron smirked."Does that make you wanna change now?"

I swiftly turned to him."No! I think I'll use this class to help me fight better!" I stalked off.

"You should also consider changing Divination," he added.

I groaned."What more now, Saffron...I don't want boring classes!"

"I'm saying this for your safety. For your own good."

I rolled my eyes."Blah blah blah. Divination is just Divination. Hearing prophecies can help us prepare for the worse."

"Dunno about that. Trelawney can be a bit fraudulent," Fred warned.

I raised my eyebrows."Since when did you use that big vocabulary word?"

"Ever since you and Hermione been hanging around us too much," George responded.

I smiled."Well, I think that's a good thing." I turned to Fred."Your mum would be so proud!"

"Mum, can I buy new robes?" Ron whined as we pass Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.

"Well, what's wrong with your current one?" Molly questioned.

We stopped at the store's windows."Well, there are holes and stains in them."

"That's because you won't quit stuffing food in them!" She scolded."I'll fix your robes when we return."

Ron made a face. He looked towards me."I really wanted new robes this year...Can't you-"

His mum smacked his shoulder."Don't you dare mooch off of Bianca's and Saffron's money!"

"We can give him some, Molly," Saffron started.

"Nope! Not a single word from the both of you!"

"Bianca! Saffron!" I heard a familiar voice call my attention.

I spun around, finding the familiar girl with brown bushy hair."Hermione!" I exclaimed, running to give her a short hug. Saffron also greeted her, giving her a hug as well. I noticed an unfamiliar ginger cat in Hermione's arms."Who's this fella?" I wondered, petting the cat, who purred at my touch.

"Isn't he gorgeous?" I nodded."I just got him from Magical Menagerie. The seller said that nobody wanted him." She continued to scratch behind his ear."Poor him..."

"What did you name him?" I asked.

"Crookshanks," Hermione responded.

"Crookshanks?" Ron repeated, coming over.

Crookshanks began to hiss at Ron, which caused him to retreat back, as well as a squeak from Scabbers, Ron's pet rat."Sh...Crookshanks," Hermione told.

"Have you finished shopping?" I asked her.

She shook her head."You?"

"Not yet. Let's go together. I have to buy a bit of stuff."


	56. Chapter 53 Year 3 - Hufflepuffs and Hero

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson, except for my OC. J. K. Rowling and Rick Riordan do, not me. (Imagine they were in the same time period as Percy Jackson. This story is also found on Wattpad.) Reviews are welcomed!**

So...I actually graduated from high school last Saturday. My speech was terrible. Ugh. *shivers*

* * *

 **Bianca's POV**

Ron, Hermione, Saffron, and I had already finished buying our supplies, so we decided to stay at the Leaky Cauldron and wait until the rest of the Weasleys were done. Mr. Weasley also informed us that Harry was staying at the Leaky Cauldron too.

"Do they have Pumpkin Pasties here?" Saffron wondered.

"Wait until the Hogwarts Express, goat boy," I told, sipping my tea that I ordered.

I began to hear hisses and squeaks. Saffron and I turned to see Ron protectively cradling a squeaking Scabbers, while Hermione was restraining a hissing Crookshanks.

"I'm warning you, Hermione! Keep that bloody beast of yours away from Scabbers or I'll turn it into a tea cozy," Ron threatened.

"He's a cat, Ronald!" Hermione retorted."What do you expect? It's in his nature."

I shook my head, drinking my tea as I watched the scene in front of me.

"A cat!" Ron scoffed."Is that what they told you? Looks more like a pig with hair, if you ask me."

"That's rich coming from the owner of that smelly old shoe brush." I stifled a laugh. She turned to her ginger cat."It's all right, Crookshanks. You just ignore the mean little boy..."

Ron turned to Saffron and me."Guys! Back me up!" He pleaded.

We both shook our heads."Sorry, Ron!" Saffron betrayed.

"This is not our problem," I added.

I winced as my scar on my wrist burned. It's been awhile since it had done that. Usually it would do this whenever I'm around Harry.

 _Wait..._

Ron grumbled."Fine..." He looked up, his eyes widening."Harry!"

We all turned to find the familiar black-haired smiling boy at the stairs, who was also watching the scene.

"Harry!" We called.

 _Why does my scar sting around him?_

We all sat down, conversing about our summer.

"Egypt! What's it like?" Harry asked Ron as he read the "GRAND PRIZE WINNER VISITS EGYPT!", which contained the entire Weasley family in front of the Great Pyramids.

"Brilliant. It's got loads of old stuff. Mummies. Death masks. Tombs..." He looked down at his pet rat."Even Scabbers enjoyed himself."

"You know, the ancient Egyptians worshipped cats," Hermione mentioned beside me.

"Uh yeah, along with the dung beetle," Ron retorted. He turned back to Harry."I also got a new wand."

"Not flashing that clipping about again, are you, Ron?" George spoke up, heading to us. We turned to see the Weasleys entering the Leaky Cauldron from shopping in Diagon Alley. He snatched the parchment that was in front of Ron and Harry.

"I haven't shown anyone!" Ron exclaimed.

"No, not a soul," Fred said."Not unless you count Tom."

"The day maid," George added.

"The night maid," Fred continued.

"The cook."

"The bloke that came to fix the toilet."

"And that wizard from Belgium!"

Mrs. Weasley was rushing towards Harry to embrace him."Harry!"

"Mrs. Weasley," Harry greeted, hugging her.

"Good to see you, dear."

"Good to see you."

I smiled, hearing the lovely mother figure ask Harry if he's gotten his necessities taken care of.

Hermione and I got up from our seats to move towards Ginny and to talk with her.

"Well, hello, Hermione," Mr. Weasley greeted as he and Harry passed her.

"Good morning, Mr. Weasley," she responded.

The three of us sat down where I was in the middle, Ginny on my left, and Hermione on my right.

"So, France?" I finally asked.

"We visited Dijon! It's so beautiful!" She chirped."I brought you all souvenirs, but it's back at the house. I'll bring it with me to Hogwarts."

"I heard you ate bouilla..." Ginny was trying to pronounce a word.

"Ah! Bouillabaisse! It is very delicious! It's a stew with many fish and shellfish. And some vegetables!"

I smiled."That sounds delicious."

She nodded."Anyways, how was camp? I heard you went missing. Are you alright, Bianca?"

"Yeah, my family and I were very worried," Ginny commented.

I shrugged."It's alright now. There was an army attacking our camp, and we had to stop them. My friends and I went through this maze, and..." I shook my head."There were so many of obstacles."

"It's okay now, right?"

Slowly, I nodded my head.

 _Hopefully._

* * *

Once again, we were late to Platform 9 ¾, like last year.

"You know, we should start arriving here earlier next time," Saffron exclaimed, running past through the wall.

"Well, I do like feeling this rush," I confessed as I hoisted up my belongings with the other Weasleys.

We climbed onto the Hogwarts Express and began searching for a compartment that would fit the five of us.

"This is why you all need to come earlier," Hermione scolded.

"Well, look at you, Hermione! You haven't even found us a compartment yet!" Ron exclaimed.

Hermione glared at him, scratching Crookshanks' ears. She continued to search through the compartments.

"Blimey..." Ron muttered, halting.

We turned to him."What is it, Ron?" Harry wondered.

"Scabbers isn't on me!" He panicked, rummaging through his pockets.

"Ron! Ron! Ron!" We heard a familiar voice outside of the Hogwarts Express.

"Um...isn't that your mum?" Saffron asked, pointing through the windows.

Ron peered his head out of a window nearby."Mum!" He shouted. As Mrs. Weasley handed Ron's pet rat to him, Scabbers was finally in Ron's arms."Thanks, mum!"

We continued searching through the compartments.

"Anyways, I didn't mean to blow her up," Harry began.

"Your aunt?" I asked.

He nodded."I just..." Harry stopped,"...lost control."

"Brilliant!" Ron exclaimed.

"Honestly, Ron, it's not funny. Harry's lucky he wasn't expelled," Hermione snapped.

"I still think it was brilliant," Ron commented.

"Hi, Harry. Ron. Hermione. Bianca. Saffron," Neville greeted.

"Hi Neville," we greeted back.

Hermione gestured to a compartment.

Before Saffron entered, he was clutching his nose."I don't feel very good," Saffron groaned."It smells."

"W-what's wrong, Saffron? Do you smell them?" I questioned.

"Well, it's not that bad. When we entered, it smelled horrible."

"Bianca!" I heard someone call my name.

I spun around to find Cedric."Oh, hello, Cedric," I greeted.

He smiled, coming closer."We meet again."

"Uh...yeah."

"Do you want to sit with me and my friends? We've got room for you," he invited.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Saffron were already in the compartment with a man in shabby robes. The man was asleep, leaning against the window with his robe draped over him.

"Um..." I looked at Saffron, who was looking a bit concerned with the smell around the train.

Hermione was silently nudging Saffron. I could tell she was trying to reason with him to allow me to sit with Cedric. Reluctantly, Saffron nodded.

I smiled."Thanks."

"I'll check up on you, though," Saffron reminded.

I nodded and followed Cedric to his compartment."So, what was that all about? Is he your boyfriend?" Cedric wondered.

I laughed."No, he's just a friend, who's very protective of me."

He led me into a compartment where there were two older girls and two older boys.

"Oh, hey, Ced! You're back!" One kid with dark brown hair exclaimed.

"Who's that, Ced?" One girl with brunette asked.

He slid the door closed, and we sat down. I sat next to the two girls and the door, while Cedric sat with the boys. He was in front of me, as well as near the door.

"Everyone, this is Bianca Mist. She's Gryffindor's Chaser."

"Oh..."

 _Seems like they don't like me that much...Maybe I should leave..._

"What year are you in?" The girl with brunette hair questioned.

"I'm in my third year," I responded.

"Oh..."

"Um, so...why did you bring her in here? Well, she is kind of pretty for young girl, but why?" I heard a boy with blond hair whisper.

"Oh, wait! You're the girl that can produce snow and ice without your wand, right?" A brunette girl exclaimed. I nodded. She smiled, straightening her posture."I'm Maxine O'Flaherty. Hufflepuff's Beater." She extended her hand out.

I stared at her hand, which I was hesitant in shaking.

 _Just because you know me by my demigod powers, doesn't mean I'll befriend you, Maxine..._

I didn't accept her handshake. It was very awkward in the compartment, so she took back her hand.

The boy with dark brown hair coughed."Um, well, I'm Malcolm Preece. I'm a Chaser of Hufflepuff as well." He didn't extend his hand, fearing the embarrassment Maxine experienced.

"I'm Anthony Rickett," the boy with blond hair introduced."Beater."

I noticed him shivering in his seat, and I smirked.

 _That's for earlier._

"And I'm Heidi Macavoy. Hufflepuff's Chaser too," the girl with brunette hair sitting next to me greeted.

 _Literally, all of his friends are in Hufflepuff's Quidditch team. I kinda want to go back..._

"So...what's your reason for wearing gloves?" Anthony questioned, eyeing them.

"I can't wear gloves?" I snapped at him.

He threw his arms up in defense."Listen, I was just asking a question."

"Yeah," Maxine agreed."Why are you being so rude?"

I glanced at Cedric, who looked a bit disappointed. I gave a silent sigh."Sorry, you guys all seem to not like me earlier," I confessed.

Heidi laughed."Why do you think that? You haven't done anything bad to us yet."

 _Not yet...um, I mean..._

There was a knock on the door, and Cedric slid the door open.

"Anything from the trolley, dears?" The lady asked.

"One pumpkin pasty and a licorice wand, please!" Maxine responded.

"I want a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans," Anthony said.

"Pumpkin Juice, please," Heidi added.

"I would like some chocolate frogs," I ordered.

"Um, cauldron cakes, please," Cedric spoke up. He turned to Malcolm."You want anything, Malcolm."

Malcolm shook his head."Nah, I'm good."

We all paid what we wanted, and we began enjoying our sweets.

"So, what are you?" Anthony interrogated.

"W-what?" I stuttered.

"He means if you're a pureblood, half-blood, or muggle born," Maxine rephrased.

 _Whew..._

"We don't really care about your blood status, well, I don't. I'm a muggle-born you see," Heidi informed."Only Anthony's a half-blood, and the rest are purebloods."

"Oh, I'm a half-blood?"

 _Wait...or am I muggle-born? Oh well, I don't care._

"Are you sure you are that?" Malcolm chuckled."You seem so unsure of yourself."

"It's when one parent has magic in their blood and one parent does not, right?"

"She does know what it is, Malcolm," Cedric said.

"Wow...it's raining heavily," Heidi awed at the weather outside, sipping her Pumpkin Juice.

"Ooh! Did anyone hear about Black?" Anthony gossiped.

"Yeah! He's the first to ever escape Azkaban!" Maxine cried, shivering."That means anyone can do it now!"

"They'll catch him, right?" Malcolm asked.

 _Black...Sirius Black? The Weasleys mentioned him at the Burrow..._

"But, won't he escape again like before?" I countered.

"They should be adding more guards, right? Like more dementors?" Cedric spoke up.

"Dementors?" I whispered.

Suddenly, the train began to slow down. I was sliding off my seat, but I tightly gripped onto it. The train wasn't moving now.

"What's going on?" Heidi wondered.

"Yeah, we can't be at Hogwarts that early," Cedric added.

 _Strange...Maybe it was a bad idea to leave Saffron and the others..._

The train jerked, causing us to bounce. The lights began to flicker, and soon, all the lights were out.

"Okay, this is really freaking me out," Maxine squeaked."Is the train broken?"

Anthony looked out the window, observing through the dark, pouring sky. The train shook again. I began to see mist coming out of everyone's mouths. My eyes widened.

"W-why is it soo cold," Malcolm murmured, rubbing his arms for warmth.

 _This is not my doing..._

Heidi's unfinished Pumpkin Juice was frozen solid. I looked down at my hands, which were covered by my gloves.

 _This was totally not me..._

I was the first to rise from my seat, heading to the door to peek out and check what's up. However, there was this tall, cloaked figure gliding in front of me. I couldn't see its face because it was hidden underneath its black hood.

 **Saffron's POV**

It was unusually cold and dark in our compartment.

"I've got to go find Bianca," I muttered."There is definitely something wrong on this train. I smell something even stronger." I drew out my rapier.

"Be careful, Saffron," Hermione wished.

I nodded.

Suddenly, there was this dark-hooded creature in front of our compartment. I began to feel sadness, and I didn't know why I was crying. I felt myself involuntarily falling back down into my seat. The creature slid through our door, opening it wider for it to enter.

 **Bianca's POV**

I was faced with this strange looking creature in front of me. I began to feel a bit depressed, however, I decided to shut off all of my emotions.

"What is your purpose for being on this train?" I interrogated. I received no response.

 _Well...then..._

"If you're not gonna answer me, then leave. Now. Right this instance," I commanded, exerting force into my words.

I watched the dark creature glide away, and I sighed, sitting back down at my seat. Soon, the lights turned back on. I was met with jaw dropping faces of the Hufflepuffs.

"D-do you know what you just did?" Anthony exclaimed.

I made a face."Uh...what?"

"A Dementor actually obeyed to your command," Malcolm gasped.

"That's a Dementor?" I asked."That big black ugly thing?"

They all nodded.

 _Great...I'm a witch and demigod. I can speak snake. And now I can control Dementors? What's next?_

Saffron barged in, looking frantic."Bianca! You're alright!"

"Uh...yeah?"

"You missed out dude! She just controlled a Dementor to leave!" Maxine blurted.

"What," Saffron blurted.

"So...what brings you here?" I asked.

"I was just making sure if you were okay."

"She's fine. She protected us all from the Dementor," Cedric said, smiling at one another."Thank you, Bianca."

 _Well...sure, I guess so._

"Harry passed out," Saffron informed.

My eyes widened."Harry?" I rose from my seat.

The boys snickered."Harry Potter? The Harry Potter fainted?"

They all began to laugh. I was a bit revolted, so I quickly left the compartment, following Saffron to his compartment with the others.

"I was trembling," I heard Hermione's voice."Cold. But then...Professor Lupin made it go away."

Feeling the familiar pain on my wrist, I entered the compartment to see a pale Harry sitting back on the seat."Harry! You all right?" I asked, examining him.

He nodded, eating his piece of chocolate."I heard someone screaming. A woman," he recalled.

Ron and Hermione exchanged nervous looks.

"No one was screaming, Harry," Hermione said.

"Did a Dementor come to your compartment, Bianca?" Ron asked.

I nodded."Cedric and his friends were telling me that she commanded a Dementor to leave the area," Saffron told.

"What? How's that possible?" Hermione wondered.

I shrugged."I don't know..."


	57. Chapter 54 Year 3 - Dementors and Divina

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson, except for my OC. J. K. Rowling and Rick Riordan do, not me. (Imagine they were in the same time period as Percy Jackson. This story is also found on Wattpad.) Reviews are welcomed!**

 **I didn't know people read this actually. To be honest, I've been looking back and reading this fanfiction. Immediate cringe. I was like a baby when I began this.**

 **Alright, it's ranting time. I read some comments about this fanfiction. There was a certain comment that struck me hard, and I kept rereading it and rereading it. If you want to see the comment, you are welcome to see it under the reviews.**

 **FIRST of all, I have done my research before writing this or I am doing my research right now. I don't know if this reader realizes that there are two Percy's in my fanfiction or not *cough* Percy Jackson and Percy Weasley *cough*. Obviously, Percy Jackson can't exist in the 1980s, so it has to be Percy Weasley because it does make sense for Percy Weasley to attend Hogwarts during that time period. AND YES. Why can't he be in this? He's literally a Weasley. If you're referring to Percy Jackson, obviously, Percy Jackson isn't mentioned early in the book.** **Listen, if you're still reading this or not, I agree with you. This was written a loooooong time ago. I, too, am cringing as I reread this. Everything is already written out and planned, and I'm trying to edit through. I'm only updating this for those who are still reading or any of my upcoming readers. Yes, your review did hurt me at first. I was confused on what you were trying to explain to me, but I appreciate your comment though, and I am grateful you pointed this out. If things aren't clear, I can totally explain this whole scenario thing to you. Just pm me.**

 **Currently, I'm dealing with some issues with college. Writing does help relieve some of my stress, so hopefully, you all can expect more updates? Have a great summer everyone! Safe travels!**

* * *

 **Bianca's POV**

As the five of us exited the Hogwarts Express train, people were already whispering to one another that Harry fainted or that a Dementor obeyed to me. Although it was still raining, we climbed onto the carriage, which was pulled by these skeletal winged horses.

"It's a bit strange that Bianca could control one of them," Ron brought up again.

"Well, she is powerful..." Hermione whispered.

"Can we stop with this conversation?" I groaned.

Everyone became silent, glancing to one another.

* * *

Arriving at the castle, we jumped off the carriage to venture inside. As we headed to the Great Hall for the Sorting and the feast, everyone was giving Harry and me strange looks; it annoyed both of us. I was tempted to freeze every single one of them.

We all settled down at the tables. Hermione was on my left, while Saffron was on my right. Ron, Saffron, and Harry were sitting across from me.

"Hey, Bianca!" Seamus called.

I looked up."What?"

"Is it true that you told a Dementor to leave the train?" Dean asked.

I sighed."Yes," I answered.

They continued talking about it with the rest of their friends while they look at me.

"Bianca!" I heard another voice behind me.

I turned around to see Hannah Abbott and her group of friends from the Hufflepuff table."You commanded a Dementor?"

"Yes..."

"Ha! I told you so!" I heard Maxine's voice.

I facepalmed myself."I hate attention."

"Well, Harry's getting the worst of it," Ron commented, gesturing to our friend.

"Ah...that's right." I turned to Harry."How are you doing, Harry?"

Harry was doing his best, ignoring the Slytherins, who were teasing him."Not well." I glared at the Slytherins, trying my best to hold in my anger and hatred.

After the Sorting Hat and the choir, Dumbly rose from his seat to make an announcement before the feast.

"Welcome! Welcome to another year at Hogwarts!" Dumbledore greeted."I have a few things to say before we become befuddled by our excellent feast. I myself am particularly looking forward to the flaming kiwi cups, which, while somewhat treacherous for those of us with facial hair..."

I smiled as Professor McGonagall cleared her throat.

"Ah yes, first, I'm pleased to welcome Professor R.J. Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts. Good luck to you, Professor," Dumbledore wished, gesturing his arms towards a rising man with light brown hair. He was the man with shabby robes in Harry's compartment. He bowed to the applause.

"Of course!" Hermione whispered to Harry."That's why he knew to give you the chocolate, Harry."

"Potter!" We heard a familiar voice hiss.

We turned to see Malfoy and his gang."Is it true you fainted?" His friend pretended to collapse. They all snickered."I mean, you actually fainted?"

I clenched my jaw, glowering at them."Shove off, Malfoy," Ron shot, turning Harry away from them.

"You want me to do something?" I asked Harry for permission as I threw my gloves off on the table.

Hermione shook her head, returning the gloves to me."Just forget it, guys."

We shifted our attention back to Dumbly."As some of you may know, Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher for many years, has decided to retire in order to spend more time with his remaining limbs. Fortunately, I'm delighted to announce that his place will be filled by none other than our own, Rubeus Hagrid!" Dumbledore announced, gesturing his arm to Hagrid, who was sitting at the professor's table.

We began to applaud loudly as Hagrid rose from his seat. However, he nearly toppled the table, which sent the goblets to fall down. He sat back down as the claps and cheers died.

"Finally, on a more disquieting note, Hogwarts, at the request of the Ministry of Magic, will, until further notice, play host to the Dementors of Azkaban. Until such a time as Sirius Black is captured."

Everyone began whispering to one another at this announcement.

 _Everyone needs to seriously stop interrupting Dumbly._

He continued, "the Dementors will be stationed at the entrances to the grounds. Now, while I've been assured that their presence will not disrupt our day-to-day activities...a word of caution. Dementors are vicious creatures. They'll not distinguish...between the one they hunt and the one who gets in their way. Therefore, I must warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. It is not in the nature of a dementor to be forgiving. But you know, happiness can be found even in the darkest of times...if one only remembers to turn on the light."

As the feast began, I selected my food and began scraping some of them into the fire. I've been receiving many looks the past years for doing this, but they assumed it was because of my beliefs or religion. We finally began to eat.

"Hey, Bianca!" a kid from Slytherin called.

I closed my eyes.

 _It better not be about those Dementors..._

"Can you go up to a Dementor? I want to see you talk to them again!"

 _Can I just eat?_

I continued to eat normally."Y-you okay, Bianca?" Saffron asked.

I smiled."Fine. Perfectly fine. F-I-N-E." I stabbed my pork chop at each and every letter. I threw the meat into my mouth."They need to shut up," I grumbled, chewing on my food.

When the Feast ended, everyone exited the Great Hall to their common rooms.

"Bianca! Bianca! Bianca!" Professor McGonagall called for me. I spun around to see her rush towards me."Dumbledore would like to see you in his office." I nodded. She looked at all of us."I wish you all a good night."

Alone, I headed to Dumbly's office. It took me three minutes to guess the password for the gargoyle to finally allow me in. However, when I entered the office, all of the professors startled me.

"Woah, hello," I greeted.

"Ah, hello again, Bianca. Did you enjoy the flaming kiwi cups?"

"Well, anything that consists of the words 'flaming', 'fire', 'hot', or 'burning', I stay away from." I changed the topic."Is there a problem, Dumbly? It better not be about those Dementors..." I groaned.

"Well, there were indeed rumors about a Dementor obeying to your wishes."

I groaned, knowing where this was heading."Okay, if this consists of me staying away from Dementors or whatever, I know, I know. I got it."

"Actually, I would like to see you near one."

 _And I thought they would tell me to stay far away from them..._

My jaw dropped."W-wait...what? Are you crazy?"

"Albus! This is mental!" Professor McGonagall cried.

"Ah, people have told me that I was indeed mental and crazy," he agreed.

I facepalmed myself.

"Headmaster, you said so yourself for no one to approach those vicious creatures," Professor Sprout reasoned.

"Dementors are the foulest creatures..." Professor Flitwick stated, earning nods from the professors.

"Bianca is just a child!" Hagrid defended.

"Bianca, dear, did you feel anything when you encountered that Dementor?" The new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Lupin, questioned.

"Mostly nothing. Really," I replied.

"Of course, she'll feel nothing," Professor Snape remarked."Besides depression."

"Well, I did feel that at first," I actually agreed with Snape for the first time."But I kind of kept myself empty."

"You kept yourself empty?" Dumbly asked, requesting for more of a clarification.

I nodded."You know, no emotions. Emotionless? I am able to control my emotions."

"What's a mystery is that she could order that Dementor around," Professor Snape added.

"Oh, I can also charmspeak," I added."That probably explains why."

The professors, except for Dumbly, were whispering on what this 'charmspeak' was.

"Ah, yes, you inherited it from your mother. Let's see, shall we go visit one?" Dumbly proposed.

"Headmaster! You're contradicting yourself!" Madame Pomfrey fumed.

"I agree," I chimed in.

"It would be interesting to see if she is able to control them," Professor Lupin added.

"I'm out of this," Professor McGonagall gave up, throwing her hands up in the air in defeat.

Most of the professors followed her out of the office. The only left remaining were Professor Lupin, Professor Snape, and Dumbly.

"You all are mental," I muttered, slapping myself.

* * *

Dumbly led us to a nearby Dementor. I wasn't really scared at all. Dumbly and the professors were behind me as we approached a Dementor at the courtyard.

"Um, well, hello there, Mr. Dementor Number Two," I greeted casually."Well, I didn't really want to come here at all." I gestured to the three men many feets away from me."They told me to come here to test some stuff out, and yeah, that's all." The floating Dementor continued to stare at me. I scratched my head, turning to Dumbly."What do you want me to do?" I mouthed.

"Just order it to do something, dear."

I sighed, turning back to Mr. Dementor Number Two. I looked around on the ground, thinking of what the creature could do for me."Um, Mr. Dementor, can you please get me some flowers? Oh, I would like them frozen as well," I ordered.

I watched the Dementor leave for a bit. It returned with a frozen rose and handed it to me.

"Well, thanks for this. I was hoping for a Lily, but that's okay. You did good."

Suddenly, I began to sense something stronger. I lifted my head to the sky, noticing more Dementors.

 _Uh...I think my scent is getting too strong and tasty for them._

"Headmaster, I think this was a bad idea..." I heard Professor Snape whisper.

"I agree," I muttered, stepping away.

"She can do it. I believe in her," I heard Dumbly say.

I thought about running away, but I knew I was capable of controlling this.

"STOP!" I shouted. They froze in place."And go back to where you came from!" I watched the Dementors glide away from our sight. Slowly, I retreated to Dumbly and the professors.

"Um, was that good?"

Dumbly smiled."Perfect. You've done excellent, Bianca."

"Alright, well, may I go to sleep now? I'm a bit tired from the train and the food."

His eyes twinkled."Yes, you may. You've done beautifully, Bianca. The password is 'Fortuna Major'."

"Thank you. Good night." I gave Professor Snape the frozen rose."Uh, you can keep this to study or whatever. The only flower I'm keeping is a Lily."

 _Well, I don't even own one anymore after Nico disposed of it._

I left Professor Snape stunned at the flower in his hands, and I made my way to the Gryffindor Common Room.

* * *

The next day came, and we received our schedules in the Great Hall. Ron and Harry weren't here yet, for they were still sleeping. Saffron was out at the Black Lake, playing his pipes.

Hermione shook her head as she scanned her schedule."I still can't believe Dumbledore would allow, you, especially you, near those Dementors."

I shrugged."He wanted to test something out. Apparently, it worked." I peered over Hermione's shoulders."Wow...you've got a lot of classes..." I awed. I squinted at her classes, realizing that some of them were at the same time as the other classes."How are you able to go to each and every single one of them?" I wondered.

She didn't respond to my question."I would love to tell you, but Professor McGonagall made me swear not to tell anyone. Sorry, Bianca."

My eyebrows furrowed. I didn't really understand why it had to be kept as a secret.

After finishing breakfast, she rose up with her belongings."Come on, Divination starts at nine," she reminded.

 _Well...two of her classes, Muggle Studies and Arithmancy, also starts at nine..._

* * *

Ron, Harry, Saffron, and I all climbed up the stairs to enter the Divination classroom. I didn't know where Hermione was. I was pretty sure she was following along beside us. Maybe she went to attend her other classes and skipped this one. But she never misses class, so I really don't know.

As we entered, there were about twenty small, circular tables, as well as chintz armchairs and fat little poufs. The curtains by the windows were all closed, and the lamps were draped with red scarves. There were dusty-looking feathers, candles, stacks of playing cards, crystal balls, and teacups crammed into the shelves around the rooms. It was very warm, especially the fire that I was staring intently at. I didn't enter the room; I stood outside of the classroom instead. I recognized some familiar Gryffindors in our year entering the classroom. I noticed Neville, Dean, Seamus, Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil, and more familiar Gryffindors sliding pass me to enter the Divination classroom.

"See, what did I tell you?" Saffron whispered next to me.

I glared at him."I can totally overcome this," I confidently said.

As we stepped in, there was this thin woman draped in a cloak with bracelets and beads around her wrists and neck. She wore these thick circular glasses that made her eyes larger.

"Ah...I'll lessen the temperature for you," she spoke to me.

As she turned around to greet the other students, I turned to Saffron, who was giving me a look.

"Bloody hell...how does she know already?" Ron whispered.

"Like I said," Saffron muttered, giving me a look.

"She's a professor, duh," I remarked.

We all began to take our seats.

"Welcome, my children. In this room, you shall explore the mysterious art of Divination. In this room, you shall discover if you possess the Sight," she declared, however, she bumped into a table. Everyone was snickering and giggling."Hello. I am Professor Trelawney. Together, we shall cast ourselves into the future. This term, we'll focus on Tasseomancy, the art of reading tea leaves. So please, take the cup of the person sitting opposite of you." I took Saffron's cup, while he took mine."What do you see? The truth lies buried like a sentence deep within a book, waiting to be read." She grabbed Seamus' head."But first, you must broaden your minds," she instructed, shaking his head. She finally released his head."First, you must look beyond." She looked over at a direction, gesturing her hands, and we, the class, as well, followed her direction.

"What rubbish," Hermione muttered, opening her book.

 _How? I was for certain she wasn't here..._

We all spun to her."Where'd you come from?" Ron questioned.

"Me? I've been here all along." Hermione replied.

Professor Trelawney stared at Neville."You, boy...is your grandmother quite well?"

"I-I think so," Neville stuttered.

She crept closer to him."I wouldn't be so sure of that. Give me the cup," she gestured.

His partner handed the cup to Professor Trelawney, and she glanced inside."Pity." She gave the cup back to Neville, who accidentally dropped it. It shattered onto the floor.

"Broaden your minds," she sung, ignoring the shattered cup.

I stared into the Saffron's cup. I was a bit confused about how I was supposed to interpret these leaves.

Professor Trelawney's shriekings startled me, and I caught the cup that slipped out of my hands."Your aura is pulsing, dear. Are you in the beyond? I think you are, dear."

Ron nodded in agreement."Sure."

"Look at the cup. Tell me what you see."

"Oh, yeah..." Ron looked into the cup, examining it. He was flipping through the pages as well to distinguish the leaves."Well, Harry's got a sort of a wonky cross. That's trials and suffering." Professor Trelawney nodded and gestured for Ron to continue."And that there could be the sun...and that's happiness. So..." He stared at Harry."You're gonna suffer, but you're gonna be happy about it." Harry nodded.

"Give me the cup." Once she grabbed the cup and looked inside, she began gasping. She gasped loudly and dropped the cup. She retreated back, staring at Harry with pity and fear.

My eyes flicked from Professor Trelawney to Harry.

"What is it, Professor?" Parvati asked.

"Oh, my dear boy. M-my dear," she stammered.

This was not looking good. It must be a sign of something.

I turned to Saffron."Put down the cup," I hissed. Immediately, he obeyed.

If there was something about Harry in the cup, there must be something about me as well.

"You have...the Grim."

Everyone started gasping. I was flipping through the pages, scanning for 'The Grim'.

"The Grin? What's the Grin?" Seamus wondered.

"The Grim," Parvati corrected."Not the grin, you idiot."

"But what does it mean, Professor?" Dean Thomas asked.

"'The Grim...'" a Nigerian boy began to read in the textbook."'Taking the form of a giant spectral dog, it is among the darkest omens in our world. It is an omen... of death.'"

 _Yep...this was not good..._

* * *

After Transfiguration, we went to the Great Hall for lunch.

"You don't think that Grim thing's got anything to do with Sirius Black?" Ron asked.

"Death omens," Hermione scoffed."Honestly. If you ask me, Divination's a very wooly discipline. Now, Ancient Runes. That's a fascinating subject."

"Ancient Runes? Exactly how many classes are you taking this term?" Ron questioned.

We sat down at the tables."A fair few," she responded, reaching out for a plate.

"Hang on, Ancient Runes is the same time as Divination. You'd have to be in two classes at once," Ron pointed out.

 _Exactly what I'm saying, Ron!_

She made a face at Ron."Don't be silly. How could anyone be in two classes at once? Broaden your minds. Use your Inner Eye to see the future~" She mimicked Professor Trelawney.

 _She's hiding something, but I don't know what..._

"Speaking of that class, maybe we should head over to Dumbledore and ask him about switching you to a different class," Saffron spoke up.

I laughed."No way."

He gave me a look."You saw what happened to Harry."

I gave him a look back, which sent him shivering."Maybe this class will help me get closer to this stupid Prophecy about me."

"That's a bad idea, Bianca...You heard Dumbledore and Chiron."

I shrugged."I don't care what they say. Come on, even Dumbly sent me to the Dementors yesterday, okay? That's an even more bad idea."


End file.
